Stark's Frey Girl
by Comet96
Summary: I was the daughter of Walder Frey that had to marry Robb Stark. I was the only one deemed beautiful enough to marry Robb Stark, not my sister's me. I didn't want that so I decideìd to change my own fate. Well I planned to, but fate always gets it's own way. Robb/OC Cover image created by Angie.llee - Thank you xx
1. Chapter 1

**So thank you for deciding to read this story - hopefully you will enjoy it and read it through till the end x Comet96 xx**

* * *

Being one of the daughters of Walder Frey wasn't the best thing in the world. Nothing was to be expected of you and you were just made to bear the sons of anyone that would marry you. I was apparently different from all the daughters Walder Frey had fathered through his long lifetime. My mother was a beautiful woman from the North and had ventured down to the Twins with her father a trader, when my father noticed her over by the trading cart. He seduced her with false dreams and she gave herself to him and then ended up being pregnant with me. He married her and she became one of his many wives.

She was a beauty from the North; red hair and green eyes. She had inherited them from her mother and they had been passed down to me. I was one of the only daughters that Walder fathered that didn't have any resemblance to him what-so-ever. I had good looks and was one of the prettiest Frey girls ever to be born.

Unfortunately for me my beauty was now a curse. I was the daughter of Walder Frey that had to marry Robb Stark. I was the only one deemed beautiful enough or 'pretty' enough to even be considered by Lady Stark. It was because of that, that I was now riding as far away from the Twins as I could possibly get. If I wasn't here when Robb Stark came back if he wasn't killed before this war ended then I wouldn't have to marry him.

It was also a curse for me to always find myself in trouble. It was something that always happened to me ever since I could crawl. It wouldn't be intentional, but I'd still get the blame even if it was one of my many siblings that actually did the 'something' that would cause me to get into trouble I would still be blamed. It was my curse to find trouble no matter where I was and I knew that it would soon catch up with me as I made my way away from the Twins.

It was this curse that caused me to meet trouble when I reached the outskirts of Wendish Town. I know from listening to my father that there were two different armies fighting each other; the Lannister's and the Stark's. The army that I happened to run across was the Lannister's as I had managed to catch a glance of a lion sigil before urging my horse on further away from the army and the Twins. It didn't come to my notice that I had made it passed one army just to fall into the arms of another until I had reached the forest near Raventree Hall.

I had the feeling that someone was following me and was currently facing the direction that I had just come from as Faith; my horse galloped onward away from everything behind us. When I turned back around I was shocked to find a small group of soldiers standing with their swords raised; aimed at me. I pulled Faith to a standstill and glanced at the four soldiers hoping that they weren't Lannister's.

"Who are you and why do you travel so far out?" one of the men asked stepping forward slightly making him stand out from the other three.

"I do not have to answer to you!" I snapped running a hand down Faith's mane to calm her as she sensed the tone of my voice.

"She must be a Lannister spy!" another one shouted gripping his sword tighter as he stepped forward.

"We'll take her back to the camp to interrogate her!" the first one shouted and they all crept forward slowly as if they didn't want to startle Faith. Sensing that danger was coming Faith turned and started to gallop in the direction we had come from. We had only gotten a few feet between us before Faith fell forward and I went flying from her and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

I looked over to Faith as two of the men tied another rope around her mouth to stop her from making a noise as the other two came towards me; rope held in their hands. I tried to scramble to my feet but I was caught by one the second man who spoke. The other soldier was the one that had first spoken and he was holding the rope in his hand getting ready to tie me up.

"I won't speak so you're wasting your time!" I spat at them both before kicking the soldier that was going to tie me up in his 'family jewels'. He dropped to the floor crying out in pain before sucking in a breath and smacking me around the face with such force I could hear the sound echoing around my head.

"Hold her still; and her legs!" he snapped at the soldier holding me. The soldier did as he was ordered while the other one tied the rope around my wrist tightly making the rope burn against my exposed skin. After he had the rope tied to my wrists he dragged me over to Faith and tied me to her before they all marched off with one of them dragging Faith along with them into the growing darkness.

I didn't know how long we had all been walking, but it had gotten darker with every step we took into unknown territory. The soldiers had lit one torch between the four of them and the one that I had assumed was in charge – the one that hit me – led everyone to their camp. I had tripped over countless of times and could feel blood trickling down my thigh from where I had landed on a sharp rock a few minutes ago. I knew that I had scarps and cuts over my legs and arms from the amount of times I had fallen and I could feel the burning on my check from the hit. What an impression I would make on the people yet to meet me like this.

I knew from all the falls I had taken that my dress would be ripped and stained with mud and possible blood as well as leaves.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I fell once again and one of the men pulled me to my feet in a quick movement.

"That is not for you to know. Keep hold of her so she doesn't fall again!" he ordered as we continued on into the woods until I could see light shining from the distance and hear the sounds of people talking and the clanging of pots or swords.

We soon made it into the camp and many of the men stared at me, some of them even leered at me eyeing me with lust. We travelled through the camp until we reached a big tent in the centre. The man that had hit me untied my rope from Faith's before dragging me into the tent and pushing me to the floor. I landed with a thump and cried out when my knees banged against the floor.

"What is going on here?" a male's voice demanded after I cried out in pain. I looked up and was met with several eyes on me. It seemed like we had interrupted some meeting of sorts.

"She's a Lannister spy." The man that brought me here informed them pushing my shoulder forwards so I stumbled on my knees.

"Is it true girl?" a sterner male voice asked and I saw his feet step into my vision as I held my eyes to the floor. He had the boots on of a soldier; ready to be in battle at any moment. "I'm talking to you girl!"

"She told us she wouldn't speak; not even if you interrogated her." One of the soldiers that found me said sounding slightly disappointed. The man that asked me if I was a Lannister spy stepped forward so it wasn't only his feet in my view but his legs as well. I looked up and met the eyes of the man questioning me. He looked startled to find that I was girl even though he was told that I was a girl.

"She doesn't look a day older than her sixteenth name day." The older man stated before turning away and giving someone a strange look. "They surely have stooped low to find out information." The men surrounding the table stood in the middle of the tent and started to have a conversation in silent whispers so I wouldn't be able to hear. They were talking for five minutes before they all turned back to me and the older man stepped forward. "Take her to a cell and if there isn't one build one for her." I had just been lifted to my feet and was being directed towards the entrance when a woman I recognized walked in looking around with a confused expression before her eyes landed on me.

"Eibhleann? What is going on Robb?" she asked stepping into the light. I gasped softly as I realized that this woman was Lady Stark. I knew then that I had ended up coming to a place where I really shouldn't be. The man, Robb stepped forward and I caught a glimpse of him before he turned his back to me.

"You know this girl mother?" he asked and I noticed that he was the first man to speak when I entered the tent.

"Yes I do. Robb what is going on?" she repeated crossing her arms against her chest not looking impressed.

"We have been told that she is a Lannister spy. She is to be sent to one of the cells and kept there until she gives us information." He stated sounded almost proud when he offered this information. Lady Stark gave him a look with raised eyebrows before walking over to me. Her hand came up and rested against my cheek where it was burning.

"Are you okay Eibhleann?" she asked as I gave a slight nod of the head to let her know that I was okay. Her eyes skimmed down my body stopping at my bound hands. Her eyes seemed to harden when she noticed the rope tying my hands and turned her head to Robb. "I want her untied and brought to my tent. Now!"

"But mother she is a spy. She belongs in a cell!" he snapped turning to face her, which meant he had to face me. Through the light I could see his auburn hair that curled before it rested under his ears and framed his face. He had high cheek bones and a strong jaw with a beard sprouting. His eyes stood out the most in the dark as the sky blue shone like the sun.

"She isn't a spy Robb. This is Eibhleann Frey; your betrothed." She replied giving him a pointed look before turning back to me. "I want her in my tent Robb and you shall apologize." Robb gave me a look before turning away and walking back over to the table. Lady Stark grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the tent but not before I heard someone speak to Robb.

"I thought all Frey girls where ugly?"

"Shut up Theon." Snapped Robb.

* * *

**Thanking you for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those that have decided to read on and thank you for those that have reviewed x Comet96 xx**

* * *

I had been in Lady Stark's tent for a whole night and the rising sun was now making an appearance. Lady Stark or Catelyn as she told me to call her had cleaned me up herself, shooing her maids away when they went to help. I had been urged into a bath and cleaned until all the dried blood, dirt, mud and leaves had been washed away. I was then plastered in healing paste to sooth my bruises and the cut on my thigh had to be stitched to prevent infection. I had been given a nightgown by one of the maids, something that would fit me and not drown my petite, curvy body.

After that Catelyn had ordered a maid to set up a cot bed with thick furs and something small for me to eat. I had eaten very little before settling down to sleep knowing I was safe enough to let my guard down. The only time I felt safe enough to drift off into sleep was when the sun was announcing its appearance and men were already waking outside.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

It was the warmth of something pressed against my side that woke me. Sometime during my sleep I had gotten used to the soft breeze that blew over me and this heat was now making me feel stuffy. Slowly opening my eyes I took in the surroundings of Lady Stark's tent noticing I was left on my own. I sifted myself into a sitting position and noticed that the comforting, yet stuffy warmth moved with me and looked down at the source. Lying next to my side was a large grey direwolf, snuggling into my cool body heat.

"He doesn't normally warm up to people." A voice broke the silence making me jump as the huskiness of it brought me back to reality. I looked up and met the blue eyes of Robb Stark; somehow I had missed his presence in the corner of the tent. After realizing what he said I didn't know how to read into it. Was he saying the direwolf didn't snuggle up to someone or warm up to them in general?

"I'm sorry?" I muttered weakly noticing the sleep laced in my voice. How long had I been sleeping for and how long had he been watching me? I looked over to him taking in his appearance. He was tall, but I couldn't tell how tall when he was sat but I knew he would tower over my petite form. He had built up shoulders and his chest looked well built from the tight shirt he had on. His body started to narrow as his torso reached his hips but there was still a good covering of muscle to protect him. His face was all cheekbone and sharp angles but there was a softness that called to his face. His auburn Tully hair framed his face in tight curls and his sharp sky blue eyes completed his look. From my point of view Robb Stark was a closed off big softy. There was more to Robb Stark than his hard looks. After looking over him I looked down at myself and noted the lack of clothing and attempted to get up to change into something more modest.

"Don't," he started sifting in his chair, sitting forward slightly as if meaning to move closer to me. "Why did you lie to my men?" he asked sounding demanding but begging at the same time.

"I never lied to any of your men." I stated gently moving my hand into the direwolf's fur. It was soft to the touch, yet it was unbelievably rough against my fingertips at the same time. This made me think of its owner; somehow knowing he was the same.

"You told them you were a Lannister spy. If you did not give them false information you would not be in the condition you are now." He declared curling his hands around the arms of the chairs. Was he getting angry at me or at what had happened to me?

"I did not lie. I was simple moving out of the view of the Lannister army before they could see and capture me and ended up bumping into your men, who then claimed I was a Lannister spy." I mumbled running my fingers up and down the back of the direwolf. At my words Robb launched forward from his chair and was sitting on the edge of my bed. His movements startled me and I had unknowingly gripped onto the direwolf's fur alerting it to danger. The direwolf sprung up from its spot on the bed and growled at Robb flashing him its teeth. Robb glared at the wolf and I noted a glimpse of betrayal in his eyes. This was his wolf yet it was protecting me; a random girl.

"Down Greywind," Robb commanded and Greywind obeyed before Robb focused on me again. "You said something about a Lannister army?" he asked looking very serious as he spoke. This war was important to him and he wanted all the information he could possible get and I was simple holding some in my hands. I had been holding it all night and possibly half a day without him knowing.

"Yes they were bordering Wendish Town close to the Blue Fork River. They had a large camp if I was to estimate their men I would say near 5,000 men. I don't think they plan to attack you fully from the back. I think Tywin Lannister wants to keep his options open and see what your numbers are left down to after the 'surprise' attack." I offered him as much information as I could possibly afford what with the lack of army talk I held within me. Robb looked ecstatic to be receiving news like this and quickly shot up from his spot and rushing out of the tent. Greywind stayed behind with me whether it was his decision or Robb's I did not know.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

At mid-day as I found out when Catelyn walked into the tent I was to be bathed again and dressed suitable for lunch with Robb and a few of his men. I had just pulled on a tight corset blue floor-length dress and Catelyn was currently brushing my red curls into a northern style.

"What were you doing out so far from The Twins Eibhleann?" Catelyn asked as she ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed and ran my fingers through Greywind's fur as he sat by my side; he hadn't left my side since I woke.

"You want the honest truth?" I asked knowing she would. She was Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell and she always wanted the best. Not in a stuck up kind of way she was just respected.

"If you would be willing to give me the honest truth then yes."

"I was trying to run away from everything." I stated knowing I was going to have to expand my meaning. Catelyn seemed to understand that I was going to continue and stayed quite allowing me to speak within time. "I don't want all this pressure placed upon me. I never wanted to be a Lord's wife. I was just expecting to marry some farmer or trader's son after he took a liking to me. I never expected to marry a Lord and the fact that it was an arranged marriage freaked me out. I thought if I ran and I wasn't there when Robb returned after the war I would never have to marry him. Maybe if I wasn't there my father would give him one of my sister's. I never really cursed my looks but I know wish that I never had them if I knew I was going to land in this trouble." I mumbled playing with the fur behind Greywind's ears. "My life has always been a curse and I thought it would improve with time yet it hasn't."

"You shouldn't see your life as a curse, but a gift." Catelyn muttered running her fingers gently through my hair as she plated my curls. "I felt like running away after my father told me I was to marry Ned, but I didn't and I ended up in a wonderful marriage full of love and happiness. Maybe at the start it felt more like a duty, but then we had Robb and the love grew between us. I now have five beautiful children and that was because of Ned." She sounded happy and content when she explained herself and a part of me wished to have that with her. Part of me wished Robb Stark could give me that.

"I don't think your Robb would be able to give me what Ned gave you. He doesn't even know my name. I don't think he wants to speak with me unless it was something to do with the war." I replied sifting forward when Catelyn gently placed her hands on my shoulders signaling she had done with my hair.

"He knows your name perfectly well Eibhleann." She whispered before leading me to the central tent; Greywind at my heels.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 and I want to thank anyone that has reviewed. Thank you to those that have continued to read on xx Comet96 x**

* * *

When we entered the tent the few men that were sat around discussing war tactics stood up to greet us. Robb was sat at one end of the table in view of all the other chairs. The seat on his closet right was taken by a young male that looked a couple of years older than him. The man next to him had similar curly hair yet his was a dark brown and I could tell that they were not related. When I entered behind Lady Stark, Robb rose into a standing position watching me with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay Lady Frey?" he asked in his husky voice startling me when he spoke, Greywind noticed the slight jump I made and growled lowly at Robb. I looked at Robb frowning like he was.

"Umm yes?" I muttered gently running my fingers over Greywind's ears to calm him. I found it rather amazing that Robb Stark's direwolf was in a sense protecting me over his master. I had heard the stories about how man and direwolf thought besides each other Greywind fighting to protect Robb. Why was his direwolf going against him now?

"You're limping," he stated moving around the table coming closer to me. When he reached my side I was unsure of what he was going to do. He reached out for the hand that wasn't in Greywind's fur and gently tucked my arm into his. Lady Stark looked mildly pleased as she took a seat second in on Robb's left. I was lead to the first seat on the left and Robb pulled my chair out for me. I took the seat he offered and smiled when I saw Greywind plant himself in-between the gap between Robb's chair and my one. I smiled because he had sat closer to me than his own master.

"It seems you have lost your wolf to a Frey." The man sitting on his right muttered as Robb dropped back into his seat. I noticed that the other men that were in the room all dropped into seats after Robb had sat back down.

"Please be quite Theon." Robb muttered looking down at everyone on the table. A few squires walked in holding plates full of vegetables while a few servant girls brought in plates and goblets. A man dressed in a white cloak entered carrying in a large plate full of meat. The servants around us set up our plates and goblets and then started dishing out the food. Most of the men around the table had their plates piled high while Lady Stark's and my own wasn't as piled as theirs and had a good sized portion.

As soon as Robb started eating everyone one else started and I followed Lady Stark's lead and slowly ate the food dished in front of me. After taking a bite out of the meat I tried hard not to grimace at the tough and bloody texture. This meat was not what I would normally eat. The cooks would cook me and my sisters a chicken or rabbit or something that wasn't this deer as I presumed it was. I swallowed the meat quickly and glanced at all the others eating at the table. There was seven other men excluding Robb and this Theon guy and all nine of them in total were eating like savages; like they hadn't eaten in a long time. From watching them my stomach churned and I felt the bile rise in my throat.

"Excuse me," I muttered dropping my fork on the table and staggering out of my chair, one hand on my mouth and the other on my stomach. I had reached two tents down before feeling the sick enter my mouth. I turned into the gap between the tents and relieved myself from the bile. When I had finished I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and turned to head back for the central tent. As I turned I came face to face with a concerned Robb Stark. "I'm sorry My Lord."

"Are you not feeling well Lady Frey?" he asked giving me his hand as he led my back towards the central tent.

"I'm feeling perfectly well Lord Stark, it's just the meat. I'm not used to the tough red-meat." I replied taking note that he had come to me instead of Lady Stark.

"Do you not eat meat then Lady Frey?" he asked sounding slightly confused at this.

"No I do but my father didn't want to waste any good meat on his worthless pile of daughters." I muttered not flattering once when I spoke the words my father had muttered to use plenty of times before.

"I wouldn't be one to say that you are worthless." He stated gently squeezing my hand, which was still holding.

"You flatter me Lord Stark." I mumbled feeling my cheeks burn with the unwanted complement. I tilted my head down so he wouldn't be able to see my blush through the torch lights.

"If you do eat meat what type of meat do you eat?" he asked sounded intrigued to find out. It wasn't very common for people not to eat red-meat.

"Father would have the cooks make me and my sister's birds or rabbits; we mainly ate chickens, rabbits and on the odd occasion a goat; nothing like the meat being severed tonight. It upset my stomach a bit from the tough, bloody texture." I admitted raising my head slightly sensing that he was staring at me. My eyes captured his blue ones and I lowered my head once again.

"I could get my cooks to make you chicken for tomorrow." He added as a thought will still watching me. This brought another blush to me cheeks and I shook my head in disagreement.

"That would be too much hassle and if I'm to move up North I'll have to get used to the red-meat. I'll take it day by day." I replied to him gently applying pressure on his hands as we entered the tent. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Robb noting this as well quickly led me to my chair before sitting down himself.

"Continue eating," he muttered in a stern voice that stated he didn't want to be interrupted while eating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's your new update hope you like xx I will be updating soon xx Comet96 x**

* * *

Theon Greyjoy; not someone I practically like. Why? For the last three weeks that I have resided in this camp he has been giving me a look that I detest greatly. He gives me these looks whenever he sees me even when I am with Robb; my betrothed.

The thing with Theon is that behind his _kind _attitude towards me, behind the act I can see that he is a women eater. He has slept with a large amount of women and left the behind after. He doesn't care about them unless he needed to satisfy his needs.

I knew that one of these days he would corner me and try and receive something from me. I didn't think it would be so near, but I should have suspected it from the looks.

It was the twenty-fourth day within the camp that Theon's looks towards me brought on his true feelings.

I was washing in a close stream, away from the men and some privacy from Lady Stark and her maids. I wanted time alone, time to think. I wanted to remember what it was like to bathe in a stream lie I had done many times at The Twins to get away from my many brothers and sisters. Greywind wasn't with me. He spent half his time with Robb and the other half with me.

I had climbed out of the stream and had just covered myself with my slip when I noticed someone walk out from behind a tree. My eyes snapped towards the figure and I caught the steamy gaze of Theon.

"Theon what brings you out here?" I asked knowing deep down what he was here for. Theon stepped forward bringing himself closer to me. I drew my robe across my shoulders forgetting about the red dress I had hanging from a tree branch.

"Why bring yourself so far out Lady Frey?" he grunted placing his hands on his breeches. He had that look in his eye again yet this time it was stronger than all those other times.

"I wanted some time alone. What brings you here Theon?" I asked him once again waiting for the truth to spill from his lips. He walked over to me, so close this time that I could feel his breath flutter against my neck. This gave me a sick feeling that spread throughout my body. His hands grabbed onto my shoulders when he was standing behind me and he pulled me against his body.

I could feel exactly what he was feeling right now and I knew it wasn't going to turn out good for me if I didn't do something to stop this. I struggled against him, but because I was so petite against Theon's larger build he managed to push me against a close tree trapping me. My face scrapped against the bark, cutting into my skin.

"Theon please." I begged hearing the pain and fear in my own voice. My eyes started to burn and I could feel the tears falling down my face. I knew this was going to happen, but I was foolish enough to think I could stop him.

"You are such a prick tease Eibhleann. I see the looks you give me. Always watching, always. You want me don't you? You don't want Robb." He whispered as he ground into me from behind. I felt violated, I felt somewhat impure. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to me.

"I-I don't kn-know what your ta-talking about." I cried out as he pushed me closer to the tree. Through his attempted to undress me, Theon had ripped my slip so it now hung from on shoulder exposing one side of my chest.

"What is going on here?" someone called out therefore making Theon pull away. I quickly pulled my robe over my shoulder covering my exposed body before I turned as well. There standing by the stream stood two Lannister men. How they had gotten here undetected was unknown, but as soon as they knew we were Starks they would attack.

Theon also seemed to notice they were Lannister men as well and drew his sword before turning back to me.

"Run now!" he shouted before charging towards the men. I listened to him even though no less than twenty seconds ago he had planned on raping me. I didn't want to be in sight of any Lannister men while in this state of dress.

As I was running back in the direction of camp I caught sight on one of the men following me as I turned to check behind me. As I turned back round I had to quickly dodge a tree but feel in the process. Of course as I fell I also caught sight of the camp no less than twenty feet away. Trust me to fall so close to camp.

Before I could make it back to my feet the Lannister man dropped down on top of me trapping me under him. This reminded me of the similar position Theon had me in a couple of minutes ago. The bile was rising up my throat and without any warning I let it all out covering both myself and the Lannister.

"You disgusting, filthy bitch!" he spat slapping me across the face with a force that had me head slamming into the floor. With each movement my robe uncovered me revealing the damaged slip and exposing my breasts to the man. "Oh look what we have here. A pretty little bitch." His hands fumbled up towards my chest and squeezed my breast with a force that had me screaming out.

I felt one of his hands move down to lift my slip up and I screamed once again. I didn't want to be raped, that was that and if I could stop that then I would. I pushed against him with all my strength and maybe just because I was scared I managed to push him off me.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, leaving my robe as it fell to the floor and scrambled towards the camp. I took five steps before I collided with a hard object. The said object wrapped its arms around me sending me into overdrive. There must be more Lannister men and I was going to be raped. A scream flew through my lips without my brains approval.

"Eibhleann, its okay you're safe now." I heard a familiar voice whispered to me as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Capture him and place him in a cell." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanking you for reading x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank 'Charles-the-Hammer', 'rikka21', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess 123' and 'YesTweedyCole' for review on my story. I never thought people would like my Game of Thrones story it was just something I thought of while watching the second and third series. I wanted to show what it might have felt like to be the Frey girl involved within the story and started off with this.**

**There is a message for 'YesTweedyCole at the bottom xx**

**I'm not really sure if I'm going with the flow of the timeline, but I hope you all decided to continue reading. Thank you x Comet96 x**

* * *

There was nothing but darkness, darkness and a burning sensation. I couldn't see anything due to the darkness, but I could hear and feel everything. There were cheers and some cries and I could feel the sun beaming down on me but I couldn't see anything. I could feel people around me pushing me forward and I felt myself stumble plenty of times, but I still couldn't see. I could feel my eyes burning as tears flew down my cheeks from my growing frustration.

_"My sweet darling Evie, don't be afraid take in a deep breath and open your eyes. Don't worry my sweet Evie I will be with you." _Whispered the calming and welcoming voice of my dead mother, and somehow even though I knew she was dead I knew I was going to be okay if I listened to her.

Doing as my mother directed I opened my eyes to see the crowd pushing passed allowing me to walk to the front. When I reached the front I saw a man on his knees looking apologetic and sorry, but he was stubborn and stayed where he was not claiming he was a traitor although everyone was shouting that he was a traitor. And then the axe dropped like a petal falling from a rose, quite yet fast. The life of this man was gone. It was as his head rolled to a stop on the floor facing me directly I realized it was Ned Stark and I screamed.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"Should she not be waking by now?" Robb Stark asked his mother as a scream rung out of his betrothed. He was kneeling on the floor in an instant running a hand through her red curls that had loosened with all the turning in her sleep. "Mother what is wrong with her?" he was looking at his mother now his blue eyes begging for answers.

Catelyn Stark looked at her oldest son and child and felt her heart clench as she saw the honest panic and pain flash across his face as he watched his betrothed. She knew he did not love the girl yet, but he did care about her and the last couple of weeks had allowed them to grow closer and the three weeks that had passed had sparked some kind of attraction between the two bound for marriage.

"Robb, she has a fever she will get better. She's simple dreaming and some dreams seem real. She will be alright." Catelyn Stark whispered standing as she was leaving the tent, the tent that belonged to her son. After he had found her in the woods he had brought her straight to his tent and rested her on his bed. She had been there the last three days without much change and Robb had been by her side whenever he wasn't busy even with the painful news from King's Landing.

GOTFOTGOTGOT

I could still see the head of Ned Stark, eyes wide eye forever staying that way as they shone as the sun reflected off them. I immediately closed my eyes trying to forget that I saw what I did, but the image was planted the inside of my eyes. I opened them again but this time I was inside a dark prison cell outside near a camp of tents. Inside that cell was a battered man with dirty blond hair, tied to a post which stood in the middle of the cell. Looking over him carefully I could remember seeing his face in passing before and noting him under the name of the King Slayer; it was Jamie Lannister.

The scene changed just as quickly as I opened my eyes and I was now running throw a darkening forest. I wasn't running away from someone I was running alongside someone. It was a young girl, but she looked like a boy. I could tell it was a girl from her facial features; she had a softer touch to her face then what a boy would. Her head turned and I caught sight of her blue yes; eyes like Robb's.

"Robb?" I asked thinking it may have been him when he was younger instead of being a girl. The child looked at me shaking her head giving me a small smile as she did so.

"Arya." She replied before taking off into a fast run leaving me by myself.

The forest changed into a castle, golden and in the sun and I knew it was definitely in the South further than I had ever been. I could see a group of people; two younger, barley older than children and the rest adults. One of the children wore a crown; he was king. The other was a girl, her red hair tied tight upon her head. They were speaking, ore like the King speaking while the rest listened. I could hear what was being said but something was said by the king and he ordered something to be done. The young girl was then hit across the face twice, left with a bleeding lip. I cried out covering my hands over my face as the girl stepped forward. How could someone hit a young girl? Why would they?

I closed my eyes as I felt tears escape from them at the thought of a girl being hit and when I opened them I was in a colder, place somewhere up North. I could tell the difference considering there wasn't much sun here and it was colder. I walked out form the forest I was in and followed a dirt path to where ever it led me. I could see the castle made out of stone and the sigil flying in the wind. As I got closer I could make out a grey direwolf and then understood I was defiantly in the North.

"Winterfell." I whispered running into the opened gate just in time to see the lace burst into flames and watch as parts of the building crumbled to the ground. Two small bodies already burnt a bent hung from the walls of the castle.

"I give you the burnt bodies of Bran and Rickon Stark. Winterfell is ours!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked around trying to get a glimpse of the person before they disappeared, but I didn't get the chance to as a group of men on horses came charging toward me, making me scream as I closed my eyes and covered myself before getting trampled.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

With the last thought of being trampled on by horses I shot up from the lying position I was in and took in many cool breaths of air before looking around the tent I was in. This tent was not the one I was staying in with Lady Stark, I had not been in this tent before and didn't know whose tent it was. The furnishing in the tent was simple; the bed was large big enough for two people with many fur blankets over it with plump pillows. There was also a bath in one corner covered by a thin sheet wall to cover the bather, there was also a desk with a straight back chair as well as another chair in front of a small home built fire.

A grey blur entered through the opening of the tent and I was met with the blue eyes of Greywind as he stood in front of me from my place in the bed. I never released how big the wolf had been until now. When I stood he was nearly the same height as me, not that it would be that hard seeing as I was quite small.

"Hey Greywind where's you master?" I asked the wolf as I moved closer to the edge of the bed to stroke my hand throw his fur. I pulled the furs off my legs to reveal the white nightdress I was in and slowly moved my legs to hang off the bed. I pushed myself forward and managed to stand but as I did I felt the blood rush down to my legs making it feel like I was being stabbed by sowing needles; trust me I knew how that felt. As I took my first step forward I stumbled and started falling forward, but was stopped as Greywind moved in front of me allowing myself to be caught. "Thank you Greywind."

I pushed myself up using Greywind to keep me stable and held onto his fur as I walked towards the tent opening, the wolf aiding me as I walked.

As we walked through the camp many of the soldiers bent their heads as they saw me pass and muttered quietly under their breath. As we grew closer to the central tent I could hear the loud voices of many of the men and was wondering what was going on inside the tent. As I stepped into the tent the voices stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't pay much attention to the men as they stood around in their armour; I was bust trying to find the one man I wanted to see. I spotted him as he rose from his seat at the top of the table and started to make his way towards me, just like I was walking towards him.

"Robb." I whispered as I flung myself at him and felt his arms wrap around me as well. I buried my face in his chest glad that he didn't have on his heavy armour and just a leather vest for protection. His hands moved to play with my hair as I slowly started to sniffle trying to stop myself from crying.

"Leave, all of you." Robb muttered as he brought me further into the tent stroking my hair in a calming manner. "Why are you crying Evie?" I pulled away at the mention of the name my mother often used for me and looked up at him.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked wiping the tears away from my eyes so I could see him better. Robb lowered his eyes so he wasn't looking at me fully as I saw a slight blush grow on his cheeks before he met my eyes once again.

"Your name is a mouthful and my mother said I had to call you by name. I hope you don't mind." He rushed out as he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair.

"My mother used to call me Evie before she died. Everyone else called me Eb or Lady Frey." I stated taking hold of the hand that was running through his hair. "I like the name Robb." The hand that held his was brought up to his lips as he gently brushed the hair from falling into my face.

"You shouldn't have come out in your nightdress; my men haven't seen a woman in weeks." He hummed as he brought me closer to him. His hands run down my cheek and rest and the back of my neck and I watched as his eyes flicked down to my lips. "I want to know what you dreamt about, but I want to kiss you first."

"Kiss me then." I softly order bringing my face closer to his as he did the same to me until our lips were gently touching.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**YesTweedyCole: Eibhleann is another name for Evelinn/Evelyn/Avelinn/Avelyn. It's Irish and means 'pleasant, beautiful, and radiant.' I wanted to use the name Evelinn, and when researching the name I found Eibhleann and fell in love with it immediately. Let's just say with Theon he will be a challenge to write seeing as I didn't really like him, but he does play an important part to Eibhleann and Robb's relationship. x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Your new update hope you like it and please review xx Comet96**

* * *

Later that night Robb had taken me back to his tent although I protested. It wasn't right for me to be there considering we weren't yet married and it wasn't ladylike to spend the night with a man that wasn't your husband. I followed those rules like a guideline; when my mother was alive she always told me that my body was for only my husband and no one else.

"Robb I'm not supposed to be here." I muttered to him as he led me to the bed pushing me into the middle of it before going and brining his desk chair to sit on.

"I only want to talk; you still have to explain your dream." He explained setting himself in the chair and resting his feet up on the bed.

"My dream?" I asked allowing the confusion to show. How did he know I had been dreaming?

"Yes you screamed while you were sleeping. You had a fever so my mother explained that it was possible that you were dreaming; effects from the fever." he explained straightening in his chair as a he spoke making his words seem very serious. I gently nodded my head in understanding and gently folded my hands in my lap.

"It was many dreams in one. They changed a lot; showing me different things." I started quickly flashing my eyes up to him before looking back down to my hands. "At first I was surrounded by darkness, I could hear cheering and feel people pushing me but I couldn't get my eyes open. It was my mother's voice that allowed me to see. It was then I knew I was dreaming because my mother is dead and dead people can't speak. She told me everything was going to be okay so I opened my eyes." I could feel the tears building up and looked at him allowing him to see them as well. "I wish I never opened my eyes Robb, if I could go back I wouldn't have opened my eyes.

"There was a man on his knees, the young King Joffery had order his death. Robb he was deemed a traitor and as I looked upon the man I thought he was very familiar, like I had seen him before. I was being pushed closer and things were getting louder, then suddenly the axe was brought down and the man's head came rolling to a stop in front of me." I was still looking at Robb knowing that my tears had made tracks down my face and dropped onto my white nightdress, damping it. I connected my eyes with is startling blue one seeing a flicker of pain in his eyes as my explanation grew. "It was your father Robb; they deemed him a traitor and chopped off his head." At the mention of my last words Robb was off his chair and had brought me into his arms as he rested against the pillows.

"I know Evie, I know." He whispered pulling me so I was resting my head against his chest as his hand dragged through my hair.

"You know?" I muffled against his chest not bothering to pull away to speak. I heard his deep sigh and the pounding of his heart as he brought me closer.

"There was a raven the day before last. My father had been beheaded before I could receive him and claim his territory was not real. That was the point of starting this war in the first place, to free my father and take my sisters back, but now I have different reasons to fight. My sisters are still in King's Landing and I plan to bring them back to the North as well as my father's body." He mumbled resting his head against my hair as he spoke so some of his words were muffled.

"I'm so sorry Robb; I never thought it would have been real. I thought it was just a dream." I cried pulling away to look at his face, which had traces of tears on his cheeks.

"You have nothing to apologize for; you didn't order my father to be killed." He stated cupping my face in his hands before dropping a gentle kiss upon my lips. I sighed before pulling away and resting my head against his.

"Did I miss anything else?" I asked closing my eyes and playing with the curls of his hair at the base of his neck.

"I was named King of the north last night." He slowly whispered as if he didn't want to release this information. King of the North, King of the North, Robb had been named King? I pulled away from him too fast and ended up pulling out of his arms and landed as a heap on the floor. "Evie?"

"King? King? Robb you've been King since last night and have been allowing me to call you Robb? I'm sorry your Grace." I rushed out scrambling into a kneeling position before bowing my head down to him.

"You don't have to bow to me Evie. You are my betrothed and you don't need to call my 'your Grace' just call me Robb." He announced and I heard him climb off the bed and soon felt him in front of me. "You're to be my wife Evie and I want you to call me Robb." He had once again cupped my face within his hands and looked as sincere as he spoke.

"You still want to marry me now that you're King? I mean you could have any woman within the North, you don't have to stick to me because of so stupid bridge." I blurted still kneeling in front of him, but he was also kneeling down with me.

"I'm sticking to my promise to your father Evie, I'm going to marry you and you will become my Queen." He assured me as he gently run his hand down my cheek.

"Okay then you must have what you want, but I understand if you change your mind." I stammered noting the shakiness within my voice.

"I want you to stay, no one else just you." Robb replied placing a kiss upon my forehead.

"I am to be your wife, now and always. My heart is yours, in victory or defeat, from this day until my last day.

I will care for you, bear your sons, and bring an heir to your line. I will be your Queen your Grace, if you will have me." I pledged looking into his sea eyes waiting for his reply although he already said he wanted me.

"You didn't need to pledge yourself to me; I already wanted you before I was named king." He declared gently bringing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss with a small sigh.

"You did?" I whispered as I pulled with a reluctant murmur, I liked being within his arms and I really enjoyed it when he kissed me.

"You're grown on me Evie Frey." He claimed as he brought his arms around me and pulled me up and on the bed where he cradled me in his arms and wrapped us in the fur blankets.

"I shouldn't stay here tonight Robb." I sighed closing my eyes as my head rested against his chest and listened to his heart beating.

"Just tonight Evie, just tonight." He mumbled bringing me closer to him under the furs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone that had continued to read this story and thanks to those that have reviewed. Updates will be soon hopefully xx Comet96 x**

* * *

The night was cold and I was fully aware that I was by myself, Robb was off fighting in one of his battles and he had giving his tent to me. If they won this battle then we would be able to move down to Riverrun, if they won this battle then this time in a week we would be somewhere with actual rooms.

Greywind had gone to fight with Robb so I didn't have him here to keep me warm, I felt more alone now than I ever had.

I had been spending most of my time with Catelyn, but she was just as worried about Robb as I was and kept to herself in the evenings prying to her Gods.

Just think about Catelyn's Gods made me want to pray to the old Gods, but there wasn't a godswood around here for me to do so. Not caring about having no godswood I pulled one of Robb's cloaks over my nightdress and pulled on my knee high boots before slipping out of the tent and through the tents. I had no plan on where I was going but I stopped at the open field where Robb had left three days ago.

I knew he would not be fighting for those three days without a stop, but it was the thought of him fighting in a war where he could get hurt or be killed that made me worry. This was the man I was meant to marry, but if he died before that I would be alone.

"Please don't get yourself killed Robb." I whispered out to the field hoping the wind would carry my wish to Robb on the battlefield.

"I wished the same thing about Ned when he told me he was going to King's Landing." a voice muttered from beside me, causing me to turn and get a mouthful of my hair.

"It wasn't Lord Stark's fault that he did, he was as loyal as you would expect some people fight for the throne and Cersie Lannister wants to keep the throne so she's in power." I claimed brushing my hair behind my ears. Catelyn gave me a soft smile as she reached forward to grab a loose stand of hair.

"You're a very sweet girl Eibhleann and your words are a comfort to me, my Robb is a lucky man to have you." She softly stated releasing my hair as she pushed it behind my ear and then brought her hand down to stroke my cheek.

"You must be proud to have picked me then." I teased making the smile grow on her face.

"I may have picked you, but I couldn't have made Robb fall for you or you for him." She announced before leaving me there on the slight hill standing over the field. Was it love she was talking about?

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Waiting wasn't something I was made to do and it was proved in the last few days that Robb was fighting. It had now been five days since Robb left and I was finding myself uncomfortable with the thought of not having him around. I missed him and it made me think about what Catelyn had said the night before. Was it really love that I was feeling?

I knew it was dangerous, but after pacing around the tent for an extended time I decided to take a stroll around the camp stopping to give the occasional handmaiden a quick hello. For some reason everyone that had stayed behind seemed to be spending their evenings awake and out in the camp, preparing for the arrival of Robb and his men.

It could be possible that we all thought that the men would be returning in the foreseeable future such as tonight or in the morning. I was hoping that it would be sooner rather than later, because I wanted to see Robb.

As I was walking through the camp I caught sight of a blond leaving the tent that Theon occupied and wondered why she was there. I turned a corner in the line of tents where I knew the kitchen tent was pitched, but as I turned I was still watching the blond leave Theon's tent. As I turned back to face the direction I was travelling I ended up bumping into a young mousy haired girl a few years older than me.

"Lady Frey, I'm sorry for bumping into you." She gasped dropping to her knees to pick up the furs she had been carrying.

"Lily, you have no need to apologize." I stated getting down on my knees to help her collect the furs. She looked up at me with wide brown eyes.

"You know my name?" she asked with a squeak before dropping her gaze to the furs again.

"Yes Lily I do. You've been one of my handmaiden's since I turned up to the camp. You and Mara." I reminded her as we both stood and I handed her the fur blanket in my hands.

"I didn't think you knew my name considering I rarely spoke and Mara did most of the work." She mumbled shuffling the blankets in her arms. She looked nervous for some reason and I was curious about her behavior.

"Lily what's wrong?" I asked tipping my head to the side to get a better look at her. She was mildly beautiful with her mousy hair and brown eyes; it made me wonder why she was here working as a handmaiden and not married to some wealthy man in King's Landing.

"I have to prepare the King's tent and Mara has gone off somewhere with her husband and I don't think I will be able to get it all done before he arrives by myself." She rushed not looking me in the eye as she spoke. It came to me then that Lily was brought up in a house where she should respect her Lords and Ladies and not look them in the eye.

"Robb's on his way back?" I exclaimed not able to hide my excitement. Robb was nearly home, he was nearly back to me.

"A steward came in a few minutes ago, riding ahead of the army to announce that they will be returning within the next few hours." She replied sidestepping me a making her way towards Robb's tent.

"Lily let me help you and then I need you to help me." I called out running after her as she entered the tent.

"What do you need help with Lady Frey?" she asked placing the furs down on Robb's desk before going over to the bed and pulling off the furs before folding them and staking them on the floor.

"I want to dress for Robb's return in my green gown that he had Selia make the first week I was here. I haven't worn it yet and it seems the appropriate time." I said softly thinking about seeing Robb again after the last five days.

"Of course I can help you Lady Frey, but you'll have to bear with me until I finish the bed my lady." She replied gather the new furs and laying them on the bed before pulling them across in a neat set up. I went to the other side of the bed and helped pull out the furs so they were equal and straight.

I sat on the bed for the next few minutes while I watched Lily organize the rest of the tent by simple straightening chairs and tidy up the papers on Robb's desk.

"Eibhleann, Robb's a few minutes away." Catelyn announced as she entered the tent with a smile present. I jumped off the bed and rushed over to the chest which held my dresses. I pulled out the green dress and placed it on the bed before loosening the ties at the front of my dress and letting it drop to the floor as I quickly stepped out.

"Lily, could you tie me up please?" I asked stepping into the dress and pulling my arms in and waiting for Lily to tie me up. Lily rushed over and quickly tied the laces while Catelyn brought out the new boots I had made last week. Lily stepped back and announced silently that she was done and allowed me to slide my old boots off and pull the new ones on. I ran my hands over my hair feeling the loose strands that had fallen out of my braid. I sighed and was about to attempt to tie them back but Catelyn spoke first.

"Let your hair loose Evie, Robb likes it that way best." She advised coming over to undo the braid and run her hands through the now loose curls that ran down my back.

"Okay, I'm ready for this, let's go." I whispered leading the two women out of the tent and to the field that Robb had last been seen on before leaving for the battlefield.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Whoever said Robb should have been here within the next couple of minutes was a complete liar. I had been waiting for over half an hour for him to arrive and there was still no sign of him. Other men were coming in and I had seen Lord Umber as he rode passed us, but there was still no sign of Robb.

"He's fine Evie, we would know by now if something was wrong with him." Catelyn soothed standing by my side and gently squeezing my hand with hers. "Look there's Theon now." I looked to where she was gesturing and watched him carefully as he dismounted his horse and walked over to us.

"Lady Stark, Lady Frey, we won the fight and have captured the King Slayer." Theon bragged proudly as he turned and looked in the direction of where the King Slayer was seen riding behind Robb.

"Robb!" I shouted and did a very unladylike thing and ran towards him as his horse got closer. His head snapped towards me as I called out his name and when his eyes landed on me he dismounted his horse just in time to catch me as I flung myself at him.

"Evie, oh Evie, I've missed you." He sighed as he clung to me like a fish breathed water. I gave him a quick peck on the lips not wanting it to be too inappropriate for an unmarried couple before looking him in the eye.

"I've missed you too; it's been so boring here without you. I've been wondering around the camp with a hopeless expression plastered in my face." I mumbled hugging him tightly as he lowered me back to my feet. "Well that's what your mother has been saying." Robb laughed gently as he released me from his hug to hug his mother who had now joined us, with Theon.

"Ah the young wolf has a bitch, when will we be seeing the pups?" a cruel voice sneered as I stepped away from Robb to allow Catelyn some space to see her son. I turned at the sound of his voice and meet the green eyes of Jamie Lannister.

"Don't speak Lannister, you have no right!" Theon shouted resting a hand on his sword as Robb pulled out of the hug with his mother.

"Theon," Robb warned before turning his gaze on the King Slayer as he stepped forward and pulled me against him. "Take the King Slayer and lock him up in a cell. We'll handle him after I've walked my mother and my betrothed back to their tents." Robb turned away from the King Slayer, taking my hand as he did so and lead his mother and me away from the field.

When we were far enough away from anyone to overhear Catelyn started talking in hushed tones.

"Taking Jamie Lannister as a hostage was not a good move Robb." Catelyn scold him as she turned her head to give him a pointed look. "Tywin Lannister loves that boy and you take him from under his nose."

"I took him to get back my sister's unless you have forgotten them already mother!" Robb snapped clenching his hands, but ended up squeezing my hand as he still held onto it. Catelyn's hand was soon against his cheek before she had released what she had done.

"I'm still your mother Robb." She warned before walking off in the direction of her tent. Robb reached up with his spare hand and gently rubbed the cheek Catelyn has slapped before looking down to me.

"You shouldn't have said that to her Robb." I whispered giving him a small smile, but reached up to cup the cheek that had the red handprint. "Maybe you should apologize to her and then get some sleep. You look like you could use some." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him and travelled back to his tent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haven't got much to say really just thanks and here's your new update xx Comet96 x**

* * *

Theon Greyjoy was gone; he left early this morning to Pyke. He was going to speak to his father and get the Iron Islanders to join the Stark banner men.

Catelyn Stark seemed to be happy about this as well considering she never really approved of the wards ways with women. The few weeks that had gone past there had been four different handmaiden's that had been seen leaving his tent.

They were all fairly equal with looks; three had dark hair tied in a knot at the base of their heads while the fourth had sun blond hair that she always wore lose. I had seen her around camp leaving many other tents filled with young men who had pledged themselves to Robb back in Winterfell.

I had learned that the blond's name was Agatha, but was called Aggie by everyone around camp. She was a maid and took care of all the cleaning in the tents around camp. To me she seemed to be wasted around here seeing as she spent too much time with men.

It was when she started giving Robb looks as he walked past that I really started disliking her.

"Ignore it Lady Frey." Lily my handmaiden muttered as she walked by my side as we wondered through the camp. "She has high hopes that are too high."

"I wonder sometimes Lily whether Robb is simply staying with me because he was betrothed to me," I whispered wringing my hands in the folds of my dress. Today the men seemed to be running around camp in preparation to leave for Riverrun. "He could have anyone."

"My Lady not to seem rude, but have you not been watching the King since he returned from battle?" Lily asked catching hold of my arm as I tripped on a lose tuft of mud.

"Yes, but it's not much different from his normal actions toward me." I stated walking faster as I caught sight of Aggie approaching my Robb. "Lily if I was not a Lady I would slap her." I gave my handmaiden a silent promise before rushing over to Robb.

It so happened that just as I stepped closer Aggie got to close to Robb for Greywind's liking as he bared his teeth to her emitting a low growl. Aggie jumped back with a cry looking to Robb for some assistance. Robb glanced between the girl and his wolf before turning back to Lord Umber.

"Nice doggy, move." Aggie spat glaring at Greywind who stood his ground and growled at the blond.

"He's not a dog, he is a direwolf." I told her stepping over to the wolf and dragging my hand through his fur. Greywind looked up at me before glaring back at the blond. "Greywind leave the poor girl alone."

"I'm not a girl and you're a fine one to talk about being a girl. I've slept with more men then you could ever get." She sneered crossing her arms against her low cut, exposed chest.

"Aggie!" Lily exclaimed sounded completely shocked that something like that would come from her mouth. I wasn't shocked not after seeing how she was around men.

"She got what she deserved Lily. She's probably only here to keep men's beds warm at night." Aggie snorted glancing at me up and down before her eyes stopped at my shoulders. "You stole the robe of the King; you could have your head off for that -."

"I gave it to her." came the husky voice from my side. I turned to see Robb and Greatjon Umber staring at the blond with furrowed brows. "What makes you think you can talk to her like that?"

"She's just a maid, your grace, nothing to it." Aggie replied bowing her head as she spoke. Oh this girl knew nothing and she had been here longer than me.

"Do you not know who she is?" Robb asked stepping closer to my side as he spoke. The blond shook her head and peered curiously at me as if she was missing something. "Lily please inform Agatha whom she was speaking to please."

"Lady Frey, your grace." Lily mustered up giving me an apologetic smile. She was apologizing for Aggie.

"How is it Agatha that your cousin knows whom this Lady is yet you do not? Isn't it your job to know everyone within camp?" Robb asked raising his eyebrows as Aggie dropped her gaze to the floor followed by her head.

"Robb leave her alone now." I hissed seeing the blond shaking as Robb spoke to her.

"She won't speak to you like that!" he snapped turning his eyes onto me. I saw the fire burning in his eyes showing the anger he felt.

"I won't let you scare some defenseless girl over something stupid!" I argued back clenching my hands into fists. "Aggie you can leave." The blond didn't think about leaving before she was gone. Robb looked ready to argue more but I spoke before he could. "I will see you tonight; hopefully your head will be clear." I turned on my heel heading back towards Robb's tent with Lily following me.

"You should marry her already Robb." Lord Umber laughed loud enough for me to hear as I walked away.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"I've apologized six times already Evie what else can you expect me to do?" Robb moaned as he followed me around his tent as I packed a few clean dresses away in the chest.

"You got back from a battle two days ago Robb and you're already shouting at people for the way they speak to me." I told him scratching Greywind behind the ear as he walked passed. "I'm used to people talking to me like that you don't need to stick up for me."

"I'm to be your husband I'm meant to stick up for you." Robb argued grabbing hold of my arm and spinning me round to face him.

"We don't know when we're going to marry Robb. You promised my father it would be after the war. That could be in two years' time or you could be killed before we even marry." I pointed out pulling out of his grip and picking up a few nightdresses that had been brought in my Lily a few minutes ago.

Robb stood in the middle of his tent frozen in his place for a long time. I only knew he was stood there for a long time because I managed to put away all my clean dresses, nightdresses and slips and then get my dress out for tomorrow. Lily had also managed to fill the tub with warm water while Robb stood there like stone.

"What do you thinks wrong with him my lady?" Lily asked quietly as we stood behind the thin wall that hide the tub from view. She was untying my laces so I could take a bath. It wasn't right for me to have a bath with Robb present in the room, but we had asked him three times to move, yet he did not answer. Lily pulled the arms of the dress off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. I stepped out of the dress, slipped off my boots and pulled my slip over my head before stepping into the bath.

"He's a man; you never know what's wrong with them." I replied sinking down into the tub and accepting the cloth that Lily handed me and begun to wipe away the dirt from the last few days. Lily had added Lavender oil into the water to help my skin smell fresh and stay soft. "You can leave and help Mara with the washing; I don't need you until the morning."

"As you wish my lady." She uttered before taking my dress and slip to be cleaned. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as I washed my skin and if I had released that Robb was getting closer I would have attempted to cover myself, but instead I leant my head back and closed my eyes, thankful that Lily tied my hair when I first arrived back at the tent.

"Marry me tonight." His voice broke the calming quite that had been growing around the tent as day broke into evening. The sun was setting, but there was still a light to the growing night. My eyes snapped open and landed on Robb who was standing in front of the tub staring at me.

"Robb!" I shouted attempting to cover myself with my hands. I could feel my cheeks burning as his eyes did a sweep over my naked body before looking up at me face.

"Marry me tonight." He repeated looking sincere as spoke. I looked over his face and then looked into his blue eyes. He really did want to marry me tonight; it was clear in his eyes.

"Tonight's a bit short notice is it not? Your mother won't be happy to miss the wedding Robb." I muttered reaching out to grab the thin clothe that covered my whole body, but helped dry me before I changed into a slip. Robb reached the cloth before me but help it up so it covered his face, but still allowed me to wrap myself in it.

"My mother will make it to the wedding I'll ask her to come. Lord Umber and a few of my closer banner men to witness the ceremony, I'm asking you to marry me tonight Evie." Robb pressed wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped the cloth around me.

"What about the priest Robb? I want to get married in a godswood in front of a weirwood tree. That's important to me and that's what I want." I stated resting my head against his chest in defeat. Deep down inside me I knew I was going to give in to him.

"There is a godswood here a few minutes into the forest, the weirwood tree cries like the one in Winterfell of at The Twins." Robb replied rubbing a hand up and down my back kissing my hair lightly before pulling away. "We have a priest here. He's here to bless those that die, I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding a wedding. Just please marry me Evie." I started at him with my green eyes, looking into his sea blue ones. He really did want this and I knew that I wanted it as well, but did I want it this way?

"Fine, I'll marry you tonight," I started but was interrupted when Robb picked me up and brought me into a tight hug. "I didn't finish. I'll have to write to my father and tell him that our marriage has been complete. He'll probably be happy to be the good-father of the King of the North and it will stop him from complaining." I pushed on Robb's shoulders and he understood that I wanted to be put down. "Go and get your mother and tell her. Please send her here to help me pick out a dress for tonight please." I gave him a small smile but pushed him toward the entrance of the tent without another word.

When I was alone I took in a deep breath and then closed my eyes before slipping into a slip.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Lady Stark led me through the forest a few feet away from the tents surrounding the camp. Greywind was strolling in front of us and the Lords and a few banner men were walking in front of us. Robb was already at the weirwood tree with the priest waiting for me to arrive with the witnesses.

I could feel myself shaking and Catelyn gave my hand a gently squeeze in a motherly way and continued to lead me towards my betrothed. The dress we picked was a light blue one, the closest dress I had that came to white. Catelyn had styled my hair into a traditional Northern braid that stopped at a knot at the base of my neck and ran down in my red curls till mid-back.

As we got closer the Lords moved to the sides as we entered the Godswood and I felt myself smile as I saw Robb standing before the weirwood tree. Candles were places all around on the floor allowing light to be spread across the Godswood. Catelyn walked me to the weirwood and placed my hand within Robb's and we turned to face the priest.

"To start this blessing of marriage you must remove Lady Frey's house cloak and replace it with your own house cloak." The priest started holding a grey ribbon in his hands as he spoke. Robb reached over and removed my light grey cloak and replace it with his dark grey, almost black cloak. "You must now join both hands together and face your betrothed." We did as instructed and the priest tied our hands with the grey ribbon. A symbol of being bound together forever. "Who comes before the Gods?" the priest asked looking up to the sky as if expecting an answer from the gods themselves.

"Eibhleann of house Frey. She comes to beg the blessing of the old gods." Catelyn answered stepping forward as she did so, allowing herself to be seen as she spoke.

"Who comes to claim her?" the priest asked looking down at us this time as if checking we were still there.

"I do, Robb of house Stark, King of the North and heir of Winterfell." Robb declared bringing a small smile to my face.

"Lady Frey, will you take this man?"

"I will take this man." I stated proud that my voice projected louder than I thought.

"In the sight of the old gods, I hereby see you, these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." The priest announced seeming pleased to be able to have gotten through most of his words. I doubt he had married a King before.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day, till the end of my days." Robb recited just as I recited my words.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day, till the end of my days." We finished our words at the same time both giving off big smiles as we did so.

"You are now wed and I bestow upon the witnesses husband and his wife." The priest finished unbinding the ribbon and letting it fall to the floor where it would be left.

After the words left the priest's mouth Robb quickly brought his mouth down to mine and we shared our first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

**New update Yay! **

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed; 'duchess123', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'YesTweedyCole' and everyone one else. **

**Thank you x Comet96 xx**

* * *

I was married, I was now Lady Eibhleann Stark, wife to Robb Stark; King of the North. I was now the Queen of the North. An impossible thought yet it was true.

Robb took me back to his tent; our tent, when we arrived inside with the flap dropping to a close he pulled me in for a long passionate kiss; a kiss we had never shared like that.

As Robb kissed me he walked towards the bed as he did so, his hand running up and down my back as we moved. His hands were fiddling with the laces on the back of my dress and it was soon hanging off my shoulders waiting for my arms to slide out and allow the dress to fall to the ground.

"Take your arms out." Robb mumbled as his lips travelled down my neck. I chuckled as he did so, not used to the feeling.

"You're so bossy." I sighed enjoying the feel if his lips on unfamiliar skin. This was all new to me, but Robb acted like he had done this before. "Have you done this before?" I was curious to find out his answer; hoping it was a no.

"You'll be my first and I'll be yours, now shut up and take off your dress." He answered bringing his hands up to help remove the dress from hanging on my shoulders.

"My grace, are you trying to get me naked?" I teased shaking as the cool air hit my body which was dressed in my thin sift.

"I am I want to make you mine." He moaned as he reached the area of my skin that the slip covered. He lifted me in his arms and gently placed me in the middle of the bed. At this I started to feel panic shot through me. I was told to expect pain, something I've never really felt physically.

Before Robb joined me on the bed he removed his shirt and boots, leaving him in only his breeches before he climbed on the bed, hovering over me.

He kissed me gently before reaching up to push my hair out of my eyes as it fell from my braid. His blue eyes connected with my green ones before speaking the words that made my heart flutter.

"I'm falling deeply in love with you Eibhleann Stark." He declared smiling as he watched my eyes swim with tears.

"I'm falling deeply in love with you Robb Stark." I whispered back just before he kissed me.

A few seconds in to the kiss, Robb's hands made their way down to the edge of my slip and started to slide it up my body and over my head. Once the slip was over my head he looked down at my now naked body and just looked. I could feel myself blushing as he just stared with glazed eyes.

"Robb, don't." I protested covering my eyes with my hands. I could feel his eyes still on me and the burn in my cheeks grew hotter, and then I felt his hands capture mine.

"You're beautiful Evie, don't hide." He claimed running his hand down my cheek before placing a kiss on my forehead.

His hands disappeared and I felt them gently brushing 'down there' as he tried to loosen the laces on his breeches. A funny feeling squeezed a knot in my stomach and I felt a tingling sensation in a place I've never felt before. Robb was bringing these feelings out in me, feelings I've never felt.

He had managed to release himself from his breeches and I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh. He felt big to me and I can recall that my septa's always said a woman would stretch for her husband; that thought made me cringe.

Robb's fingers lightly traced the soft skin on the tops of my thighs as he kissed me passionately again. As he kissed me he brought his fingers higher until the traced my entrance. At the first touch I jumped, but relaxed as the tingling sensation grew in my belly again.

Robb continued this for a few minutes and the knots in my belly started to get tighter. As if he sensed this Robb pulled away filling his lungs with air before kissing lightly and looking it my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He panted giving me a soft look that made my limbs melt like when the cooks had fat cooking. I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to speak and Robb took my answer as consent. He leaned down to kiss me as he entered and his lips muffled my cry.

This did hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. Robb stilled inside me and waited until he felt me relax before he moved again.

Robb's pace grew as our love making progressed and the tight knot in my belly unwound itself and I gasped at the tingles that spread across my whole body and ended in my toes. Robb seemed to feel the same as me as he froze and dropped his head on my chest with a grunt.

"I love you Evie." He sighed into my chest with a kiss before his breathing slowed down.

"I love you to Robb." I replied running a hand in his curls before closing my eyes.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

I woke to Robb kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled as I buried my head in the pillow wanting to sleep longer than I had. I was still tired from the night's activities. We had consummated the marriage and were now bound to one another until death.

"I know your awake." breathed Robb as he continued to kiss his way up to my lips. It was a quick kiss and he pulled away after. I opened my eyes and watched as Robb climbed out of bed and pulled on his breeches. He turned to face me and gave me a soft smile before leaning down to give me another peck. "I've got to go and plan the next battle move. I'll try and be back before lunch. "

"Don't worry Robb; you're a King your army comes first." I moaned as I stretched my arms above my head and then flinched as a sharp pain shot from in between my legs.

"Are you okay?" Robb asked concern noted in his voice.

"Just a little sore, but a warm bath will cure that." I assured him as I slowly sat up holding the furs to cover my chest. "You should go before Lord Umber comes to us." I gave him a look to which I received a pearly white smile before he left me alone.

I was only in the tent for a few minutes before Lily came in ushering four other maids to fill the tub. It took five minutes for the tub to be filled and Lily shooed the four maids out and turned to me with a small smile.

"My Queen, would you like some assistance to the tub?" She teased knowing I would give her a pointed look.

"Lily, do I have to remind you that you can call me Evie? Not 'My Queen', 'Your Grace', or 'Lady Frey'." I muttered as I rested against Lily as she led me to the tub. I was lowered into the tub and hissed as the stinging of the rose oil water washed over my sensitive area.

"Would it not be Lady Stark now?" Lily asked as she handed me a cloth before leaving a larger cloth to hang on the thin wall that hide the tub.

"Yes Lady Stark it is now." I muttered as I dipped the cloth in the warm water.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Five weeks had passed since the marriage between Robb and I and we had been spending most night in each-other's arms, making love like most married couples do. We were spending most time in bed whenever we were alone, but Catelyn explained that it was that way for most newly-wedded couples.

During the fourth week of our marriage Robb went off to fight and didn't return for four days; four panic filled days. I was confounded to my tent or those for days and when Robb came back he seemed just as revealed as I was.

Robb had started to help out with the injured soldiers considering he thought it was his fault as he was their King. During his time helping he started to spend a lot of time with one of the lady healer; Lady Talisa. I didn't like her and I was starting to grow mad every time she spoke to Robb. He looked to be enjoying his time spent with her.

Maybe he did regret marrying me and this was his way of showing it. Maybe he was going to take her as his mistress and spend more time with her than with me. He was only going to keep me as his wife and ensure I gave him sons to keep the Stark line growing.

Lily told me I was overreacting and he would never sleep with another woman. I did believe her at first but now it was become too hard. It was the way he smiled when she spoke to him.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"Do you regret marrying me?" I asked Robb as he stepped into the tent. His hair was stuck against his head and there was water dripping off his shirt and breeches. We were meant to be at Riverrun by now, but because of the injured Robb wanted to wait it out until most of his men were capable to move again.

"What?" he asked frowning as he removed his wet shirt and replaced it with a dry one.

"Do you regret marrying me?" I repeated slower this time so he could her each word. I was sat on the edge of the bed; Greywind perched at my feet looking up at his master.

"No, why do you ask?" he inquired glancing at me as he looked through a pile of maps and battle plans we had on his desk.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with that _Talisa_. Would you rather be with her than me?" I questioned bitterly crossing my arms against my chest. I was getting angry and my face was heating as my anger grew. My hair was down, falling in its red curls and I wanted to pull it into a knot, but I didn't want to show Robb I was growing irritated.

"I love you Evie, I don't want to be with Lady Talisa. She's been very helpful and has been helping my injured men. You know I wanted to help and she agreed to show me a few things." Robb was frowning and his blue eyes were pierced on my face, flicking over my features. "I don't want to be with her."

"I don't believe you Robb. You spend most of your time with her. I haven't seen you in days. You only come back here in the evenings and then you expect me to spread my legs for you!" I snapped getting up from my place on the bed. I could tell he knew I was angry now and he hunched his shoulders as he waited for my oncoming fight. "You're always smiling whenever she speaks. It doesn't look good for a married man Robb!" as I spat the words out Robb was in front of my face his hands resting on my shoulders in a firm grip. He wasn't hurting me, but it was a surprise to feel his hands touching me. Greywind growled as I let out a gasp at Robb's touch.

"I'm devoted to you Eibhleann, don't question me!" he seethed speaking through clenched teeth, Greywind was now standing his fur standing up as he bared his teeth at Robb. "Greywind leave!" Robb's demand towards the wolf was threatening and Greywind compelled and left the tent slowly and reluctantly. "I would never be with another woman Evie, you should trust me."

"It's hard to trust you when I hear people talking about you and _her_. Honestly Robb you sound like my father, are you going to have many wives as well? You might as well marry her too. If you get her pregnant your child wouldn't be born a bastard." I spat not bothering with the tears that were now falling down my cheeks. He was breaking my heart and he couldn't even see it.

Robb released his hold from my shoulders and stepped away. He had walked back to his desk and picked up his cloak from his chair. He wrapped it around his shoulders before picking up a stack of maps and plans before looking back at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I suggest you calm down." He ordered looking me up and down taking in everything about me during this time. He was probably wishing he never married me with tears running down my face and my hair in tangles, while wearing a loose nightdress that hung off my shoulders.

"Don't order me around like a child!" I shouted clenching my fists at the look he was giving me.

"I am your King and you will take orders from me!" he demanded clenching his jaw together as if he was stopping himself from saying anything more. Before I could stop myself I had picked up a candle from beside the bed and threw it in his direction. Lucky it hit his shoulder and didn't do much damage but it was still the act that counted.

I had just thrown a candle at the King. I had tried to harm the King and my head could be taken because of that.

"Robb I'm sorry I-" started but was cut off as he stepped forward, giving me a piercing look.

"I'm going to speak with Lord Umber. Clean yourself up before I get back." He commanded leaving me alone in the tent as he walked out into the rain.

"Robb! Robb I'm sorry please." I cried calling out for him but there was no reply. I dropped to my knees as the tears consumed me. I was so stupid. Why couldn't I have asked him in a polite manner? Why did I have to lose my temper? This was my entire fault and I may have lost Robb because of it.

I heard a rustling from the tent and jumped to my feet hoping Robb had returned, but was disappointed when the wind blew the opening once again. I could feel my eyes burning with fresh tear and my body was starting to heat up. It wasn't only my face heating up this time but my whole body. I reached up to remove my slip to let the cool air get to my hot body but before I could do that I felt myself dropping to the ground and my vision was consumed by darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for the read x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is now up, obviously so I hope you enjoy it. I have tried to check the grammar and spellings but no ones perfect and I doubt I went over everything xx Comet96 x**

* * *

The night was turning darker and the air was getting cooler. Most of the men had started to turn in, still exhausted from their return from battle a few days ago. The tent that belonged to their king was dark and empty. A shadow stalked passed many of the men and those that feared the direwolf moved away and quickly entered their tents.

Greywind was making his way back to his master's tent, after being kicked out he went hunting in the nearby forest. Halfway through his hunt he had the feeling something was wrong and headed in the direction he felt the unease.

Greywind entered through the blowing tent flap and sniffed in the still air. He could smell his master's mate, but could not see her due to the darkness in the tent. Using his strong sense of smell he allowed her scent to lead him to her. She wasn't far from the tent opening, but something didn't seem right to Greywind. She was curled up on the floor shivering but when he bumped her with his nose she did not wake.

Instead of going to find his master, Greywind dropped himself as close to Evie as he could get without crushing her. He made sure to rest behind her so if his master walked in he would find her on the floor. Greywind wanted to make sure she stayed warm until someone found her.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Robb Stark had just finished planning their next battle plan with Lord Umber and was now over at the Healer tent discussing with a few of the Maester's. From the corner of his eyes he could see Lady Talisa as she went around and spoke with a few of his injured men. Just seeing her made him think of the fight he had with Evie. He kept going over the fight in his head and thought that maybe he had pushed her and that it was his fault the fight started in the first place.

The Maester in charge told him that there wasn't any sure day they could give him considering how each man's injuries was different and would take different times to heal. The Maester's left him and he stood there in the middle of the tent looking at the closest men to him. One of them had a deep gash across his chest and he could tell from the smell coming off him that it was infected and he might die.

Robb not being able to spend any more time in the tent turned to leave and had taken two steps outside of the tent when he was stopped by a soft voice. He turned and looked down at the face of Lady Talisa.

"Could I speak with you your grace?" she asked dipping her head down in respect. Robb did understand where Evie was coming from; Lady Talisa was an attractive woman, but nothing could beat his Evie.

He loved her long red curls when they were left to flow down her back and blow freely in the wind. He loved her green eyes and the way she would smile with her eyes whenever she saw him. He loved the way Greywind would protect her even against him; his master. He loved the way she would be honest with him and he loved it when she had left him standing there the a few hours before he asked her to marry him. He loved the fact that she had agreed to marry him without any time to prepare. He even had loved the way she grew fierce and feisty when they had argued in their tent earlier. She had made him want her when she confessed her thoughts to him. She was unhappy; no she was jealous because she thought he wanted some other woman. He loved everything about her and his words he whispered to her the night they consummated their marriage were true. He was in love with her.

"Yes, but you must make it fast I have some place to be." Robb replied his thoughts on his red headed wife and how he had left her there in their tent crying and calling out for him. Robb led her to the side of the tent where they would not be in the way of the entrance.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Lily was taking an extra fur over to the King's tent after Mara ordered her to do so. The nights were getting colder and Lily knew that her Lady Evie would get colder as the nights allowed winter to take over. When Lily entered the tent she was greeted by darkness. She placed the fur down on the floor before lighting a candle on the King's desk. As she went to pick up the fur she noticed a candle lying on the floor not too far from the desk. As she went to pick it up she heard a low growl and snapped her head towards the noise.

There lying on the floor a few feet away from the tent opening was the form of her Queen lying in a heap with the King's direwolf resting behind her. Lily quickly rushed to her ladies side ignoring the low growl that emitted from the wolf.

"My Lady, my Lady are you okay?" Lily asked as she shook the shoulder of her Queen trying to wake her but it was no use. "Don't leave her alone, I'll be right back with help." Lily quickly stood and left the tent in search for Mara.

Lily was soon running through the camp, ignoring the men as they all called out for her assistance. She ran all the way to the maid's courters and bumped into a curious Lady Stark.

"Oh Lady Stark I am so very sorry, I did not see you there." Lily exclaimed lowering her head out of respect. Catelyn Stark looked down at the mousy haired girl with furrowed brows. She looked tired out and she seemed to be in a rush.

"What is wrong Lily?" Mara asked stepping up behind Lady Stark and peering at the girl of eight and ten, a girl she treated like a daughter.

"It's the Queen, she won't wake. I found her collapsed on the floor in her tent." Lily rushed feeling tears pool in her eyes making her sight blurred. "I tried to wake her Mara, but she was so still."

"Is she breathing?" Mara asked rushing over to the young Lily and taking her shoulders in a firm grasp.

"Yes, but she won't answer me." Lily cried rubbing her palms against her eyes to rub away the flowing tears.

"You left her alone?" Lady Stark asked the worry and panic clear on her face.

"No, Greywind was with her and I came here as fast as I could to get Mara." Lily replied hugging her arms around herself to help calm her nerves.

"Mara, come with me and we'll go and see Eibhleann. Lily go and fetch Maester Steel, he should have finished giving a few of the maids their daily moon tea. He should be in the outer tents of this courter." Lady Stark ordered giving the young maid a last glance as she ran to get the Maester, before leaving the tent with long strides to reach her good-daughter.

"My Lady, it might just be the chill getting to her." Mara whispered as she jogged to keep up with Catelyn. It seemed that the King's mother was in a rush to reach her good-daughter. Mara understood how Catelyn was feeling, she had seen the relationship grow between the two and thought it was very much like her relationship with young Lily.

"I want to know where Robb is, he should be with his wife, especially in the evening." Catelyn replied with her mouth set in a firm line. Just as they reached the tent they heard panting behind them and saw that Lily had ran to them, her face red with the effort.

"Maester Steel is coming now, he sent me ahead to help. He wants us to lift her onto the bed and make sure she is covered with thick furs until he gets here." Lily breathed out and quickly entered the tent with the two other women.

Greywind's head popped up as he heard the women enter and he climbed to his feet to move out of their way. Mara and Lily grabbed at Evie's feet and under her arms and lifted her as gently as they could. She was light to them as if she did not weigh a think, yet she was not as light as a feather.

"She's burning up." Catelyn stated as she rested her hand against her good-daughters head as she was tucked under furs. Lily looked at her Queen and ran to the basin of cool water, where she dipped a cloth into the water and ringed it out before rushing back over to the bed. Mara took the cloth from the young maid and gently set it across Evie's forehead hoping it would do something to cool down her heated body.

Greywind's growl drew the attention of the three woman and they looked at the old man that had just entered the tent.

"Good you did as I instructed." He mumbled coming over to the bed and waving the woman out of his way. He removed the cloth from the young girls head and run his hand over the now cooling head. "She's still hotter than she should be." He voiced to the three women knowing they would want to know everything he did. He pulled away the furs and pressed his hands along her arms, noting that they were cooling down as well. He brought his hand down to her stomach and frowned before turning to face the women. "Has the King been informed that his wife as passed out?"

"No, I'll send someone to find him now." Catelyn answered leaving the tent and spotting Lord Umber. She quickly made her way to him, not noticing they had stopped outside the cell that held the King Slayer. "Lord Umber, I need you to find Robb."

"Why?" he asked dipping his head at her in greeting before peering at her with wonder.

"His wife has been taken ill and he does not yet know." she rushed out getting impatient with his questions. Lord Umber looked at her with a frown before nodded his head and going over to the healer tent, where he knew Robb was going.

"Ah, the young wolf can't take care of his bitch." spat the cruel, harsh and disgusting voice of the King Slayer. Catelyn glanced at the dirtied man as he was hunched over in the mud of his cell. She didn't bother saying anything to him before she turned and rushed back to her good-daughters side.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Robb was staring at Lady Talisa with shock. What were her last words again? Oh yes, he remembers now.

_"I've seen you around camp. You are a curious man Robb Stark. Your promise to Lord Frey has been spoken about from maid to maid, man to man. It makes me wonder what you're really like." She started staring up at him with a curious twinkle in her eye. He thought that this might be what his wife was talking about. "You agreed to marry one of his daughters to cross a bridge. Your loyalty to your father was great."_

_"Lady Talisa where are you going with this?" he asked taking an unconscious step away from her as she stepped forward._

_"You've made me wonder Robb Stark. I've been thinking that you don't need to keep your promise to Lord Frey now. I didn't want you to marry her, you deserve better than some betrothal." She breathed smiling at him softly._

Robb could remember why he had frozen. Evie had been right in a way, but it was the wrong way round. He was not interested I being with Lady Talisa; Lady Talisa had been interested in him. The teaching him how to care for his injured me had been a way for her to get closer to him and he hadn't even known.

Lady Talisa had just told him in many words that she didn't want him to marry Evie, but her instead. Robb looked at her with a frown, and gently shook his head slowly.

"Talisa, I love Evie. It would never work between us." Robb told her not sure how he could have spoken the words in a nicer way. Talisa's eyes had started to water and Robb came to the realization that this woman was in love with him. She had fallen in love with him from a distance and now she wanted him to marry her. "I don't underst-"

"Robb, you need to come quickly." Lord Umber's voice interrupted what he was about to say. His voice sounded urgent and Robb's head snapped towards his banner man.

"What is it?" Robb asked walking over to the man as he tried to catch his breath.

"Eibhleann - Catelyn sent me to you - something's wrong with Eibhleann. There's a Maester with her now." Umber breathed out looking at his King with curiosity. The young woman next to him looked ready to drown in her tears and the young wolf looked tired and confused. Lord Umber could not say another word to the King as he had already left, leaving behind a rush of cold air.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Catelyn watched as the Maester placed the basin of cool water on the table beside the bed before dipping the cloth in to the water. She was about to ask him what was wrong with her Good-daughter but was interrupted by the sudden entrance of her son.

Robb Stark stood in the entrance of the tent breathing hard and staring at his wife as she lay motionless on their bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter x **

**Thank you to everyone that updated and I hope you like this chapter it took me a while to write x**

**Thank you 'duchess123', 'Mimi', 'Guest', 'HermioneandMarcus' and everyone else xx Comet96 x**

* * *

"Robb," Catelyn started stepping forward to get her sons attention. His startling blue eyes clashed with her similar ones and she took that step back. His gaze was fierce and she didn't know what to do. "Why weren't you with her?" She questioned him softly not sure how he would react.

"We had a fight; I left and told her to calm down." Robb replied slowly walking towards his wife as Maester Steel got up from the bed. "What's wrong with her?" his tone had a bite behind it and it was that tone that made Catelyn think of him as a young wolf.

"She's caught a fever but she should be fine when she wakes." The Maester started to remove the basin full of water. "If she has any headaches or pains when she wakes send for me."

"Thank you Maester Steel." Catelyn muttered walking over to him as he went to walk out of the tent. She placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know that she wanted to say something more. "You don't think he hit her do you?" It was a simple question, but Catelyn wanted to know whether her son had been abusing his wife.

"There are no signs or that. I believe he wouldn't do such a thing Lady Stark." The Maester replied nodding his head in the direction of the bed. Catelyn turned in that direction and watched as Robb was sat on the bed next to Evie, one hand holding onto hers while his other one was softly stroking her hair in a way that looked like he thought she was going to break. "Goodnight Lady Stark."

Catelyn didn't reply to the Maester only nodded her head in acknowledgement as she watched the way her son sat with his wife.

That wasn't the way a man looked at his wife if he was beating her.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

When I woke it was dark, there was no light in the tent or surrounding it at all. My first thought was that I was dreaming again like the dream I had a few weeks ago, but I then felt myself being pulled against something warm.

This warmth made me feel like I was at home and I couldn't help the smile as it grew on my face. I was in Robb's arms and he was holding me to him, even after our fight. He really did love me if he came back after we fought.

The smile soon dropped off my lips as I remembered what I had done when we were fighting. Wives don't go around throwing things at their husbands, especially when their husband was a king.

Maybe I could somehow make it up to him, be a good wife like many of the women my father married. Oh, no one had informed my father where I have been for the last three months. I sat up slowly not wanting to wake Robb and gently started to remove his arm.

"Where are you going?" His husky, sleep filled voice came as his arm tightened around me.

"I need to write to me father." I replied still trying to move his arms. In a total of five seconds Robb's arm had loosened and he was them sitting up as straight as me.

"Evie, you're awake." He cried out bringing me into a crushing hug. One hand was in my hair, running through my red curls, while the other was running up and down my back.

"Robb, what's wrong? Of course I'm awake." I replied pushing my hands against his shoulders to look at his face. I couldn't really see in the dark but I could tell he had the dark marks under his eyes. "Have you not been sleeping?"

"No I couldn't until I knew you wouldn't wake." He muttered running his hands down my face, the tips of his fingers tracing over my lips.

"You're not making any sense Robb." I stated pulling away from him, only to be brought back into his arms.

"You've been asleep for five days. After our fight you fainted, Maester Steel said you caught a fever and it was too much for you." Robb started with a pain filled voice. It made my heart clench knowing I was doing that to him. "I should have never yelled at you, it was my fault you fainted. If I was a good husband we would have never fought in the first place."

"No, no Robb it was all me. I started the fight; I threw that candle at you. If I could have controlled my emotions then you would have never argued back. Don't blame yourself for something you did not intend to do. It was all me, not you." I reassured him bringing my hands up slowly to cup his face. It was hard to move in the dark and I wished there was a candle lit, but I could cope with the darkness if Robb was here with me.

I leaned up slowly, thankful when my lips fluttered over his. Robb's sigh made me smile as I kissed him with more force. It seemed he wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him, as he brought his hands up to cup the back of my neck and face.

"I love you Eibhleann." he mumbled against my lips and I hoped he wouldn't be able to tell I was crying. I knew he meant it because he hardly ever called me by my full name unless he was serious or angry about something.

"I love you Robb." I cried as he pulled me onto my back and then leaned over me. His hands moved down to lift my nightdress until it bunched up around my hips. I could feel the back of his hands as he loosed the laces on his breeches, before the tips of his fingers were running up my thighs. He gently stroked my soft skin before positioning himself at my entrance. He slowly eased himself inside me and I released a pleasant sigh I didn't know I was keeping in. This was what I was made to do, be connected with Robb.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The heat of the sun was pouring through the thin fabric of the tent and my already hot body was burning against Robb's skin. He was really hot blooded for someone from the North, and when the night was cold it was wonderful to have him around, but when the mornings brought in the warmth from the sun it was overbearing.

This morning for instance was a great example. The heat was too much for me and I could feel the trails of sweat as they run across the parts of my body connected to Robb.

"Robb can you not touch me?" I muttered pushing the furs off me not bothered by my naked body. I was glad when the cool air that was flowing through the tent swam over my skin. Robb's arm moved from being around my waist to pulling the furs over my body. "Robb what are you doing?"

"Covering you up." He replied leaning over me slightly so he could bend down to kiss me lightly.

"Why?" I asked frowning at him as he continued to kiss his way down to my neck.

"I don't want someone to walk in and see my wife stark naked." He muttered through kisses. I could feel the smile growing on my face at his words.

"I am a Stark so it shouldn't be a surprise to see me 'stark' naked." I teased letting a laugh go as Robb squeezed my hips with a slight pinch.

"I didn't find it that funny." Robb stated giving me one last kiss before climbing out of bed. I watched as his bare bottom disappeared under his breeches and he pulled on his shirt. Robb Stark was a beautiful man and he belonged to me.

"Robb, did anyone inform my father that I've been here for the last three months?" I asked remembering when I woke last night. I sat up in the bed and made sure to cover myself with the furs as I watched him move across the tent.

"My mother sent him a raven when you first arrived, there was no reply. He was also sent a raven after we were married, he only replied back to say he would be sending more men to me two months after." Robb replied taking a seat at his desk, his blue eyes connected with my green ones and he smiled softly at me. "Your father isn't a real man if he doesn't care about his children."

"You don't have to make excuses for him Robb; I've known him for ten and six, nearly seven years. He doesn't care for his children, only Stevron and possibly Olyvar. His many wives take care of the rest of us. Although his new wife is only ten and seven, she doesn't understand the term motherhood." I sighed climbing off the bed and walking over to the desk and leaned on the back of his chair, resting my head on his shoulder. I kissed his shoulder before peering down at his desk. "Did I miss much while I was asleep?"

"Winterfell was overtaken by Iron Islander's." Robb announced bitterly into the morning air. I felt my skin go cold at the thought. Weren't Robb's youngest brothers at Winterfell? Iron Islander's, didn't Theon go to the Iron Islands to get help? "Theon didn't have anything to do with it; he tried to get as many people out of Winterfell before the fire spread. Bran and Rickon are on their way to us with Osha and Hodor, Theon is leading them down, and they should be here within two weeks. Theon is taking them through unheard of roads; he's practically leading them through the forest." It was as if Robb had read my mind when he answered, clearly stating that Theon didn't betray us.

"There was a fire at Winterfell?" I asked quietly remembering part of the dream I had when Winterfell was caught on fire.

'It wasn't that big and they put it out before it could spread. The stables need to be rebuilt and a few smaller outer buildings but that's all." Robb mumbled playing with a sheet of parchment that I assumed was the letter he received.

"What did your mother think?" I asked kissing his neck and wrapping my arms around him and the chair.

"She doesn't know yet, I sent her away to Renly Baratheon to combine our armies. I'll pledge myself to him and him to me." Robb said turning his head so he could kiss the side of my face as I leaned into him.

"When did she leave?" I whispered walking around the chair and planting myself down on Robb's lap. His arms came around my back and pulled me to him so my legs were wrapped around his so I was straddling him.

"A day after you fainted, she didn't want to leave you, but she knew she had to." Robb looked tired as the light made his face shine and I caught the black marks under his eyes.

"You need to sleep Robb." I told him running my fingers under his eyes.

"I can't sleep. At first it was because I was waiting for you to wake, but now I have so much to do. We'll be moving to Riverrun when Bran and Rickon get here and I need to plan transport for the men that can't move yet. I've got so much to do."

"Robb, you need to ask for help. I'm sure Lord Umber would take some of this pressure off your shoulders if you ask him to take over finding transport for your men. You're their king Robb; they will do anything for you." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. He nodded his head as he closed his eyes and leaned into the chair.

"You're right, you probably will always be right." I sighed as he brought me to lean against his chest. I closed my eyes as well and listened to his heart beat as my fingers played with his hair.

"I love you Robb Stark." I whispered into his chest as I felt myself doze off into a sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there Game of Throne lovers, new update.**

**Want to say thank you to 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess123', 'YesTweedyCole', 'amrawo' and everyone else that commented.**

**I love your review 'YesTweedyCole'; **

* * *

Three days. That's how long it took for me to start feeling horrible whenever Robb looked at me. I had woken up three days ago after apparently fainting. I had turned Robb down twice in the last two days. He hadn't said anything about it, but I knew he was annoyed.

Robb was sitting behind me as I was sat in the middle of the bed stitching a direwolf onto one of Robb's cotton shirts. Robb's hands slowly started to stroke down my arms and he then circled them around my waist, slowly loosening the laces over my chest that held my dress together. I ignored him at first just getting on with the stitching, but when his hands cupped by breasts I reacted.

"Robb don't, can you stop touching me." I spat knocking his hands away from me. It hurt when he cupped my breasts and although I wanted to make love with him, I wasn't in the mood.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Robb asked pulling himself away and climbing off the bed so he was standing by the edge of the bed.

"Nothing's wrong Robb, I'm just feeling ... uncomfortable." I muttered not looking up at him, but continued to sew the direwolf. I didn't want him to look at me as it made me feel unattractive.

"Evie, what can I do to help?" Robb sounded desperate when he spoke and I couldn't help but look up at him. I shrugged my shoulders slightly a set his shirt down on the bed before getting up on my knees to be near the same height.

"Just be here with me Robb and give me time to feel comfortable, when I do you can spend as much time with me as you want." I whispered admiring my husband as he asked what he could do to help. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, making sure not to press my body against his.

"You should see Maester Steel if this gets worse." Robb muttered pressing his lips against my forehead in a gentle gesture. I knew and he probably knew as well that I wouldn't do as he suggested.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

I never liked it when I was sick as a child, I would always cry for my mother before she passed. And when she passed I would cry out for my father's eldest daughter Annabelle. Here I had no one, here I couldn't call out for a family member that would rub my back or hold my hair out of the way.

That was how Robb found me, curled up on the floor, near a wooden basin full of my sick. I was half asleep when he entered the tent, Greywind at his heels. I could see him through the cracks in my eyes and watched as he looked around the tent before casting his gaze on me. He was by my side in an instant.

"Evie why didn't you call for someone?" He asked ignoring the basin as he cradled me against his chest. I shrugged slightly as nestled my face into his chest smiling at his smell. It was all Robb, woodsy yet there was his own scent as well. Now it felt like a safe haven to me; it felt like home.

"I'm too tired Robb, lift me on the bed please." I whispered snuggling in against his chest and closing my eyes. I felt him lift me off the ground and was soon placed on the soft furs. He was lying next to me, hovering like he was afraid I would disappear.

"Should I get Maester Steel?" Robb asked softly as if he was afraid I would snap at him. I had only done that a few times, but had apologized afterwards.

"Don't bother Robb; I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up for dinner please." I muttered lifting my head up in an attempt to kiss him. His lips brushed against mine before he pushed himself off the bed trailing his fingers against my cheek.

"Greywind come."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The urge to be sick was what woke me. I scrambled off the bed to reach the basin on the floor where I would allow myself to be sick. The tears slipped down my cheeks as I heaved yesterday's food out of my stomach. Soft fingers running across my neck made me aware that someone was kneeling by my side and had now pulled my hair away from the basin. A hand was rubbing my back in a soothing motion and it was comforting; it reminded me of my mother, but I knew it wasn't her. She was dead.

"It's okay Evie, you're going to be okay, just let it all out." Robb muttered softly as he continued to rub my back. I felt the energy leave me after I stopped being sick and just slumped down on my knees, barley being able to hold myself up. Robb being able to notice that helped me up by lifting me in his arms and setting me on the bed. "I wish you would allow me to get Maester Steel."

"It's just a fever Robb, it will go away soon." I mumbled curling up against him, wrapping my arms around his neck so he wouldn't be able to pull away. "Let nature take its toll."

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you if it's not just a fever." Robb admitted as he rested his head against mine. I could hear the pain in his voice yet I knew he was trying not to let it show. My heart clenched as I thought about leaving him in this world because I was scared of having a Maester look over me.

"If I'm not any better in two days Maester Steel can look over me," I sighed pecking his lips lightly before pulling away and resting against the pillows and furs. "I promise."

"Okay fine but I would prefer if you let him look over you now." Robb half-heartedly said as he planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled my arms off from around his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you." I replied as I curled up under the furs and watched him leave the tent, Greywind following slightly behind. That man was wonderful and it was hard to believe he actually loved me, even when I was curled up in bed, being sick because of a horrid fever.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

It was the second morning after Robb had come into the tent and found me being sick. This morning was going well and I hadn't felt the urge to throw up at all this morning; actually I felt rather romantic when I thought of Robb. I turned on my side at looked at his sleeping form; he was beautiful and it was remarkable how he could stay beautiful even through this war. I brought my hand up to his bare chest and stroked down the dip were his hair trail led to his member. I traced my fingers across the top of his breeches undoing the laces slowly trying to take my time. I had moved on the second lace when his hands caught mine, stopping my process.

"I had a dream you would wake me up like this a few days ago." Robb muttered wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me up so I was resting against his chest. I ignored the pain that shot through my breasts and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How did that go for you?" I asked giving him a sly smile, which he returned before bring me into a deep kiss. His hands reached for the laces of my nightdress and pulled it over my shoulders where I then helped him pull it off and throw it on the floor somewhere. He was soon kissing the exposed skin on my neck and shoulders, when his hands cupped my breasts I flinched and cried out in pain. "Don't do that Robb, they hurt a little."

"Mhmmm." Was Robb's reply as he slipped his hands down to my hips and lifted them up before running his hands up and down my thighs. One hand slipped away from my thigh and he quickly unlaced the laces of his breeches and pulling them down. He had shifted himself above me and had settled into a position ready to make love to me but was interrupted by arguing outside the tent. We both looked at each other before turning back to the tent opening where Theon Greyjoy stood.

It was silent between the three of us; Theon stood by the opening of the tent, mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Robb was still hovering over me and I could tell he was still in the mood yet this was such an unexpected visit.

"Theon?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my lovelies xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank 'amrawo', 'duchess123', 'HermioneandMarcus' and everyone else for reviewing and viewing the last chapter.**

**I have checked the spelling and grammar but even the best writers make mistakes so I am sorry. Comet96 xx**

* * *

"Your Grace." Theon muttered dipping his head in a bow, his eyes still on us as he did so. Robb sighed as he readjusted himself over me and looked at his father's old ward.

"Call me Robb, Theon. Would you mind leaving so we can dress?" Robb said looking just as uncomfortable as he sounded and I felt. Nobody ever wanted someone to walk in on them when they were about to make love; no matter what. Theon left without a word but a nod of the head.

"That could have been worse Robb." I laughed giving him a peck on the cheek as I got up and threw a clean slip on before turning to him and giving him a charming smile. "Would you be a dear and help me lace my dress?" I asked him as I turned and went over to my chest and pulled out a dark blue, nearly black dress and slipped into it.

"I wish you would stay here, naked and wait for me to come back." Robb mumbled as he kissed my neck. Robb's hand tied the laces on my back and I clenched my eyes when the dress tightened around my chest.

"Can you loosen it a bit at the top please?" I begged feeling my nails bite my palms as I clenched them.

"If I loosen it Evie your dress will fall down." Robb stated but did as I asked and I released the painful sigh I had been holding in. "You promised to go see Maester Steel today."

"I promised to see him if I was sick again today. Since I wasn't sick I don't plan on seeing him." I replied with a knowing smile on my face. I had him there and he knew it.

"Fine, but I still wish you would stay here and wait for me to have my way with you."

"I would wish to meet your brother's Robb, are you planning to keep me from them?" I told him turning to see him and started to button his shirt as he stood there with a blank face.

That blank face told me he had forgotten that his brother's would be arriving with Theon.

"Bran and Rickon, I must see them." Robb declared turning to leave the tent but I stopped him. "I need to see my brother's Evie!"

"It might be ideal for you to wear your boots." I pointed out pulling on my own as I said so. He nodded slowly and pulled on his boots, perching on the bed while he did so. Robb looked at me reluctantly begging me with his eyes. "You can go now Robb; I'll meet you in a second." My words had barely left my lips before he had left the tent. "And he leaves me without a goodbye, what a wonderful husband." I looked around the empty tent and my eyes settled on Greywind who was perched on the fur rug by the empty fire. "Come Greywind."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

When I found Robb he was in an embrace with his brothers. Theon was stood off to the side with a not so young but not that old woman that looked to be twenty and six. There was also a giant like man that I came to assume was Hodor from the explanations Robb had given. The woman looked up as I approached and frowned deeply at me.

"Who are you?" she drawled out half standing behind Theon in a stance that made it seem like he was protecting her from oncoming dangers. I felt everyone's eyes turn onto me and thought about running back to the tent to hide from their penetrating eyes. Robb released his brothers and stood to greet me, wrapping one arm around my waist and placing a kiss onto the side of my face.

"This is my wife Eibhleann Stark. Evie these are my brothers Bran and Rickon." Robb started gesturing to each brother in turn. Bran, the older boy was perched on a chair – I had learnt from Robb that Bran had been pushed from a tower in Winterfell by a Lannister and no longer had the use of his legs – his hair touching his shoulders in dark waves, darker than Robb's colour. His eyes were the same blue, but had a wise, stern look within them. The younger boy had curls that reached between his neck and shoulders. His hair was also in between the Stark black and the Tully auburn; eyes also blue a requiring factor with the Stark children. They both had the Stark features and it was obvious they had been through a lot since the war had begun; the lose they felt was clear on their faces.

"It's such a pleasure to meet the two of you, Robb's told me a lot about you; especially you little man." I pledged directing the last bit to Rickon and gave him a soft smile hoping it would make him relax and feel welcome here. I could tell from the way he was standing, one hand gripped in the direwolf's hair that sat next to him and the wide eyed look he held on his innocent face.

"I didn't know Robb had married." Bran announced sounding older than he looked. He sounded so old that I felt myself flushing at his announcement. It wasn't said in a horrid way, just a curious and inquisitive tone. Robb cleared his throat and I notice a small blush gracing his cheeks as well.

"She was my betrothed, I was meant to marry her after the war but the thought of having to wait didn't sit well with either of us. Our marriage has been consummated for near two months now, I should have written to you about it but I've had so much on my mind such as planning a battle plans." Robb stated looking over at Bran with a pleading apologetic look. That was pure Robb right there and I don't think this war would change him.

"It's understandable Robb, and it was a surprise to meet you Evie but it's wonderful to meet my good-sister." Bran replied giving me a small and polite smile dipping his head in a sign of respect.

"You're my sister now?" young Rickon asked softly looking up at me with those big blue eyes. He was adorable and for some reason I pictured mine and Robb's children looking like Rickon. Maybe it was because of that fact I felt like mothering him until Catelyn returned from her visit to Renly.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." I affirmed kneeling down in front of him ignoring the fact that it wasn't a very ladylike thing to do. As I knelt down I noticed the dirt covering his face and the slight smell coming off his body. At the smell I felt my stomach turn and I begged and hoped that I wouldn't be sick. "How about you come with me in a little while and we get you into the tub and bathe you?" Rickon's face seemed to light up at the thought of being bathed and it reminded me of something Robb had said about his youngest brother.

_"Rickon was always a pain to get bathed."_

"Would you be there with me?" he asked looking hopeful that the answer would be positive. I couldn't deny him when he looked so hopeful and I nodded slightly taking his hand in mine ready to lead him towards our tent.

"Would you like to join us Bran?" I asked the other boy not wanting to leave him out and make him feel uncomfortable. Bran shook his head in refusal and gave me a soft smile letting me know it wasn't anything personal. At his response I turned to lead Rickon to the tent and help prepare his bath.

"Wait Evie I want to introduce you to Osha and Hodor." Robb input quickly placing a hand at the bottom of my back to prevent me from moving. "Osha was the one that cared for Bran and Rickon while we were out of Winterfell; Hodor has been helping Bran move around. They protected my family when I couldn't and I could never be more thankful." Osha, who was still hidden behind Theon stepped forward slightly and gave me a deep bow.

"Your grace." She whispered connecting her dark blue eyes with mine. I gave her a polite smile and noted the way her eyes flew down t Rickon and I saw the care and love within them.

"Would you like to come with us Osha?" I asked hoping she would accept and allow me to connect with her. After all she probably knew Rickon considerably well and wouldn't want to intrude on their relationship. Osha cast her eyes over to Robb and she received a small nod in return.

"I would like that your grace." She replied and moved fully out from behind Theon and walked towards us. Hopefully with Osha with us Rickon would feel more comfortable around me and grew to like me and possible one day love me like a sibling.

"Come Rickon, I have a nice fire lit in my tent and I could get my handmaid Lily to get you something to eat before dinner." I told him as I led the pair towards the tent enjoying the way he clung to my hand.

"I've been fighting my arse off protecting your lands and you've been fucking her all along." Theon spat loud enough for me to hear as I walked off. I couldn't help but turn my head in their direction and couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as Robb dragged him off not looking pleased. Robb would always be the honourable husband and I knew he wouldn't let Theon speak about me like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Rickon was a little angel. When he wasn't spending time talking about his dreams with Osha he was following me around his hand curled in the fabric of my skirts. Robb had to tell him plenty of time to leave me be, but I didn't mind.

It was the morning that Catelyn was meant to be returning and Rickon and Bran had been secluded to Maester Steel's tent were he would be teaching them a few lessons for the morning. Robb was sat at his desk peering at me as I was perched in the tub, bathing.

"What are you looking at?" I asked running the cloth across my arms in a circular pattern. Robb shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the back of his chair, his chin perched on his hands. "What time is your mother due to return?"

"Before twilight, Rickon shall be asleep, but I doubt Bran will be. He's far to wise for his age. The good thing about mother returning is we can proceed to Riverrun." He mumbled running his hand through his growing beard. For some reason I loved the beard he had grown out and he made me feel wild when he spread kisses over my body and his beard tickled my skin with each kiss. Just thinking about the times Robb had kissed made me flush and I lowered my eyes to the floor waiting until he averted his eyes before looking up again.

"You should go check up on Rickon, he will be wondering where I am shortly and I don't want him walking in while it bathing." I suggested when I caught his eyes still peering at me. I liked the way he was making me feel, but we had an unspoken agreement not to make love in the mornings after Theon walked in on us. Robb stood at the look I gave him, bending to kiss me on the cheek before leaving the tent with a small smile.

Within five minutes after Robb left I was out of the tub and had dried off and had just put of slip on when a throat was cleared from behind me. I spun around one arm wrapped around my waist I reassurance when I met the gaze of Theon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sounding bitterer then I had intended. His eyes were roaming over my body the same way Robb would, yet his gaze made me feel sick. "You shouldn't be here Theon." At the sound of his name his eyes flicked up to mine.

"I was looking for Robb." Theon stated calmly and it was his calmness that made me stare at him intently. He had a look in his eye, one I had seen before yet I couldn't remember. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you dressed like this." At his words I was taken back to a few weeks ago when we were in the forest not far from here.

_I_ _was washing in a close stream, away from the men and some privacy from Lady Stark and her maids. I wanted time alone, time to think. I wanted to remember what it was like to bathe in a stream lie I had done many times at The Twins to get away from my many brothers and sisters. Greywind wasn't with me. He spent half his time with Robb and the other half with me. _

_I had climbed out of the stream and had just covered myself with my slip when I noticed someone walk out from behind a tree. My eyes snapped towards the figure and I caught the steamy gaze of Theon._

_"Theon what brings you out here?" I asked knowing deep down what he was here for. Theon stepped forward bringing himself closer to me. I drew my robe across my shoulders forgetting about the red dress I had hanging from a tree branch._

_"Why bring yourself so far out Lady Frey?" he grunted placing his hands on his breeches. He had that look in his eye again yet this time it was stronger than all those other times. _

_"I wanted some time alone. What brings you here Theon?" I asked him once again waiting for the truth to spill from his lips. He walked over to me, so close this time that I could feel his breath flutter against my neck. This gave me a sick feeling that spread throughout my body. His hands grabbed onto my shoulders when he was standing behind me and he pulled me against his body. _

_I could feel exactly what he was feeling right now and I knew it wasn't going to turn out good for me if I didn't do something to stop this. I struggled against him, but because I was so petite against Theon's larger build he managed to push me against a close tree trapping me. My face scrapped against the bark, cutting into my skin._

_"Theon please." I begged hearing the pain and fear in my own voice. My eyes started to burn and I could feel the tears falling down my face. I knew this was going to happen, but I was foolish enough to think I could stop him._

_"You are such a prick tease Eibhleann. I see the looks you give me. Always watching, always. You want me don't you? You don't want Robb." He whispered as he ground into me from behind. I felt violated, I felt somewhat impure. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to me._

_"I-I don't kn-know what your ta-talking about." I cried out as he pushed me closer to the tree. Through his attempted to undress me, Theon had ripped my slip so it now hung from on shoulder exposing one side of my chest._

My head spun as I remembered that day and I had to catch myself on the bed to stop from falling. I looked back to Theon and noticed that he had gotten closer to me yet he was still far enough away from me.

"You need to leave; now." I sternly told him grabbing my dress that was gently set on the bed and brought it up to cover myself.

"Why would I do that? I've heard you're not much of a tease now-a-days, heard that you actually spread you're legs." He replied stepping forward slowly pulling off his gloves as he did so. I clenched the dress in my hands as he got closer. My stomach was turning with the thoughts of what he could do to me. After all he was a lot stronger than me and I wasn't the strongest female going.

"What about Osha?" I asked in a whisper hoping he would feel guilty when he thought about the woman he had been spending his evenings with. It wasn't new news for people to know that Theon and Osha had been spending a lot of time together. Osha had even admitted to me that they had fun having sex as she put it.

"Osha's nothing, not when I could have you." He stated giving me a leering look that suggested he wanted too many thing to me; things I wouldn't desire from him anyway.

"You should leave Theon, you're not welcome here." When he didn't listen just stood there as if he was trying to prove something I thought of one thing that may make him move. "If you don't leave I'll tell Robb."

"Tell me what?" Robb said in a stern voice as he stepped into the tent, Greywind at his heels. Theon's eyes widened as Robb stepped passed him and stood by his desk placing a letter down on it before looking back up at us. "Well?"

"Nothing, there is nothing to tell." Theon muttered taking a step back looking ready to flee from the tent and run far to the hills. As he stepped back Greywind growled stopping him in his place.

"Evie, you were going to tell me something?" Robb questioned softly giving me a pleading look, a look that made me cry because he looked so confused and hopeful that I would tell him. He frowned as a small sob escaped me and walked over to me wrapping me in his arms. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I had to tell him, I couldn't hold it back anymore, not with him practically begging me to tell him.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner yet I couldn't remember. I swear Robb if I remembered I would have told you, I swear. I promise you Robb I would never betray you and it wasn't my fault anyway. You remember a few weeks ago when those Lannister men were chasing me through the forest. I was dressed inappropriately, but it wasn't because of them. I was bathing in the lake and had just slipped on my slip when Theon came across me. He started saying something about me teasing him and threat I would get what I deserve." I looked up at him pleading with my eyes, but through the tears I could barely make him out and what his expression was. I was hoping I could get across to him that I never did anything. "I never did anything to make him come after me, nothing I had purposely done at least.

"He got so close to me and he would have gone further if those Lannister men never came. You have to believe me Robb I never agreed to anything, I knew I was yours and I wouldn't have betrayed you. I couldn't have." I whispered wiping away the tears to get a clear look at him. His face was blank and emotionless leaving me feeling like I had blown our marriage before it had really begun. More tears dropped down my cheeks when he stood there, his blue eyes narrowing as time passed. It was the narrowing of his eyes that made me believe it was over between us and I couldn't stop myself as I dropped to the floor, releasing the dress as I did so.

As I dropped to the floor I lowered my head into my hands and sobbed as Robb left me crying in the tent without a word. I was alone without my husband; without my Robb.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading this far. Yay!**

**I want to thank 'HermioneandMarcus', 'Alice Williams', 'duchess123', 'amrawo', 'waterbender19' and anyone else. **

**Your next update will be soon hopefully xx Comet96 x**

* * *

When I woke I was wet and cold and felt numb to the bone, the exact opposite from the way I felt this morning. Just the thought of this morning made me think of Robb and thinking of made me remember that he had left me making my heart clench. The sudden urge to throw up had me crawling to the wooden basin near the bed's table.

Tears started falling down my face again as the bile filled the basin and I fell back and rested against the bed my eyes closed and feeling exhausted even though I hadn't done much.

"You told me you would see Maester Steel if you continued to be sick." Robb's voice broke through the silence making me jump and open my eyes to see him perched on his chair by the fire. Just seeing him here in the tent made me feel slightly hopeful that he had forgiven me yet he wasn't looking in my direction just watching the burnt logs with intent focus.

I rose to my feet ignoring my still weak knees and gently rubbed my stomach as it clenched as I stood. I grabbed my dress off the floor and slipped into it before attempting to tie the laces across the front before looking back over at Robb. Laces half-done loosely and my hair falling down my back in a tangle I spoke.

"I'll leave you now your grace." I whispered dropping my head and turning towards the tent flap to leave and find Lily or Mara.

"Where are you going?" Robb asked his voice hoarse as he spoke yet he sounded interested in a reply. I turned to look at him seeing that he had risen from his chair and was looking at me with a frown on his face.

"You want me to leave don't you? I mean you left me earlier. It was clear you no longer want me for a wife so I will leave and get out of your space." I uttered biting back my tears to show him that I was strong and I could handle being away from him. I didn't want our last time together being seen as weak. A small smile plastered on his face and it was that smile that broke my heart. He did want me to leave and he was happy about it.

"You can be really stupid sometimes Evie." He said stepping closer to me that small smile still plastered on his face. His eyes connected with mine and as we stared at each other he seemed to know what I was thinking. "I don't want you to leave, and I didn't leave you either. I was going after Theon. He left while you were speaking. I wanted to make it clear to him that you are mine."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to end this marriage." I cried as a small smile grew on my face at the understanding that Robb wasn't leaving me. A few tears rolled down my face and Robb wrapped me in his arms burying his face in my hair as he did so.

"I told him that he should stay away from you unless you were around people. I may have hit him as well." He mumbled into my hair as his arms grew tighter around me.

"You shouldn't hit people Robb, not unless you're in battle." I scold him but happy at the same time that he did hit Theon. At my words Robb pulled back gazing down at me with glowing eyes.

"You amaze me. I just told you I hit the guy that tried to rape you and you scold me for it. I really did land the perfect woman didn't I?" he asked kissing me lightly as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes you did and you better not leave me thinking you've left me again." I warned leaning up to kiss him showing him how much I loved him.

"I won't." he mumbled against me lips bringing our bodies closer as the kiss deepened.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

That evening I was in Bran and Rickon's tent; the one that belonged to Catelyn before she left. I was sitting with Rickon on his bed helping him can into his night shirt as Robb sat with Bran at the desk having conversation about moving to Riverrun.

"Did you hear that we will be going to the place where mother grew up?" Rickon muttered concentrating on the arms of his shirt as he tried to pull his arms through. I smiled and nodded at him knowing that he wasn't finished and I wouldn't have time to speak. "Robb says that it's by the water and there is a Godswood in the forest although mother wasn't brought up by our gods."

"Riverrun is old Rickon; many old laces have a Godswood. My father has a Godswood at The Twins yet he doesn't believe in our gods either." I told him helping him pull the furs down so he could slip in the bed. He looked so small lying in the bed furs pulled up to his neck only allowing his head to be seen.

"Oh, does King's Landing have a Godswood then?" he asked placing his arms outside of the covers as he shifted around in the bed getting comfortable.

"I'm not sure Rickon; I've never been this far South. I've only ever been at The Twins." I said honestly to him as I kissed him lightly on the forehead, tucking him into the furs before getting up off the bed and walking over to Bran and Robb at the desk. "I'll be heading back to our tent now Robb."

"I'll walk with you. Do you want me to put you in your bed Bran?" Robb asked looking down at his brother as he stood from his chair. Bran shook his head in reply and continued to read the book he had been telling Robb about as I was settling Rickon to bed. Robb held his hand out for me and we left the tent hand in hand as we strolled down the small army of tents to our larger, more comforting tent.

When we entered the tent, candles already lit and a fire slowly burning - no doubt the work of Lily - we both went to our respected corners and begun to dress or Robb's case undress for bed. It was early, but Robb had planned to get a few hours' sleep before his mother returned and I was just tired from the day's activities; thinking Robb had left me then running around after Rickon.

After I had shuffled out of my dress and slip, I pulled on my thin nightdress and turned to face him. He was staring at me with a slight frown, yet an intrigued look on his face.

"What?" I asked frowning at him like he was to me waiting for a reply. When he just continued to look at me, well more like my chest and stomach I looked down to see what he was looking at. Nothing. I had nothing on my nightdress he was just staring at me.

"Have you got fatter?" he asked tilting his head to the side as he looked me over. My mouth fell open and my eyes bugged out as I looked at him in an outrageous manner.

"What? You think I'm fat? Robb what do you think you're doing? You can't go around telling your wife she's getting fatter! I can't believe you! And you were meant to be brought up in a noble house. I don't think your mother brought you up to say things like that." By the end of my sentences I was blubbering and I couldn't help it as the tears fell.

It was then that Robb decided or noted that he said the wrong thing because I was wrapped in his strong, welcoming embrace.

"Okay, maybe I said that in the wrong way. I didn't mean you have gotten fat, I meant some parts of your body are getting bigger." he stuttered trying to put it out there in a nicer way. I pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"I think I've had a growth spurt, my breasts have been aching and they feel bigger than they were before." I stated looking down at them as I spoke to Robb. If I had been looking at him I would have caught the lustful gaze he was sending my way as he to glanced down at my breast.

"I know, you can't not notice them." he muttered under his breath quietly. It wasn't as quite as he thought because I managed to hear him. I glared up at him and crossed my arms against my chest pulling fully out of his arms. He gave me a soft smile in a way of apologizing but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"You can forget about cuddling up to me tonight." I spat at him as I climbed up into the bed and under the furs. Robb followed my lead and climbed into the bed as well rest up on his elbows as he peered down at me.

"You're the one that cuddles up to me." he pointed out leaning over to kiss my cheek before blowing out the candle beside the bed before settling down under the covers. I relaxed under the furs, arms resting over them watching the shadows from the lit fire dance across the tent for a few seconds before turning on my side and curling up into Robb's side. "Told you."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next update will be soon xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**This was 3083 words before I commented.**

**Hey guys so updated three days in a row now. You should all be happy. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have checked four times but even the best make mistakes - not that I am the best.**

**So I wanted to say thank you to 'Alice Williams' you really make my day with your reviews they always make me laugh, I'll be added my favourite reviews from you at the bottom. *SPOILER* I'm not including the Red wedding in this story considering Evie is Walder Frey's daughter and he sees it as a way to power by having his daughter married to the King of the North. **

**I also want to thank 'waterbender19', 'BrownNoserwithaHiddenAgenda', 'Shelly421', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'amrawo', 'duchess123', and everyone else that had reviewed. 40 reviews which is amazing for me.**

**I'm excited about where this story is going. Hopefully I can update tomorrow but I am babysitting so it depends.**

**Thanking everyone for viewing it really is amazing that I have had over 10,000 views in less than a month. Thanks guys xx Comet96**

* * *

Catelyn was back, she had arrived early this morning, going straight to her youngest children. I had yet to see her, but I thought she would enjoy some alone time with her sons, sons she had not seen in months. The same boys that had lived without their mother in a time that they needed her. Robb left me early this morning as soon as the sun hit the horizon, to welcome his mother back and to also discuss the matters behind her departure. He left with a passionate kiss and a promise to finish what had started this morning tonight.

Lily had arrived not long after he left and ushered in a few maids to fill the tub with rose scented water. Two of the girls seemed more appealed with staring at me instead of focusing on their task at hand. There were hushed whispers as the filled the tub and small glares sent my way.

"Why do they glare Lily?" I asked my handmaiden turned friend as she laid out a clean slip and red cotton dress. Lily looked up as she set my boots down next to the bed and gave me a soft smile.

"A few of the younger maids watch Robb fighting with Theon. It seems they are quite fond of him and are displeased with the way Robb acted upon the mater." she replied looking over at two of the maids that were glaring at us. "If you don't want me reporting back to Mara you better start treating your Queen with respect Jocelyn. You should know better Lynn considering you have worked for a king before." Lily scolded the girls causing them to scurry out of the tent. I looked up at Lily and she frowned at me when she saw the smile on my face "What?"

"Nothing it just seems to me that you are turning into Mara. When did you grow a backbone Lily? You should have seen their faces when you told them off." I explained laughing a little as I stepped out of my nightdress and sunk into the warm water.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

I was soaking in the rose-water, eyes closed, head back when Catelyn entered the tent. I knew it was her because she called out for me when she entered.  
"She's bathing in the tub Lady Stark." Lily mentioned as she was tidying up the tent while I was relaxing.

"I'll come back when you are dressed Evie." Catelyn called out and I could hear her turning, the rustling of her skirts brushing against the floor as she turned.

"No don't leave, I've finished I'll be two minutes changing." I reassured her rising out of the bath and reaching over for the cloth to dry myself off. "Could you pass me my slip Lily." I asked her as I dabbed dry my skin. I turned as I heard her foot steps come closer and was surprised to see Catelyn instead.

"Lily popped out to replace the furs, something about you needed clean ones." Catelyn explained noting the expression on my face. I nodded my head in reply and took the slip from her hands. I turned to the side cover most of my body from Catelyn's view and removed the cloth from around me and went to replace it with the slip. As soon as I had the slip over my head and settled down my body I turned back to Catelyn and who had a curious look plastered on her face.

"Is something wrong Catelyn?" I asked setting the cloth down on the thin wall that hide the tub. Catelyn tilted her head to the side as she looked me over and small smile appearing on her face. It looked like she hadn't smiled in a long time and by doing so it made her look much younger.

"I'm curious about your relationship with Robb." she admitted her eye alight with an emotion I'd never seen before. I frowned at her not understanding where she was going. "Come sit with me Evie." Catelyn took my hand and led me to the edge of the bed where she perched and gently tugged me down next to her. "What I meant was how is your marital side of the relationship?"

"Umm, considerably good, better than what expected what with a war going on." I answered feeling my face heat up with embarrassment at her question. "Do you mind me asking why you want to know?" Catelyn smiled in return and it seemed like she wanted to give a little laugh.

"I'm sure you understand how things work Evie so I won't go into an explanation. I noticed earlier when you got out of the tub that certain parts of your body have grown. There was also a glow to your skin, a glow not caused by the sun." Catelyn was looking at me with hope, hoping that I would catch on to what she was saying.

"I don't understand." I uttered allowing the confusion to be heard as I spoke. To me it sounded like she was talking in riddles.

"You and Robb have been married for what, nearly two months now? I assume that you consummated the marriage the night of your wedding and have done so since then right?" Catelyn stated turning slightly to face me on the bed. I wasn't entirely sure where she was going with this and looked up at her with a waiting face. "What I'm trying to say is I think you are with child."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered staring at her with my mouth open. I couldn't be possible. If I was with child I wouldn't still be getting my moon blood. Wait when was the last time I was getting my moon blood? I think it was before Robb and I wed so that would have been around two months ago. So I hadn't received my moon blood in two months. "It's not possible, I would know."

"I thought that when I was pregnant with Robb. Funny thing was, Ned was the one who knew before me. He noted things like me being sick all the time, gaining weight, mood swings, my breasts growing bigger. I felt foolish for not know, I seemed to reacted the same way as you." She replied smiling at the memory. "I should get Maester Steel to see you before you tell Robb. You don't want to alert Robb and then be wrong."

"Mmmm, good idea." I muttered not really paying attention to what she was actually saying anymore. If I had paid attention I would have noticed her leaving and would have also noticed her arriving again five minutes later with Maester Steel.

"How are you feeling Lady Stark?" Maester Steel asked breaking me from my thoughts and causing me to jump. I looked over at him with wide eyes before managing to calm down when I realised it was only him.

"Confused, scared, happy, hopeful." I muttered shrugging in response to his question. I saw both Maester Steel and Catelyn smile at my answer before they stepped further in the tent.

"You don't mind lying down and cover the lower half of you body, while you lift your slip do you? I need to be able to see your stomach." he stated setting down in the edge of the bed and helping me lift a fur over my lover half. I lifted my slip up to under my breasts and jumped in surprise as his cool fingers pressed into my stomach gently.

He focused on what he was doing and brought his fingers down to my hips and pressed around there for a few seconds before removing his fingers and standing up with a smile on his face.

"So is she with child?" Catelyn asked sounded and looking far move excited than me. Of course she would be excited this would be her first grandchild and it would be nice for her.

"It seems that she is with child. I would expect you conceived on your wedding night or a few days after considering you are already starting to show." Maester Steel affirmed with a light nod of his head. "I want you to start eating more meat to allow your body to get all the right minerals. I also want you to have a glass of milk with every meal and to eat as much vegetables as possible with lunch or dinner. If you have any problems just come straight to me."

"Umm when should I stop feeling sick?" I asked quietly sitting up in the bed, pulling my slip down as I did so.

"Considering you are only two or so months now I'd give it a couple more weeks, but every woman is different when carrying a babe." he replied before leaving the tent a bounce in his step. I sat there in silence thinking everything over when Catelyn joined me on the bed once again.

"Are you happy Evie?" she asked cupping my clasped hands in hers. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and she brought me into a hug. "You're not happy?"

"No, I am happy. It's just a surprise, when Robb talked about having children he always said he wanted them when the war was over." I told her as I pulled out of her hug and looked into her blue eyes, eyes that reminded me of Robb. "What happens if he doesn't want a babe now? He'll hate me for it." I cried wiping the tears as they flew down my cheeks with each word.

"Don't be silly Evie, Robb will be over the moon. You just need to go tell him right away. You understand don't keep this from him, the longer you hold off the harder it's going to get. Plus it's better to tell him when your emotions aren't flying around the place clouding your judgement. Losing control of your emotions is the worst thing about having a baby." Catelyn replied kissing my forehead in a motherly gesture before pulling me to my feet as she stood. "Robb is in the main tent."

I nodded thanking her quickly as I exited the tent, bare foot and dressed only in my slip. I slowed my pace as I walked past a few of Robb's men, all staring at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Your grace." a voice called stopping me in my tracks. I turned slightly to the side to see Theon stood there with a curious expression on his face. His face was unrecognisable. Robb had told me he hit Theon but this looked like he had attempted to kill Theon. His left side of his face was covered in bruises, purple, black and yellow. His lip was split and fat as well as his left eye. His right cheekbone was bruised as well and he seemed to be limping as he stepped forward.

"Robb told you not to come near me when no one else was around." I pointed out placing my hands on my stomach. As I took in that information I noted that I was already growing overprotective of our unborn child.

"There are plenty of people here with us Frey." He replied nodding to a few of the men that had gathered around to watch us. As he spat out that last name I felt like there was a wolf inside me - well there was but I don't think the babe counted - wanting to rip out his throat.

"It's Stark,_ Theon_ unless you have already forgotten. I am your Queen and you won't speak to me as if I'm some handmaiden you have your way with!" I spat authority of a commander showing in my voice. It must have shown that I was sounding like a queen and not the wide-eyed girl many of the men in camp thought I was.

"It seems you are showing yourself up with your appearance _Stark._" Theon replied looking me over in my thin, loose slip. I glared at him before looking around at the other men and noticed that they were also staring at me.

"Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare!" I snapped at them all before stalking off to the main tent in search for Robb.

When I arrived at the tent Robb was sat at the head of the table, in his usual seat with a few of his banner men and Lord Umber looking over a map. It seemed that they were planning out a battle attack for when we arrived at Riverrun. From what I could see they were setting up watches around the castle as well as planning an attack on the Lannister men.

As I walked in the tent Robb's head popped up for a second then looked back down. It took him a couple of seconds to actually realise that I was there and he wasn't imagining it as he looked back up and was out of his seat in seconds.

"What's wrong? Is it Rickon? Bran? Mother?" he asked as he rushed over to me grabbing my arms in his hands in a tight grip as he looked down at me.

"Nothing is wrong Robb." I muttered in a calming tone hoping he would believe me if I sounded calm. He looked down at me confused before flicking his eyes over to the group of men. I turned to look over as well and noted that they were all glancing at my sparse amount of clothing.

"Do you gentlemen mind giving me and my wife a few minutes alone." Robb pressed out frowning at them all as they flushed in embarrassment and looked down in shame. Lord Umber led the men out and as the last one left the tent Robb looked down at me with a frown. "What have I told you about walking around the camp in little clothing?"

"I forgot." I uttered hoping if I gave him a soft, sweet smile he would forget my lack of clothing.

"Do you enjoy it when other men goggle at you as you go searching for your husband?" he grunted walking over to his chair and dropping down in it leaning his elbows against the table and resting his head in his hands.

"I've never thought about it. I forgot to dress properly as I was trying to find you." I expressed softly placing my hands on my stomach without a thought. Robb looked up at me through his locks of hair that covered his face. "You need a hair cut." I stated reaching over and pushing his hair back. He leaned his face into my hand before kissing my palm.

"What did you want me for?" he asked softly bringing a hand up to keep my hand cupping his face. I smiled down at him wanting to drag out the answer to see if it would be like Catelyn trying to explain it to me.

"Your mother came to me as I was bathing. She seemed interested in our marital relationship inside the bedroom. She only asked that after looking over my body." I said walking around the table and stepped into the space between him and the table. He removed his elbows off the table as I walked round and leaned back in his chair giving me a horrified look.

"My mother asked you if we were having sex? This was after she stared at you when you?" he asked sounding horrified his eyes wide with fear and mouth slightly open.

"I wasn't naked you fool, I had a cloth covering me. She was interested in how often we made love." I muttered rolling my eyes at him. God Robb was such a man when it came to expressing love-making.

"Oh I thought you were going to say she was interested in you." he stated looking revealed at my words. I looked down at him with scolding look which he tried to get away with by giving me his most adorable smile.

"No! Anyway we had a conversation about things that can happen in a marriage, you now important things." I hinted hoping he would understand what I was talking about now that I was on the subject of marriage.

"I don't understand where you're going with this." he mumbled closing his eyes as he leaned against the back of his chair. I laughed quietly and crossed my arms against my chest. It seems as if Robb and I are alike when it comes to finding out your wife can get pregnant when making love.

"Catelyn spoke with Maester Steel and he came to the tent to see me." I added hoping he would link the dots together if he thought about it carefully. At the mention of the Maester Robb opened his eyes and frowned at me.

"Have you been sick again today?" he asked sounding concerned about me being sick once again.

"No, I'm fine we were just talking over some stuff." I started giving him a small smile to reassure him that I was in fact fine. "Actually he explained something to me that explains why I have been getting sick." Robb just stared at me with raised eyebrows and I knew then that he knew. I waited for him to say something yet he continued to stare at me.

"Well what did you learn?" he finally asked sounding impatient. It was my turn to stare at him with an open mouth of disbelief. He really was stupid, how could he not understand what I was telling him? I gave him all the facts.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked glaring at him now removing my arms from my chest to rest against my hips as I stood straighter against the table.

"What? Nothings wrong with me, is something wrong with you?" he replied looking and sounding confused by my outbreak. It was right what Catelyn said about the emotion thing; it was horrible losing control of them.

"Yes something is wrong with me and it's your fault!" I snapped with a growl noting how I was resembling Greywind when he was angry. Robb sat straighter in his chair as he peered up at me.

"My fault? What have I done to you?" He inquired sounded confused yet intrigued at the same time. I threw my hands in the air as he kept asking stupid questions.

"I'm with child Robb!"

* * *

**Thanking you for reading xx**

**Alice Williams - Is he going to beat Theon up? Please let Robb believe her and beat Theon up - I'm begging you! I always hated Theon, when I first saw him in the show I thought 1.I'm not going to like this guy am I? 2. he's going to be a dick isn't he? I just hope he believes her and not think she's lying but the way the chapter ended it could go either way.**

**Alice Williams - Robb *sigh* you can't ask ANY woman (women?) if they have got fatter. I literally did a face palm when I read that sentence. I'm happy that everything is okay. *SPOILER* I hope that they live and not have to endure the Red wedding (sorry about bringing it up I just worry about them).**

**I absolutely hated the Red wedding and cried when Robb died, but then Greywind was killed as well and it just got worse. I declared I wasn't going to watch season 4 but I lied because the Game of Thrones is like my drug. I thought If I write this story than I can change the story and believe that this actually happened.**

**Once again thank you for reading xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**So I updated again. 3227 words before I commented. I have triple checked but I am sorry for any mistakes I'm like falling asleep, but I wanted to upload today. The last half is probably shockingly crap but hey I'm deadbeat.**

**So I want to thank everyone and this list of people: **

**'amrawo', 'waterbender19', 'duchess123', 'Alice Williams', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'rikka21' and everyone one else that had reviewed, followed, favorited (not a word) or viewed this story.**

**Might update tomorrow might not, I've got a lot of coursework to do so I'll fit it in if I have time - hopefully I do - Love you guys xxx**

**I want to do a 'suggestion' page, don't want to spoil anything so read the bottom of the chapter x**

**Thank you lot for viewing and actually liking this story - Comet96 xxx **

* * *

,

"What?" he spat out as he sat forward only a few feet between us now. His face was full of shock, big, blue eyes shining as he looked up at me with a slightly open mouth.

"I'm with child Robb." I repeated dropping my hands down to my stomach and resting them against the firmness that showed that there was a babe inside. He eyes followed my movement and locked on my stomach.

Very slowly he raised a hand and pressed it in between my two. At the feel of the hard stomach his eyes bugged out a little more, but his open mouth turned into a smile. He brought up his other hand and placed it over my hand smiling more now as his eyes started to shine. He continued to stare at my stomach for a few seconds before looking up at me with a wide smile.

"We're having a baby, I'm going to be a father?" He asked sounding fascinated with the news, complete opposite to how I thought he would react. He seemed joyous over the news like he actually wanted the babe.

"Do you want the baby Robb?" I asked him as he moved his hand covering my stomach over my other hand. He looked back down to my stomach for a few seconds before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the thin fabric of my slip. It was that sentimental action that made me realise that Robb did want to be a father even though when we talked about children he always said he wanted them after the war.

"Of course. Now that I know he's already here growing I wouldn't want to change that." I muttered looking up at me before resting his cheek against my stomach. His words effected me in someway and I couldn't help the sniffling that followed the tears. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard him say and they were defiantly my favourite words next to 'I love you'.

"He could be a she." I whispered not being able to wipe away my tears as he was holding on to both my hands.

"Yes but all the first-born Stark's have been men, why should he be any different." he replied turning his face to his my stomach again.

"My father's first child was a daughter, she died a few weeks after birth." I stared down at him thinking about the sister I never knew. What would happen to us if our babe dies after being born, I had heard that Cersie Lannister lost her first son. "What if we lose him before we get to know him?" I asked quietly feeling my throat swell at the thought of losing the babe. Robb pulled away fully and looked up at me before tugging my hand gently and settling me into his lap.

"We won't, he will grow into a fine young man. He will be king after I pass and he will find a bride as beautiful as his mother and she will birth him a son to be heir of the North and Winterfell." Robb stated running his hand up and down my back in a soothing way making my tears trail off into nothing. I sifted slightly in his lap so I could rest my head against his chest. The thumping of his heart was the soft music that I enjoyed listening before I slept.

"You will be a wonderful father." I muttered to him, my words muffled by the fabric of his shirt as I pressed my face closer to his chest. I felt him bring his arms around me as he brought me closer to his body, his warmth spreading over to heat me. Maybe I should have dressed before coming to find him.

"And you will be a wonderful mother." he replied leaning down and kissing my hair as he spoke. It may have been the warmth coming from his body or the beating of his heart that sent me off into a light sleep as he held me close to him "I have to get back to planning a battle formation." His voice was soft, too soft that it didn't really wake me enough for a proper response.

"Mmm." I moaned rubbing my face into his chest and bringing my hands up, one resting on his heart and the other just below it.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

When I woke I was in my tent snuggled up in the furs with Greywind perched on the bed next to me. I rubbed at my eyes and pulled myself up, looking around the room. I spotted Catelyn sat in the chair by the fire stitching away at a square of cloth, Rickon by her feet playing with a wooden horse.

"Where's Robb?" I asked pulling the his cloak around me as I climbed out of the furs. He must have wrapped it around me when he brought me back from the main tent. As my question reached the ears of Rickon he jumped up from the floor and rushed over to me.

"Look Evie, mother's back she didn't forget us!" the little boy exclaimed wrapping his arms around my waist in a hug. I bent down and picked him up ignoring the look Catelyn sent my way. I was having a baby, not dying it wasn't going to stop me from picking up my good-brother.

"Of she wouldn't Rickon, she loves you too much to ever forget you. I told you she would return and she did didn't she? Bran told you many times as well but you didn't believe him. All you needed was a little hope." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my neck to keep himself from falling.

"Father said he loved me too much as well but he never came back." Rickon muttered his eyes shining with unshed tears at the thought of his father. Catelyn went to say something probably along the lines of how Ned didn't want to leave Rickon or any of his children but he had no choice.

"Rickon your father did love you. It would be impossible not to love you, I love you and I have only known you for near three days." I stated looking down into his eyes hating the way the tears made them shine. I could see the emotions running through his mind as I looked down at him, only inches between my face.

"You do?" he asked sounding hopeful at the thought of someone else loving him. Of course he would worry about people loving him only being a boy of six. I nodded my head and he rested his head against my shoulder as he leaned in to hug me. I was enjoying my hug form Rickon it wasn't something I was used to considering I was one of the youngest Frey children; I never had anyone much younger to comfort.

"Why are you holding Rickon?" came Robb's voice from behind and I turned to see him step into the tent, Greywind following and moving straight for the fire while Robb stood and stared at me with a frown.

"I was giving him a cuddle." I replied frowning at him as he shook his head, placed the plate of food he had in his hands and walked over to us. Once he reached us he pulled Rickon away and set him down on the floor before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy things; that includes Rickon."

"I'm pregnant Robb not dying. I'm sure lifting Rickon won't hurt me." I whispered back pecking him quickly on the cheek then turning my attention to Rickon. I sat on the edge of the bed and directed him to do the same. Once he was sat next to me I turned slightly so I could look down at him, taking his hands in mine. "Rickon, you have to understand that those who love us have to sometimes leave us."

"Father said he would come back but he lied." the little boy softly replied looking over at Robb for confirmation. From the corner of my eye I could see that Catelyn had settled her stitching work down and turned to face us. Robb had also moved to sit on the bed behind Rickon and started undoing his boots.

"He never meant to leave us forever Rickon." came a soft voice causing us all to turn to find Bran, on the back of Osha as he entered the tent. "Place me on the bed please Osha." The wildling woman did as requested before dipping her head and leaving the tent silently.

"Bran is right Rickon. Your father never had the intention to leave you forever, but you have to understand that there are some mad, twisted people in this world and your father happened to be questioning the heritage of a rather powerful one." I looked at Robb, then to Bran before looking down at the young, non-understanding boy before continue. "You may have lost you father Rickon but he will always be with you, in here." I rested my hand on his heart and watched as he brought his own hand up and placed it over mine. "I met your father when he set out for the wall.

"He was with the King's army, and your sister's. They stopped at The Twins for a few days. My father held a large feast and your father attended, with the King on both nights. I never like the feasts held as was on my way back to my room when he bumped into me. Your father was the politest man I've ever met, apologise for something he never intended to do." I looked at all three boys before turning to face Catelyn, who looked to be crying before looking at Robb a smile on my face. "It's funny to think that then neither of us knew I was to be his good-daughter. He treated me like I was but he was never to know that I would marry his son."

"He would have loved you Evie. He would have said you remind him of his sister, not through appearance but because you both share a kind heart." Catelyn said speaking before any of the boys. Her words drew the attention of all us and it was then I noticed she was crying. "You say such kind things about Ned, yet you never really knew him. It's that kind heart he would smile at, thinking of his sister and how she always saw good in people."

"I thought father always said Arya was like Lyanna." Robb muttered looking at his mother with confusion. Catelyn laughed quietly before shaking her head.

"She was when she was child, but then she grew into a woman and saw the good in everyone. She loved to please people with the smallest things and Ned blamed her kind heart for her death. If she was a bitter woman with no love she would still be alive, is what your father always said." she replied looking over at her three sons with a soft smile, one that wasn't true.

"I think it doesn't matter whether you have a kind heart or are loyal to the bone, you could even have a haunted past but at the end of the day when the gods call on you, you have no choice but to go with them. You will see your father again Rickon, he'll be waiting for you when the gods call for you, like my mother will be waiting for me." I told the young boy giving him a soft smile, clutching his hand in mine giving it a soft squeeze.

"You lost your mother? How old were you?" Bran asked sounding curious at the thought. He was probably wondering if I knew how it felt to lose someone at a young age.

"I was eight when she passed. I didn't understand that she wasn't going to come back, thankfully I had a few older sisters that understood how I felt as they experienced the same thing as I. We had each other to comfort and it helped. You're lucky that you have your mother to help take away some the pain; my father couldn't have cared. He had too many children that he didn't care for nearly half of us." I muttered being honest with Bran, not wanting to lie to the boy. He was wise enough for his age and it would be cruel for me to lie to him when he asked a question.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother and had no one to be there for you." Bran mumbled giving me a soft smile and looking down as if he was ashamed for asking the question. I rested my free hand on my stomach and looked at Robb before looking down and then up at him again. He seemed to catch on to what I was saying and gave me a small smile.

"I want you to promise me something Bran, you to Rickon." I started looking at the two boys and received nods in return. "I want you to promise me that if anything was ever to happen to both me and Robb that you would protect your nephew and give him the comfort I never received as a child." Robb was watching them keenly waiting for them to catch on. Rickon seemed confused and looked worried, whereas Bran looked calculating before his eyes settled on my hand.

"Your having a baby?" he asked his face blank so I wasn't able to tell if he was happy or upset. Rickon's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of baby.

"Yes we are, and the two of you are going to be his uncles." Robb replied looking at his younger brother, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you not happy Bran?"

"What? No, of course I'm happy, it just took me by surprise." Bran exclaimed giving Robb a smile before looking over at Catelyn. "Does mother know?" he said this a little quieter as if he didn't want her to listen.

"Mother was the one that told us that Evie was pregnant." Robb remarked laughing at Bran's question. Little Rickon jumped up and started wandering around the tent as if he was looking for something.

"What are you doing Rickon?" Catelyn asked as she watched her youngest travel around the tent. Rickon looked at his mother frowning, a frown that reminded me of Robb.

"I'm looking for the baby Mother. Evie said they were having a baby, but I can't find him." he replied going back to looking for the baby. Robb looked at me and I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips. Of course Rickon wouldn't understand that the baby had to grow for nine months before they could come into the world. Catelyn also seemed to find the funny as she stood and brought Rickon over to the bed.

"The baby hasn't been born yet Rickon, he has to grow first. Pass me your hand." She told the boy taking his hand as he held it up and then placed it on my stomach. I still had a flat stomach but if you pressed down gently you could feel the firmness growing as the baby grew. "Evie and Robb's baby is inside Evie. He has to stay inside Evie until he is big enough to join us here." Catelyn tried to explain to him.

Rickon's fingers pressed on my stomach and his face turned down as he felt the hardness. He looked up and me eyes wide before turning to Robb.

"She ate your baby Robb!" he exclaimed looking back at me horrified and scared before frowning and turning to look at Robb and Robb's laugh boomed around the tent. Catelyn and Bran joined in on the laugh as Rickon stood looking confused and in near tears.

"I didn't eat my baby Rickon. He was already inside me and will stay there until he gets a bit bigger. You will met him when he's ready to come out. Just think of it as him sleeping for a long time." I told him placing my hand other his, rubbing my thumb over his in comfort. "You will be able to feel him move when he gets bigger."

"I will?" he asked peering down at my stomach with an intense frown as if he was trying to picture a baby inside.

"You will, but it will be a long time before you get to hold him." Catelyn stated removing his hand and taking it in her own. "It's getting late and dinner will be served shortly, we shall go prepare." Catelyn looked over a Bran and gave him a smile before looking at Robb. "I doubt we will see you at dinner tonight Robb?"

"We'll be eating here tonight, but we shall see you tomorrow. Did you want me to carry Bran to your tent?" Robb asked his mother standing ready to carry his brother if needed. Just as Catelyn was about to reply Hodor entered the room giving a smile as he bent to pick up Bran and waited for Catelyn.

"Hodor." he simple said waiting to be told where to go. Catelyn smiled at Robb and bent to kiss my head before pulling Rickon over to the exit.

"Could you take Bran to my tent Hodor?" Catelyn asked as she led them out of the tent Shaggydog and Summer following, not that I knew they were here. Once they had left I turned to Robb and gave him a wide smile.

"Bless Rickon's little heart. You shouldn't have laughed at him." I scolded still noting the smile on my face. Robb rolled his eyes as he gently pushed on my shoulders so I was lying down on the bed and him hovering over me.

"It was funny and he's too young to understand." he mumbled kissing me gently before pulling back and giving me a youthful smile. "I heard you ate my baby Evie." he teased as he leant down and kissed my stomach as if he was kissing our baby.

"You're a big softy Robb Stark. You better not let any Lannister men see you like this." I teased back running my hands through his curls as he brought his lips up to mine again.

"Only you get to see me like this." he stated kissing me tenderly, snaking his hands up my thighs and under my slip. My heart started to beat faster at his actions and my breath caught when he sucked on my bottom lip. I pulled my head back slightly so I could look up at him.

"It better stay that way." I ordered taking in his dark almost black eyes and the hunger and love shining in them. His lips descended down teasing my own, letting me know that he would be mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Thanking you for reading x Comet96 x**

* * *

**My 'suggestion' is whether or not the Stark baby should be a girl or boy.**

**I know I called it a 'him', 'he' or any reference to a 'male' a lot in the story but I refer to all unknown gender babies as boys. **

**Hopefully there will be a page on my profile called 'Robb's progeny' and as we go one a decide together what gender the baby is we'll add names and all that.**

**For a important fact I already have a feeling I know what the baby will and 'his/her' name, but I want to see what you guys think first.**

**Thanks and please go check out the 'Robb's progeny page on my profile and comment on what you think xxxx Comet96 xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**2890 words in this chapter x**

**The next chapter is more exciting - not that it's written yet but I have it planned out and it's great. Jamie Lannister is in the next chapter, I haven't forgotten him don't worry. We will also be seeing some time spent between Catelyn, Evie, Rickon and Osha.**

**Well I'm going to thank everyone that reviewed so here's the list:**

**'amrawo', 'waterbender19', 'amy', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'rikka21' and everyone else that viewed, sorry if I missed your name xx And a big thank you for those that have reviewed on 'Robb's progeny' and those of you that have not really should if they want a say in the baby's gender and name xx**

**Thank you Comet96**

* * *

As I sunk into the warm water I allowed my muscles to relax and closed my eyes and tried to think of what the future would bring. Instead I was remembering the first time I saw Robb and the first time we spoke.

_I landed with a thump and cried out when my knees banged against the floor._

_"What is going on here?" a male's voice demanded after I cried out in pain. I looked up and was met with several eyes on me. It seemed like we had interrupted some meeting of sorts._

_"She's a Lannister spy." The man that brought me here informed them pushing my shoulder forwards so I stumbled on my knees._

_"Is it true girl?" a sterner male voice asked and I saw his feet step into my vision as I held my eyes to the floor. He had the boots on of a soldier; ready to be in battle at any moment. "I'm talking to you girl!"_

_"She told us she wouldn't speak; not even if you interrogated her." One of the soldiers that found me said sounding slightly disappointed. The man that asked me if I was a Lannister spy stepped forward so it wasn't only his feet in my view but his legs as well. I looked up and met the eyes of the man questioning me. He looked startled to find that I was girl even though he was told that I was a girl._

_"She doesn't look a day older than her sixteenth name day." The older man stated before turning away and giving someone a strange look. "They surely have stooped low to find out information." The men surrounding the table stood in the middle of the tent started having a conversation in silent whispers so I wouldn't be able to hear. They were talking for five minutes before they all turned back to me and the older man stepped forward. "Take her to a cell and if there isn't one build one for her." I had just been lifted to my feet and was being directed towards the entrance when a woman I recognised walked in looking around with a confused expression before her eyes landed on me._

_"Eibhleann? What is going on Robb?" she asked stepping into the light. I gasped softly as I realised that this woman was Lady Stark. I knew then that I had ended up coming to a place where I really shouldn't be. The man Robb stepped forward and I caught a glimpse of him before he turned his back to me._

_"You know this girl mother?" he asked and I noticed that he was the first man to speak when I entered the tent._

_"Yes I do. Robb what is going on?" she repeated crossing her arms against her chest not looking impressed._

_"We have been told that she is a Lannister spy. She is to be sent to one of the cells and kept there until she gives us information." He stated sounded almost proud when he offered this information. Lady Stark gave him a look with raised eyebrows before walking over to me. Her hand came up and rested against my cheek where it was burning._

_"Are you okay Eibhleann?" she asked as I gave a slight nod of the head to let her know that I was okay. Her eyes skimmed down my body stopping at my bound hands. Her eyes seemed to harden when she noticed the rope tying my hands and turned her head to Robb. "I want her untied and brought to my tent. Now!"_

_"But mother she is a spy. She belongs in a cell!" he snapped turning to face her, which meant he had to face me. Through the light it could see his auburn hair that curled before it rested under his ears and framed his face. He had high cheek bones and a strong jaw with a beard sprouting. His eyes stood out the most in the dark as the sky blue shone like a light._

_"She isn't a spy Robb. This is Eibhleann Frey; your betrothed." She replied giving him a pointed look before turning back to me. "I want her in my tent Robb and you shall apologise." Robb gave me a look before turning away and walking back over to the table. Lady Stark grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the tent but not before I heard someone speak to Robb._

_"I thought all Frey girls where ugly?"_

_"Shut up Theon." Snapped Robb._

As the memory filtered through my thoughts I couldn't help the smile that settled on my face. If we had known then that this was our future we would have laughed. I was trying to run away from my duty of marrying him and he didn't seem to care about being married. He proved that the first time we held a proper conversation.

_It was the warmth of something pressed against my side that woke me. Sometime during my sleep I had gotten used to the soft breeze that blew over me and this heat was now making me feel stuffy. Slowly opening my eyes I took in the surroundings of Lady Stark's tent noticing I was left on my own. I sifted myself into a sitting position and noticed that the comforting yet stuffy warmth moved with me and looked down at the source. Lying next to my side was a large grey direwolf, snuggling into my cool body heat._

_"He doesn't normally warm up to people." A voice broke the silence making me jump as the huskiness of it brought me back to reality. I looked up and met the blue eyes of Robb Stark; somehow I had missed his presence in the corner of the tent. After realising what he said I didn't know how to read into it. Was he saying the direwolf didn't snuggle up to someone or warm up to them in general?_

_"I'm sorry?" I muttered weakly noticing the sleep laced in my voice. How long had I been sleeping for and how long had he been watching me? I looked over to him taking in his appearance. He was tall, but I couldn't tell how tall when he was sat but I knew he would tower over my petite form. He had built up shoulders and his chest looked well-built from the tight shirt he had on. His body started to narrow as his torso reached his hips but there was still a good covering of muscle to protect him. His face was all cheekbone and sharp angles but there was a softness that called to his face. His auburn Tully hair framed his face in tight curls and his sharp sky blue eyes completed his look. From my point of view Robb Stark was a closed off big softy. There was more to Robb Stark than his hard looks. After looking over his I looked down at myself and noted the lack of clothing and attempted to get up to change into something more modest. _

_"Don't," he started sifting in his chair sitting forward slightly as if meaning to move closer to me. "Why did you lie to my men?" he asked sounding demanding but begging at the same time._

_"I never lied to any of your men." I stated gently moving my hand into the direwolf's fur. It was soft to the touch yet it was unbelievable rough against my fingertips at the same time. This made me think of its owner somehow knowing he was the same._

_"You told them you were a Lannister spy. If you did not give them false information you would not be in the condition you are in now." He declared curling his hands around the arms of the chairs. Was he getting angry at me or what had happened to me?_

_"I did not lie. I was simple moving out of the view of the Lannister army before they could see me and capture me and ended up bumping into your men, who then claimed I was a Lannister spy." I mumbled running my fingers up and down the back of the direwolf. At my words Robb launched forward from his chair and was sitting on the edge of my bed. His movements startled me and I had unknowingly gripped onto the direwolf's fur alerting it to danger. The direwolf sprung up from its spot on the bed and growled at Robb flashing him its teeth. Robb glared at the wolf and I noted a glimpse of betrayal in his eyes. This was his wolf yet it was protecting me; a random girl._

_"Down Greywind," Robb commanded and Greywind obeyed before Robb focused on me again. "You said something about a Lannister army?" he asked looking very serious as he spoke. This war was important to him and he wanted all the information he could possible get and I was simple holding some in my hands. I had been holding it all night and possibly half a day without him knowing._

_"Yes they were bordering Wendish Town close to the Blue Fork River. They had a large camp if I was to estimate their men I would say near 5,000 men. I don't think they plan to attack you fully from the back. I think Tywin Lannister wants to keep his options open and see what your numbers are left down to after the 'surprise' attack." I offered him as much information as I could possibly afford what with the lack of army talk I held within me. Robb looked ecstatic to be receiving news like this and quickly shot up from his spot and rushing out of the tent. Greywind stayed behind with me whether it was his decision or Robb's I did not know._

My smile widened when I remember the way Robb left me after our first real conversation, he was happy about receiving news on the Lannister army and didn't spare me a second word of glance to me as he dashed out of the tent.

"What are you smiling about?" Robb's voice filtered over to me and I opened my eyes to see him watching me from the bottom of the tub. I laughed quietly and beckoned him to come by my side. Robb followed my order and kneeled on the right side of the tub, lowering his hand into the water and resting it against my stomach. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I was remembering the first time we met." I mumbled smiling at him as the memory flashed in my mind once again. "You wanted to put me in a cell, and you were proud to tell your mother that you had captured a Lannister spy." I saw the confusion his eyes for a few seconds before recognition was seen.

"For your information Lord Umber said to put you in the cell not me." he stated massaging the area around my stomach gently, running his fingers around my sides and hips. "You want to know why I didn't say much when I first saw you?" I nodded eager to know his reason, maybe it was something about battle plans. "I knew who you were as soon as I saw your face. My mother had told me about you after she met you. I didn't believe her when she said you were beautiful, I thought she was just saying it to make it easier for me. God was I wrong."

The smile on my face grew and it was that big it was hurting my cheeks. I also knew that there was tears burning my eyes waiting to fall. My Robb was perfect in every way, he knew what to say to make me happy and he was beautiful and he was honourable.

"Were you really thinking that?" I asked softly pulling myself into a sitting position so I could see him better.

"Yes, I was memorised by your beauty and I did agree with Theon when he said that Frey girls were meant to be ugly." he replied sifting around so he was in a more comfortable place. I raised my eyebrows at his words and he looked at me confused. "What?"

"You're speaking about my sisters." I pointed out grabbing his hand in mine giving it a light squeeze. Robb gave me a sheepish smile and shook his head and rolling his eyes.

"I've never met your sisters so I can't actually say whether they are ugly. It's just rumoured around that all Frey girls end up getting the Frey looks and therefore are ugly." he stated turning his hand in mine and lacing our fingers. "You don't look like a Frey."

"That's because I take after my mother's side of the family. The red hair and green eyes run through the woman in are family. We are also graced with curved bodies and gracious assets." I told him covering my breasts with my free arm when I noticed Robb's eyes lower down to my said 'assets'. "Could you pass me that cloth?"

Robb stood removing his hand from mine as he lifted up the cloth and held it out for me. I stepped out of the tub and turned my back to him as he wrapped the cloth and his arms around me.

"What else do you remember?" he asked kissing my neck as he led us over to the bed were I had a clean slip and dress out waiting.

"The first real conversation we had. You accused me of lying and then I told you about the Lannister army near Wendish Town and then you were gone." I explained removing his arms so I could dry myself off. Robb watched with wide eyes as I patted down my body until I was dry enough to pull on my slip. "Did you ever find any Lannister men?" I asked interested in his answer.

"I sent some men to Wendish Town, but there was no sighting of the men only that there had been a camp set up." he replied helping my slip the dress over my head. Once I was in the dress Robb started to do up the laces on the back, careful not to do them too tight.

"I'm going to need a lot of my dresses let out when I get bigger." I notified him as I looked down at the tight-fitting of the dress around my breasts and stomach.

"You'll still look beautiful to me." Robb replied kissing the top of my head before turning me around. "We leave for Riverrun tomorrow so there will be men in here today moving things onto a cart, Lily has already packed away a few of your dress for the journey. I have a separate carriage for you as well, mother has one and the boys will be travelling with her as well as Osha. Lily will join you in yours to keep you company."

"Won't you be joining me?" I asked wrapping my hands around his neck as I leaned up to kiss him softly. He shook his head in disagreement before kissing me again this time with more passion. I pulled away and pouted at him. "Not even once?"

"I'm hoping if we travel through the night then we can cover the land within two days and not have to worry about setting up camp again. We will stop for breaks every few hours but I don't want to be on the roads for extended amounts of time." he muttered kissing my forehead before taking my hand in his and leading me out of the tent. "I told Rickon you would go on a walk with him, just don't go wandering off to far, stay within camp and take Osha with you."

"Yes your grace." I teased giving him a soft bow as he frowned over at me. "What?"

"Don't call me 'your grace'." he ordered huffing in dislike. I smiled at him and continued to walk on dragging him with me.

"Don't order me around then." I stated rolling my eyes as he snorted behind me.

"I'm your king I can give out orders." he pointed out sounding self-satisfied with his answer.

"Robb have you forgotten that I am _your _queen and I am carrying the future heir of Stark." I boasted glad when I heard him moan under his breath about that being unfair.

"Men can't carry children so that shouldn't count." he exclaimed tugging me to turn and face him. I rested my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I think it counts Robb Stark. Woman have to go through the pain on childbirth and before that they have to suffer through discomfort, sickness, mood-swings, infuriating husbands, horrid smells, disgusting food and uncomfortable sex. Just because you're a man and can never be as strong and brave as a woman because you can't give birth, does not make it unfair that woman can and have that advantage over men! You do remember that its your fault I ended up like this in the first place right!" I snapped at him pulling away from him and stomping over to were Catelyn, Rickon and Osha stood waiting for me outside their tent. Catelyn and Osha both had wide smiles stretched out on their faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**3154 words.**

**Here's the new update, hope you guys like it I'm still decided. If I dislike it that much I may remove it, but it does help link in all my other ideas for the next three/four chapter. It would be great for you to review with your opinions for this chapter.**

**Speaking about reviews I want to thank: 'YesTweedyCole', 'ratherbereading125', duchess123', 'ShiloCoulter', and everyone one else.**

**I'll be linking a photo of my inspiration of Evie onto my profile page so if you're interested take a peek. I'm sure everyone knows what Robb looks like - how could you forget.**

**Thanks for reading x Comet96 x**

* * *

After spending a few hours strolling through the nearby forest we turned back and took to strolling through the camp. Osha kept Rickon occupied long enough for him not to complain and allowed time for Catelyn and I to talk.

"Has Robb been making you eat more meat?" she asked as she watched Rickon hide from Osha; they had made it a game half an hour ago. I snorted at her question and run my fingers through Shaggydog's fur.

"He's been making me eat more of everything. You need a sustainable breakfast, don't forgot to have lunch or if you get peckish through the day go to the kitchens. He's treating me like a child!" I exclaimed hoping I didn't offend Catelyn by talking about her son the way I was.

"He is very much like Ned. I could set foot outside unless I had someone with me. There was a few times I even found him in the same place pretending to do something so it looked like he wasn't watching me." she told me playing with a thin necklace as she spoke.

"He's already doing that, I'm not to leave the tent without Osha with me. It's not like I left the tent much before but now I feel like I have to leave the tent to get away from him." I muttered lifting my hands to run through my hair; I decided to leave it down today instead of having it in a braid. It was getting a lot colder here and soon I would be needed extra cloaks to keep me warm.

"It's a Stark thing. When Ned's father was alive before the slaying of the Mad King he told me all Stark men were over-protective when it came to their pregnant wives. Although then I was meant to wed Ned's older brother Brandon until he was killed and Ned was to be my husband." Catelyn replied going into her own world as she spoke. "What I'm trying to say is that it's normal for Stark's to protect their unborn children."

"Of course I'm bound to marry a man who won't let me leave his sight once he has impregnated me. I guess I'm used to having freedom with the way I was brought up, it's a little different." I stated resting my hand on my belly. I smiled at the thought of holding my babe once he was born. "What would you like Catelyn?" I looked up at the older woman waiting for her reply.

"It would be nice to have a granddaughter, but all first-born children of Stark's are boys. Ned gave me Robb, his father gave his mother Brandon and I'm sure Robb will have given you a Prince." she muttered smiling at the thought of the first-born Stark's being boys. "What would you like?"

"I don't mind, I'd happy with a boy or a girl, but I know Robb wants a boy. He's already referring to the baby as a he." I told her smiling at the memory of Robb calling out babe a Prince.

"So it is true? The wolf got the bitch impregnated with pups." drawled out a cold, callous voice stopping us both in our tracks. I turned my head to the side and noticed that we had come to the side of camp were the prisoners were kept. Jamie Lannister, the Queen's brother and true father to Joffrey Baratheon. I had forgotten he was here, Robb doesn't speak about him unless he's talking about getting his sister's back.

"Lannister, you have no right to speak!" Catelyn hissed grabbing my arm to pull me away from the cells. I could tell she hated this man very much; after all he was the one that crippled her son.

"How was he, the pup? Did he satisfy you like a real man? You know if I wasn't in this cell I could make you forget all about your husband, ruin you so that you will never think of anyone but me. If I wasn't in this cell I would make you lose that babe you carry so you know what it feels like to lose a child, make you cling to false hope. You would wish you never met Robb Stark, your life would be simpler if you stayed out The Twins. If I ever get out of this cell I'll ruins Robb Stark's life by taking the life of his wife and unborn child." He spat out meaning each word and it chilled me to the bone. This was one of those horrid men I was telling Rickon about and he was directing his words to me.

I didn't notice the tears slipping down my face or that I was clutching my flat stomach like I was in pain, I didn't notice that I had sunk to the floor as his words got to me. Catelyn sent an order to Osha to help lift me and I was vaguely aware of Rickon asking what was wrong.

The tears covered my sight so I had no recognition of were we were going. It wasn't until I felt the warmth of a tent that I assumed they had taken me back to my tent.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Robb's sharp voice sounded in the tent as I was sat down in a hardback chair.

"Jamie Lannister said some things to her. Robb he said he would kill her and the babe if he ever got out of the cell." Catelyn answered her son as he knelt in front of me and pried my hands away from my stomach.

"Hey, nothings going to happen to you Evie. He won't be able to hurt you and we'll be at Riverrun in a few days. He'll be locked up in a proper cell, in the dungeons far away from you." Robb stated cupping my face and wiping away the tears allowing me to see. "You understand that right?" he asked giving me a sad smile. I nodded my head softly and bought my hand up to cup his.

"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling the last of my tears fall as he stroked my cheek with his fingers.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked sounded confused. Maybe he thought I was apologising for crying, but I wasn't.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean what I said, men are strong and brave; your strong and brave." I explained giving him a smile as he smiled at my explanation.

"I forgive you of course. How about we go and have a sleep until dinner?" he asked standing up and taking my hands in his as he helped me stand.

"I could use a rest, all this crying and walking has tired me out." I muttered squeezing his hand in mine. I looked over at Catelyn and Rickon, noting that Osha had left and smiled at the two of them. "Thank you for the company today Rickon, I would ask to go on a walk tomorrow but Robb has told me we will be leaving for Riverrun." I told the boy as he smiled up at me with confusion in his eyes. I turned to Catelyn and gave her a softer, more appreciated smile. "Thank you."

"Don't worry Evie, come Rickon Maester Steel has a lesson planned for you." she relied ushering him out as she left the tent. Robb's hand tugged on mine as he dragged me into the bed and under the soft furs. His arms wrapped around me sending a loving warmth into my chilled bones.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you." he promised as he kissed my head as he held me close to him as if he was afraid I would leave him during our nap.

"I know."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The camp was bare, the only signs that there was someone here was the dying yellow grass all around the area the tents had been set up. Another indicator was the mass of soldiers, maids, Measter's and other household members all stood around waiting to leave. I was stood with Catelyn, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Lily and Bran as we loaded the two carriages with our trunks of travelling clothes.

"Do you want to ride with me Bran? It's only my and Lily and I could enjoy your company." I asked the older boy as he looked around for Robb. Bran looked between me and his mother before deciding to speak.

"Would you mind mother?" he asked ever so politely proving that he was indeed a Stark.

"If it's what you choose Bran." She replied lifting Rickon up into the carriage as he whined about not being asked.

"You can ride with us after we stop Rickon." I told the younger boy who nodded in agreement before talking animatedly to Osha as she stepped into the carriage followed by Catelyn and Hodor. Bran was sat on his stool waiting for Robb to turn up before entering the carriage.

"Evie why aren't you in the carriage? You'll catch a cold out here." Robb called rushing over to me and wrapping my cloak tightly around me. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned up to give him a peck before pulling away and nodding to Bran.

"Bran's agreed to ride with me. He wants to speak with you before getting in the coach, I was waiting with him." I stated giving him another kiss before climbing into the carriage and perching on one of the soft, plump seats. Lily climbed in after me a needle, thread and cloth in her hand as she perched next to me by the door.

It wasn't long before Bran joined us, Robb lifting him onto his seat before stepping out of the carriage and looking at me.

"We'll be stopping after two hours, if you decided to leave take Lily with you." He ordered reminding me of his orders the day before.

"I will don't worry." I promised giving him a soft smile. "Ride safely." I added hoping he would take my words seriously, I didn't want my husband falling form his horse.

"Of course, I love you." He replied looking into my eyes when he uttered the last words. I blushed as I saw Bran pull a face and hated that Robb didn't care about showing how he felt in front of everyone.

"I love you Robb." I muttered feeling the blush deepen as I repeated the same words. It seemed I was never going to get used to saying that in front of people.

"I'll see you later. Can you watch her Bran?" Robb asked his brother sending me a teasing smile as he did so. Bran smiled and nodded back catching on to what Robb was doing. "I have to go now; we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Robb gave us one last smile before closing the door and leaving us to our thoughts.

"Feel free to sleep Bran; you'll probably have more room in here than the other carriage." I muttered slouching down in my seat, not very queen like but more comfortable. Bran seemed to copy my movements and sighed in relief as he closed his eyes.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

A small tapping noise woke me and I shot up in my seat forgetting where I was for a moment. When I saw the four walls of the small carriage I remembered that we were on our way to Riverrun. I looked around for the small tapping not knowing where it was coming from. Bran was asleep, leaning against the wall of the carriage, his cloak wrapped around his tightly. Lily was also asleep her head resting on the wall like Bran's, her stitch work placed on the chair next to her.

"Evie?" came a soft voice by the door and I frowned wondering why it was my name being called. I stood from my seat and opened the door to see Rickon there with Shaggydog by his side.

"Rickon what are you doing out there?" I asked looking around for Catelyn or Osha. Not being able to see them I started panicking thinking something had happened to them.

"Mother wouldn't wake and you said I could ride with you when we stopped. You promised!" he exclaimed close to tears. I climbed out of the carriage and lifted him up into the carriage, hoping it would stop his oncoming tears.

"No it's okay Rickon. Did you try to wake Osha?" I asked frowning when he shook his head and looked down at the wooden horse in his hands. "You should have woke Osha and told her where you were going. What if your mother wakes and finds you are not there?"

"She'll worry and think I've run off." He replied keeping his head down as he climbed into the seat next to Bran.

"Yes she will. Stay here while I go and tell her where you are." I muttered closing the door and walking a few feet towards the other carriage. I tapped on the door and was surprised to see Osha open the door. I thought Rickon a said she was asleep. "Rickon said you were sleeping. He left the carriage because of the promise I made him. Tell Catelyn that he is with me when she wakes please Osha." I said to the wildling woman as she nodded in agreement before closing the door.

Within minutes I was perched back on my seat in the carriage watching Rickon as he played with the horse. Twenty minutes later, without Robb turning up to the carriage we were once again moving into the growing dark scenery onto Riverrun.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

I was once again woken from my sleep but this time it wasn't the light tapping on the door, but by distance screams and shouts. I snapped my eyes open to see that Lily had disappeared and that the carriage had come to a stop. Both Rickon and Bran were awake, Rickon rubbing his eyes having just woken like me and Bran sitting up straight and looking horrified.

"What's going on?" Bran asked as he noticed me awake now. I looked carefully at the boy and noticed that he was still very young even though he acted older. He was scared right now and I need to make that better.

"I don't know but I'll find out. Rickon stay here with Bran." I muttered climbing out of the carriage and peering around the side where the noise was coming from.

The sight that met my eyes made me sick. The Lannister men had intercepted us and had attacked taking us by surprise. Bodies were lying on the ground small fires were starting on the open field as men from both armies rushed to fight. I knew then that Robb would be fighting with his men trying to save as many as he could. As I saw a few Lannister men coming closer I rushed over to Catelyn's carriage only to find it empty. As I turned to go back to my carriage I saw three figures that looked like Catelyn, Osha and Hodor enter the forest nearby.

They were probably getting away from the battle and hiding in the forest. Taking their idea I rushed back to the carriage taking Bran and Rickon by surprise. Bran noted the look in my face and knew something was wrong.

"Rickon get up we have to leave. Bran lean your body forward and cling onto my neck, I'll have to carry you." I stated helping Rickon down form the carriage thankful he did as he was told without complaining.

"You can't carry me Evie, the baby." He pointed out frowning at my decision. I gave him a scolding look and tugged him closer to me.

"I'm not leaving you here Bran, hurry we're being attacked by the Lannister's." I explained hoping that would motivate him to hold onto me. It seemed to work as he did as I told and clung to my neck. I wrapped on arm under his legs to hold him up before taking Rickon's hand in my other. "Hold on tight Rickon and don't let go." The young boy nodded and I noticed the tears falling from his face.

"What about mother?" Bran asked into my neck looking over at the other carriage.

"I already checked she was making her way into the forest." I told him and started towards the forest thankful when Shaggydog and Summer turned up and followed close by.

We had just made it into the forest when the Lannister men got closer enough to us I could hear them calling out to each other.

"The carriages are empty, check the forest!" one of them called out uttering the words that made my heart clench. I wasn't going to make it at this speed, but I had to get these boys to safety. I sifted Bran on my hip so I could lift Rickon up and settle him onto Shaggydog's back. I looked down at Summer and it seemed he knew what I was asking as he dipped his head down. I rested Bran onto Summer's back and kneeled down between the two wolves.

"Hold on as tight as you can, don't let go and don't make a noise. Do you understand?" I asked both the boys noting how they were both crying now. "I'm going to be alright, but you two are my top priority right now. Shaggydog and Summer can move a lot faster than me. They will take you to safety and I'll follow behind okay." They both nodded and gripped on to the fur of their wolves, resting their bodies into their back so they could hold on better. "Run!" I demanded watching as the wolves ran as fast as they could into the dark forest.

"I see someone!" a yell came not far behind me and I took that as my cue to run after the wolves. I had made it around twist and turns for a few minutes keeping off a straight line hoping it would confuse them until I was pulled against a tree and dirty hand clamping over my mouth.

"I told you I would come after you if I got out of the cell." The cold, haunting voice of Jamie Lannister whispered into my ear freezing me on the spot.

* * *

**Thanking you for reading xx **

**Please tell me of you like this chapter or if I should change it xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**2524 words. So this chapter is not what it seems. A lot of you won't be expecting what I have wrote, but please tell me if you want it changed because I can do that.**

**Jamie Lannister. Possibly not what you were expecting.**

**Reviews have been great so thank you 'waterbender19', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'amrawo', 'ShiloCoulter' and everyone else that reviewed. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed on 'Robb's progeny', your suggestions are being taken into consideration.**

**If you lot hate me after this please, please still read the story.**

**Comet96 xx**

* * *

"Don't make a noise." he muttered turning us so I was pressed against the tree and he was covering my body. I could hear the rushing footsteps of the Lannister men and I cringed at the thought of them capturing me. As they got closer Jamie turned us around the tree so we wouldn't be seen.

Why was he helping me hide from his men anyway? Wouldn't it make sense for him to step out and face them upfront? Tell them he had the wife of Robb Stark. If he did they would either kill me on the spot or take me to Tywin Lannister.

From the place I was in I could make out three men running past us and further into the forest hopefully in the opposite direction of Bran and Rickon. When they passed and there was no sign that they were coming back Jamie pulled back letting me go. He had taken a few steps away from me and pulled a knife out from his boot.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered feeling my eyes water. If this was going to be the way I died it wasn't what I had ever expected. I was naïve enough to think I would have the chance to have to have many children, be married for years to the man I loved and die with the family I loved knowing I loved them. That was how I always pictured it when I was a girl and I now had Robb to share it with, but it seemed my dream wasn't going to come true.

"You're going to help me escape." he stated playing with the tip of the knife in a threating way. He was trying to intimidate me into helping him.

"I won't do it. I won't let you escape after what you did to Bran." I whispered sinking down to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs. Jamie chuckled at my reply before crouching in front of me.

"What he knew, most people know now anyway it doesn't change a thing. He was just at the wrong place, the wrong time." he told me stabbing the knife into the ground just before my feet. "I want away from this place and fast."

"Then go I'm not going to stop you. Walk into the forest keep east and don't turn back." I suggested leaning back against the tree to get a better look at him. He was dirty and he smelt and from what I could tell he had worn the same clothes for weeks. "You could have been long gone by now, why do you stay?" I asked him as I looked over his mud-covered face.

"I feel like I can't leave you alone." he mumbled barely audible for me to hear. I sounded like he didn't actually want to say it yet he did.

"Why?" I asked sounding intrigued with his answer. He was meant to be a selfish, cruel man yet he didn't want to leave me, wife of his enemy only in a forest.

"Your young, pregnant and are of importance to many people. You are of Frey blood, you are married into Stark blood and you carry the next heir of Winterfell, the next future King. I'll be signing my death wish if I leave you." he answered picking up the knife from the ground and standing up. "I'll lead you back to the road and then I'll leave you. Stay here so I can scout ahead."

"Why are doing this?" I asked confused with the way he acted. This was not the Jamie Lannister I had heard about, he was meant to be, un-caring, mean and cruel thinking only about himself or his family.

"I've already told you, I would be signing my death wish. Stay here." he muttered before walking off with the knife in his hand and using the trees to hide his figure as he scouted for the safest route back to the road.

When I could no longer see Jamie I stood up and leaned against the tree. I didn't know whether Jamie was lying about taking me back to the road or whether he was using me as leverage to make sure he could safely get away. By the time I decided that maybe he was just using me to escape and I was about to leave someone stepped into my sight.

I couldn't make out who it was and stayed still, but for some reason they seemed to notice me and stepped forward into the little clump of trees that hide me away. As the man stepped into the trees I knew he wasn't one of Robb's men for some reason I could tell from the way he was breathing.

"I heard everything he said to you. You know, Jamie Lannister has always been noble when it comes to woman; especially pregnant woman." he muttered pulling his sword out of its sheath. He played with his sword the same way Jamie had played with his knife. He looked me over before raising his eyebrows. "You're the wife of Robb Stark and you're carrying his child." As he spoke he lowered his knife placing the tip against my stomach where my baby was growing. "All I have to do is push this sword and his unborn child will no longer exist. I'll keep you alive long enough for him to see what he's done by marrying you and then he'll have to watch as your life slips away." He laughed seeming to think something was funny before he tuned his dark eyes on me again pushing the sword gently into my stomach as a warning. The tip pierced my skin, not doing any real damage apart from ripping through my clothes and slicing open the top layer of skin. "I'll be known as the man who took everything away from Robb Stark."

He looked serious as he spoke and as I caught a glimpse of his dark eyes I could see that he was actually going to push that sword into my stomach taking away the life of my un-born child. He was going to bring me close to death and make Robb watch as I left him to fight this war alone. I closed my eyes preparing for the sharp pierce of his sword. Instead of feeling anything I heard a choking sound and then a thump.

Opening my eyes I saw Jamie standing where the man was standing wiping his knife against his breeches before bending down and picking up the sword. Knowing what he had done I couldn't help but look down. The soldier was spread out on the floor, blood trailing from his neck, his eyes open and dead. I looked up at Jamie and he grimaced as he wiped his bloody hands on his breeches as well.

"You just killed one of your father's men." I exclaimed looking up at him as if he just told me he was crazy. He nodded stepping towards me, taking my shoulders in his hands as he looked over me. "Why?"

"I have no need to explain myself to you." he muttered taking my hand and placing his knife in it before closing it around the metal handle. "Keep this close, I'm only taking you around the corner, you can see the road from there. I'll watch you until you make it, but then you'll have to fend for yourself." He muttered grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me forward.

"You are a misunderstood character Jamie Lannister, you confuse me and I'll never know why you have done this for me." I spoke softly afraid that there would be more people out here to capture and kill me.

"Think of it as you owing me a debt someday in the future." he grumbled taking me through twist and turns, dragging me over roots and under branches until he stopped and turned to face me. "You never saw me, that man who saved you left as soon as he killed the solider, he didn't speak and you couldn't see his face, understand?" he wanted me to lie so he could keep the reputation of being a cold, heartless man.

"I understand Jamie and thank you." I muttered honestly to the man before walking toward the direction he pointed me in. I could have calling of names and the cries of woman, I could see fires being lit and over-turned carts, chest opened and clothes abandoned on the floor. As I stepped out of the forest I turned to see if Jamie was still there but I couldn't see the outline of his body and assumed that he had left.

I took slow steps out onto the road holding the knife in one hand and placing the other on my stomach feeling the wetness that indicated I was bleeding. Having felt the blood I looked down in horror and the blood covering my hand and felt the colour drain from my face. I never thought there would be this much blood from the small cut made.

As I looked around I noticed that the men running around were all Robb's men, not the Lannister men. The screams I could hear weren't from woman but from men, probably the ones that had been injured during battle. Noting the carriage that I had ridden in, I walked over and stepped into the empty seating area. On the floor was Rickon's wooden toy, I picked it up and clutched it to my chest hoping that the boys had gotten somewhere safe. Looking around the cold, empty carriage I squeezed me eyes closed to stop the oncoming tears and climbed out of the carriage.

Closing the door I walked around the carriage in search of someone to help. I only was looking for someone for a few minutes before I bumped into three young soldiers. Once the spotted my they all bowed deeply as well as blushing.

"Your grace." They all chanted dipping their heads in respect. Two of the boys placed their hands on their swords smiling wide as I watched them. The other boy, the one that looked the youngest tilted his head to the side as his eyes dropped to my hand holding my stomach, covered in blood.

"Are you okay your grace?" he asked his voice filled with concern as he asked. I wanted to smile at him, but I was scared that something was going to my baby.

"Do you know where Robb is?" I asked hoping that they did and they would be able to take me to him. The boys all nodded and pointed over in the distance were a group of men stood around arguing. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to walk you there your grace?" the youngest boy asked looking concerned. I nodded my head and started off in the direction they were pointing in, the three boys following.

"What is your name?" I asked trying to be polite considering they were being polite to me.

"Rodwell Stone, those are my two older brothers Euran and Hyle." He replied pointing to each one when he spoke their names.

"Did your father pledge to the Stark's before the war?" I asked knowing a few unknown families had done that when Robb announced he was going against the Lannister's.

"No we are pledged to the Frey's; your father actually." He replied sounding proud as he announced this. I looked down at the boy and frowned. If his family was pledged to my father then why was he here?

"What are you doing here then? Surely you should be at The Twins or on patrol somewhere?" I asked confused to why my father's men would be here travelling with Robb's men. Rodwell smiled up at me and it was then that I noticed how young he actually was.

"Your father made a deal to send more men to Robb two months after your marriage. We were meant to meet you at the camp, but you had already set out for Riverrun. It's lucky we decided to continue on as we reached here just as the Lannister's attacked." He explained resting his hand on his sword, something they all did.

"They didn't stand a chance with added numbers, took them down within minutes due to our unexpected appearance." Euran added slowing to a stop as we reached Robb and the other men; Lord Umber was the first to notice me.

"Your grace!" he exclaimed drawing attention onto me within seconds. Robb was by my side within a moment leaning down to kiss me not caring he was doing so in front of his men. As he pulled back he cupped his hand on each cheek looking down at me with relief.

"You're okay, thank the gods. I was looking for you, I thought you had been taken." He whispered resting his head against mine. He looked shaken up and in pain and had closed his eyes as he placed his face in my hair.

"I got Rickon and Bran away; I don't know where they are." I cried allowing the tears to fall now that I was safely in his arms. He brought his arms around me bringing me into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, they are probably safe. I was told mother left with Osha and Hodor she will be safe as well." Robb muttered rubbing his hands up and down my back. "I'm glad that you are the babe are okay as well." At his words I pulled back looking at him wide-eyed and horrified. I rested my bloody hand on my stomach looking down as I did so.

"Robb the baby, I don't know about the baby!" I cried out lifting my blood cover hand up for him to see. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood and his eyes shot down to my stomach. His hands were soon pressing down on it and they came up coated in blood as well.

"What happened?" he asked sounding both concerned and angry. His eyes were flashing with danger, a look I wasn't used to seeing.

"I sent Bran and Rickon off on their direwolves because we were being chased by Lannister's. I was hiding in a clump of trees, he came out of nowhere. He knew who I was Robb. He placed his sword on my stomach over the baby; he started saying something about killing the baby and then hurting me. He was doing it to get to you Robb, he wanted to hurt you." I cried wiping away my tears as I explained everything to him. He brought me against his chest stroking my hair in his way of comfort.

"I'm taking you to Maester Steel, he'll check to see if the baby is okay." Robb muttered gently to me, tucking me into the side of his arm as he led me off to the Maester.

_If you are listening to me old gods I beg you to save my baby. I'll give you my life if you let him live._

* * *

**Thanking you for reading xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**3192 words. Hey guys sorry for the wait, hope it wasn't too bad. Just finished this chapter, would have finished earlier today but was babysitting.**

**If you don't like it I apologise but it will all work out I promise. Thank you to those that have reviewed; 'waterbender19', 'guest'1, 'guest'2, 'guest'3 and everyone else. I've been missing the reviews from my usual suspects, it was nice to read funny and great reviews.**

**So I might update tomorrow I might not. Thanking you all very much x Comet96 xx**

* * *

"Everything seems to be okay from what I can tell, but I won't be able to know until a couple of weeks when the babe has continued to show progression in growth." Maester Steel mumbled after he had wiped clean my stomach and stitched it closed with a fine thread.

"But the baby is okay?" Robb asked not caring that his concern was leaking into his voice. He was worried about his unborn child and he wasn't going to keep a strong façade on for me.

"From what I see yes, just make sure she doesn't lift anything heavy and takes it easy until we get to Riverrun." he replied getting up from his seat and leaving us on one of the make-shift beds in placed around the field.

"I don't want to travel by myself anymore Robb, I want to be with you, either riding or sitting in the carriage with you. Don't leave me Robb." I stressed out as he helped me up from the bed. I looked around the field noting all the men that had been injured and shook off the guilty feeling that was growing within my mind.

Robb turned me to face him and pushed back the stands of hair that had dropped into my face. His blue eyes looked into my green eyes and we stood there connecting the sea and forest together as we searched each-others souls.

"I will never, never leave you again." He declared running his hand into my hair and pulling me forward so our lips connected.

"What would happen if we lost the baby?" I asked him softly choking back my tears at the thought of losing part of both of us. His fingers lifted my head so he could connect our eyes again as he spoke.

"We won't and if we do, there will be more children Evie. This may eat at us for a while but we are both strong enough to get passed it. You're strong enough to have enough child." He stated as he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder loving the way how we could be so close when something horrid was going on around us.

"I want you to send a group of twenty men into the forest to go after Bran and Rickon." I muttered thinking about the little boys, alone, scared and possible confused. "I shouldn't have left them alone."

"You did what you thought was right. I'll send your group of twenty men out to search for them. We'll leave for Riverrun in the morning, I'll keep a guard here if come back." He replied taking my hands in his and leading me away from the beds and to a small tent set up near the carriages.

Inside was a large bed covered in furs, nothing else, not even a tub or basin. The bed looked comfortable and I itched to lie down on it and close my eyes just to hide away from the world until morning.

"I'm going to sleep; you can join me after you send those men out to search for Bran and Rickon." I told him pecking his check before slipping out of my dress and climbing into the bed wearing just my slip, which had blood stains on the front.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

I woke to the sun streaming through the fabric of the tent and Robb's arms wrapped around me, his hands resting gently on my stomach. It was something he had done since finding out about the baby, when I questioned him about it he said it made him feel close. He might have done it now in hope that the baby was still growing, in hope that he would still be a father, to teach his child the ways of the Stark's.

I lie there no moving, enjoying the way he wrapped me in his arms, keeping me close even when he was sleep. I was enjoying the feeling and wished to stay, but it always seemed that what you wished for would never be. My wish was to taken away by the arrival of Catelyn Stark entering the tent looking distraught, happy and a wild mess.

Her auburn hair was out of its usual braid, leaves tangled in with the knots. Her dark blue dress was covered in mud and had that rotten, dirty look and her face was smeared with mud as well. It looked like Catelyn spent the night rolling in the dirt, a possibility if she spent the night in the forest. At her entrance to the tent I pulled out of Robb's arms and sat up to stare at her. Robb also woke as I left his arms and sat up as well.

"Catelyn, where have you been?" I asked her as she looked over at Robb before handing him a letter. Robb took the letter and Catelyn turned back to me.

"Osha hide us well, where is Bran and Rickon?" she replied inquiring about you youngest children. I looked down not being able to look her in the eyes as I admitted that I left them in the forest on their own and they've been missing all night. I just opened my mouth to tell her the news but Robb spoke before I could utter a word.

"They are at Riverrun; Uncle Edmure sent a raven explaining they turned up early his morning. Bran told him about the attack and how Evie sent them off on Shaggydog and Summer." Robb muttered reading from the letter before looking up at his mother. "They are fine and we will be joining them by the evening."

"I want to leave now Robb!" she exclaimed leaving the tent before he could reply. I looked at him as he sat in the bed, without his shirt, running his hands through his hair.

"I guess I should tell the men we'll leaving within half an hour." He sighed climbing out of the bed and slipping on his shirt before turning back to me. "You should get dressed before she comes back demanded you leave wearing that. You know how I feel about your lack of clothing."

"Of course my king whatever you wish." I teased climbing out of the bed and bending into a deep bow. As I did so a pain shot through the area that was stitched and I gasped in pain.

"Evie?" Robb fired out rushing to my side his hand going for my stomach.

"I'm fine, it just stings. You are going to have to stop worry. We'll never make it through this pregnancy if you keep checking up on me." I muttered pushing his hand away and stepping into my dress and turning to face him as I laced it up. "I love you Robb, but you can be too much sometimes."

"I understand, but this isn't easy for me either Evie, I want this baby. The thought of losing him tears me apart and I'm afraid." He admitted rubbing his hands across his face and he looked away from me. He didn't want me to see him like this, but this was what a marriage was. I was there for him when he needed comfort and he would be there for me.

"Hey, I know you Robb. You already love him. I want you to know we will get through this." I cupped my hands around his face and forced him to look at me. "You told me the same thing last night and I believed you so now you have to believe me." I gave him a soft smile before taking one of his hands in mine and pulling him out of the tent. "Go give your orders king; I'll calm your mother down."

Robb's lips took me by surprise as he took me into a passionate kiss. I had to pull away and stop the kiss from going further before it because too personal for the public.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The carriage ride was hot, long and tiring I was glad when Robb announced we had arrived in Riverrun. Like he had promised Robb travelled with me in my carriage with his mother; Lily, Osha and Hodor where travelling behind us in the other carriage.

We arrived at Riverrun just as it started to get dark, dinner time according to my rumbling stomach, Robb chucked when he heard the calls for food. The carriage came to a jolting stop and Robb stood opening the door and jumping out, quick to hold out his hand for his mother as she rushed to leave the tight space. I stood slowly noting the clenching of my stomach and the sudden urge to be sick.

"Robb I need to eat." I muttered to him as he helped me down from the carriage and took hold of my hand as he led me towards the man that Catelyn was talking to. From the same auburn hair I gathered that this was Robb's uncle Edmure.

"Uncle Edmure, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Evie Stark." Robb announced as his uncle turned to face us. As his eyes focused on me, they seemed to widen as he took in my appearance. He stepped forward lifting the hand that wasn't holding Robb's and lifted it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet the wife of Robb Stark. Ned and I had money on whether he would marry; it seems I have lost." He chuckled as he spoke to me for the first time. He turned to Robb as he released my hand and took Robb's into a strong handshake. "I suppose I owe you money now Robb."

"You can keep it Edmure in return for a place to stay while we are here." Robb replied bringing his uncle into a hug after the handshake. Catelyn cried out as a small blur crashed into her; the small blur Rickon was laughing dramatically.

"Mother they have a Godswood here. I feel like father is with me when I go near." He told her as she wrapped him in her arms as if he would disappear within a second.

"Your grandfather had something made for you and Evie, Robb; he had them done before he got ill." Edmure stated taking our attention away from Rickon and leading us into the castle walls of Riverrun. "Bran is in the dining hall waiting for your arrival."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Crowns, his dying grandfather had gotten someone to make us crowns. They were both made of dark wood; Robb's was surrounded by tall swords and a direwolf central of the piece. It was simple yet brought out every detail, each sword was different the blades styled uniquely. The direwolf was perfected and reminded me of Greywind; each strand of fur standing out, and making it so real. It was breath-taking and all Robb did was grimace when he saw it.

The crown I was blessed with was smaller than his, built up of a collection of flowers and ivy leaves. The wood it was made out of held tints of red through it reminding me of my hair. This crown was made for me and the detail of the flowers brought a smile to my face, roses. My mother was named after a rose, her mother thought her hair was that of a rose and therefore called her Rose after 'Rose Red'.

"They're beautiful Robb; outstandingly beautiful." I whispered running my fingers over the roses noting the tears blurring my vision. If Robb didn't except these crowns I would never speak to him again and I would make our marriage a misery. Robb's hand found mine gently squeezing my fingers as he turned to face his uncle.

"They are of a grand design; when did grandfather have them made?" Robb asked running his thumb over my hand in a soothing, romantic way. Edmure looked pained before he spoke his next words and flicked his eyes over to Catelyn as she stared out of the large window that over looked river.

"He had them made when he knew he wasn't going to get any better; a few weeks after you were named king. Evie's was made after the announcement of the marriage was made." Edmure replied looking down at the floor as he spoke. It looked to be a painful subject for him to speak about; I understood where he was coming from, I only had a day to understand that my mother was dying. It's heard news to hear when the woman or man who brought you up was going to be leaving you in the world alone. "He knows he doesn't have long, he wishes to see you wearing the crowns before he dies."

"We will see him tonight before the feast is held. First I have to speak with Lord Umber about the escape of Jamie Lannister." Robb stated flicking his eyes between Edmure and me. He glanced over at his mother and anger shoot through his blue eyes making him look cruel and un-noticeable. Was he blaming Catelyn for Jamie's escape? I never found out how he escaped but it must have been at the hands of someone.

"I understand, meet me here after you have spoken with Lord Umber and I will lead you to my father's chambers." Edmure told us before dipping his head and leaving the hall. Robb turned to face me giving me a soft smile as his lips touched mine sending a shock through me. It was unexpected and made me gasp out in surprise; Robb taking the advantage of my open mouth slipped in his tongue.

"Robb!" I exclaimed pushing him away, a look of disapproval on my face. My eyes shot towards Catelyn who was watching us with a soft smile on her face. "Your mother is here." I whispered hoping she wouldn't be able to hear me. I was embarrassed enough with him kissing me like that in front of his mother; I didn't need her to hear me as well.

"I love you," he muttered kissing me again before pulling away and turning to leave in the same direction that Edmure did. As he was walking away I remembered he was going to talk to Lord Umber about Jamie Lannister.

"Robb, I have to tell you something." I called out softly hoping Catelyn wouldn't be able to hear me. I walked after him, placing my hand on his arm to stop him from walking away. Robb turned his head to face me and it looked like he wanted to argue. "It's about Jamie Lannister." I added to prevent him from asking if it could wait till later.

"What about him?" he asked frowning at my words. He looked unsure of what I was talking about and I knew that if I told him he would be mad, but if I didn't tell him it would be worse when he found out.

"In private Robb, I was told not to say anything." I muttered dragging him off into the hallway and down until we reached our chambers. I looked around the hallway once again before closing the door and facing my husband. "What I'm about to tell can't be repeated, I was told not to mention it and if he finds out I'm sure my life will be ended."

"What are you talking about? Has someone threatened you?" he asked concern and anger leaking out of his voice as he gripped my arms in his hands.

"Last night when that man attacked me, I only survived because Jamie Lannister killed his own man and led me back to the road. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here now and you would be alone." I rushed out hoping if he didn't hear me correctly he would forget what I was talking about.

"He did what!" he exclaimed gripping tighter onto my arms as the fury in his eyes grew until he looked like Greywind when he was angry.

"He saved my life. Don't go after him Robb, he didn't hurt me he helped me; helped you." I said grabbing hold of his hands and pulling them off of my arms but keeping them in my hands.

"How did he help me? He was the only chance for me to get my sisters back!" he growled throwing his arms in the air as he tore them out of my hands. This wasn't my Robb; this was the Robb being controlled by the stupidity called being a man. He was being blinded by rivalry and it wasn't only taking over him but it was hurting me.

"He helped you by saving me; your wife. He saved your child! That's the only reason he helped me, because I'm carrying your son!" I cried covering my face as he tears rolled down my cheeks and the sobs echoed out into out chamber. "I understand that you love your sisters Robb, but I should still count in your life Robb. It's not all about fighting and getting one up on the Lannister's. I nearly died; your child was nearly killed; just think about that." I muttered to him as I wiped away the tears before they could fall and join the others on my cheeks.

Robb looked guilty as my words sunk into his brain. He knew he wasn't thinking when he spoke, but he should have thought about his words before uttering them. He seemed to realize this at the same moment it went through my mind as he took a step towards me his hand reaching out.

"Evie." He begged his voice tense with regret as he stepped closer begging me with his eyes as well. I closed my eyes shaking my head at him; I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Just leave Robb." I whispered knowing he heard me because I heard him stop moving towards me and hover in the same place. His breathing was ragged and heavy sounding like he was about to cry as well. If he cried I wouldn't be able to handle it; I needed time away from him before I could be with him again. "Please Robb." I cried out louder this time hoping he got the message. I heard him taking in a shaky sigh before shuffling on his feet.

"I do love you, I think you know that." he stated before leaving me alone in the room the door shutting behind him as he left.

The closing of the door brought me to tears and I couldn't stop the tears as the feel and I sunk to my knees hugging them to me as I let everything out. _And I love you Robb Stark._

* * *

**Thanking you for reading xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**2998 words guys. **

**So here is your update I hope you enjoy it there is a nice scene between Bran and Evie.**

**Recently I've been feeling like a lot of you have stopped reading this story; is it true?**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing - 'duchess123', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'Guest' and everyone else.**

**I might have a new chapter up later tonight or tomorrow depends whether or not Family Guy is interesting x Comet96 xx**

* * *

By the time Robb returned to our chambers I was dressed in a fresh, clean dark green dress that brought out my eyes and went well with my hair. Lily had brushed my hair and it now ran down my back in tight red curls. As he entered the room I was sat in front of a desk with a large mirror, looking at my appearance. Personally I didn't see the big fuss that was made when Catelyn Stark came to The Twins to find a wife for her son. All the maid's had spent their time getting me and my sisters ready, but all they talked about was me being the one who would be picked. I looked like my sisters in many ways, I just ended up with red hair, green eyes and my mother's appearance, but I was still a Frey.

I watched as he pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a clean one before repeating the process with his breeches. His eyes met mine in the mirror as he sat on the bed to slip on his boots; he looked apologetic and guilty. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Catelyn, Lily and another maid walked in. I noticed that Lily and the unknown maid were carrying the crowns, Lily mine and the other maid Robb's.

"Your grandfather is awake and waiting." Catelyn told us as she picked up Robb's crown and set it gently a top his head. She cupped his face in her hand in a motherly way before bending and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I am so proud of you Robb; you have done the Stark's proud." She run her hand across his cheek before stepping back and excepting the crown from Lily and making her way towards me in the mirror. As she reached me she gently set the crown on my head where it sunk down to the middle of my forehead, showing the top of my head and its red hair. "You complete this family Evie and this babe you're bringing into the world will be loved." She muttered to me running her hair through my hair so it sat perfectly under the wooden crown. "He loves you deeply." She whispered in my ear before taking my hand in hers and helping me stand than releasing it after. "We don't want to keep my father waiting."

Catelyn took the lead as she walked out of our chambers and down the hall, Lily and the unknown maid followed after her no doubt heading for the kitchens. Robb held out his hand for me and although I wasn't ready forgive him I would do the right thing and act like a queen and wife.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Lord Tully was old and frail; he also looked to be nearing the end of his life. The moment he saw us through his old, decrepit eyes he smiled in that way that made you scared of older people. I can remember seeing a few maids go through this stage at The Twins; they would sit in their rooms smile if one of us Frey children came to visit, the life leaving them as we did.

"Robb Stark," his grandfather started in his raspy, broken-down voice. His sentence was broken by the shaky intake of breath. "King of the North ... the King of Wolves ... my grandson ... my blood." I could see that Robb felt proud to have these words directed toward him. When we had entered the room Robb released my hand so he could approach his grandfather along with Catelyn and Edmure. I decided to stand back and watch with Ser Brynden Tully and watch as the family connect for what could be the last time.

"Grandfather don't feel like you have to speak, I am grateful for the crowns hey are finely detailed." Robb replied taking his grandfather's hand in his own just holding it as they spoke. Just looking at Robb with his grandfather made me think of the possibilities of our future; would our children be surrounding him as he died of old age or would they mourn with me after we find out he was killed in battle?

"Your wife ... where is she Robb?" Lord Tully croaked out bringing me back into the room where everyone was staring at me. Robb raised his hand and waved me over into his grandfather's sight. As I stepped closer I noticed that Robb had gotten his eyes from the Tully's as well as the hair. Lord Tully still had sea blue eyes, but they were mundane and tedious having no real colour to them.

"This is Eibhleann, grandfather." Robb introduced me as I was standing next to him by the bed. Lord Tully's eyes flashed over me and they seemed to light up with colour for a second.

"Red hair ... you Stark's have a thing ... for redheaded women." his words brought out a laugh from everyone as it was known that Ned married Catelyn; a redhead and now Robb married me; a redhead. "You are one of ... beauty."

"Thank you Lord Tully." I mumbled dipping my head in respect. My actions brought out a shaking, cough laugh from the old man and my eyes were drug back to his face.

"If there is ... one thing I want ... before I die, it's ... to be called Hoster ... and not Lord Tully ... by a young beautiful woman." he stuttered wiping his mouth as dribbled rolled down his lip.

"Well I'll thank you then Hoster." I repeated giving him a small smile as he called me beautiful twice within in a few minutes. He managed to smile back before turning his gaze into Robb.

"You take care ... of her or I'll ... haunt you." He warned breathing deeper before looking over at Catelyn. "You raised your son … well, I'm proud of you … Cat." He raised his hand slowly to cup his daughter's cheek, Catelyn sunk into his hand as she closed her eyes trying to hide her tears but they were noticeable as the rolled down her cheeks. Hoster turned to face his son giving him a pointed look before looking over at Robb and me. "You still have time to … marry Edmure. Go find … yourself a wife." Edmure rolled his eyes at his father's words but laughed none-the-less.

"I still have time like you said father." Edmure muttered looking over at me. His eyes dropped down to my stomach and I knew he was looking at the hand I had resting there. "Did Robb tell you he was going to be a father?" Edmure added looking over at his father with a smile on his face. Hoster turned his head and frowned at Robb; he removed his hand from Catelyn's face and pointed it at his grandson.

"Is it true boy?" he sputtered coughing as he spoke, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Robb's jaw clenched in the normal way it would when he was nervous and his head turned towards me and down and my stomach. By the time he looked up at his grandfather, he had unclenched his jaw and looked confident with himself.

"It is grandfather." He replied nodding his head in agreement to his words. Hoster stared at Robb his beady little eyes peering at him like the endless water, hiding all his thoughts and feelings. Those beady eyes linked with my green ones and emotion shone into his blue eyes making them lighter.

"You have him in your … hands don't go easy … on him make his life a … misery. He probably deserves it." His words were spoken in a soft, quiet and stutter. It was clear that he was getting tired from talking and it didn't just show in his voice but in his appearance as well.

"I'll take your advice to heart Hoster." I pledged giving Robb a pointed look knowing he was receiving it and would say something when we were alone.

"You need your rest grandfather. The feast is bound to being soon; will visit you when you have regained some of your energy." Robb voiced lifting himself from the bed and smiling down at his grandfather. I waved and gave him a small smile before accepting the hand Robb held out for me.

As we left the room I swear I heard Catelyn muttered something about a 'lover's quarrel', but thought it might have been my imagination as Robb continued to walk out into the hallway. Once we were alone he turned to look at me with an expecting look on his face. He was hoping I would forgive him and speak to him now, but I wasn't about to forgive him for saying he wasn't thankful that I was alive.

"Evie how long is this going to go on?" Robb inquired attempting to lift my head as he spoke but I turned away from his hand. I would do what his grandfather suggested; I would like to make his life a misery. I pulled my hand from his and started in the direction of the hall where I knew Bran and Rickon would be waiting and where there was food. "I said I was sorry." He called out stopping me before I could get further away from him. I turned my head slightly to the side so I could see him and he me.

"I know you are." I whispered before leaving him in the hallway rubbing away at his face.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The library at Riverrun was larger than the one at The Twins; and I loved it. There was a wide extent to the books; old stories, children's stories, history of Westeros and the Free Cities, names from the old and noble houses. The choices went on and covered almost everything, I was currently interested in the names from old a noble houses. Bran was sitting with me on a soft, fur covered window seat reading about medical history.

"When are you going to forgive him?" Bran questioned turning the page carefully, minding the fragile pages. I looked over at him and tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Robb, when are you going to forgive him? He's been miserable ever since he turned up here." Bran added looking at me and not his book this time.

"He said something that upset me deeply Bran; it's not easy to forgive someone when they hurt your feelings." I muttered to the boy smiling softly at his attempt to make things better. He was a boy of ten and he was way to wise for his age; he acted older than Robb and Robb was a man of eight and ten.

"I thought I would never forgive Jamie Lannister for what he did to me. Part of me still hates him for what he did, but another part is thankful for him being alive." Bran's blue eyes connected with mine and he smiled slightly before looking down at his page. "Robb told me how Jamie Lannister saved your life; I'm thankful for him to be alive because of that." he looked back up at me before placing his hand over mine. "I'm thankful to him because it would have hurt too much to have lost you; not just for me but for everyone. Robb wouldn't be Robb without you Evie; he needs you and you need him." Bran professed flipping through the pages of the book going back to a remedy for sleep.

"Thank you Bran." I whispered wiping away a loose tear as I clutched his hand in mine giving it a squeeze before going back to my book. "I will forgive him you know; he isn't capable of thinking before he speaks. I shouldn't have been that hard on him."

"You should forgive him tonight; you've been holding this against him for three weeks." Bran pointed out smiling up at me. "How have you managed not to speak to him for that long?"

"I've been talking to him in his sleep; he talks back. I think he knows about it because he's considerable happy in the morning." I replied smiling as I did so. "You are right Bran; we can't live without each other." He nodded in agreement looking up at me for a minute before we both went back to our books.

The silence would normally be unbearable but Bran's slow constant breathing next to me was peaceful and relaxing. The rhythm of his breathing had me closing my eyes and resting back on the cool window as I allowed the sound to take me into the dream world.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Warm arms were wrapped around me trapping me against an equally warm chest. I knew then that Robb had lifted me to our chambers and had wrapped me in his arms as I slept. That was the thing about us that made me smile; even while we weren't speaking we would still cuddle up at night as we went to sleep.

"Robb?" I whispered hoping he was awake so I would have to talk to him without him knowing I really meant my words.

"Hmm." He mumbled into my hair where his face was buried. I attempted to turn in his arms but they tightened around me making it impossible to move. Instead I wrapped my hands around his loving the way they were resting against my stomach.

"I forgive you for what you said. I know you didn't mean it and I shouldn't have held it over you for this long." I announced waiting for him to let me move so I could turn to face him. His arms loosened around me and shifted so I was lying on him looking down at his smiling face.

"I shouldn't have said what I did; it hurt your feelings and I was uncaring." He replied leaning up to kiss my lips tenderly. The kiss was longer than I expected it to be and Robb's hands slipped round to unlace the laces on the back of my dress. I didn't bother helping him; he had become a master and unlacing my dresses in the last three months. His hands lifted my hips and he slid the dress over my arms and down to my hips, where I then proceeded to lift myself up higher so he could pull it off and throw it on the floor.

Robb pulled himself up into a sitting position as he wrapped his arms around my hips and kissed me passionately his hand fingers massaging my hips as he did so. I had my arms wrapped around his neck pulling at the loose curls that hung framing his face. As he pulled me closer I could feel his hardness through his breeches and my heart speed up. We hadn't been this close in weeks and it was exciting and extremely passionate that I couldn't help but want to get him undressed. My hands ran down the back of his neck, over his shoulders and down to the buttons on his shirt. His buttons slipped through the holes in his cotton shirt easy and I soon had the shirt hanging off his shoulders.

"I missed you." Robb mumbled against my lips as he shrugged out of his shirt and threw it down with my dress. His hands were soon running up my thighs where he slipped his hands under and run them up and down the soft skin on my hips and sides. A shiver ran up my spine from his touch and I couldn't take it any longer. I reached for the bottom of my slip and pulled it over my head thankful for having no laces attacked to the slip. Robb's hands roamed over the new released skin his hands cupping my breasts as he lightly massaged them with his thumbs.

"I missed you too." I whispered back running my fingers along his hard chest and over his muscled arms. This was my Robb; not the cruel, unkind husband I had seen three weeks ago. Robb wrapped his arms around me as he lifted me up and placed me under him; our normal position when we made love. His eyes trailed down my body stopping at my breasts as he ran his fingers over them gently before moving them lower with his eyes. Both his eyes and his hands stopped when he reached my stomach and he looked back up at me with a smile.

"Have you seen Maester Steel since we got here?" he asked running his finger gently over my stomach. I looked at him a frown visible on my face as I peered at my husband. I shook my head and watched as his face bloomed into a wide smile. "I think our little prince has continued to grow." His hands were brought down over my stomach where he stroked it gently as if I would break.

"How do you know?" I asked peeking up at him ignoring the fact that I was as naked as a new-born babe. Robb's eyes were shining bright as if he was about to cry. In response he lent down and kissed my stomach before peering up at me through his lashes.

"You have a bump, my little boy is getting bigger." He stated leaning down and kissing my stomach where he said there was a bump. Leaning up on my elbows I looked down and realized that he was telling the truth and there was a small bump forming. "Our little Stark."

"Robb you do know he could be a she. Your little prince could be a princess." I pointed out to him as I run my hand through his hair so I could pull him in for a kiss. Robb snorted as his lips met mine in a quick kiss before he pulled away and smirked.

"Trust me he's going to be a boy."

* * *

**Thanking you for reading xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**3811 words but most of it is memories from past chapters so don't feel obliged to read those, but they are important to the chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I wanted there to be a moment where Evie was mostly on her own.**

**Thanks to; 'amrawo' who keeps appearing as 'Guest', 'Pinkbeachlulu' and 'alexceasar', also a thanks to everyone else that has commented and viewed xx **

**I'll be updating on the 'Robb's progeny' so please take a look. **

**Thank you for reading this far into the story; updates will possibly be later today or tomorrow x Comet96 xx**

* * *

The Godswood was beautiful with the sun shining down through the trees, creating mysterious shadows on the leave covered ground. This morning Rickon had asked to go for a walk and considering Robb was off talking about battle plans with his banner men and Catelyn was spending her time with her father until he passed.

Osha and Bran had joined us for our morning stroll; Bran strapped to Osha's back. Rickon had clung onto my hand as we made our way through the twist and turns of the woods. Rickon had been humming a song he had heard being played at the feast three weeks ago.

Three hours after arriving at the Godswood I was dozing off on the grass near the river, Rickon draped over me as he also slept while Bran and Osha talked about his dreams. According to Bran he had, had these weird dreams where this three-eyed raven leads him under the tomb of Winterfell where his father was waiting for him.

I was listening to him as I dozed but his voice was growing softer as I was taken into sleep.

"Bran where is Evie?" I heard Robb ask as he came into the Godswood. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side watching as Robb stood in front of the broken tree that Bran was leaning against.

"She's over there with Rickon." Bran replied nodding his head in our direction as Robb followed his brother's nod. Robb's eyes connect with mine and he gave me a soft, sad smile; a smile I knew was going to bring bad news. I wrapped an arm around Rickon so he wouldn't fall as I sat up and drowned at my husband.

"What is it?" I asked attempting to lift Rickon so I could stand and walk over to him. Robb quickly rushed over and took him out of my arms before grabbing my hand and helping me up. "You're keeping something from me Robb." I pushed hoping he would give in and tell me. Robb sighed as he looked down at Rickon in his arms and then back down and me as he sighed.

"We're leaving for battle; the Lannister's are closing in on us from the north." He admitted walking over to the broken tree and looking down at Bran. He smiled softly at his brother before joining him on the floor and lifting out his arm for me. I joined them on the floor sitting in-between the two; folding my dress neatly to cover my legs.

"When do you leave?" Bran asked as he played with a few loose leaves as they fell from the Weirwood tree. Robb's hand found mine and he gave it a gently squeeze as he gave me a sorrow-filled look.

"We are due to leave tonight; taking them by surprise through the night would ensure our win." Robb explained looking down at Rickon as he slept peacefully without a thought of the war. I clenched my hand tightly around his at this new information; I didn't miss the pain that flickered across his face. He was planning on leaving me again, but this time he was leaving his child as well; what if he died and never comes back?

"Robb!" I cried out looking up into his blue eyes knowing he could see all my pain and worries in my own. I didn't want him to leave me; we had just gotten over our last fight and if he died. If he died I would still blame myself; I would find a way to blame myself for his death. Robb's eyes were searching mine and I knew he knew what was running through my head.

"I will come back to you; or try to. I wouldn't leave you a pregnant widow Evie; I love you too much." He declared taking his hand out of mine and running it over my cheek gently, before moving it down to the ever-growing bump. "He will know his father." I placed my hand over his shaking my head as a sharp pain shoot through it. I had got them a lot in the last week, the sharp pains or fainting spells.

"I believe you Robb; we should head back." I mumbled attempting to stand but the pain grew and I felt faint as I sunk back to the floor. Robb twisted to face me, but as he did so he moved Rickon he woke with a start. "I'm okay Robb; I just need something to eat." I stood this time with the help of Robb's extended arm.

Rickon climbed out of Robb's arms and stumbled over into my side as he leaned against me. I looked over at Robb as he was lifting Bran in his arms before turning to face us and giving us a sad smile.

"I'll look over her Robb, when you're gone." Bran stated looking up at his brother a sincere smile on his face. Robb nodded down at his brother before walking off back to the castle; Rickon and I following behind him.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Watching Robb march away with his men broke my heart; I couldn't help but think he wasn't coming back. I couldn't help but think I would never see him again. In my mind I kept picturing myself alone with a big round bump standing next to a tomb belonging to Robb.

Sitting in our chambers alone I couldn't hold back the tears; my husband was out fighting and I was alone without him. I was lying on my side, my hand resting over the space where he would normally sleep. My thoughts kept flashing to memories of the times we spent together.

_"He doesn't normally warm up to people." A voice broke the silence making me jump as the huskiness of it brought me back to reality. I looked up and met the blue eyes of Robb Stark; somehow I had missed his presence in the corner of the tent. After realizing what he said I didn't know how to read into it. Was he saying the direwolf didn't snuggle up to someone or warm up to them in general?_

_"I'm sorry?" I muttered weakly noticing the sleep laced in my voice. How long had I been sleeping for and how long had he been watching me? I looked over to him taking in his appearance. He was tall, but I couldn't tell how tall when he was sat but I knew he would tower over my petite form. He had built up shoulders and his chest looked well-built from the tight shirt he had on. His body started to narrow as his torso reached his hips but there was still a good covering of muscle to protect him. His face was all cheekbone and sharp angles but there was a softness that called to his face. His auburn Tully hair framed his face in tight curls and his sharp sky blue eyes completed his look. From my point of view Robb Stark was a closed off big softy. There was more to Robb Stark than his hard looks. After looking over him I looked down at myself and noted the lack of clothing and attempted to get up to change into something more modest._

_As I stepped into the tent the voices stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't pay much attention to the men as they stood around in their armour; I was bust trying to find the one man I wanted to see. I spotted him as he rose from his seat at the top of the table and started to make his way towards me, just like I was walking towards him._

_"Robb." I whispered as I flung myself at him and felt his arms wrap around me as well. I buried my face in his chest glad that he didn't have on his heavy armour and just a leather vest for protection. His hands moved to play with my hair as I slowly started to sniffle trying to stop myself from crying._

_"Leave, all of you." Robb muttered as he brought me further into the tent stroking my hair in a calming manner. "Why are you crying Evie?" I pulled away at the mention of the name my mother often used for me and looked up at him._

_"Why did you call me that?" I asked wiping the tears away from my eyes so I could see him better. Robb lowered his eyes so he wasn't looking at me fully as I saw a slight blush grow on his cheeks before he met my eyes once again._

_"Your name is a mouthful and my mother said I had to call you by name. I hope you don't mind." He rushed out as he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair._

_"My mother used to call me Evie before she died. Everyone else called me Eb or Lady Frey." I stated taking hold of the hand that was running through his hair. "I like the name Robb." The hand that held his was brought up to his lips as he gently brushed the hair from falling into my face._

_"You shouldn't have come out in your nightdress; my men haven't seen a woman in weeks." He hummed as he brought me closer to him. His hands run down my cheek and rest and the back of my neck and I watched as his eyes flicked down to my lips. "I want to know what you dreamt about, but I want to kiss you first."_

_"Kiss me then." I softly order bringing my face closer to his as he did the same to me until our lips were gently touching._

_"I'm so sorry Robb; I never thought it would have been real. I thought it was just a dream." I cried pulling away to look at his face, which had traces of tears on his cheeks._

_"You have nothing to apologize for; you didn't order my father to be killed." He stated cupping my face in his hands before dropping a gentle kiss upon my lips. I sighed before pulling away and resting my head against his._

_"Did I miss anything else?" I asked closing my eyes and playing with the curls of his hair at the base of his neck._

_"I was named King of the north last night." He slowly whispered as if he didn't want to release this information. King of the North, King of the North, Robb had been named King? I pulled away from him too fast and ended up pulling out of his arms and landed as a heap on the floor. "Evie?"_

_"King? King? Robb you've been King since last night and have been allowing me to call you Robb? I'm sorry your Grace." I rushed out scrambling into a kneeling position before bowing my head down to him._

_"You don't have to bow to me Evie. You are my betrothed and you don't need to call my 'your Grace' just call me Robb." He announced and I heard him climb off the bed and soon felt him in front of me. "You're to be my wife Evie and I want you to call me Robb." He had once again cupped my face within his hands and looked as sincere as he spoke._

_"You still want to marry me now that you're King? I mean you could have any woman within the North, you don't have to stick to me because of so stupid bridge." I blurted still kneeling in front of him, but he was also kneeling down with me._

_"I'm sticking to my promise to your father Evie, I'm going to marry you and you will become my Queen." He assured me as he gently run his hand down my cheek._

_"Okay then you must have what you want, but I understand if you change your mind." I stammered noting the shakiness within my voice._

_"I want you to stay, no one else just you." Robb replied placing a kiss upon my forehead._

_"I am to be your wife, now and always. My heart is yours, in victory or defeat, from this day until my last day._

_I will care for you, bear your sons, and bring an heir to your line. I will be your Queen your Grace, if you will have me." I pledged looking into his sea eyes waiting for his reply although he already said he wanted me._

_"You didn't need to pledge yourself to me; I already wanted you before I was named king." He declared gently bringing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss with a small sigh._

_"You did?" I whispered as I pulled with a reluctant murmur, I liked being within his arms and I really enjoyed it when he kissed me._

_"You're grown on me Evie Frey." He claimed as he brought his arms around me and pulled me up and on the bed where he cradled me in his arms and wrapped us in the fur blankets._

_"I shouldn't stay here tonight Robb." I sighed closing my eyes as my head rested against his chest and listened to his heart beating._

_"Just tonight Evie, just tonight." He mumbled bringing me closer to him under the furs._

_"Robb!" I shouted and did a very unladylike thing and ran towards him as his horse got closer. His head snapped towards me as I called out his name and when his eyes landed on me he dismounted his horse just in time to catch me as I flung myself at him._

_"Evie, oh Evie, I've missed you." He sighed as he clung to me like a fish breathed water. I gave him a quick peck on the lips not wanting it to be too inappropriate for an unmarried couple before looking him in the eye._

_"I've missed you too; it's been so boring here without you. I've been wondering around the camp with a hopeless expression plastered in my face." I mumbled hugging him tightly as he lowered me back to my feet. "Well that's what your mother has been saying." Robb laughed gently as he released me from his hug to hug his mother who had now joined us, with Theon._

_"Marry me tonight." His voice broke the calming quite that had been growing around the tent as day broke into evening. The sun was setting, but there was still a light to the growing night. My eyes snapped open and landed on Robb who was standing in front of the tub staring at me._

_"Robb!" I shouted attempting to cover myself with my hands. I could feel my cheeks burning as his eyes did a sweep over my naked body before looking up at me face._

_"Marry me tonight." He repeated looking sincere as spoke. I looked over his face and then looked into his blue eyes. He really did want to marry me tonight; it was clear in his eyes._

_"Tonight's a bit short notice is it not? Your mother won't be happy to miss the wedding Robb." I muttered reaching out to grab the thin clothe that covered my whole body, but helped dry me before I changed into a slip. Robb reached the cloth before me but help it up so it covered his face, but still allowed me to wrap myself in it._

_"My mother will make it to the wedding I'll ask her to come. Lord Umber and a few of my closer banner men to witness the ceremony, I'm asking you to marry me tonight Evie." Robb pressed wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped the cloth around me._

_"What about the priest Robb? I want to get married in a Godswood in front of a Weirwood tree. That's important to me and that's what I want." I stated resting my head against his chest in defeat. Deep down inside me I knew I was going to give in to him._

_"There is a godswood here a few minutes into the forest, the Weirwood tree cries like the one in Winterfell of at The Twins." Robb replied rubbing a hand up and down my back kissing my hair lightly before pulling away. "We have a priest here. He's here to bless those that die, I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding a wedding. Just please marry me Evie." I started at him with my green eyes, looking into his sea blue ones. He really did want this and I knew that I wanted it as well, but did I want it this way?_

_"Fine, I'll marry you tonight," I started but was interrupted when Robb picked me up and brought me into a tight hug. "I didn't finish. I'll have to write to my father and tell him that our marriage has been complete. He'll probably be happy to be the good-father of the King of the North and it will stop him from complaining." I pushed on Robb's shoulders and he understood that I wanted to be put down. "Go and get your mother and tell her. Please send her here to help me pick out a dress for tonight please." I gave him a small smile but pushed him toward the entrance of the tent without another word._

_"In the sight of the old gods, I hereby see you, these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." The priest announced seeming pleased to be able to have gotten through most of his words. I doubt he had married a King before._

_"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day, till the end of my days." Robb recited just as I recited my words._

_"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day, till the end of my days." We finished our words at the same time both giving off big smiles as we did so._

_"You are now wed and I bestow upon the witnesses husband and his wife." The priest finished unbinding the ribbon and letting it fall to the floor where it would be left._

_After the words left the priest's mouth Robb quickly brought his mouth down to mine and we shared our first kiss as a married couple._

As the last memory flew through my mind I heard the slight creaking of the large heavy wood door open and turned to see who was there. The small outline informed me that it was Rickon and I sat up in the bed looking over the boy.

"Rickon what's wrong?" I asked him pulling the furs off from my body as I stood to welcome to hug from him. As I felt my nightdress dampen I knew he was crying, so I pulled him back by the shoulders and peered down his tear struck face. "Why are you crying?"

"It was Robb, I had a nightmare; I thought he died." He cried out clutching to the fabric of my dress as he clung to me. I bent down and brought my arms around him; one running through his curls the other running over his back.

"Hey, Rickon it was just a bad dream; nothing has happened to Robb. I would know; I would feel it." I told the boy lifting him up and settling him onto the bed on Robb's side. I wrapped a fur around him as I lay down next to her wrapping him against my chest. "Who about you stay here with me in my chambers until Robb comes back?" I asked him in hope that it would calm him down. I received a small nodded as he buried his head in my chest and cried himself to sleep. I held Rickon in my arms, keeping him close until I drifted off into a sleep as well.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Eight days. I couldn't help but count the days Robb was away from me and this was the longest he hadn't been by my side. Even when we had fought he was still by my side at night when we slept; I knew that he was safe. I was hoping that he would return today; I don't think I could go another day without Robb by my side.

Rickon had spent those eight days sleeping in Robb's place; he had the same nightmare every night and I comforted him with soothing words and a warm embrace.

When Rickon entered the chambers the moon was shining brightly in the night sky, surrounded by the many stars set within the night sky. His eyes were red raw and his cheeks were tinged pink from the flush and fear of his nightmare. His nightshirt drowned his body as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the furs over his shoulders. Shaggydog had entered with Rickon, but was now resting in front of the lit fire instead of joining him on the bed.

I looked back at the moon hoping Robb was looking up at it as well and was thinking of me before turning back to Rickon and joining him in the bed. Once I was settled down, surrounded by the warms furs Rickon rolled over and cuddled up to me, his head resting against my chest; just above the growing bump.

"Robb is okay Rickon; he told us he was coming back. He wouldn't make that promise if he knew he couldn't keep it." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting way. "He loves us Rickon and he will be back. And if he doesn't come back we have each other." My last words came out broken as I tried to keep the tears back.

"I love you Evie; just like Robb." He mumbled sleep taking over him as his voice died of and his breathing slowed down.

"And I love you too Rickon." I sighed closing my eyes and allowing sleep to consume me like it had done to the boy in my arms.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The warm hand resting on my bump woke me. My eyes fluttered open a few time and I looked down at little Rickon as he turned in his sleep and rolled further onto Robb's side of the bed. I closed my eyes ready to find my sleep again, but was woken as the soft rubbing of a hand ran over my bump. I turned my head and came eye to eye with Robb.

"Robb?" I whispered hoping I wasn't dreaming and this was real. As his lips hovered over mine before capturing them in a soft kiss I knew that this wasn't a dream; he was really here.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it means a lot xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**2729 words to start off with.**

**I have checked spelling and grammar but I can't always see it so I do apologize x**

**I want to thank anyone that has reviewed. I'm not receiving many reviews anymore so I don't know if you guys aren't interested anymore. If you are please review because I'm writing this for you not myself. If I'm not receiving reviews then I don't actually know if people want to continue reading. It's just making me think that maybe you don't want me to continue writing the story.**

**I'll try and update tomorrow so hopefully you guys will be interested. I've technically updated twice today to keep you guys interested. **

**There is some new characters introduced in this chapter so please tell me if you like the way they are portrayed or not xx Comet96 xx **

* * *

I woke to the soft mumbling of Robb; he was resting his head on my bump talking to the growing babe his hands also moulding around the curve of the bump. I opened my eyes slightly as I peeked down at him but all I could see was his curls as he was facing the bump.

"Hey my little prince; don't tell your mother, but I know you're going to be a boy. She doesn't believe it but you are a boy; all first-born Stark's are." Robb whispered against the bump as if the babe could hear him.

"I wouldn't mind if you turned out to be a girl, but I always wanted a son first. Do me a favour and turn out a boy; your mother would never let it go if you're a girl." He muttered kissing the bump gently turning his head in my direction. Just before he turned to face me I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side.

Robb's hands travelled around my waist as he lifted his head off my bump and pulled me into his arms as he rolled back onto his side of the bed.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"You're getting bigger." Robb stated as he watched me dress into a new dark blue dress Selia had made last week. I turned and face my husband; eyebrows raised and hands on hips. Robb gave me a sheepish smile as he walked over and wrapped his hand around my waist. "I meant that in a good way; you're beautiful."

"I feel fat Robb; you can't tell me I'm 'getting bigger'." I snapped turning away from him as I attempted to slip into the tight dress. I turned back round to face him trying to wipe the tears from my eyes as they fell. "My dress is too tight." I cried allowing him to embrace me in his arms.

"Evie you're four months pregnant you're going to get bigger; our little boy is growing." Robb assured me as he rubbed up and down my arms. His hands grabbed the laces and tied them up loosely before pulling back and looking down at me. "You look fine in this dress; it's not too tight just right." I smiled up at him as I wiped away the tears away as I did so.

"You are too sweet to me Robb, all I do is complain." I mumbled leaning up to kiss him softly before sitting in the chair to pull on my boots.

"I got you pregnant to I have to put up with your mood swings." He said as he ran his fingers through my lose curls before grabbing my crown and setting it on my head, where it dropped down to sit on the middle of my forehead. I looked at myself in the mirror and noted the way he ran his fingers through my curls the same way he did when we made love.

"Thank you Robb." I whispered tilting my head to accept the kiss he was leaning down to give me. This was the Robb I loved, this was the way I loved our marriage to be; he was perfect – well sometimes.

"You are my beautiful queen; my beautiful wife." He added taking my hand in his as he led me out of our chambers and to the hall where breakfast was being served.

When we entered the hall Catelyn, Bran and Rickon were already seated around breaking their fast; Catelyn was smiling at us as we joined her at the table. Once I was at in my seat Robb started piling the food high on my plate; it looked like I was eating for ten.

"Robb I'm having one baby not twenty." I pointed out placing my hand on his arm as he attempted to place more food on my plate.

"You need to eat lots so you both have strength and he needs to grow." Robb stated telling me something I already knew; something he had told me every mealtime.

"I know Robb and if I I'm still hungry after I've finished I'll eat some more." I told him staring my fast as I shovelled part of an egg in my mouth. I gave him a soft smile and urged him to start his own fast as well.

"Robb leave her be; stop being over protective. If you stress her out something could happen to the babe." Catelyn informed him in a way to stop him from pestering me all the time. Robb frowned at this new information attempting to run his hand through his hair but was stopped by the crown placed upon his own head. Instead he lowered his hand down so he could eat his breakfast before turning to Bran to answer his question. "You're looking well Evie; how far along are you now?" she asked taking a sip of her of her tea waiting for my reply.

"Four months, it's going so fast." I muttered playing with the food of my plate as I turned to face her. "Can you believe Robb and I have been married for four months?" I asked her thinking it had gone too fast.

"The first few months go quickly Evie; but you have the rest of your lives ahead of you." She answered giving me a look that told me to believe her. I nodded my head as I looked back down at the plate of food piled on my plate and attempted to eat it. After I had finished half the food off my plate and Catelyn had finished her tea she stood and looked down at me. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would love to." I answered rising to my feet and following her out ignoring Robb as he called after us.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The sun was reaching its highest point in the sky as the three new-found friends made their way through the high trees and compact forest. Two of the travellers were male; the other looked male but was female.

"Are you sure you know where you're going." One of the men asked. He was the larger of the two boys, brown hair, brown eyes, bigger than the normal size of a child. The girl turned her short hair swinging with her as she turned.

"Why do you keep questioning me Hot Pie? Do you not believe I know where I am leading you?" she asked taking out her sword at directing it at him. The other boy; oldest of the three turned and grabbed the arm of the girl, prying the sword from her hand.

"Arya stop it!" he hissed giving her a pointed look before turning to 'Hot Pie'. "You know not to question her Hot Pie; she knows where she is going."

"Gendry let go!" the girl 'Arya' snapped shaking his hand off her as she tried to snatch her sword back. Her blue eyes were fierce as they shone bright as the sun reflected through them; her features were strong yet there was still that feminine touch. She turned her glare from Gendry to Hot Pie before setting her sword in its sheath. "I know where Riverrun is Hot Pie so stop questioning me!"

"Have you been there before?" Hot Pie asked and Gendry could see the anger flash through the young Lady's eyes. Gendry closed his eyes as she turned to face Hot Pie, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Does it matter if I have been there before? I know where it is." She shouted loud enough to scare the birds resting in the trees. Gendry looked round hoping no one was around to find them; that wouldn't be good. "I could leave you here Hot Pie. Would you like that?" she shouted the last question to the boy and Gendry wished she would keep her voice down, but he dared not tell this to the girl.

"Arya stop shouting. What if someone is out there? They could capture us and take us back to Harenhall!" Gendry exclaimed in a soft voice trying not to do something he had told her off for.

"I was only telling him I know where we are going." She fired back glaring at Gendry with her sharp blue eyes.

"I was only asking if you knew where we were going!" Hot Pie shouted not wanting the blame to be placed on him. Both Gendry and Arya turned to glare at him at his exclamation; Gendry for the shouting but Arya for asking the same question again.

"Yes Hot Pie I do know. We crossed the river this morning, we should be too far now." She reminded him before turning and heading in t North/West direction hoping she was going in the right direction. Gendry looked between Arya and Hot Pie giving a shrug to the other boy as he headed after Arya.

"Girls always think they know everything." Hot Pie muttered running to catch up with the other two.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Catelyn had led me into the forest on the opposite side of Riverrun; away from the Godswood. Greywind had followed us, he had taken pointers from Robb and followed me everywhere since coming to Riverrun; he was just as protective.

We had been in the forest for over three hours and the sun was reaching its highest point in the sky, casting shadows through the trees giving enough shade to hide under. We spent half an hour reaching a perfect spot where we could sit on a broken tree and watch as Greywind acted as a normal wolf and chased birds as they flew over our heads.

"Have you thought of any names for the babe?" Catelyn asked nodding towards the bump which had my hand rested on. I nodded in response as I looked up at the birds as they flew past, fast as I something spooked them, before looking over at Catelyn.

"Bran helped me pick out a few name the other day when we were in the Library; there's quite a few." I muttered running my hands over the growing bump a small smile on my face.

"Do you mind sharing? I didn't have anyone apart from Ned to share names with." She told me softly a smile also appearing in her face.

"I like Tristan, Clayton, Gendry and Theodore for boys." I told her giving a soft smile to my good-mother. "It's not very short but I still have five months to choose. I also like Brandon, but Bran doesn't want me to name the babe after him." Catelyn nodded her head as she run her hand through Greywind's fur as he sat between us.

"Have you spoken to Robb about it?" she asked watching me carefully as I shrugged and shook my head. "Why not?"

"He's too busy to think about baby names; he's the King of the North. He has battle plans to make; this war isn't over Catelyn. He has better things to do than thinking about names." I told her feeling slightly guilty for the way I spoke about Robb because I knew he would listen if I spoke to him. "He's adamant that the babe is a boy so he won't listen to my name suggestions for a girl."

"Ned was like that; even with Sansa and Arya." Catelyn laughed possibly remembering a memory about Ned. "Tell me the names you like for a girl Evie; I might be to some use here."

"Talytha, Falia, Alerie and Piper; Bran agrees that then names will be unique and fit for a Princess." I told her not able to keep the smile off my face as I thought about having a daughter. "I also like the name Lyanna after Ned's sister; I think it would be nice to have some history in the name."

"Ned would love that; naming his granddaughter after his sister. Let's just hope she doesn't turn out like Arya." Catelyn stated shaking her head as memories of her youngest daughter; Arya. "She was a wonderful babe and then she grew into a wild young thing; like Lyanna, Ned always said."

"When do you think this war will end Catelyn?" I asked her turning out to face the forest again this time hoping it could help me see a future without war and disagreements. Catelyn's hand took mine in hers gently, squeezing it as she replied.

"I don't know Evie but hopefully it will be soon and I can get my daughter's back. We will be able to move back up to Winterfell and give King's Landing to Stannis." She replied looking out into the forest as well. The silence grew as we both waited to receive answers from the gods indicating that the war was near a close.

Greywind shot to his feet a low growl escaping from him as he shot off into the forest. I looked at Catelyn, who seemed to be having the same idea as me as she got to her feet and followed in Greywind's direction. I didn't waste any time before following her holding the fabric of my dress in my hands. I was standing next to Catelyn when I heard it; voices arguing.

"I told you I knew where I was going." The voice was heard before I could lay eyes on the speaker, but I was certain it belonged to a girl. She sounded stubborn; something I was used to with Robb.

"We still haven't arrived so you could be mistaken." Another answered this time a boy's voice as they continued to get closer.

Greywind growled as the entered through a gap in the trees presenting three young people. Two of them were boys the other a girl; she had dark hair and blue eyes. I frowned as she got closer knowing I had seen her somewhere before. They all came to a standstill when they saw us and the girls eyes widened upon site.

"Mother!" she cried out running into the embrace of Catelyn who had sunk down to the ground as she held her child close. The two boys stood still watching the embrace between mother and daughter. The was a large comparison between the boys. One was older, taller and well-built; black hair and blue eyes. Whereas the other one was younger, shorter and heavier; he had brown hair and brown eyes. The older one turned his attention to me his eyes shooting up towards my crown before resting on the floor.

"Arya, thank the gods you're okay." Catelyn cried running her hand through the short hair upon her daughter's head. Arya pulled away and brought her hand up to touch her mother's face; a tender yet caring move. Her eyes darted to me before looking over her shoulder at the two boys.

"I told you I knew the way Hot Pie." She called out making the bigger boy of the two blush with embarrassment.

"Arya you are a Lady, you don't speak to people like that." Catelyn scolded the girl holding her back by her shoulders so she could peer at her face.

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean it." Arya apologised looking down at the floor as she spoke.

"You're lying to me; Bran does the same thing when he lies. Looking down at the floor when you're about to lie." Catelyn told her getting up off the floor and on to her feet. As she did this her eyes settled on the two boys; both dipping their heads in respect. "Who are these people Arya?"

"This is Gendry and Hot Pie mother; we were all captured to be taken to the wall. We escaped but then were taken to Harenhal where Tywin Lannister stayed; I was his cup-bearer. We've been together since King's Landing." She replied indicating each boy as she spoke. "I need to see Robb; I have information for him." Catelyn nodded her head in agreement and took her daughter's hand in her own before looking at the two boys.

"Walk with us to the castle; you can wash and eat there." She said to the boys before directing her daughter away.

"Who was that girl?" I heard Arya ask as I followed behind a small smile on my face; she was very open and impolite.

"Not now Arya." Catelyn warned walking faster as if to stop her daughter from asking rude questions.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**3156 words but I've added my comments now so ...**

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed; 'mdt9832', 'HermioneandMarcus', MySexyPack101', 'Potterheads09' and everyone else that has bothered to view this story.**

**An interesting chapter; lot's of talk about Theon and my plan including him has been revealed so I do hope you like it. Next update may be tonight or tomorrow so please review xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

When we entered the castle Robb rushed to my side resting his hands on my face as he looked over me. I frowned as I watched his movements and wondered what he was actually doing.

"Robb what's wrong?" I asked placing my hands over his, he looked worried and it was clear he was in distress.

"Nothing I thought something was wrong with you when Greywind came running in." he muttered leaning down to place his lips over mine. I pulled away as a squeal of disgust shot through the hall. Robb's head turned to the squeal and his eyes widened. "Arya!" he exclaimed leaving me standing in the hall as embraced his youngest sister into a long need hug. "Sansa never wrote about you in her letter; we thought you were dead." Robb told her running his hand through her short hair.

"I had to pretend to be a boy; I was taken away from King's Landing before the Lannister's could get hold of me." she told him as her eyes darted to me again full of wonder. Robb's head turned as the boy known as Hot Pie sneezed interrupting their reunion.

"Who are you?" he asked the two boys rising on his feet making his way over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he stood next to me.

"Gendry Waters your grace." The older of the two said dipping his head in respect as he spoke to Robb. Robb stared at him his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he nodded none-the-less before turning to the other boy.

"Hot Pie, your grace." The heavier boy told him also dipping his head in respect as he did so. Just as Robb went to reply Rickon came running out of a hallway a wooden horse in his hand.

"Evie, Evie look, Robb got me a new horse." He exclaimed running over and pressing his head and hand against my bump; he'd been doing it ever since he saw the bump. I shook out of Robb's arm and knelt next to the boy.

"Rickon it's beautiful." I told him kissing his forehead before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Rickon, Arya is here; look behind you." Rickon's head turned as soon as he heard my words and looked over at his sister.

"Arya, you're here!" he shouted running to give his sister a hug knocking her down as he did so. Robb chuckled at Rickon's actions as he helped me back up in my feet. He turned his head back to the two boys and peered at them curiously.

"Hot Pie is it?" Robb asked peering at the heavy-set boy as he flicked his eyes to his mother and back; Hot Pie nodded in reply. "What do you do? What can you provided for this army?"

"I can work in the kitchens your grace; I was brought up learning to make all sorts of food your grace. I would very much like to work in your kitchens." Hot Pie told him sounding hopeful and honest as he spoke. I felt sorry for the boy, he had probably been through a lot and now he was begging to work here.

"I'm sure we can find you a place to work in the kitchens Hot Pie." I added noting the way his face lit up with the thought of doing what he loves.

"Who are you?" Arya's sharp voice interrupted what Hot Pie was about to say. She was pulled back by Catelyn who was also sending her a glare.

"I'm Eibhleann; but you can call me Evie." I muttered feeling slightly nervous as I introduced myself; it was like meeting Bran and Rickon over again.

"Why are you here? Why do you greet us?" she declared eyes flashing down to my waist where Robb's hand rested. It looked like she was calculating everything in her head and her blue eyes; much like Robb's shot back to mine. "What is your last name?" she asked with a sharp snap, already knowing her own answer.

"Stark, my last name is Stark." I declared feeling Robb squeeze my side gently at my response to his sister. Arya's eyes flashed from me to Robb and she glared at him.

"You married? Why would you do that?" she snapped looking outraged at the thought. Robb ran his free hand over his face at his sister's reaction. He knew he would get this once Arya found out so why was he worrying.

"I was his betrothed Arya. He made a deal with my father and he had to keep it. Don't blame him for something he didn't want; go blame my father." I told her cringing at the snap in my voice. She looked at me for a few minutes before a small smile appeared on her face.

"I do love her Arya; we grew to love each other. You wouldn't understand but she is my life; I wouldn't be me without her now." Robb stated giving his sister a pointed look before looking at his mother and smiling. "She is your queen Arya you can't speak to her like that." I snorted at his words and looked down when I felt every one's eyes on me. I looked up at met Catelyn's blue eyes which she rolled knowing what I was going to say.

"I'm not really a queen Robb; queens are brought up as princesses. I was brought up by maids owned by a father that didn't care. I was brought up like a Lady but I never acted like one; you should know this already." I told him rolling my eyes at his false expectations of me.

"I know that already Evie, but Arya didn't. Now she's going to find it acceptable to continue acting the way she does. Now she knows you broke the rules as well." He muttered giving me a soft glare.

"She's a Stark, Robb she would have still acted that way whether she thought I was respectful or not." I stated looking over at the girl we were discussing and saw that she was smiling widely. Robb sighed as he once again brought his face in his hand.

"What do you do Gendry?" he asked the older boy changing the conversation quickly as we were all staring at him.

"I'm a blacksmith your grace." He replied lifting his head as he spoke this time. As I saw his face clearly this time I frowned as I noticed a few resemblances to the late king Robert. I looked up at Robb and noted that he had the same look upon his face.

"Are you any good?" Robb asked as his hand came round my waist and rested on my bump. The thing was he didn't even know he was doing it.

"I've been doing it for six years so I have gained the proper training." Gendry replied his eyes looking down at the floor.

"He's better than he makes out; he's the best I know." Arya added her eyes on Gendry a look of loving in them.

"I want you to work with the blacksmith here; he will take you under his wing." Robb told him looking between Arya and Gendry before look down at me. I nodded my head to urge him to say his next words. "If we win this war you will come up north and be Winterfell's blacksmith." He added watching as Gendry's face turned to one of disbelief.

"Thank you your grace." He muttered looking over at Arya and giving her a soft smile. Robb looked between Gendry and Hot Pie and then over at his mother, brother and sister.

"The kitchens are down the hall that way; find a maid called Mara. Tell her I sent you two down there and then tell her where you will be going in the morning." Robb told the boys pointing over at the hallway that led to the kitchens. Both boys dipped their heads before shuffling away down the hallway.

Arya stepped forward and crossed her arms as her eyes locked onto the bump exposed from my stomach.

"Is there something else you want to tell me Robb?" she asked giving him a pointed looked as she gestured to my stomach. Robb sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at me.

"She's not my sister; she asked you to tell her." I muttered looking away so I wouldn't give in to his begging look.

"Fine, women." He mumbled under his breath before turning to face his youngest sister. "You're going to be an aunt Arya; Evie's expecting a babe." He told his sister waiting for her to start shouting and calling him stupid. Arya stepped over to us until she was directly in front of me and smiled at me gently.

"If you have a daughter I will corrupt her." she said simple before walking back over to her mother and Rickon. Robb stood there mouth open before he let out a grumble of words I did not understand.

"She is your sister Robb. A Stark through and through." I muttered linking my arm his as he walked down the hall leaving his mother and siblings.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Bran was found in the library later that evening after a small feast was held in celebration of Arya joining the family again. Bran and Arya had told many stories when they spoke at the feast but after when Bran had asked to go to the library, Arya had been ushered into Catelyn's chambers where her mother could speak with her.

"Bran, I need your help." I called out to the boy as I turned the corner and looked down at him as he sat at our usual window seat. His blue eyes were staring up at me, interest and curiosity leaking through them.

"What is wrong Evie?" he asked holding a hand on his page as he turned the book to a close. I lowered myself into the space next to him before pulling a list of names out. I placed the list between us so we both could stare down at it.

"What ones do you like?" I asked him as we both peered down at the list of names.

_Boys_

_Tristan Stark,_

_Clayton Stark,_

_Gendry Stark,_

_Theodore Stark,_

_Brandon Stark,_

_Girls_

_Talytha Stark,_

_Falia Stark,_

_Alerie Stark, _

_Piper Stark, _

_Lyanna Stark,_

"I told you not to put my name down." He muttered looking up at me giving me a pointed look; the same look he gave me when I suggested his name.

"I didn't get the name from you; it was Bran the Builder. I like it and it's staying on the list." I declared sticking my tongue out at him in an un-ladylike way.

"You're very much like Arya; you don't follow rules." He muttered opening his book again, reading where he stopped earlier. "If I may I'd suggest Torrhen; both my father and Robb respected him."

"Torrhen Stark; I like that name." I mumbled to myself as I climbed off the window seat, placed a kiss on Bran's head and left him there in search for Robb.

I found Robb in the room used for the battle plans. He was with Theon, Lord Umber and his other banner men; they all turned to face me as I entered. Robb didn't rush to my side like he had done when I came searching for him; I knew then that something was wrong. Theon looked smug as he was stood behind Robb's chair, whereas Lord Umber gave me soft smile as he ordered the men up and out of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked clutching the list in my hand. Robb didn't meet my eyes, just keep staring at the large map on the table; ignoring my question. "Robb, what is going on?" I asked again, but received the same response until Theon stepped forward.

"We're leaving for battle in the morning." He told me looking smug for some reason. My eyes flew from Theon to Robb who was still staring at his table.

"Leave Theon!" I snapped not bothering to look at him as he strode out of the room leaving me alone with my husband. "You weren't going to tell me were you?" I whispered ignoring the stinging in my eyes as tears formed. Robb managed to look up at me this time and I couldn't help but feel betrayed as his eyes met mine.

"I was but it's going to be hard Evie." He muttered back pulling the crown of his head and setting it on the table before picking up a letter and handing it over. I took the letter from his hand and read over it; losing my breath as I did so.

_In the name of the King in the North, Robb Stark, _

_Catelyn Stark has been arrested for assisting the escape of prisoner Jamie Lannister. In punishment of her crimes until proven innocent she will be held prisoner within her chambers at Riverrun. Her children will be under the care of their handmaidens until further notice._

_Signed – King in the North, Robb Stark_

_Robb Stark_

"You're arresting your mother? How do you know she even helped Jamie escape?" I asked him surprised and astonished by this news. I t wasn't only the fact that Robb was arresting his mother but he was also taking her children away from her. And to think I was just coming to him to discuss baby names.

"She told me after she found out that he attacked you. She sent him with Brienne to King's Landing to rescue my sister's; well Sansa." he told me stacking up a pile of papers as he stood from his chair and turned his back to me.

"That was a near month ago Robb; why arrest her know?" I asked stepping closer into the room and looking down at the map. It looked like they were heading towards Harenhal; where Arya had been held.

"Theon suggested doing something about it – my men won't respect me." Robb replied staring down at the fire as it flickered and turned the logs to ash.

"Theon told you! Whenever do you listen to Theon, Robb?" I exclaimed walking over to him and grabbing his shoulder so I could look him in the face as I spoke to him. Robb lowered his eyes so I couldn't look into them as we spoke.

"He said I need to set an example as King in the North." Robb muttered shuffling on his feet as he spoke. He was nervous, of what I don't know but he was nervous.

"Robb you are the king! Not Theon, you!" I told him pressing my hand against his chest as I spoke. "You have already proven to your men that you are a king. If I am not mistaken wasn't it them that declared you king in the first place? If they did not think you a king then why name you one?" I reminded him slowly bring my hands up to his face and lifting it so his eyes linked with mine. "If you arrest your mother and take her children away I will leave you and go back to The Twins."

"You can't do that Evie; your my wife." He stated raw emotion shooting through his eyes. The papers he had in his hands floated down to the floor as he released them in anger.

"Then as my husband you shall listen and take my advice." I muttered closing my eyes as I continued on. "Theon Greyjoy is a fool; don't listen to him. If you arrest your mother you will be ripping the Stark's apart. We will be made weaker. Isn't that what your enemies want?" I asked him my eyes still closed as I spoke. If he was going to listen to me he would have to think about everything.

"Theon's my closest friend Evie." Robb declared taking my hands in his as I opened my eyes. The raw emotion in his eyes was a mix between anger and confusion. "He would want to rip this family apart."

"Would your closest friend try to rape your wife twice? He knew the second time that we were married; he wouldn't do that if he was your friend! He's trying to rip this family apart. Trying to make you arrest your mother; that would turn your siblings against you Robb!" I exclaimed swaying on the spot as the stress of the situation caught up with me. Robb's hands lowered from my own and grabbed my arms.

"Evie?" he asked sounding panicked. I brought my hands up to cup my head as the dizziness played with my vision. Robb pulled out the closest chair and pushed me down into it softly. "What's wrong?"

"My head, I'm just getting dizzy; Maester Steel said it was to be expected don't worry." I muttered resting my head against the chair as I spoke. "What I'm trying to say is I think Theon is planning something."

"What do you mean?" Robb asked as he knelt on the floor in front of me his hands covering mine.

"He went to Pyke to ask his father for more me and ends up in Winterfell. Winterfell then catches fire and Torrhen is killed by Iron Islander's. Isn't it a bit weird for him to then try to rape my in our tent when he knows were married? He's all talk Robb and he hasn't mentioned anything about how his father's men turned against him." I muttered staring down into Robb's blue eyes. I took in a deep breath before daring to utter my next words. "I think he's playing you Robb. He's trying to split you from your family to make you weak. This trip to Harenhall; it will kill you." Robb's eyes narrowed as he took in all my information before jumping to his feet and taking out his sword.

"He's working for his father." He told me as he made this new revelation. "When we were younger all he could talk about was when he was old enough or when my father died he would go back to his father. He would make his father king on the Iron Islands again." Robb muttered pacing around the room before turning for the door. "We'll see how his father feels when I send him Theon's head."

"No! Robb you can't kill him!" I shouted jumping up from my chair, ignoring the dizziness as I ran to him.

"You want him alive? He tried to rape you; tried to separate this family. And you want him to live?" Robb asked sounding disgusted with my words.

"You have to make him think you still have no idea; play him at his own game." I muttered cupping his face in my hands as I leaned up to kiss him. "It's a game of thrones Robb; help him lose."

* * *

**Thank you for viewing and please review xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**2475 words before, but I'm commenting and it always adds another 100 or so words on.**

**Thank you to everyone that has viewed this story; a lot of action in the last few chapters. Anyone like the Theon part? I have great plans for Theon Greyjoy; great evil plans.**

**I want to say thanks to 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'amrawo', and everyone else that has commented.**

**The next chapter after this is ready. I could be mean and wait to update it but I could just do it in the morning - later in the morning. Hopefully I still have viewers in the morning and please keep reviewing x Comet96 xx**

* * *

Robb was holding me tightly against his naked body, his hands wrapped around my stomach resting on the growing bump. He was to leave for battle in the morning and I didn't want him to go. Only hours ago we had discovered that Robb's closest friend Theon Greyjoy has been working against us for the last four or so months. Our plan was to pretend we had no clue about his motives until the perfect opportunity was laid out; we would then make his life hell.

"I wish you wouldn't go." I whispered as Robb's kisses travelled down my neck. I turned in his arms so I could look up at him as we spoke; I hoped this wouldn't be the last time. "I want to be selfish and keep you here tied up away from the war." I mumbled kissing his bare chest as his hands cupped my bottom as he hitched my leg over his own.

"I wish I could stay here as well; you look beautiful naked." He replied running his hands over my bare bottom and up my back where he gripped onto my arms and pulled me on top on him. As I sat on him he looked down and me his hands tracing my body as he looked. His fingers brushed along my cheeks, running over my jaw before trailing down my neck and resting on my shoulders. His eyes drifted down to my breasts and his hands followed cupping them gently in his palms as he squeezed. I watched as they slowly ran down my sides and his fingers traced over my bump before flattering on the raised bump. "I don't ever want you to go; ever." He muttered as he grabbed hold of my hips and lifted me as he shifted under me before urging me down on his hardened manhood.

"I won't ever leave you." I moaned against his lips as he sat up changing the angle as we made love; it was more intense this way.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The sun shone through the large window of our chamber waking me as the light spread over my eyes. Robb's hands also had ideas of waking me as the lowered down on my bump caressing the rise indicating that our babe was still growing. Robb's lips placed light kisses along my shoulders before pulling away  
as he climbed out of the bed and walked to his chest.

I watched as he pulled on a pair of breeches covering his bare bottom before moving onto covering his chest with his cotton shirt. I watched in fascination as he covered his body in a leather vest and then covered it in his metal armour. This was my husband, King of the North; a soldier going to war. I sat up in the bed catching the furs as they and cover my bare chest from view.

"I like watching you dress in your armour." I muttered resting against the pillows of the bed as Robb turned to face me. He was remarkably beautiful with his auburn curls that fell into his bright blue eyes; he was almost too beautiful for a male.

"I like watching you undress." He replied walking over to me as pulling on my legs as he reached the bed. He removed the furs that covered my stomach, bending down as he did so. "I bet you'll get bigger by the time I return." He mumbled against the exposed skin of my bump. It wasn't a Robb thing to do, but it seemed this babe was already changing him.

"Are you saying I'm going to get fat?" I teased giving him a tooth-filled smile as he peered up at me through his lashes. He knew I was teasing him when he saw the grin on my face and rolled his eyes as he pushed himself back onto his feet.

"Get dressed I want my wife to be there to send me off." He told me, giving my thighs a squeeze as he left the chamber uttering something about his siblings as he left.

Climbing out of the bed I walked over to my chest as I pulled out a light green dress and slip before shuffling into them and tying the laces, thankful that they were at the front. I sat on the chair in front of the mirror and I slipped on my boots and brushing through my curls deciding to leave them down. I looked over at the crown that was resting on the desk before picking it up and sliding it onto my head watching as it rested on the middle of my forehead. Sometimes when I wore this crown I wished it would rest in the top of my head and not on the middle of my forehead and it tended to ache after long periods of wearing it; it also tended to leave a mark.

My crown was beautiful yet it was irritable to wear. I would only wear it today as I watched Robb and his men march off for another battle and then I would return here and remove it until there was another occasion to wear the irritating thing.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

It seemed Rickon felt the same way as me; he didn't want Robb to leave. The boy had tears streaming down his face as he clung onto Robb's leg. It was a poor attempt at keeping his brother here but it was still an attempt. Arya seemed excited about a war and even asked to join and fight alongside Robb. She groaned and mumbled when he told her to stop being foolish and act like a lady. Bran was sat upon a chair watching over everyone's farewells; he looked thoughtful.

"I'll try to come back; I can't promise anything." Robb told us looking over to each of us as he spoke; his eyes resting on me the longest. Rickon was crying into Catelyn's dress and she had her hand running through his curls trying to calm him. It was intriguing to me as I watched the four siblings; Robb and Rickon where more Tully in appearance than Stark. Arya and Bran had the Stark hair and eyes; facial appearance as well. If Ned was here you would be able to see the similarities between his children; the mix between Stark and Tully. Hopefully our child would be all Stark and no Frey; hopefully he would be lucky like me and take after Robb like I took after my mother.

"Robb you need to go; your men are waiting." Catelyn told him pressing a hand against his shoulder as she looked at her eldest son and child, sadness within her Tully eyes. Robb nodded softly bring his mother into a hug, resting one arm on Rickon's shoulder as he hugged onto Robb's leg again. Soft words whispered to Bran and a long hug shared with Arya before his blue eyes directed into me and I was consumed with the need to cry.

"I love you; both of you." He whispered resting his head against mine as he brought me into his arms. One arm was wrapped against my waist the other pressed against my bump; connecting with our baby. My arms were wrapped around his neck as I rested my head on his hard armoured chest; crying as we said our goodbyes.

"I don't want you to go." I cried looking up at him through the blur of my tears; this almost happened every time he left. If he could, I know he would stay just to keep me from crying; but he had a duty as king.

"I know you don't but we haven't a choice; remember I love you." He kissed my one last time before pulling away looking over his family one last time and leaving the courtyard; climbing upon his horse. It was painful watching him ride away especially with Theon riding by his side.

"He will be back; he's a Stark." Arya declared standing by my side resting her hand on my arm as she gave me a small smile before turning to her mother. "Stark's are hard; we are from the north. Are words are Winter is Coming; we prepare for the worst." Catelyn looked proud at her daughter's words and I knew she was just as worried about her son as I was. We would all get through this if we stuck together.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Three days had passed since the departure of Robb and his men; those three days were spent in Robb's study. I was looking over the map they had marked out and noting the route they planned to take. They were going up to the Inn of the Kneeling Man to cross the river there before marching down to meet Tywin Lannister at Harenhal. If I predicted how long it would take them I would say around two/three days to get to Harenhal and then the battle however long that went on and then another two/three days of travel. Robb would be gone for at least a week or just a little over; I would still be five days without him.

Rickon had taken it upon himself to sleep in my chambers on Robb's side of the bed like last time. I assumed it was going to be a thing every time Robb went into battle. It was a comfort to both me and Rickon; I wouldn't feel alone and I was there for when he had bad dreams.

I was seated on Robb's chair looking over the large map when the door opened to show Arya. She was wearing a blue dress; Catelyn had probably battled her into it. She was carrying a tray of food; two plates, two goblets.

"I thought you would be in here; can I eat lunch with you?" she asked setting the tray on the table before lifting a plate and goblet and setting them in front of me. The lunch consisted of meat, bread and a bowl of broth to keep the oncoming chill away.

"You are more than welcome to join me Arya." I told her giving her a smile as she set the plate in front of me before setting herself onto the seat on my side and tucking into her lunch. "Where have you been the last couple of days?" As I asked the question a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"I was with Gendry at the blacksmiths." she admitted dropping her face down as she spooned the broth into her mouth. The look on her face as she spoke of Gendry was like the look many of my sister's got when speaking of boys that had caught their eyes; love. Was Arya in love with Gendry?

"How long have you loved him?" I asked breaking a bit of bread and dipping it into the broth. Arya's head shot up and she sent me a piercing glare; she was very much like Robb.

"I'm not in love with him!" she exclaimed banging her spoon onto the table; her face flushed with anger. I shook my head at the girl before setting down my bread and spoon as I turned to face her.

"You may not act like a girl Arya but you are one in here." I told her resting my fingers on her head before lowering them and cupping her chin; bringing her eyes up to connect with mine. "Girls grow feeling s for boys they spend a lot of time with; I did for Robb, you did for Gendry."

"I don't care for him; he's only a blacksmith." She declared standing as she spoke as if that would prove her words were true,

"Gendry is a handsome man Arya; you would be a fool not to care for him." I stated allowing my words to sink in before her eyes furrowed and she sat. Her face dropped from the stern look she had cast and she now looked lost and confused.

"You think he's handsome?" she asked resting her chin on her hand as she peered at me as I picked at my lunch. I nodded swallowing the meat before wiping at my lips.

"Anyone would be stupid to think otherwise; he has his looks. Does he know who his father is?" I asked remembering he looked much like Robert Baratheon. Arya's eyes widened at the mention of my words and she ran her hand through her hair.

"He says he doesn't know." She muttered shifting her eyes around the study as she spoke leading me to believe she had an idea about it.

"And what do you think Arya?"

"I have a belief that he may be related to the late king Robert Baratheon." She muttered turning her head to face me the shock leaving her face as she relaxed into her seat.

"It's his appearance isn't it; black hair and blue eyes. Very much like King Robert." I muttered picking up my spoon urging her to do the same thing. We stayed silent until our lunch was finished and Arya stood clearing the plates.

"He won't listen to me, but I have told him many times." She told me running her hands over her dress looking uncomfortable in her clothes.

"I see your mother is making you dress like a lady again." I pointed out noting her discomfort. Arya nodded in reply looking displeased with the idea of acting like a lady. "Is she making you take embroidery classes again?" I asked knowing she hated these classes as Robb had mentioned it a few times before she arrived here at Riverrun.

"Every day with Mara before dinner." She replied in a grumble letting me know she hated these classes. I rose to my feet as she started for the door and I rested a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me questionably.

"I'll make a deal with you Arya; it will get you out of embroidery." I started taking in the nod she sent at the thought of skipping on an embroidery class. "Spend lunch with me every day, we'll go for a walk straight after and then you will return to my chamber with me and will pretend you are helping me. It gets you out of your lessons and it gives me company." I told her receiving a large smile in response.

"I would like that very much, thank you." She answered walking over to the door and opening it ready to leave. She tuned to me before leaving a softer smile on her face. "I'm glad Robb married you; you're not like other girls." She muttered before leaving me alone in the study.

"Nor are you Arya Stark; you aren't a normal girl." I whispered sitting down in the chair wondering if Robb was already in battle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and keep reviewing xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**2466 words before my comments. **

**I want to thank everyone for reading this far; it means a lot.**

**I also want to thank everyone for reviewing and I want to encourage you guys to keep reviewing xx**

**Hopefully the next update will be tomorrow but I have a lot of coursework to be done first and then I'll update xx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

Our laughter spread around the courtyard of Riverrun drawing the attention of a few squires Robb had left behind. Arya had told me a story of when she had thrown food at Sansa when Prince Joffrey was watching her.

"How did she react?" I asked resting a hand on my bump; a bump that had grown within a week. Robb would say something about it when he returned; there wasn't a doubt.

"She cried and moaned like a whining little girl; mother sent me to bed. Well she told Robb to take me." Arya stated smiling at the memory of a few months ago. Times that weren't bad; good memories before everything turned around.

"I suppose she was distraught." I remarked turning to face her as the wind blew my loose hair around my face. I noticed that Arya wasn't looking up at me but at my bump. "Arya?"

"How far gone are you?" she asked reaching out her hand but dropping it before she touched my stomach. She looked curious and I wondered what was passing through her mind.

"Nearing five months; why do you ask?" I replied sitting down on a stone bench opposite the blacksmiths where we had stopped when she asked the question. Arya sat down next to me her eyes still on my bump.

"What does it feel like?" she muttered bringing her hand up at gently pressing it to the bulge. Her face turned to one of fascination as she felt the hard yet soft form of the bump.

"I can't explain it Arya; it's strange. It's a welcoming feeling; something worth going through." I told her watching as her face changed from a frown to a smile and back again.

"Do you ever feel anything?" she asked peering up at me before looking down at the bump.

"Your mother said I won't expect to feel anything until half way through my fifth month." I explained repeating information I had been given in advanced; I had the same questions.

"I wonder what it feels like." She uttered moving her hand around the bump pressing in slightly as she did so; her eyes flashed up to me as she carried on. "To feel the babe move I mean."

"I don't know I'll tell you when I feel it; sometimes I feel little flutters inside. Maester Steel said that's the babe moving around inside." I informed her as she looked down at my stomach with captivation. As I looked up from Arya my eyes settled on Gendry; he was watching Arya's actions with a soft smile. A thought came to my mind then and I decided to act out on my thought. "Walk with me in the Godswood?" I suggested to Arya in hope that she would accept.

"Of course." She welcomed the suggestion with exaggerated excitement jumping up from the bench, waiting for me to do the same. As I got to my feet Lily and Osha were on their way back into the castle carrying a handful of firewood.

"Lily, if you see Catelyn tell her we will be in the Godswood." I announced as the two of them walked past. They stopped in their tracks frowning as they glanced over at me.

"I'm sorry your grace but we have been placed under orders stating you are not allowed to venture out of Riverrun alone." Lily claimed shuffling the furs in her arms as she looked aimlessly down at the ground. Osha's grey eyes connected with mine for a little longer before she to lowered them as if in shame.

"Robb gave you those orders didn't he." I asked them allowing a stern tone to flow through my voice as I spoke to the maids. Arya was smiling as the words flew from my mouth and I also noticed Gendry put down the sword he was working on and watch.

"Your grace, the King gave direct orders and I'm afraid if he found out the punishment will be severe." Lily uttered directing her eyes up to mine a small amount of fear flowing through them. She was afraid of what Robb would do to her if she let me wander into the Godswood.

"Robb would not punish you Lily he would blame himself for not being here to yell at me for disobeying his rules. I won't be going through the Godswood alone Lily, Arya will be with me; as well as Gendry." I told her giving Gendry a look as he stood there wide-eyed and mouth open.

"I'm sorry your grace?" he blurted stepping out of the smithy's and over to the two maids as he looked up at me. I smiled kindly at the young man before looking over to the two maids; both where staring at the blacksmith in bewilderment.

"Robb wishes for me not to be alone; who better to company me than a smithy? He's trained to work with swords and he is logical enough to keep me from harm's way." I stated directing the attention away from Gendry and back on to myself. "It looked like you were in the middle of something when I interrupted; please continue." Lily and Osha shared a looked before dipping the heads in a bow and excusing themselves.

"Your grace." They muttered before walking off towards the castle. I turned to Gendry giving him the same soft smile and gesturing to his sword hanging from the side of his belt.

"You do know how to use that?" I inquired hoping I hadn't just given false information to my handmaiden. Gendry's eyes lowered down onto the sword before glancing back up at me and flicking over to Arya. I could see her nodding from the corner of my eyes and tried to ignore her as she did so.

"I do your grace." He assured me not able to meet my eyes as he spoke. He was a unique character; not knowing how to act around nobles.

"Come walk with us then Gendry; you will be our guard." I asserted nodding toward the Godswood before taking Arya's arm and leading her there; Gendry following.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

We had missed lunch and it was nearing dinner when we returned back to the castle after our stroll in the Godswood. Once we reached the Weirwood tree I made myself comfortable by the river's edge and drifted off into a sleep allowing Arya and Gendry time to speak.

Before I woke Arya had run off in a bad mood and Gendry insisted on walking me to my chambers; he was quiet on the journey there. As we came to a stop outside the large oak door, my hand resting on the handle; I turned to face the boy.

"You don't act like the normal smithy Gendry; you seem confused." I put forth watching as his eyes widened slightly and he attempted to keep his eyes directed to the floor. "You're doing it now, you don't know how to act; where were you brought up?"

"My mother brought me up your grace; she died when I was young. I was then brought up in the smithy's; a free apprenticeship." He told me shifting his blue eyes up to meet mine. It was his eyes that brought me back to a thought I had when I first met him.

"Did you ever know who your father was?" I asked turning to face him fully; removing my hand from the door. Gendry's eyes lost their shine and turned to a look of remorse.

"I'm a bastard your grace; my father didn't want me." he declared tilting his down to the floor in shame as he spoke those words. I reached my hand out and lifted his face so he would look me in the eye as I told him my opinion.

"The word bastard does not bother me Gendry; nor does a bastard. Most of my siblings are bastards; they can't help that." I announced removing my hand, feeling pleased when he kept his head up. "Success is a bastard as it has many fathers, failure is an orphan, with no takers; you have made a success of your life Gendry. What are you ten and seven, maybe eight? You are an amazing blacksmith and you are working for the King of the north. Don't take what you have for granted Gendry; one day you may lose it all." I expressed to him before opening the door and entering my chambers. It was something he need to hear; something that would change his views.

He had broken the heart of Arya without either of them knowing it. During my 'sleep' I had overheard part of their conversation about where they thought they would be in five years' time. Arya stated she would be the only woman of ten and seven that wouldn't be married and following the rules of a Lady. Gendry said it could be possible that they would both be married and with children; her married to a Lord, him married to a maid. Arya had said some horrid things to him; but it was because he broke her heart.

_"No one would marry you; you're a bastard. You have no money Gendry; no home. What girl would want you if you have nothing?" _

I knew the words sunk into his mind because he had worn a face of mixed anger and submission. He was going to believe her words because she was a noble; he wasn't going to think otherwise.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The room was dark; only the low fire keeping a glow to the chamber. Heavy rain was pelting on the large window notifying me of the weather. Rickon was curled up against my side; his head resting on my chest. I was half asleep, half awake, thinking about Robb. I had predicted that he would be gone for eight days but we were now entering the tenth day. For some reason I couldn't help but think something was wrong; something had gone wrong.

The calling from outside the room and the sudden slamming of the door hitting the wall brought me out of my doze. Lord Umber was standing in the doorway breathing heavily; his face dripping from rain. I pulled Rickon into a sitting position as I sat, hushing him as he woke.

"Lord Umber, what's happened?" I mumbled, sleep clouding my voice. His eyes were running around the room in a frantic way as if looking for something. He rushed forward to the bed pulling back the furs on Robb's side. He finally looked up at me his eyes shining with raw sorrow; like an apology.

"Robb has been injured; they are bringing him up now." He claimed dropping his gaze down to the now wide awake Rickon. "It best he was not here." He told me before taking the boy from my arms and leaving the room with him. All that was going through my mind was Robb had been injured; he may possibly be dying. I was alone with my thoughts for a few more seconds before three people rushed into the room; Robb was one of them. He was still standing and awake; he was just being supported in the chamber.

"What happened?" I asked crawling over to him as he was rested on the bed. The two men carrying him dipped their heads before rushing out of the room leaving me alone with my husband. Robb's eyes connected with mine and he gave me a soft smile; a smile I had been dying to see. "Don't smile at me Robb; answer me!" I demanded slapping his arm as he continued to smile.

"It's only a scratch, nothing that will kill me." he stated bringing his hand up to cup my cheek as his blue eyes merged with my green ones. "I've missed you." I rolled my eyes as I glared down at him.

"Where were you injured Robb?" I asked stressing out my words as I grabbed his face within my hands. Robb sighed before closing his eyes and resting his hand above his heart.

"An arrow; right here." He grumbled keeping his eyes closed as I ran my fingers over to his cotton shirt; thankful for the person that removed his armour. My hand slipped over his cold, toned chest before feeling a rise in skin; I couldn't help the hitch in my breathing. My eyes followed my hands down to his chest my eyes blurring at the raw skin stitched together.

"You could have died." I whispered not able to stop as my fingers continued to run across the raw, rise in his skin. Robb sighed again his rough hands cupping my face and pulling it up so eyes connected with his.

"I didn't die; I'm right here." He told me pressing the words out slowly so I would understand. He brought my face down to him so he could kiss me gently before pulling away to look me in the eye again. "I promised you I would return and I have. I wouldn't be able to leave you and my boy alone."

"That's far from the point Robb!" I exclaimed ignoring the flutter I felt inside my abdominal as I spoke. Robb's hands slid down from my face and rested on the bump that had grown since he had last seen me.

"You're bigger; you've gotten bigger in ten days." He claimed looking down in admiration at his growing child. I was astonished by his actions, he had nearly died and all he cared about was my growing bump.

"Robb!" I cried out placing my hands on his face lifting it up like he did a minute ago. "I was nearly made a widow; just think about that. I would have been left alone in this world without a husband; I would have to bring this babe up without you. I wouldn't be able to do that; it would kill me." I put forth letting the tear fall; hoping they would make him think. Robb's eyes widened at my words and his eyes shot down to my protruding belly.

"Shout at me again Evie." He begged sending a pleading glance up from his laid back position. This time I really wanted to rip his head off; who does he think he is? I was telling him how it would kill me if he died and he just asks for me to shout at him again.

"You are unbelievable Robb Stark if you ever-" I hissed only to be interrupted as he grabbed onto my hand and lowered it into my bump; a soft nudge tapping against my palm. The words were lost from my mind as I looked at Robb with a large smile on my face,

"That's our babe Evie; can you feel him?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading xx Please review xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**2308 word count beforehand. **

**Sorry about the wait but here is your chapter update; there will also be another update a few minutes after this one as a treat xx**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed; 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess123', 'waterbender19', 'amrawo', 'Happy-Valley' and everyone else.**

**It means a lot that you guys are still reviewing and have continued to read this story so thanks xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

"Robb Stark you keep your hands off me!" I exclaimed slapping away his hands as they sneaked around my waist and rested on my bump. I wouldn't have any problem with this if I wasn't dressing at the time. Ever since he felt the babe move last night he had been constantly attached to my bump; waiting for another kick. "Robb just because you are touching the bump doesn't mean the babes going to move again."

"He knows I'm his father and he's letting me know he knows." Robb informed turning me around so he could face me as he spoke.

"Robb you are being ridiculous; the babe doesn't understand." I muttered wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss before turning around and slipping into my red dress.

"When our boy is old enough to talk I'm going to prove you wrong." He declared kissing my hair before turning and pulling off his shirt. I turned to watching him as I laced my dress at the front; the muscles in his back rippled as he lifted his arms in the air. He was angelic; defiantly made by the old gods. He was exquisite for a man of ten and eight; he still had time to grow into his looks. If he was going to grow into his looks he was going to be a bewitching man. Would he still want me when he grew more handsome when I grew ugly after having this child? I was going to get fat and then my body was going to stay fat.

"Why do you love me Robb?" I asked him looking down at my laces as he turned to face me. I didn't want him to see me like this; I was growing into one of those ugly Frey girls.

"What?" he asked lifting my chin so my eyes were connected with his. I closed my eyes as I spoke the words again.

"Why do you love me?" I asked again hoping he would give a reason that would make me feel better with myself. I heard from Catelyn that when women were with child they felt things about themselves that weren't necessary true. Robb wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his bare chest.

"I love you because you are beautiful, you like to speak your mind, and you don't care how you speak to me. I love that you are carrying my son and I love that bump that you are growing. I love your personality; you have a fierce, wild temper. You are beautiful and delightful when you get angry and I love that about you." He declared peering down at me, kissing my nose after he spoke. I couldn't help but smile at his words; these were the words I needed to hear.

"You are the best husband I could ask for." I told him leaning up to kiss him passionately before pulling away and resting my eyes on the raw stitched skin where the arrow entered his chest. "Do you remember what happened?" I asked running my finger across the rise in skin as I looked up into his blue eyes. Robb sighed running a hand over his face before gracing me with a remorseful look.

"I was fighting alongside Theon and a man came up behind me; took us both by surprise." He started resting his hands on my lower back as he spoke drawing me in close against his chest as well. I loved feeling close to Robb it made me feel the love he had for me. "I was fighting him alone and he was dead within seconds, hunched on the floor blood trickling out of his wound; then a burning feeling shot through my chest." Robb stopped pulling me away from his chest to peer down at me. "It was Theon's arrow; he said he was aiming for the Lannister. I have my suspicions about him Evie; I really do think he's working against us." He explained cupping my face in his hands as his eyes connected with mine. "I don't want you near him; not alone at least."

"Theon was the one that aimed the arrow to your heart?" I uttered feeling my throat swell as he pain shot through me. My husband's closest friend was trying to kill him and I might be on the list as well. Robb pulled my face close to his kissing my lips in a way to calm me; it worked for a few seconds but the though was soon in my head again.

"He claimed it was an accident Evie. I don't believe him; the Lannister man was dead a few minutes before he released that arrow."

"You have to get rid of him Robb; I can't have him here with us. He can't be in the same place as my husband, my unborn son, my good-brothers, my good-sister or my good-mother. I won't allow it; send him to the wall, send him away from us." I declared letting the tears fall at the thought of Theon killing a member of my family.

"I'm working on it Evie; trust me I am. Lord Umber knows of our suspicions and has his own as well; he'll help us. I'm just worried about you. If Theon really wants to hurt me he'll hurt you; I want a guard to be with you at all times." Robb announced bringing me against his chest as the tears continued to fall.

"Gendry, Robb; give Gendry the job." I muttered pulling away and looking into my husband's eyes. "He doubts himself Robb; I hate that he calls himself a bastard. I don' have respect for people who follow the rules of treating bastards as bastards. Half my brothers and sisters are bastards but they still love me; your Jon is a bastard you treat him no differently. Offer him money for the job Robb; he needs to earn for his future. He wants a family like us yet he has no money to support them. If we do this for him; he will help us." I stated begging him with my eyes, hoping he would do this one thing for me.

"I hope our son doesn't master your eye tricks; he will be getting everything he asks for." Robb muttered kissing me lightly on the cheek before pulling away and pulling on his cotton shirt before pulling off his breeches. I watched in disappointment as his bare bottom was hidden under his clean breeches and removed from my sight.

"He will be spoiled by you none the less Robb." I claimed running my hands through my soft curls before leaving him to his devices in our chamber.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"I still don't understand why Gendry has to be watching you." Arya muttered glaring at the boy as he followed us silently to the library. I gave Arya a pointed look and she looked down flushing in shame. Gendry had guarded me for two weeks since Robb decided I needed a guard and Arya still complained about the 'guard' in question. It seemed more of an obsession than a crush she had on poor Gendry.

"It's dangerous times Arya; people want the Stark family dead. I'm carrying to heir of the Stark family; I'll be the first to go." I reminded her running a hand over the larger, yet still small bump hidden under my dress.

"But why did he have to protect you?" she grumbled flicking her eyes behind us and over to the boy. I smiled hiding it from her and rolled my eyes; always the same questions.

"I trust him Arya and he is trained well. If I was to rest my life in someone's hands I would allow Gendry to watch over me; Robb first of course. But your husband doesn't count when it's your husband that insists on the guard." I told her giving a smile to Gendry as he opened the large oak doors of the library allowing us to enter.

Arya muttered about something about the gods hating her before going off in search for Osha. I rolled my eyes at Gendry, receiving a chuckle and went in search for Bran. This room had become Bran's since arrive at Riverrun; he had been in here every day. Bran was sat in the same seat he was always in; the window seat. I walked over to him and gesturing to an open chair for Gendry to sit in while I joined Bran on the window seat.

"Bran, your mother wishes you wouldn't sit in here all day." I commented perching on the edge of the seat peering down at his book about dreams. That's all he had read in the library; books about dreams and their definitions.

"Mother used to complain about me spending too much time outside and now she wishes for me to stop spending time inside." He grumbled flicking the page as he glanced up at me before glancing over at Gendry. "That's the one Arya likes?" he asked loud enough for Gendry to hear as he seemed to choke on air and turn red. I chuckled at Bran's words knowing he used them on purpose to spite Arya; he missed being able to venture outside.

"It may be possible but you know how Arya is; she would never admit to liking some boy." I stated running my hand through his hair before pushing myself onto my feet; a hand resting on the bump. Bran's eyes studied my bump with captivation before focusing on me.

"How long do you have left?" he asked nodding towards my abdomen. I looked down as well, noting that I was looking a lot bigger than I should; maybe it was this dress.

"Nearing four months and then he will be here." I told him rubbing the bump; feeling a series of fluttering inside. He hadn't kicked like that night with Robb, maybe I had been a one of considering Catelyn said you normally don't feel the babe kicking until the seventh month."

"So you're about five months into carrying the babe?" he inquired looking up at me curious. Why was Bran so interested in the babe? I know he's the babe's uncle but he seems far too interested.

"Nearly just a two more days before I enter the fifth month and then it will be four months left." I corrected looking down at him my own thoughts curious because of him. I looked over at Gendry; who was looking into the distance, watching Arya. "I should be going Bran; your mother is waiting for me."

"Tell her I'll go into the Godswood tomorrow; for air." He added turning back down to his book as I smiled softly. I tapped Gendry in the shoulder receiving his attention; taking it for an uninterested girl.

"Are you staying here to mope about her or are you coming with me?" I asked smiling as a blush crossed his face as he stood.

"I'm not mopping about Lady Stark; I was just watching." He grumbled, correcting me as I made a statement. His face was darkening to a deep red as he spoke; he was being untruthful. I pulled onto his shoulder turning him to a stop as I frowned at him.

"Why do you speak untruthful words Gendry? It is obvious that you both contain the same feelings. Arya loves you; you love Arya. She's fighting her feelings; you hide behind yours." I announced resting my hand on his heart. "The feelings you receive in here don't come around every day," I moved my hand onto his head tapping it lightly. "You try to cover it with thoughts in here." I removed my hand back down to his heart looking into his blue eyes as I shared honest words with the troubled boy. "You think you aren't good enough for her? Gendry you are what she needs; don't question yourself. You may be a bastard but she doesn't care; I don't care, Robb doesn't care. Do you forget she has a bastard brother?" I expressed removing my hand and gabbing his own covering his heart with his palm. "Act on your feelings; you may not get the chance one day. Tell her you love her before you leave her. I'm not saying you're going to, but we're in a war; nothing can be stopped. I nearly lost my husband, the man I love; don't be foolish and lose the one you love." I held onto his hand removing my eyes, settling on the contrast of the colours; his tanned and mine creamy and white.

"She does not feel for me the way I do for her." he stated simple turning his hand in mine, grasping it slightly before letting go and taking a step back. I smiled at his words and looked him in the eye letting him see my acceptance.

"You both remind me of Robb and me." I started nodding my head as we walked down the hallway. "Would you believe that the first two weeks I turned up at his camp we argued? It may not have seemed like it, but when we were alone we bickered constantly. It was love growing Gendry; something you and Arya share. You two are more like us than imaginable." I stated darting my eyes round the hall as a few maids scurried around.

"I thank you, your grace; your words have inspired. I never noticed anything you said before; I knew I had feelings. I just never thought they were in a romantic way; just a family, sibling love." He mumbled shuffling along beside me as he spoke.

"Don't thank me Gendry; just give me a few nieces and nephews on day." I replied chuckling at the wide-eyed shock plastered on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**2581 word count before my muttering.**

**I want to thank everyone that had followed this story it means so much; I would add everyone but it 90 followers and that's a lot. You know who you are and you know I appreciate it.**

**I am going to thank everyone that is going to review; you will be added onto chapter 30; those that reviewed on chapter 28 as well.**

**Hopefully you lot enjoy your two chapters; I have checked grammar and spelling but if you see any mistakes please tell me x Comet96 xx**

* * *

Our chamber was lit by the burning fire and the flickering of many candles; blowing gently at a barely noticeable wind. Robb was sitting at the end of the bed his hands in his head; silent tears shaking him. I was leaning against his back, my face pressed into the indent between his shoulders, running my hands over his lower back in comfort.

"Robb he was a frail old man; you knew he was going to pass." I mumbled into his back as I turned my head so he could hear me. "He survived longer than he should have." Robb turned his head to face me; eyes red raw.

"I'm losing everyone Evie; my family is leaving me." he stated wiping away a loose tear as it flowed down his face. I shuffled around so I was sitting by his side and cupped his face within my hands.

"I'm not leaving you; not by choice at least." I demanded bringing my lips to his showing him my love through the connection of our lips. It was a romantic statement; one I would show more often. "Robb I love you and I would never willingly leave you."

"I love you to and if I ever die in battle I want you to know my feeling will never change." He claimed deepening the kiss as his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me onto his lap; he fell down on the bed. I was hovering over him before I connected our lips again letting nature take its toll.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Robb was ludicrously hot; it was proved that northern men burned like a fire. Little Rickon was the same when he slept in the bed; heat burning off him. With Robb's heat I found it unbearable to sleep with the furs on as well; it was the pregnancy. Catelyn and Maester Steel had explained that women carrying a babe got extremely hot the further into their pregnancy. It could have been snowing and they still are hot.

I removed Robb's arm as it wrapped around my waist and then freed myself of the stuffy furs; relaxing as the cool air hit my naked body. This was ideal and I wanted to keep like this until the sun rose higher into the clouded grey sky. It was going to rain today; a light rain possibly, but rain none-the-less.

"What are you doing?" Robb's husky voice interrupted my thoughts as I stared out at the darkened sky through the large window. I turned my head and looked at my husband noticing that his eyes were on my swollen breast and not my face.

"I'm hot and you burn like a fire; you're too hot." I muttered turning back to the window wishing it was open so I would feel the cold, much need air.

"I know I'm hot; I'm a Stark." He declared a hint of smugness running through his voice. I rolled my eyes before turning to peer at the smirk on my husband's face.

"I'm sure not all Stark's are hot in the way you refer to Robb." I informed him turning on my side so I could stare and talk to him better. I loved having conversations in bed with Robb; it made me feel like there was no war going on.

"I'm handsome; you're beautiful; are babe will be bewitching." He announced leaning down and pecking me on the lips before wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer to his chest.

"You take things too far sometimes Robb; our child may possible be horrifying to look at." I told him not believing my own words, but it could be true; I did have Frey blood within my veins, so would he. Robb snorted at my comment squeezing the flesh on my hip in a teasing warning.

"Don't say such horrid things about _my_ son." He declared kissing the top of my hair in his romantic way. Robb was turning into a soft fool; something his enemies shouldn't see. Theon included.

There was an unbreakable silence surrounding us as our thoughts drifted to what today would bring; saying goodbye to Lord Tully. I knew it was hurting Robb to think about it but he needed to let it out before it ate away at him; turning him cruel and hard-hearted.

"Arya's in love." I muttered hoping to break the silence softly; maybe different news would have worked. I thought Robb would over-react and declare that his sister was too young at ten and two to know what love was.

"I know." He stated running his hand over my back, bring a shiver of lust out in me; something I had felt a lot lately. His reaction was not what I was expecting; he seemed mellow and in control. Arya and Bran had told me how he was when Sansa had taken a liking to the young Prince Joffrey.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" I asked looking up at him noting the way his jaw tensed and un-tensed. He shook his head slightly before looking down at me.

"Gendry is a decent boy Evie; I know he would do well by her." he replied shaking his hair from his eyes; it really was growing out.

"He doesn't believe he is good enough for her." I informed him remembering the conversation I had shared with the smithy yesterday afternoon. He just needs a push as he would have what he wanted.

"Why?" Robb asked sounding interested and slightly enraged. There he goes being protective of his youngest sister; he wouldn't be able to stop.

"It's because he's a bastard Robb; and she's a Lady." I pointed out rolling onto his chest so I could look up at him properly. Robb pulled himself up into a sitting position before pulling me onto his lap; it wasn't putting pressure on the babe. Robb's face was consorted into one of rage and disapproval; he hated the word bastard.

"He's no different from a noble Evie; he shares the blood of late King Robert." He declared frowning down at me. I raised my eyebrows up at him giving him a look for losing his temper with me.

"I have no problem with bastards Robb; many of my siblings are bastards." I reminded him placing my hands on his chest; resting above his heart.

"I share a bastard brother as well Evie; I'm going to legitimize Jon. I'm going to make him a Stark." He exclaimed peering down at me with intense blue eyes; Robb was serious about his decision. He really did want to make Jon a Stark; they were close not only in age, but as brothers.

"Legitimize Gendry; not right now, but when we have beaten the Lannister's." I fired back cupping his face making sure he would take me serious. "Once Joffery and Cersie have been dealt with legitimize Gendry as a Baratheon. Don't do this for me do it for him and Arya. Do this for your sister Robb!" Robb's eyes closed as he took in a deep breath as his hands came around me face pulling me toward his lips, where he kissed me loving before pulling back and looking down into my green eyes.

"You make it impossible for me to refuse you anything." He muttered pulling me to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "I hope you don't do this every time you want something." I smiled into his chest resting my hand over his heart.

"You love me too much to refuse me anything." I commented kissing his bare chest before closing my eyes as the sun rose higher into the sky.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The wind blow against my face causing my long red curls to cover my eyes as we stood on the dock as the late Lord Tully was set a sail in a wooden boat; it would be burnt. Edmure was lowering his arrow into the burn fire; taking aim before releasing the fire lit arrow. We all watched as the arrow flew through the air and landed into the water a few feet away from the boat. It was a Tully tradition for a funeral, the Lord is sent down the river by seven pallbearing bannerman, and the boat is set alight by a flaming arrow shot by his heir.

Catelyn seemed to be forcing the smile off her face as her brother missed his first chance at lighting their father's 'grave'. I couldn't help but reveal my smile as a few locals muttered about Edmure's miss of the arrow. He dipped his second arrow into the fire and latched the arrow to the bow; taking aim again.

The second arrow missed again; this time Catelyn's smile was visible as she turned to face me. A small giggle erupted from my mouth and my hands shot up cover the sound as Catelyn glanced at me. I could also see Robb smiling at the poor attempt of shooting; he let out a small chuckle. Edmure glanced over at us his face a mask covering his feelings as he collected a third arrow and repeating the procedure; it once again missed.

Ser Brynden Tully; Hoster Tully's younger brother also known as The Blackfish stepped forward having been standing by Catelyn's side and pulling the bow from Edmure's hands, placing an arrow into the fire. He looked over at the waving sigil as it blew in the wind before raising the bow high into the air and releasing the arrow. The boat and Lord Tully soon burst into flames; floating along the river and turning round the bend out of sight.

Brynden shoved the bow back into Edmure's hands and let the door mutter about useless nephews. Edmure turned to face us; looking over to his sister as he settled the bow against his leg.

"I may have needed to practice beforehand." He muttered avoiding her eyes as he looked down at her feet. Catelyn snorted a very unlikely noise from her and brought Edmure's attention back to her face.

"You should have Edmure; he was our father. You broke tradition." She muttered before turning and leaving the dock as well following her uncle. Robb gave Edmure a painful, sorrow filled smile before taking my hand in his and leading us back up the castle where Rickon was waiting.

"That was very interesting." I uttered leaning into Robb's side as we strolled up the hill and into the courtyard of Riverrun. Robb's hand released my hand and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in closer to his side; keeping the cool air from me.

"It would have been worse if I had to do it." He admitted causing me to chuckle at the thought of Robb standing there trying to lit the boat before it turned the corner.

"Yes it would have been." I laughed turning into his side as a gush of wind flew through the courtyard sending my hair in every direction.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The fire crackled in Arya's chamber as we both sat in front of the spreading warmth. Five days had passed since the funeral of Hoster Tully and it was now starting to get colder in the evenings; a sign that winter was coming. I was brushing through Arya's hair before she settled down to bed; something I had taken to doing a week after she arrived at Riverrun.

"Your hair's getting longer." I stated as I drew the brush through her dark hair; drawing out the tangles and knots.

"Yes and your stomach is getting larger." She fired back in a teasing tone. She turned her face to the side allowing me to glance at her smirking face; not a Lady, but a trouble maker.

"That is your nephew you talk about Arya Stark." I implied turning her head as I ran the brush through her hair once again. "And I'm not getting that big." I added in a grumble hating the fact that she was indeed telling the truth. My stomach had grown; Robb loved it yet it made me feel fat.

"So you admit that the babe is a boy?" she asked a hint of interest in her voice. Robb had told everyone that his babe was a boy; that the north would be graced with a prince. Arya had made her point that she wished the babe would turn out to be a boy as well; girls were not her thing.

"I never said he would be a boy; he could still be a she. Robb just talks about the babe being a boy so often that it has now stuck." I told her running my fingers through her hair as I settled the brush down on the desk nearby. I pushed on her shoulder indicating that I had finished and she could move.

Arya stood and then looked down at me as she rolled her eyes and offered her hand to help me up. Being five months pregnant had its disadvantages; such as climbing out of chairs and getting out of bed. Robb seemed to enjoy helping me get out of bed, but that was his excuse to lay his hands all over my bump without my complaining. Arya found the whole thing amusing and would silently laugh as she helped me.

They weren't the only ones helping me out; Lily had started to help me dress in the mornings as the task was getting difficult. Gendry the poor boy was having to help me as I climbed stairs; I seemed to lose my breath and he was worried I would fall. Osha had even helped me a few times leading me down to the kitchens for any craving when I didn't want to bother Robb.

The one person that always seemed to have everything prepared before I arrived was Hot Pie. I had recently been having cravings for barely cooked meat and he had always been prepared before arrived; a plate of barely cooked meat waiting for me ever lunch time. Arya had joined me down to the kitchens for my pre-lunch meal and found it disgusting; she didn't understand how I could eat it without getting ill.

_"It's part cooked Arya; I won' get ill." I moaned after she asked for the third time within minutes. All I wanted was to eat this bloody meat without her interrupting. It seemed impossible for the girl not to interrupt me; she didn't even have to speak just stare. Her eyes followed my fork as I led it to my mouth and I could hear the disgusted noise she was making. Finally she stood and walked over to table Hot Pie was working at._

_"You are so disgusting." she would fire me way once she was well away from the meat. A roll of my eyes would be sent to her before devouring the meant._

Arya pulled me from the chair and then walked over to her bed climbing under the furs before shrugging and pointing to the door.

"Can you make sure it's shut properly; mother didn't do it last night. A draft woke me before the sun rose." She muttered settling down under the covers and turning on her side. I nodded; even though she wouldn't she and let the room. This was what it would be like if I had daughters; brushing their hair before watching them climb into bed.

It was a thought I could grow attached to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**2669 words before my babble of talk. **

**So here is chapter 30 for you guys I hope you enjoy it as it took a long time for me to produce. I've double checked grammar and spelling but if you see any mistakes please inform me.**

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed chapter 28 'HermioneandMarcus' and everyone that reviewed on chapter 29 'duchess123', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'waterbender19', 'YFerchArDan' and everyone else.**

**Please, please keep reviewing I really appreciate it x Next chapter may be up sometime tomorrow x Comet96 xx**

* * *

Green and browns were surrounding me, branches hanging low from dark, thick trees, creaking as the wind blew as if reaching out to grab me; smelling of damp rotting wood. My feet shuffled through the dying fallen leaves colourful with mixed reds and yellow as summer turned into winter; the odd patch of earth covered in silver frost. Birds flew from branches down to the glistening red berry bushes; bugs chirping in a musical tune. The river could be heard running in the distance; the water competing with the singing bugs.

Shifting patterns of light crept through the blowing branches casting shadows; it was making me regret coming out here alone. The large tree trunks thick with light green moss spread wide around the forest creating twist and turns; I was going south, I knew that much from the growing moss. The wind was whistling as it blew around the trunks disturbing the leaves lifting them up it the air, swirling them around in circular patterns. Flower buds burst from the ground, begging to be opened by the stretching sun; small dark green patches of grass surround the flowers. The flowers smelt different, earthier than blossom; wildflowers.

The rustling as the soft grey rabbits crawled across the floor; staying close to the ground, hiding from predators. Wild mushrooms sprouted at the base of the trees protected by the dark, mysterious shade. Spider webs grew in curious places, between two trees, in the middle of the small meadow; they surprised and scared me.

Branches creaked and snapped in the distance; the air went silent only the sound of running water was heard. Squawking birds screamed as the darted out of the trees flying off into the north. The pounding of heavy footsteps; no paws, came invading the quite, still noise.

The air was rich with the taste of the earth, bitter and sour; not what I wanted to taste when I sucked in the sweet scent of burst berries as the birds popped them with their sharp, black beaks. As I walked further into the shaded, darker area of the woods I was overcome by the salt water of the flowing river not far from where I stood.

A grey blur rushed in front of my eyes before coming to a speeding stop in front of me; Greywind released a frightening, angry growl. His hair was raised as he crouched down baring his sharp, glistening white teeth at me; he looked terrifying. This was the first time in my life that I had ever been petrified of Greywind; I had no idea what had gotten into him. A sharp snapping of a branch behind me had me spinning and coming face-to-face with an unknown face. Greywind wasn't baring his teeth at me; no he was doing it to this stranger.

I had been foolish sneaking out of the castle without Robb or Gendry by my side; I asked Arya but she declined my offer. Thankfully Greywind had found me and he would protect me from this strange man. The man had blonde hair like the Lannister's and blue eyes; not as beautiful as Robb but more of a grey. The man stared down at me before his eyes dropped to my protruding abdominal and then focusing back onto my eyes.

"You're Stark's bitch?" he grumbled out plucking a small, sharp, silver dagger from his boot bringing it up into a point at me. Greywind growl was just as sharp as the man's dagger; it would send shivers up his spine, clawing the way into his soul. I rested my head on Greywind's head; I wanted to know what this man had to say.

"Yes I am, who are you?!" I demanded not letting the fear enter my voice; I have been in this position before, near four months ago. It was clear that this man was a solider of the Lannister's possibly a Lannister himself; did Tywin send him?"

"My name is not relevant; I'm just a messenger." He started stepping closer, pressing me against a large tree trunk as he brought the dagger against my neck; Greywind snarled letting out a threatening growl. The man's eyes glared down at the wolf looking at him in disgust. "Send the wolf away or I'll kill you!"

"Greywind go!" I called down to the direwolf hoping he would understand the begging in my voice and would do this to help me. It seemed that he was intelligent enough to understand I was in danger and ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Listen and listen good I'm only going to say this once." He growled reminding me of the direwolf that had just left. His eyes were fierce and his face showed the disgust he held for me; he had the power to kill right now. "Tywin Lannister is bored of fighting; he wants this war ended. Either Stark bows down to King Joffrey or he dies. You tell your husband he has five days to decide or the Lannister's will come marching; you will be the first to die. How does your husband care for his child?" he man dragged his dagger down and rested against my bump in a threatening gesture. He was threatening my babe; it had been done before and the man was killed. "We would make him watch as a sword is plunged into your stomach, cutting out his child; do you think it would break him?" he asked leaning in closer to me, pulling my head up at his words. His eyes flashed down to my lips and he bent to press his lips against them; bile rose in my mouth at the disgust, vile move.

My hands came up pushing the man away and slapping to get him to stay away. His eyes flashed with a crazy rage and he grabbed one of my arms, taking his dagger and ripping open my dresses sleeve.

"Robb won't give into that bastard of a child! Joffrey is not the real king; he's a bastard of incest!" I hissed spitting at the man in a very un-lady like manner. I would not let this man bully me into making Robb give up his position as king; Robb deserved his spot. I knew Robb would give up everything for me, but this was one thing I would never let him give up. The man's other arm came up and pushed against my neck, forcing my head to slam against the hard tree. The world blurred as a sharp shock of pain went through my skull; there was also a hard pressure on my neck forcing the air out of my lungs.

He grabbed my right arm bringing it up into my view and stared at me as he brought the sharp tip of the dagger onto my skin, pressing down hard. Bright red blood spilled as he dragged the dagger down the length of my arm; his eyes never leaving mine as he did so. This was a cold-hearted man; he didn't hold feelings it was proved through his actions. As the blood ran down my arm and onto my light blue dress my eyes blurred again as I felt the dizziness take over; a small nudge in my belly made an appearance. The man's arm loosened on my neck allowing the cool air to run into my lungs; washing down my throat.

"Take this as a warning that the Lannister's are serious." He spat before releasing me and stalking off towards the south. I dropped to the ground, using the tree as support as I clutched my cut and bloodied arm to my chest. My breathing became harder as I ripped the already ruined sleeve and tugged as hard as I could, tearing it from the dress. I struggled to wrap the sleeve around the wound, hoping the pressure would keep the bleeding at bay.

As my eyes looked down at my attempt at stopping the bleeding and a shaky gasp was released as my mind went blank and I dropped to the floor as my vision was surrounded by black.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

When I woke I was in a strange forest; a Godswood. Everything was bright, the sun reflecting off the brilliant white snow covering the ground. I had never been to this Godswood before, only the one at The Twins, the one at Raventree Hall and the one here at Riverrun. I looked around and stopped when my eyes rested on a large pond; it was beautiful reflecting the blood-red leaves of the Weirwood tree.

"Evie," a soft voice called out causing me to turn and face the Weirwood tree. Standing there was my mother looking alive and healthy; she was beautiful. I frowned as I stared at her, it was impossible for her to be here she's dead.

"You're not real; I know your dead." I announced resting my arms down on my abdominal as it rounded out. She smiled softly at me raising her hand as if expecting me to take hold of it.

"We're all dead." A deep voiced informed from behind me. I turned at found myself looking at three different men; Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon and Hoster Tully. This wasn't real; they couldn't all be here.

"I don't understand." I muttered turning round to look at my mother. She stepped forward her red curls swaying as she did so. I was my mother's daughter; there was no doubt about it. Her hands cupped my face as she connected my green eyes with her own. Her eyes were soft, understanding, caring she was the same mother that left my when I was eight.

"You were hurt real bad Evie; you nearly died." She whispered tears streaming down her face as she brought me in close to her chest. It felt right to be hugging my mother even if she was dead.

"You did die for a moment." Ned Stark's voice was strong and reminded me of Robb. I turned to face my good-father and peered at him curiously; I didn't understand what he was talking about. "You lost a lot of blood; but they were able to bring you back." He added upon seeing my face. Hoster stepped forward seeming younger than the last time I saw him.

If this was where the dead went when they died maybe they were also given the choice to appear how they wanted; Hoster was younger, healthier. He sent me a huge smile lifting his arms as he looked down at me.

"Don't worry my great-grandson is fine as well." He stated nodding down at the bump shown clearly through the tight-fitting material of my light blue dress; the same dress I had worn when I was attacked. There were no signs of blood or tears; the dress looked brand new.

"When will I go back?" I asked looking around at the four people stood with me in this Godswood.

"You don't get to decided; the old gods do." A deeper voice then Ned Stark's announced turning my attention to Robert Baratheon; the late king of Westeros. He was still the same as the last time I saw him when he crossed at The Twins as he returned south.

"Where are we?" I asked peering around at the Godswood; feeling like I was at home here. It was bewitching here and I would make it my mission to find this place before I actually joined these people here.

"Winterfell, in the Wolfswood." Ned told me a hint of acceptance in his voice as he spoke. This was his Godswood; it was bound to mean something that I turned up here and not the one at The Twins.

"It's bewitching here; one day I will walk through these woods with Robb and feel at home." I muttered noting the broad smiles in all their faces. I looked over at my mother as she rested her hand on my bump and peered down at the announcement of a growing babe.

"You will love this child like nothing else; have more than one Evie. Don't do what I did. Don't leave him to suffer alone." She expressed looking me directly in the eye as she spoke. She meant her words, she really did regret just having me; she really did want me to have more than one child.

As I looked up at her face I noticed that she seemed to be fading. I turned to face the three others and watched as they faded as well. Ned Stark stepped forward resting his hand above my heart before whispering the famous Stark words to me

"Winter is coming."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

My eyes sprung open and I shot up from my spot on the bed; the room was barley light by the dying fire. A sharp pain shot through my stomach and my hand flew down to my stomach; a kick landed under my hand. The babe was getting very active lately but Maester Steel explained that during the sixth month the babe would be able to kick, punch and turn within side me now; he was mainly active when I am trying to sleep. I t don't mention it to Robb because he would constantly be touching me but I had a feeling that he would be finding out sooner or later.

My eyes shot to the door as it opened, creaking as it did so. Robb's back was turned to me; he was leaning against the door his head placed on the wood. This wasn't normal for him to do; was something wrong?

"Robb?" I called out startling him as he turned abruptly as his eyes widened as the settled on me. He was soon leaning over me his lips connected to mine in a passionate kiss, his hands resting on my bump.

"Your awake; you've had everyone worried." He whispered pulling away and resting his head against mine. My eyes widened at his words; he hasn't received the message.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked urgently pushing him away so I could look into his eyes. Robb looked down at me with a frown; he was probably wondering why I pushed him away.

"Two days; you've only been out for two days." He announced allowing me to relax and slump down into the furs as Robb climbed over me and rested on his side of the bed.

"Tywin Lannister has sent you a message." I revealed looking up at the ceiling as I spoke but I could see Robb turned to face me at my words. "You have three more days to surrender to King Joffrey or the Lannister's will march to Riverrun and kill you and your men." I turned to face him as I uttered my next words; I want him to know I was serious. "They would start by holding my and cutting open my stomach and giving you your son; and then they will kill us both in front of you. They want to break you Robb" I whispered allowing the tears to fall as he cupped my face, pulling me closer to him as he kissed away the tears.

"I won't let him hurt you Evie; not you; not the babe." Robb declared running his hands over my back and rubbing it in a soothing way. I sniffled into his chest and turned my head so he could hear me.

"We're not surrendering Robb; you will fight in three days. You will kill Tywin Lannister and then you will kill Joffrey. You will take over the throne and then give it to Stannis; he's the rightful owner. Not us; not anyone else." I expressed feeling him nod in agreement to my words; we had discussed it before. If Robb won the throne he would hand it other to Stannis; it belonged to him, not us.

"We will fight; I will fight for you." He informed me kissing my hair softly as he wrapped me in his arms holding me tight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review xx**

* * *

**Thanks to those that have followed; there is only a few on this chapter so don't think I have forgotten you xx**

**'Cassandralafaye', 'gaafkaaf', 'cullen cult', 'gugadg', 'crashonme331', 'sissorscutdeep', 'JayMars', 'Lila Toretto', 'dorcas217', 'BisounoursEnGuimauve', 'bleachlover202', 'Ingel', 'fleuret', 'BrownNoserwithaHiddenAgenda', 'swilliamstx', 'Edv1819', 'adricullenhale', 'ratherbereading125', 'RecalcitrantRach', 'YFerchArDan', 'Dimmitri Darkson Makros', 'Friggatriskaidekaphobia', 'MySexyPack101', 'alexceasar', 'CreativeGirl247', 'MUSEFAN2307', 'Lei2510', 'OverseerBishop', 'katysfunsized', 'Apocalyptic-Ink', 'Nightstar521', 'CaptainAmericanna', 'Esie22', 'Maiden of the Earth', 'VVSINGOFTHECROSS', 'Happy-Valley'**

* * *

**Thank you everyone and please REVIEW xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**1373 I know it's not many words but this chapter has a surprise.**

**I want to thank those that reviewed; 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess123', 'Cassandralafaye' and everyone else.**

**I have double checked grammar and spelling so if you spot any mistakes please inform me.**

**I was thinking about changing my user name but I can't think what to, but I'll let you guys know if and when I do.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

Tonight was the last night before Robb would go and march to meet the Lannister's; it was our last night until he returned. He would return, I knew he would I can feel it; it's not his time to go yet. Robb's arm were wrapped around me tightly; it seemed he was thinking the same thing. I this was our last night together then he wanted to be close. His hand was running through my loose curls as they ran down to my hips; shining a darker red than blood. Like a rose; like my mother.

We were awake; not speaking but awake. It was moments like these that proved we could still be in each other's presence without having to speak. It was nice just to be held in his arms as the night grew and the morning and the future battle drew closer. Robb's hands ran down my naked back, cupping my bottom before tracing the rise in skin where my bump was protruding; his fingers running lightly over the hard bulge. A slight nudge pushed against Robb's hand; the babe was interacting with his father.

"I love it when he does that." Robb whispered rolling over on his side so he could lean down and kiss the bump. He was so gentle when it came to our babe; it was weird to see him so loving. I knew Robb loved me and it was obvious he felt the same way about his child; I just hope his enemies don't see him this way.

"Your mother said that the babe would be moving around more now; he kicks and punches." I told him as his lips pressed against the rounded stomach. Robb's eyes looked up at me; the blue shining brightly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked pulling himself up from the bump and leaning down to kiss my neck. Robb pulled himself over me; hovering over the bottom half of my body. Love making was becoming a challenge for us; it was the bump, it was getting in the way. Actually it was Robb, he was afraid he was going to hurt the babe.

"No Robb it doesn't; it's a comfort knowing he's there." I explained resting my hands over his neck as he lent down as sucked on my bottom lip. His hands rested on my thighs pulling them apart as he eased himself slowly inside me. The feeling was intense; he was going to take this slow. He would savour the feeling of being together before leaving tomorrow to fight for what was his. "I love you Robb Stark."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Tears were burning my eyes, it was too hard to say goodbye to the one you love; to anyone you love. Robb was standing in front of me, dressed in his metal armour; ready for battle. It seemed so surreal watching all these men march off into the distance ready to sacrifice their lived for the possible future. It was used to the idea of the men going off to fight, but the meaning behind this battle; to save me, didn't sit well. I was glad they were doing it but to go out there knowing you could be killed made me feel like a horrid person.

I felt a firm hand land on my shoulder and my eyes lifted up and connected with the exquisite blue eyes of my husband; he was wearing a face full of serenity. He was hard and stubborn and this war started because of his loyalty; it would end at his hand.

"Don't get yourself killed." I whispered reaching up to cover his hand on my shoulder. I hated that I looked so weak with fresh trails of tears streaming down my face; I couldn't help it, my emotions have been flying everywhere. Robb's spare hand cupped my cheek wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I'll try not to." He promised kissing me once again before pulling away and mounting his waiting horse. Seconds later he was riding into the south, leaving me standing alone. A soft hand clasped mine in theirs and softly squeezed. I looked down at the hand noting that it was small and slim; Arya.

"He's always kept his promises before Evie; you know he will try to keep this one." She murmured pulling me along softly as she followed Gendry down to the dungeons as he led us to the safety; away from any threats.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Dark, cold walls surrounded me; there was an unsettling chill around the brick walls. Children were crying into their mothers chests and mothers were crying to each other; this was what war did to people. It tears them apart, takes away everything they once knew and turns it inside out, into something strange.

These women weren't made for a war; they were made to farm, marry, birth children. They didn't have the strength to watch their husbands, brother, fathers, sons go off and sacrifice their lives; they weren't strong enough to lose everything. I wasn't strong enough to lose everything.

It was safer down here than it was to wander the castle's halls; Rickon or Arya following behind me. I felt trapped; it was tempting to leave. The beds weren't comfortable; the furs scratchy. Rickon was lying in front of me, his face pressed against the bump as he drifted off after speaking to the babe. Catelyn was resting on the bed next to us; Arya and Bran having a hushed conversation on my other side.

This wasn't what I wanted to be doing; I didn't want to be hiding away while Robb and many other men risked their lives. I wanted to be doing something; helping the injured, I didn't care. I felt like a coward hiding in the dungeons with other women and children, waiting to hear the news that we had either won or lost.

"I hate waiting; I should be out there." Arya mumbled sighing as she spoke with Bran; if she was trying to be quiet it wasn't working.

"You're a Lady Arya; ladies don't fight." Bran stated, a rustle coming after he spoke; he was still reading those books from the library.

"I'm not a Lady; I'm a Stark!" she declared raising her voice. Rickon sifted in his sleep at her words and I was worried he would wake; the poor boy needs to sleep. It was better for him to forget about this damn war.

"Just because you are a Stark it doesn't mean you can't be a lady as well." I implied turning my head to peer at her in the candle lit light; she was glaring at me. "You may deny it all you like Arya, but your appearance will never back you up." Bran chuckled at my words; this caused Arya to push him in annoyance.

"I don't care what you say! One day everyone will know me as Arya Stark; the woman who fought!" she exclaimed rising from her bed, hands resting on her hips as she glared at me and Bran.

"That day is not today, so shut up and go to sleep." Gendry's gruff voice called out from the side of Bran; he was trying to sleep like everyone else. Arya mouth dropped open at his words and she grumbled to herself as she twisted under her furs and curled up in her bed. Bran's eyes flashed over to me as he raised his eyebrows before dropping them back down to the book he was reading. This was the Stark family; my family.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Echoing of shouts could be heard from the stairwell leading down to the dungeon; angry shouts. We had been in hiding for three days; it was a horrid three days. Those three days had passed slowly and everyone was sick of this place; sick of each other.

By the shouts coming from the stairs the thought of having lost the battle swam into my mind; Robb would not be shouting like that. A curly-haired head came into view and my heart speed up as Theon Greyjoy's eyes connected with mine. What news did he bring?

"The King of the North is dead!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

* * *

**A list of followers. Newest one is 'pennybecca' and the rest of them form the list yesterday;**

**'Shelley421' 'firefoxxe' 'rikka21' 'Tatungui' 'The Black Widow' 'Carnacki23' 'Pearl's Beauty' 'AngelofSeduction' 'Beshineshi' 'Heartless-Princess33' 'Pinkbeachlulu' 'StephyMay92' 'YesTweedyCole' 'hplover1616' 'Evenlight' 'KittyShadesTs' 'Belladonna007' 'ren-hatake' 'Furied-Heart' 'Lizzete' 'paddyfoot92' 'Cande2112' 'Kayla Stark' 'ork123' 'wildcat717' 'CrazyDarkness15' 'DamonSalvatorelover' 'merlinfrikinrules'** ** 'AMF101' 'Muffinz1991' 'OhSoKrispy77' 'Reno Obsessed Fangirl' 'graciegirl000' 'muggle628' 'nikki4317' 'mm126' 'Dronzer' 'ThEe CrISPiNaTOr' 'flute123' 'waterbender19' 'The truth never set me free' 'the crazy brit' 'Froslady' 'Kourtney Mizzell' 'MyLivelyLove babysins' 's-stilinski' 'MySunAndStars18' 'Rebel's Queen' 'erinxmusic' 'seeingdarkness' 'DawnDream' 'amrawo'**

**Thanks guys xx**

* * *

**Thanks for reading xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Only 1065 words but you lot don't care, you just want to read this chapter right? Trust me you will love it xx**

**I have checked spellings and grammar but I do make mistakes so please tell me if you spot any and I'll correct them; just tell me where it is or I'll be looking forever.**

**So I want to thank; 'duchess123', 'katysfunsized', 'Pinkbeachlulu', and 'waterbender19'.**

**I want to say sorry for leaving the last chapter like it was but I wanted to grab your attention. I really want to kill Theon Greyjoy, but I'm not that cruel. **

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed and viewed please keep doing so and your next chapter shall be up tonight xx**

* * *

_"The King of the North is dead!" _Those words made me choke on my breath. It couldn't be true; this was my Robb. He had promised to come back; he never meant to break his promises. Yet the words repeated again.

_"The King of the North is dead!"_ If those words were true then I was left in this world alone; I had to bring this babe into the world. My Robb had left me alone with his son; this was going to kill me. I couldn't handle the words; I could handle the truth. A wild, lone tear rolled down my cheek and I sucked in a shaky breath as the words rang in my ears.

_"The King of the North is dead!"_ I was alone in this world; my only family had left me. I still had Catelyn and her children, but Robb was my true family. I lowered my hand to my bump feeling the babe kick against my hand as he reminded me that he had lost his father as well. The thought of our child bought back Theon's words.

_"The King of the North is dead!" _My heart was breaking; I could feel it tearing apart inside me. I felt sick, the thought of Robb never being with me again turned my stomach and it wasn't the babe turning inside. I was breaking apart without Robb here; I didn't even know if he was dead. I didn't feel it but I was feeling raw; like he was missing. The words screamed at me, bursting my ears.

_"The King of the North is dead!" _The words kept repeating in my head. Where Theon's words true? Was my husband really dead? Had Robb broken his promise and left me? My eyes were swelling up with tears at the thought of my husband dead on the battlefield. How did he die? Was it painful? Quick? Who killed him?

All around me cheers and laughter could be heard; I don't understand, why were people cheering? Where they happy that their king was dead? I could hear Arya and Bran laughing; were they happy that there brother was dead. Catelyn was cheering, telling Rickon the news as he was woken by the loud applause and cheering.

What was wrong with these people? Where they happy that my husband had died; had been killed to save them? I stood from my bed and once I was on my feet I stumbled back and collapsed against the furs grabbing hold of little Rickon as I fell.

"Evie!" Catelyn exclaimed kneeling in front of me as she helped Rickon off the floor where he had fallen as I grabbed him. I felt strong hands supporting me from behind and new Gendry was trying to keep me from falling. "What's wrong?" she asked holding Rickon against her as they both looked up at me in confusion.

"Why are you all cheering? I don't understand!" I cried looking up at my good-mother. How could she be cheering and smiling at the death of her son?

"We won; we won the battle!" Arya shouted amazement and happiness evident on her face. Bran was smiling next to her and I could see the many women and children in the back ground leaving the dungeons with large smiled on their faces.

"Robb's dead!" I shouted attempting to climb to my feet so I could look down at them all. I was stopped by the hard pressure of Gendry's hands; it was possible he didn't want me to fall again. They all looked at me in confusion and Rickon burst into tears at my words.

"What are you talking about Evie; Robb's not dead." Catelyn stated giving me a frown as her hand pressed down on my forehead. I wasn't ill I know what I heard and Theon said that Robb was dead!

"I'm not ill Catelyn; I know what I heard. Theon came down and told us that Robb was dead. The King of the North is dead; those were his words!" I declared pointing over at Theon as he wandered around the room speaking to a few of the younger maids. Everyone's eyes turned to the old ward before shooting back to me.

"You misheard Evie; Tywin Lannister is dead. Robb is fine; he's probably waiting for you." Catelyn told me holding my face in her hands; her eyes were telling truth.

"But I heard him say King of the North." I muttered looking into her eyes hoping she would believe me. Catelyn nodded her head as she brought her lips up to my forehead.

"You're carrying a babe; you're tired. You haven't slept properly in three-days; your mind is playing tricks in you. Robb's fine; shall we go find him?" she said raising to her feet and then grabbing my hand leading me to the stairs; Rickon and Arya rushed ahead of us while Gendry picked up Bran.

The halls wound round and it seemed to take forever just to reach the open entrance hall where many men were standing around receiving food from maids. Robb was stood in the middle of the men talking with Lord Umber and Edmure; he was alive.

"Robb!" I whispered releasing Catelyn's hand and rushing over to my husband; the men moved out of my way as I walked forward. I watched as Edmure said something to Robb nodding in my direction; Robb turned and his arms wrapped around. He lifted me up into a hard hug burying his face into my hair; he was alive.

"Evie, oh I've missed you." He mumbled bringing his lips down to mine engaging them in a passionate kiss. His hands ran down and rested on the small of my back pulling me closer to him; my bump pressing against his metal armour. The kiss was a little inappropriate for public, but I wasn't going to stop Robb from showing his love.

"Maybe you should take this to your chambers." Edmure hinted the smug tone appearing his voice; he was a humorous person and he allowed it to show. Robb pulled away and turned to face his uncle as my cheeks burned a light red.

"I think we just might." Robb announced grabbing my hand and dragging me off into the direction of our chamber. My cheeks burnt a fierce red as many men cheered at their king's words.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry about the lack of words 1222, this chapter was hard o write so I didn't want it to be too long. I know I said I would post it last night, but I was unsure and needed time to read through it. I have checked grammar and spelling but I can make mistakes so if you spot any please inform me.**

**I want to thank 'waterbender19' for being my 100th reviewer xx**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed; 'waterbender19', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'JayMars', 'HermioneandMarcus', and 'Kira Tsumi' and everyone else.**

**Next chapter maybe up tonight or possible tomorrow but don't worry it will be up xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

My sleep was interrupted by the babe's intense kicking; he always woke when I was trying to sleep. I slipped out of the furs and looked down at Robb; his naked chest rising with his breathing. He was exhausted, three days spent fighting and he comes home and makes love to me; he was going to need his sleep. I didn't want to wake him so I threw on his cloak over my slip and pulled on my boots before opening the door and slipped out into the hallway.

The torches in the hallway flickered as I walked past creating an eerie feel; I wasn't used to walking the halls at night. Robb would prefer if I stayed in our chambers unless he was with me; or Gendry. My feet led me to the outside courtyard while my head was focused on the future; Tywin Lannister was dead, who would take over his army? Would this be an easy win to defeat Joffrey now? What would happen?

A squawk from above alerting me to the black raven as it perched on the wall beside me; a sealed letter was tied to its leg. I reached forward and the raven's leg lifted holding out the letter to me; the seal was that of the Lannister's. My heart speed at this sigil and my mind ran to Tywin Lannister; who would be using his sigil? Cersie? Jamie? Tyrion? Joffrey? I wouldn't know until Robb opened the letter it was written to him.

_**The King of the North**_

Scrolled across the front of the letter; it was directly to him. I clutched the letter within my hand and ran – walked – towards our chamber ready to wake him with possible news of our future. I swung the wooden door open, it smashed against the stone wall with a loud clang; Robb jumped into a sitting position. His eyes were wide and his hands reached out for me; when he couldn't find me his eyes shot to the door.

"Evie what are you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes as he sifted in the bed so he was turned towards me. His eyes run over me taking in the cloak and boots I had on before looking back up to my face. "Where have you been?" his voiced had changed now; into a serious tone.

"I went for a walk; your son kept me up." I muttered stepping forward, closing the door as I raised the letter toward him. Robb climbed out of the bed, slipping on his breeches then pulled me and the letter toward him; his arms wrapped around me.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the cover reading the same words that I had. **_The King of the North_****. **Robb turned his head to me, kissed me lightly on the forehead before directing me over to our bed; he pushed me down onto the bed softly. Once I was on the bed he then left me to go to his desk; a lit candle waiting to provide light. I watched as he turned the letter over and his eyes rested on the Lannister sigil branded into the wax. His shoulders tensed and he hesitated to open the letter; he was scared of what it would reveal. Who it would be from; what it would mean.

The wait was long and then his fingers slipped under the wax seal and pried the letter open. He took his time to read the letter and when he placed it down a smile was attached to his face as he turned to face me. I was curious as to what he was smiling about; the war was still going on. He had recently killed Cersie Lannister's father and now he received a letter with the wax seal of the Lannister sigil.

"Why are you smiling Robb?" I asked him getting up off the bed and shuffling over to him; it was getting harder to walk normally. I came at a stop by his chair, trying to read the letter over his shoulder; Robb covered the writing with his hand. He pulled me toward him instead turning me away from the letter and pushed me so I was perched on the edge of the desk. His lips touched on the thin fabric of my slip pressing against the growing bump; his smile was still on his face.

"I can't wait for him to be born, how long is left? Three months; I can't wait for those months to end." He muttered pressing his lips to the bump and bringing his hands up to rest on bulge; a small kick was sent to his palm.

"Stop changing the conversation Robb; tell me what was in the letter." I pressed pulling his head back by tugging on his hair. His blue eyes looked up into my green ones and his smile widened; he was overly happy.

"Tyrion Lannister just thanked me for killing his father." Robb stated an intrigued expression cast upon his handsome features. What did he say? Tyrion Lannister thanked him for killing his father; was he mistaken? I guess Robb could tell from my face that I was confused and grabbed my face in his hands. "He's thanking me for killing his father; do you think something's wrong?" he asked peering into my eyes actually wanting a reply.

"It is possible that it is a trick; but Tywin Lannister was a hard cold man. Maybe Tyrion really did hate his father and he really is thanking you. Write back to him Robb; ask him what he really means." I told him leaning down and kissing his head before lifting his arms from my bump and getting up off the desk. "I'm going to sleep now; come join me."

Robb stood, taking me hand in his and lead me to the bed; he pulled the furs over me before settling into the bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest; resting his hands against the babe.

"I love you Evie." He mumbled into my ear as he pressed a kiss into my neck. I rested my hands against his, rubbing my fingers against the smooth skin of his hands; I loved it when he held me close like this.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Tyrion Lannister was here; at Riverrun. He had come unexpectedly and without warning; him and a small party of men. He also brought along Sansa Stark; the only Stark child missing.

"Sansa." Robb whispered bringing her into his arms as she stepped down from the carriage as Tyrion waved his hand and ushered her to appear. She looked drained, her blue eyes losing their colour and her red hair dull and dry, her skin pale and sickly; she looked too thin.

"Robb." She muttered back wrapping her older brother in a tight hug allowing tears to slip down her cheeks. Robb brought her into one of his tight hugs, one he would hold her until he knew she was actually there. He ran one of his hands through her hair keeping the connection there as he held his sister; it was a wonderful thing to see.

"Nothings ever going to happen to you again." Robb declared pulling back as he looked down into Sansa's eyes promising her what she needed to hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's you new chapter only 1512 words couldn't decided if I wanted this chapter in the story so I kept it short. Hopefully you all enjoy it and continue to read xx **

**If there are any mistakes please inform me as I do double check the grammar and spelling but I have made mistakes xx **

**I want to thank those that have reviewed; 'waterbender19', 'Kira Tsumi' and 'HermioneandMarcus' if I missed anyone I am really sorry xx I also want to thank 'AUndonmiel', 'Kira Tsumi', 'Miaoumiaou', 'PureBloodSakura12', 'axluver91', 'babygurl1944'. If I have forgotten or added you before I am sorry but I hope I didn't xx Next chapter maybe up tomorrow if not on Monday. **

**If any of you have any suggestions for the story please tell me as I'm writing this for you guys and not myself xx Comet96 xx **

* * *

Sansa pulled away from Robb's hug and smiled softly at him before her eyes settled on me; she had similar eyes to Robb, all the Stark's did. Tyrion stepped forward grabbing Robb's attention, allowing Sansa to walk over.

"Sansa Stark; I've been waiting to meet you." I told her smiling softly as she came to a stop in front of me. Her eyes moved over my face before settling on the large bump. Three weeks had passed since receiving Tyrion's letter and now he turns up unannounced with the sister of the King of the North; what was he playing at?

"You must be Robb's wife." Sansa muttered nodding down to the bump as she spoke; I was nearing seven months now, the bump was large. My hand rested against the bump as the babe sent a kick into my side; this was the only part I hated, the kicks were getting harder. I nodded my head at her words and once again smiled; how was I meant to greet her? Shake her hand? Bring her into a hug?

"Eibhleann Stark; you can call me Evie, everyone else does." I informed her looking over at Robb as he shared hushed words with Tyrion; my eyes darted back to Sansa, her own eyes looking longingly at the castle. "Did you want to see your mother?" I asked drawing her attention and a small smile.

"I would appreciate that your grace." She mumbled lowering her eyes to the floor as she turned her head back to me. She was too set in her ways; Arya had mentioned that before when she spoke of her sister; she seemed rather timid around people.

"It's just Evie, Sansa; no need for all this 'your grace' stuff." I told her offering my hand out for her and feeling a burst of happiness as she accepted and latched onto my hand. I strolled away with her taking her in the direction of her mother; a mother that had no clue she was here.

"You are a royal though and all royals should be treated with respect." She declared in a tight voice her eyes staring straight ahead and her lips in a thin line. I squeezed her hand and turned her as I slowed to a stop. I took hold of her chin directing her eyes up so they connected with mine.

"You don't have to treat me with respect Sansa; a little would be appreciated. I'm your good-sister not your noble; understand?" I pressed hoping she would understand what I was saying. Sansa flicked her eyes away before looking back at me.

"You are a queen though and you shall be respected." She voiced her eyes determined that she was right in this conversation. She was exactly like Arya explained she would be; respecting those of higher blood.

"Sansa I wasn't born a queen; I was born a Frey. I hold no more respect than you; you possible hold more. You were born a Stark; I a Frey. I can assure you that I only have me higher status because I married into your family name." I expressed releasing her chin and taking her hand again as I led her door the hall that would led her to her mother. We walked in silence the rest of the way only stopping when we reached Catelyn's door, I took hold of both her hands smiling softly before reaching the handle. "Treat me as a sister not a queen." I whispered before opening the door and ushering her in before closing the two in and leaving them alone.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

_The night was dark, the chamber cold; there were no candles lit and the furs were wet with a sticky substance. A few maids came running in lighting up the candles before removing the furs from the bed. Robb was calling out from the hall exclaiming and demanding to be let in._

_"I'm your King!" he shouted at whoever was keeping him from being in the room with me. A sharp pain shot through my stomach causing me to scream out and clutch onto the fur behind me. I looked down at the bed and noticed all the blood; scarlet red blood. Two maids grabbed hold of either leg pulling them apart as an older scarier looking maid perched down between my legs. This maid had her face hidden by a veil; only her dark green eyes could be seen._

_She had a knife within her hands and set it down beside her as she then reached forward and grabbed hold of the babes protruding head. The pain grew and my cries showed how much pain I was in; this wasn't what I was expecting. The pain was to be expected, but everything else; no I wasn't expecting that._

_"Robb, I want Robb." I cried out clutching hold on one of the passing maids; she shook my hand off with a hiss. Who were these people? Where was Lily, Osha or even Catelyn? Why would they leave me here alone when I needed them the most?_

_A cry from both me and the babe entered the world at the same time; the beautiful cry of my babe. I looked over at the old maid as she held onto me babe staring down at him with a glare. I reached out for my babe wanting to hold him/her in my arms, but the old maid moved further back out of my reach._

_"You have a son," she whispered her eyes glaring into my own as she spoke. One hand reached up to her veil and pulled it down; long blonde hair dropped around her shoulders and her face was revealed. My breathing got heavier as I recognized the face of the woman that just delivered my son; Cersie Lannister. "You killed my father, my son and you turned everyone against me. I think I owe you the same." She seethed picking up the knife beside her and bringing it down, plunging it into my babe's heart. _

_A painful cry erupted from the boy before blood pooled from the wound and his life was gone._

I shot up, tears rolling down my cheeks and my hand resting on the bump; the babe was still there. It was only a dream; it wasn't real. Even though I knew that it was dream I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"What's wrong Evie?" Robb asked sitting up in the bed as well wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his chest. I dropped my face against the cotton shirt he had on and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close.

"It was just a dream; it wasn't real." I cried pressing my face further into his chest hoping he wouldn't press for more information. He held me to him until my tears stopped and the stuttering of breath slow down until he pulled away and lifted my head up questioning me with his eyes.

"What happened?" he demanded softly rubbing circles on my back in a soothing way. He was looking down at me with his wide, blue eyes and I couldn't resist.

"I was having the babe; this weird woman wearing a veil was delivering him. Once he was born she held onto him as she removed the veil and revealed herself to me. I have never been so scared in my life but when I saw her face I know something was going to happen." I whispered feeling the tears fall again as the dream appeared in my mind. Robb's hands moved from my back and cupped my face, lifting it up so I was looking at him directly.

"Who was the woman Evie?" he asked softly rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks as he wiped away my tears. I looked up into his eyes locking them for a few seconds before looking back down at my hands as he rested upon my bump.

"Cersie Lannister, Robb; she drove a knife into his heart. She killed him." I muttered quietly peeking up at him through my lashes. His face was unreadable as he took in the information and then his eyes connected with mine.

"I won't let anyone touch you or my son. I promise you that; this war will be over soon. We'll go back up to Winterfell and we will raise this babe and have our family. No one will hurt you." He stated eyes sincere as his words; he meant every word and I believed him. I nodded my head at his words and wiped away the tears. I leant up and touched his lips with mine as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back so we were resting against the pillows.

I was going to be safe; the babe was going to be safe. Robb was going to protect us and we were going to be fine; we would stay together. This war would end soon and then we could go home; go back to the North, home to Winterfell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Only 2020 words today and he chapter isn't as good as the others. It's introducing Sansa into the story so hold on and the story will continue. I have double checked grammar and spellings but I still make mistakes so inform me if you spot any xx**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed; 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess123', 'waterbender19', 'Kira Tsumi' and everyone else xx **

**Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow xx**

* * *

The morning was brought with the sound of the pattering rain as it drummed against the window of our chamber. Robb was running his hands over my bump, waking me at his constant muttering and sighs; something was wrong with him.

"What's on your mind?" I whispered turning over so I was facing him. His eyes looked down at me and he raised his eyes brows before dipping down and pecking my lips.

"Tyrion has knelt to me and acknowledged me as his king." Robb announced as he pressed a kiss against my forehead. I sat up pulling out of his hold and looked down at him; Robb pulled himself up so he was sitting as well.

"What do you mean he's knelt down to you? He's a Lannister, his allegiance lies with Joffrey." I said pulling off the fur that had covered me. I gave Robb a funny look before clambering out of the bed and waddling over to my chest and pulling out a purple cotton dress and clean slip.

"He claimed he only ever made his allegiance with Joffrey because of his father; he doesn't care for his family only little Tommen and Myrcella. Sansa has explained her story and Tyrion has been nothing but good to her." Robb explained helping me lift the night-dress over my head; his hands slipped over my bare skin resting under my breasts, above my bump. "He was told to marry Sansa or die; instead he escaped King's Landing with her and brought her here."

"I met him briefly when the King's guard was travelling up to Winterfell; he seemed interested in a few of my sister's. He likes his woman and his ale." I mumbled leaning back against his chest, resting my head against his shoulder. "He is rather intelligent as well Robb; he told a few of us that if we wear our names on our sleeves no words could hurt us."

"He speaks true words; you are a Stark, you are the queen. You can act like one Evie." He put forth as he kiss my neck as his hands cupped my breasts squeezing them lightly before running them down o rest just under my bump.

"I don't like to act like a queen; I don't know how queens act Robb. The only queen I could learn from is Cersie and she's a cold-hearted bitch." I claimed grabbing hold of his hands as they went to go lower; now was not the time to start making love. We had breakfast to attend; the first with our new guests.

"I love when you bad mouth; I love the fire you hold within you." He purred lifting up my hair and kissing down my neck and over my shoulders.

"We should dress Robb; they will be serving breakfast soon. We have guests to greet and possible questions to answer." I mentioned pulling his hands away and turning to face him as I lifted my slip from the chest. Robb's eyes trailed down from my face and rested on my naked body; I couldn't help but feel fat with this growing bump. "Please don't look at me Robb."

"You're beautiful; why wouldn't I look at you?" he inquired flicking his eyes up at me as he spoke. I gestured down to the bump with raised eyebrows knowing he would understand. A soft smile appeared on his face and his eyes flashed with amusement. "You only appear fat because you are growing a babe Evie; our son. To me you look great; to other men you are unavailable." He stated running a smooth hand along my bump before kissing the corner of my lip.

"You're only happy because it's your child I carry and no other man can touch me." I grumbled turning my back to him and pulling on my slip.

"And because I love you; I wouldn't want no man to spoil you." He commented moving over to his chest and pulling out a pair of breeches and a shirt.

"You spoiled me first; who else would want to do so?" I mumbled smiling to myself as I slipped into the purple dress and tied the laces at the front.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Breakfast started quietly; no one spoke just stared at Tyrion. Many of the men were wonder what the Lannister was doing here, but didn't dare ask questions as he was sat upon the royal table. One person who disliked the new arrival at Riverrun was Theon Greyjoy; he had been replaced by Tyrion and was now sitting with other solders.

The look he was sending Tyrion a look of pure loathing; I bet this was never in his plans. In Theon's eyes he had just been replaced with a lower form; Tyrion had been given Theon's seat. If I didn't know better the look that Theon had upon his face was one of great thought; a thought that could possible go against us.

"When did you and Robb marry?" a soft voice came from beside me, my eyes left Theon and fixed upon Sansa. Her hair was loose and ran down her back; very different from the way she wore it upon her arrival.

"Seven months ago, but I knew him a near two months before we married." I explained taking a bite out of my toast after I replied to her. She nodded her head at the answer before dropping her eyes down to my protruding belly.

"How long have you been with babe?" At the thought of the babe her eyes lit up bringing the dull blue to the sea blue of Robb's. Was it possible that she enjoyed the company of children? I can remember Robb saying something about how she was so insistent of having children with Joffrey before she knew what he was really like.

"Seven months, I only have two left before he's here." I smiled at the words resting a hand on the bump as he sent me a kick. My smile grew at the thought of holding him and having him in my arms instead of my womb. Sansa watched curiously as I smiled to myself and I grabbed her hand resting it on the bump waiting for a kick. A few seconds later he kicked again this time under his aunt's hand; I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. "Did you feel it?"

"Yes; it is truly remarkable." She muttered keeping her hand on the bump waiting for another kick. This babe was going to be the thing that brought Sansa Stark back to us; he was going to change her. "You said it was a he?"

"No Robb said he was he; it just sticks now." I informed her leaning forward to reach for my glass of milk; strange but I was craving it. Sansa removed her hand and picked up her own toast, taking my example as her lead. "It would be appreciated if you could help me with the babe." I muttered to her hoping she would accept. Sansa froze and gently placed her toast in the plate before turning her head to look at me.

"Won't you have maids and a nanny to look after the babe? I mean you are a queen and your child deserves the best. You wouldn't want me to help when you have them." She expressed fiddling with the folds in her dress. She was looking down as she spoke and her hair flew forward hidden her face from me. I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth, but I tried to stifle it as she looked up with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Sansa I'm not laughing at you; just your suggestion. I may be a queen, but I'm not like Cersie; I suppose she told you children of royal blood should have the best right?" Sansa nodded at my words and I gave her a soft smile as I rested a hand upon my bump smiling down at it softly. "My babe won't be brought up that way; they will be brought up with love. I won't have another woman bringing up my child when I am more than capable of doing it myself." I stated smiling over at Robb as he conversed with his mother and Tyrion. Robb would want our child to be brought up with the love it deserved and not by some maid.

"You don't have to apologize I didn't know that you don't believe what other royals do; you are not what I expected when I found out Robb had married." She announced giving me a smile as she spoke. I didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult; did she like me or despise me?

"What do you mean Sansa?" I questioned hoping it was indeed something good and not bad. I don't think I would be able to cope with the idea of Sansa disliking me when her other siblings enjoyed spending time with me.

"I enjoy your company; you're not obsessed with having royal blood. I thought Robb would marry a girl who would bath in the status of being queen; but it seems you really love him." She told me smiling after her words. The words also brought a smile to my face and I knew from that moment that I would get along with Sansa; it seemed I fit in with the Stark's.

"I would like to spend time with you Sansa; would you join me when I accompany Bran to the library?" I asked her wanting her to accept so this bonding session would grow.

"I would enjoy that very much." She replied giving me a soft smile before turning back to her breakfast.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The library was dark and gloomy and I could tell that Sansa disliked it; I had made a promise to Bran though and I was going to keep it. I found him in his familiar seat; by the window. He was surrounded by many old, frail books; books he was bound to take back to Winterfell.

"You weren't at breakfast Bran." I muttered to the boy picking up a book as I took a seat next to him. Sansa perched on a close chair next to the table; she had set her hands in her lap.

"I wasn't hungry." He told me as he continued to flick through book he was reading. He looked tired and ill; his skin was pale and I looked dry. I raised my hand and rested it against his burning forehead; he was brewing a fever.

"You should be in bed Bran." I informed him looking around the library for Osha or Hodor; upon spotting the wild woman I called her over. "Could you take Bran back to his chambers Osha; he's coming down with a fever. Bran started to protest but I wasn't going to have that. "Brandon Stark you listen to me now! You have a fever, rest in bed and get better; take your books if you must." Bran sighed at my words and piled the three books onto his lap as Osha cradled him in her arms and took him out of the library.

"You handled that well." Sansa spoke interrupting my thoughts and notifying me that she was still there; she was so quiet. I turned to look at her and gave her a soft smile; she was right I did handle that well.

"Bran needs a firm hand; he would have gotten worse of he didn't listen to me." I told her as I looked over at a bookshelf by the far window. "They have some wonderful stories over there; you might be interested." I nodded towards the far bookshelf and watched as she stood and walked over selecting a book as she reached the shelf.

I wanted Sansa to feel part of the family again; she was distancing herself from her siblings. If she wanted to remove the memories of her time in King's Landing she was going to have to let us in; maybe by reading she would slowly open up and interact with her family.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the long wait for this update; 2674 words.**

**Umm I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have checked the grammar and spelling but I still make mistakes so please inform me if you spot any. I want to thank everyone for reviewing; 'Kira Tsumi', 'waterbender19', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'duchess123' and everyone else.**

**I have written a letter from Jon so I hope you guys think it sounds like something Jon would say; it was really hard for me to think like Jon. Please tell me if you like it or not it would be appreciated. Love you guys so much for reading this far into the story. This is for you 'duchess123' for 'nagging' me to update :) Comet96 xx**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Lord Tyrion's arrival and he had spent those two weeks in the company of Robb and Lord Umber; planning against King Joffrey. Theon had not been included in these meetings and it was winding him up. Now was a perfect example of that; Robb, Tyrion and Lord Umber were all in the study planning ahead and Theon was strolling around the great hall muttering.

It was amusing to watch as he walked back and forth across the hall oblivious to those around him; he had a panicked expression across his face. Catelyn was also watching her old ward as kicked a nearby chair before huffing and dropping down at the table; resting his face in his hands. Sansa paid him no attention as she was busy stitching away and some fabric while Arya was in deep discussion with Gendry.

Sansa lifted up the fabric she was holding and faced it towards me; there was a grey direwolf stitched onto the light blue fabric. It was a wonderful replica of the Stark sigil and I was proud to be named a Stark; I would always be proud.

"It's beautiful Sansa." I whispered reaching out and taking the soft blue fabric in my hands; it was long enough to be used as a blanket.

"It's a blanket for the babe; Robb said it was a boy so I used blue fabric." She explained running her fingers on the edge of the fabric before reaching down and picking up a light pink fabric with the same sigil stitched onto the fabric. "I made one for a girl as well if the babe turns out to be a princess." I took the other blanket from her hands and held them next to each other; the contrast from blue to pink. Which one would be used for my babe I had no idea and I didn't care.

"They will be put to good use Sansa; if he babe is a boy I will keep the pink of for when we have a girl." I told her resting the two blankets on my lap as I took Sansa's hand in my own and kissed her knuckles in a sign of gratitude. She was slowly coming out of her shell; embroidery seemed to be the trick at the moment.

She had also been working on a new dress for herself; one that she had shown a few days ago. She had asked for a plan under-layer and was now making he own over-layer for the dress; it was dark blue with a mixture lighter blues. From what I had seen so far it was going to be a beautiful dress; unique but beautiful.

"Your words are thoughtful and very considerate." Sansa mumbled folding her hands on the table as she scrutinized over at Theon as he slammed his fist in the table; he was drawing a lot of attention to himself.

"You don't need to speak to me like I am your queen Sansa; I will always be your sister first." I told the girl rolling my eyes at her words. I could see that she was going to reply but I interrupted her before she could speak when I saw Robb waving me over from the door. "Excuse me please Sansa." I pushed myself up off the chair and hobbled over to my waiting husband receiving a kiss as he greeted me.

"Walk with me." he mumbled resting my hand upon his arm as he directed me towards are chambers; once we entered he led me over to the chair and ushered me down into the seat. "We have come to a decision about Theon." He announced taking my thoughts back to the snivelling so-called 'close friend' of my husband.

"And what have you decided?" I wondered peering up at him through my lashes; I could tell from his face that he wished not to tell me. Robb had learnt by now that he was better off telling me everything before I found out from someone else and bit his head off from keeping it from me. "Do not doubt your decisions Robb; if you feel he deserves it give it to him." Robb's blue eyes looked up connecting with my green one; the look behind the blue orbs was very serious.

"I have written to Jon at the Wall and I have received his reply." He told me pulling a letter from the pile on the desks and resting it down in front of me allowing my eyes to scan the words written.

_Robb, _

_Or shall I call you King in the North?_

_I have received your letter and upon reading it I feel like I should be telling you 'I told you so'. Throughout my years of living at Winterfell I always felt that Theon Greyjoy was nothing but a self-centred, cruel selfish man and it seems my gut feeling was proven right._

_I agree with your decision of sending him to the wall to take the black; I would love to watch him suffer through never experiencing something he loves so much. _

_He will be known as one of the worse men to have taken the black; not because you are my brother and because I will make him suffer. No because every single man here sees you as their King and once they leave that this Theon Greyjoy has been working against you and our family they will automatically dislike him and treat him differently. It may also have something to do with me leading them and teaching them throughout the months here at the Wall._

_Theon will not know what hit him when he is forced to take the black and swear himself from sex._

_I received a letter from Lady Stark; your mother. She has informed me that Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon are all okay and are safely at Riverrun with you and your men. It pleases me to know that you are all safe as this war is nearly over in the South. I don't want to be a bearer on bad news but something is rising in the North past the Wall and I wish you will have your wits when you return to Winterfell._

_Your wife; Eibhleann is her name correct? She is topic among many of the men here; most of them stated that they have laid eyes upon her as they passed through The Twins on their arrival. Is she a true beauty? I hear she has hair a red as the flames that light the fires; is it not Stark tradition to fall for a red-head?_

_I have also heard the news upon the awaiting arrival of your child; a boy is what you wish. I have a feeling you will be granted with your Prince; yet Sam declared he thinks the Queen will have a Princess. I have mentioned Sam before; he's one of the closet friends I have ever had excluding you. He's training to be a healer now; learning to be a Maester. _

_When you return to Winterfell inform me as it will be nice to see you and the children again; I will be given time to travel down if you request my attendance. I wish that you do not forget me Robb as we are brothers maybe not fully by blood, but we share the same father. We both have are places in this world now; you a King and me a Crow._

_I shall be expecting Theon within three weeks if you plan on sending him after the arrival of my letter. I hear Lord Tyrion is at Riverrun and will be travelling up to the Wall with Theon; he enjoyed his time here last time; yet decided not to take the black as he would miss his women too much._

_I do hope everything is well with you Robb and I will be expecting a raven if your decision about Theon has been set in stone._

_Jon Snow _

As my eyes read the last words on the letter I peered up at Robb my mouth slightly open after reading the news.

"You plan on sending him to the Wall?" I asked slightly happy with the news; yet shocked that this decision was being made. I never pictured Robb as the type of King to think of punishments and actually mean them when they were presented; I was proud of him.

"Of course I plan on sending him to the Wall; he deserves it. First he attempts to rape my wife twice; the second time she was pregnant-"

"We didn't know that then!" I interrupted giving him a look that suggested he was possible letting his emotions show too much; he wouldn't be able to that when handing out the punishments.

"He still attempted it Evie! Then he's secretly planning against me for months making me believe he was still on my side. He then shots me with an arrow claiming it was an accident when I nearly die; I can't stand him any more Evie. I want him gone and out of our lives; before the babes born." He added on the end giving my bump a look that stated the babe was near to being born. I rubbed over my large bump smiling at the thought of holding my babe in my arms.

"I have another six weeks Robb; I'm sure Theon will be long gone by them." I whispered reaching out my hand so he could lift me from the chair. "I respect your decision Robb and I wish for you to go through with it; that bastard deserves to be tortured by celibacy." Robb chuckled at my words as he led me over to the bed; he knew I wanted a nap.

"Sleep well my queen, catch-all the rest you require before searching for me." he mumbled against my lips as he tucked my under the furs running his hand along my bump before pulling away and leaving me along in our chambers.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

_The Godswood was beautiful. I was walking through the trees leading towards the small pond where the Weirwood tree was growing. As I walked my hands came to a rest on my large protruding belly; I was nearing the end of my pregnancy. It would be proved within the next couple of days whether the babe would be a boy like Robb said. _

_A small giggle brought me out of my thoughts as I looked over by the Weirwood tree. A little boy who looked much like Rickon was hiding behind the tree. As I stepped closer I could tell he was only a boy of three; possibly a little younger. His giggles grew as I crept round the corner where he jumped out at me making my heart flutter._

_"Eddard what have I told you about scaring your mother?" Robb's voice broke through the Godswood dragging my attention to him instead of the little boy. Robb was carrying another babe, another boy; this boy looked to be one and half. _

_"Sorry Papa." The little boy mumbled lisping as he spoke. He was shuffling his feet in the fallen leaves as he peeked up through his lashes his eyes a mixture of blue and green. This boy was calling Robb his father; was this our son?_

_"Apologize to her Eddard." The little boy looked up at me and gave me a cheeky smile; exactly like Robb's. His eyes weren't just a mix between blue and green they were a mix between my green and Robb's blue; this was our son. 'Eddard' the boy just stared at me before looking back at Robb. "Eddard!" it was a warning this time and it made me roll my eyes._

_"Robb let him be; he's just playing." I muttered dragging my fingers through Eddard's black curls. Eddard had the Stark blood in him; the sharp facial features and the dark hair. He had both mine and Robb's curls and his eyes were a unique mix. Eddard gave a giggle before running of into the Godswood again. "Not near the pond Eddard!" I called after him hoping he would listen._

_"If you have this babe early we know who to blame." He warned rubbing his hand over my round stomach. I placed my hand over his before turning to the boy in his arms and attempting to take him. "Leave him Evie, he's getting heavy and you're about to have that babe."_

_"I still have two weeks Robb; you're just too overprotective." I told him taking the boy out of his arms and pressing my lips into his Tully auburn hair. Robb was hovering by my side ready to pull the babe out of my arms._

_"Evie just let me hold Torrhen you can cuddle him when we get home." Robb begged placing his arms under Torrhen's arms, already pulling him out of my grasp. I gave him a fierce glare but allowed him to take my hand as we continued to stroll through the Godswood. _

_"Are you ready for your daughter?" I asked him as I watched over Eddard as he tried to catch the falling leaves. Robb snorted as he drew us to a stop and placed Torrhen on a patch of grass. Torrhen had just learnt to walk, but Robb was too protective when it came to them walking by themselves in the Godswood. Torrhen climbed to his feet in a stager and clung to Robb's leg giggle like his older brother; Eddard having heard his younger brother came stumbling over and clung to Robb's other leg._

_"You mean another son?" he asked running his hands through both his sons curling hair. I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my aching belly feeling the small kicks sent from the babe._

_"Robb you already have Eddard and Torrhen what is wrong with having a Falia or Talytha?" I asked leaning into his side as I watched my two boys playing together. This is what we lived for now; our family, our boys._

_"Nothing is wrong with having a Falia or Talytha I wouldn't mind if we got them in another three years." He mumbled turning and kissing my head before bending and picking up both boys. The boys laughed out as Robb pretended to eat them and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. Robb was a great father and I couldn't have asked for a better husband either._

_"If the babe is a girl I'm sure Arya wouldn't mind watching her." I added softly as Robb turned to face me his smile disappearing from his face._

_"My father once quoted about daughters. He said 'war was easier than daughters'. I have a feeling your daughter will be worse than war; don't go mixing that with Arya." He told me shifted the boys in his arms, gripping onto Torrhen as he lowered Eddard down onto the floor._

_"The gods will bless you with sons then Robb is that what you're hoping?" I asked hoping his answer would be no because I wanted at least two daughters before it was my time to leave and be with the gods._

_"No of course not." He stressed bringing his arm around my waist as he brought me into his chest. "You know I want daughters Evie; but this babe, this babe is a boy. This babe is Tristan." His voice was so determined and I couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh. Through my last to pregnancies Robb had said the babes would be boys and he was right there and now he was saying this babe was a boy. "The next one Evie; the next one will be Falia or Talytha."_

_"Eddard, we're going home now." I told the young boy holding out my hand for him to grab before looking up at Robb. "So there will be another after this one?" I asked leading my little boy out of the Godswood; Robb following behind as he carried Torrhen._

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 guys xx only 1804 word but I have tried to make this chapter exciting so please forgive me xx**

**So I've been really busy with coursework and babysitting xx I want to thank everyone that has viewed and I'm going to thank those that have reviewed; 'Kira Tsumi', 'duchess123', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'waterbender19' and 'Amanda' who reviewed on chapter 1 xx **

**I have double checked for grammar and spellings but I always seem to miss some so please inform me if you find any xx**

**So I've just found out that one of my good friends is reading this and it's made me feel slightly 'uncomfortable' she already knows this. I have this problem where I really dislike it when people read my work but it's okay with you guys as I don't know you and you can't judge me. As it is though Lily (my friend) hasn't ever watched the 'Game of Thrones' but after reading this she decided she will watch it. Look I have bewitched her ;) hehehe. Thank you Lily dearest xx**

**So please keep reading and bear with me with your next update xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

The hall was quite, yet at the same time I could hear everything. Robb had gathered everyone into the largest hall and I mean everyone. Our family were all seated behind the long table in our usual seats; Robb in the middle me on his right, his mother on his left. Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were all sat on my right in age order, where Edmure was sat next to his sister's side and Tyrion next to Edmure.

Bannerman, soldiers and village people were in the centre of the hall huddled together forgetting that some of them disliked others; maids and squires stood along the walls of the room watching n from the side lines. I could feel Gendry standing behind my chair between me and Sansa. Greywind was sat in-between Robb and I and I could tell he was ready if anyone was going to attack his master.

Robb stood from his seat looking over the crowd as they grew quiet as their king stood; it seemed impossible but everything stopped. The breathing stopped, movement stopped, the birds singing outside the open windows stopped; very eye was on Robb.

"Most of you are wondering why I have gathered you all here." He started his eyes flashing down to me as I gave him a slight nod. He had shared his views with me last night after I woke from my nap; he didn't want anyone to think of him as a failed king. He gave me a tight small smile before flicking his eyes back to the gather. "Today the Stark family will be presenting you to a _special_ person; no it's not my son." He added when many heads turned to me expecting to see a babe curled within my arms. "I would like Theon Greyjoy to step forward and present himself to the people of Riverrun and those sworn to the Stark family."

I watched as Theon walked forward a smirk planted upon his face; it was twisted and pleased. I could look. If only he really knew what was going to happen. Theon stood at the front of the hall his back facing the large table as he faced the people of Riverrun; I knew he had a large grin on his face.

"This man has stood by my side since I was a boy; he's given me many things to learn and advice throughout the years. I think of him as a brother." Robb's words were fake and only a select few would actually hear the hated within them. I could see a small smile on Catelyn's face and Tyrion wasn't keeping his from being shown. "He's been by my side throughout this battle and I know he will be till the end. He saved the lives of my two brothers and brought them to me after his father's men attacked Winterfell in vain." Robb's hands clenched by his sides and I reached up taking his right hand within my own; his hand unravelled and softly held mine. "It gives me _pleasure_ to introduce you all to Theon Greyjoy …" Theon dipped into a slight bow and a few men and women clapped at Robb's words, stopping when he raised his hand to get the attention back on him. "A man that has betrayed his king and will be punished." Robb's words brought out man reactions from the crowd; many of them actually pulled out their swords while other whispered sharing harsh, vile words about Theon.

Theon's reaction was a pleasant thing to watch; it brought a pleasing smile to my face. He had turned at Robb's words, eyes wide and fearful; he knew he had been found out. I could see every emotion filter through his eyes until he settled in confusion; he was going to pretend he had no idea what was being said.

"My Lord, I'm confused." He expressed looking up as he spoke to his king. Robb's eyes were burning and I knew if he wasn't holding onto my hand he would be curling his hands around his sword.

"It's your grace." Robb hissed as he looked down upon the man he once considered a close and loyal friend. Theon swallowed quickly as his eyes swept across the long table sopping on me before looking back up at Robb.

"I'm sorry your grace." He whispered looking down as Robb's sent him a glare; I only knew this as I was finding it hard to do anything but stare at my husband; he was ridiculously handsome when taking the role of king serious.

"Do not tell me that you have already forgotten the betrayal you bring upon yourself Theon? Has it already escaped your mind that you tried to force yourself upon my wife before we wed? Did it escape you that you sent those iron Islanders to Winterfell and ordered them to burn down _my_ castle and planned on killing my brothers? Did it escape your mind when you once again tried to force yourself upon my wife when you knew we were married? Do you forget that time when your arrow pierced into my skin above my heart during battle? Do all these actions escape your mind Theon?" Robb demanded pulling his hand from mine as he rested his arms on the table before him as he stared down at the man he once believed would follow him till the end.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about your grace." Theon muttered but as he spoke his eyes rested on me for a long moment before looking back at his king.

"Do you deny trying to force yourself onto Evie?" Robb asked his old friends as he glared down at the fickle man. This was a man that only cared about himself so he had no need to think otherwise; he was only saving himself now.

"I don't deny that your grace." He whispered as an uproar begun from the crowd.

"Bastard"

"Disgrace"

"Dishonor"

The people shouted different things at Theon and although he was not a bastard the word seemed to fit him. I have known bastards to have more grace than Theon could muster up for a few minutes; and example would be Gendry. I saw Sansa turn her head to face me and it was an almost sympathetic look and one of understanding that fluttered across her face as she reached out and clutched onto my hand; it was a sister thing to do and it made me feel welcome.

"And do you deny trying to kill me?" Robb inquired standing up from his lent position against the table and sneered down at Theon. It was clear now that Robb was basked in dislike for his once close friend; it was clear for everyone to see.

"I told you I wasn't aiming for you your grace. I was aiming for the Lannister." He muttered looking down as if this would make Robb believe he was telling the truth. I don't think Theon realized he was all figured out and his act wasn't going to fool anyone.

"You fired that arrow a full minute after he was dead; you were aiming for me _Theon_!" Robb seethed slamming his hand down upon the table making my empty cup fall and roll of the table clattering as it rolled onto a stop beside Theon's foot.

"I wasn't your grace; I was aiming for the Lannister. We were in the middle of a battle my calculation of the arrow must have been mistaken." Theon declared not really shouting as he spoke but looking very sincere as he replied. It was almost as if he was begging; begging for his life as if he was going to be killed. I secretly wished that would be the way Robb thought but he was much too stubborn to make someone die rather than torture them in a less maniac way by sending them to the Wall.

"You are mistaken Theon the battle had ended and you were waiting for the Lannister to die before shooting me." Robb's eyes rested on someone else in the crowd; Lord Umber as he made his way to stand behind Theon. "Tell me Theon how long have you been planning on killing off the Stark family?" Robb asked walking behind the chairs as he made is way in front of the table as he stood over Theon.

It was clear now in Theon's eyes that he had lost; lost whatever sick, horrid plan he had formed in his head. His breathing had started to get shaky as Robb stepped closer to him – it was possibly the hand resting on Robb's sword that did it – I could make out the water trails of his ears as they slowly slipped from his eyes. I always knew Theon was weak and when his life was threatened he would cry and beg for forgiveness.

"I don't know what you are talking about your grace." He mumbled sucking in his breath as Robb pulled out his sword and placed it against Theon's throat. It was a dramatic flair from Robb but he was bound to lose his temper when he was facing the man that was attempting to kill his family.

"Don't lie to me Theon; I'm not the only one that has caught onto your act. Lord Umber here has watched you over the last couple of months; tell me where have you been sneaking off to in the middle of the night?" Theon's mouth opened and closed as he searched for words that would not help him; his future was already planned and nothing would change that. "Theon Greyjoy as you have betrayed your King you are being sentenced to life at the Wall!" Robb shouted as he pulled his sword away and slid it back into its sheath.

"Robb; your grace, please." He cried as he sunk to his knees as Robb's words penetrated through the large hall stopping all the whispers as they watched a once highly thought of man sink to the floor and beg for his life.

"Let this be a lesson to all of those that dare to challenge or cross the Stark family; your punishment will be severe." Robb called to the hall of people before looking down at the close friend he once had. "Take him to the dungeon." Lord Umber stepped forward with two other guards men and dragged Theon to his feet; dragging him out of the hall. His calls and begs could be heard as they marched him down and away from the hall.

"If you play the Game of Thrones you either win or die." I whispered looking up and connecting my eyes with Robb's as he stood in front of me staring down into my green eyes with his sky blue ones.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reading xx**

**I also want to thank 'Alicia160', 'Marianne 16', 'avugalde', 'Jenfalls23', 'Bel amour 112', 'Turtleluv19', 'cutiepie102', 'AnimeFreak1014EVER', and 'kinastar9561' for following this story xx**

**I really want to make a list of all of those that have favorited this story but it's a lot of names and I may do it when it isn't 00:39 in the morning xx**

**So thank you again for reading ad please continue xx **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait, but I've had a lot on my plate recently. Only 960 words and I am sorry for this but I promise the next few chapter will be longer. Plus this chapter is important and you will see that when you read it.**

**I hope I still have all my viewers and please keep reviewing as I will be updating the next chapter tomorrow xx I have doubled checked with all grammar and spelling but I always seem to make mistakes so please tell me if you spot one so I can change it xx**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing; 'HermioneandMarcus', 'xLilyPx', 'duchess123', 'waterbender19' and 'Kira Tsumi' and anyone else I have forgotten. Please keep reviewing as it means a lot to me and please message me if you have any ideas you would like included in the story such as he gender and name of the baby xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

Theon Greyjoy was gone and this time he was going to stay far away. I had watched as he left; dragged behind a hoard of horses. Tyrion was riding at the front with a few of Robb's men and Theon was being dragged behind by a tightly knotted rope. It wasn't anything he didn't deserve. Now that Theon was gone I could bring this babe into the world away from his cruel, uncaring being. I turned away from the window and watched Robb as he entered the chamber and pulled the crown off his head; his curls bounced as if the wind was blowing them before settling against his head again.

Robb stood there facing me as if I knew I had watched as he sent that traitor off into the North; he wouldn't say anything about it though. He stood by the desk while I stood by the window both watching the other yet not daring to speak. I ran my eyes over his face noting the way he clenched his jaw as his eyes flashed over my face; I took in a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I want to go home." I whispered running my hand over my large protruding belly and flinching when the babe sent a sharp kick against my hand; it seemed the babe shared the same feelings as me. Robb looked devastated at my words and dropped down into the chair he stood next to; he rested his arms on his legs and ran his hands through his hair as he peeked up at me.

"You want to go back to The Twins? To your father?" he asked sounding heart-broken as he spoke. I couldn't help but let the small smile lift up the corners of my mouth at his words; he would never stop being cute.

"I meant Winterfell Robb; I want to go home." I informed him, taking the few steps that would have me standing in front of him. His arms wrapped round my hips and he brought me closer to him, pressing his face against my bump as he held me to him. I dragged my fingers through his curls as I stared at the wall behind him. "I want to have the babe in Winterfell Robb; I want him to be born in the North." Robb lifted his head from its resting place and unhooked his arms from around my hips as he stood, looking down at me.

"Can't you have the babe here Evie? This war isn't over and I don't want you up in the North alone." He muttered rubbing my cheek softly with the tips of his fingers as he spoke his words. I could see that he was hoping I would change my mind and travel down South with him when he went to face off Joffrey. I pushed myself out of his arms, rested them on my belly and glared up at him; I wasn't having any man order me around.

"Robb Stark I want this babe born at Winterfell! You can either come with me and be there at the birth or you can go off and fight a war that you no longer have a part in! You have done what you wanted; you got your sisters back! Let Stannis finish his side and take the throne. You belong with me now and I won't have you wandering around the South where you can be killed! You told me you wouldn't leave me alone with this babe Robb, but if you go South you will be breaking that promise." I fired at him taking a step back when he went to reach for me; it seems I have taken a disliking to my husband.

"Come on Evie, you knew what this marriage was going to bring. I'm King of the North; I have a duty to my people!" he snapped running his hands through his hair in frustration; something he had picked up since we had married.

"No Robb, you have a duty to me; I'm _your_ wife! Or have you already forgotten that? I've seen the way you still look at the _Talisa_!" I spat wishing sometimes my looks could kill in an instant; it wasn't Robb I wished to kill.

"Are you honestly going to bring that up again? I haven't even spoken to her in months; you can get jealous real fast Evie. It can get tiring!" he fired back clenching his fists into balls as if stopping himself from grabbing at me. Robb was not a violent man but he couldn't help the anger that sometimes surged through him; we were in the middle of a war.

"I don't care whether or not you have spoken to her in months I don't want her coming back to Winterfell!" I shouted crossing me arms under my now large and slightly tender breasts. If there was one thing Robb had learnt in this marriage it was that I was stubborn; stubborn and heavily pregnant; not a good match.

"Fine she won't come back to Winterfell; I'll ask Edmure if she can stay here." He mumbled turning away from me as he collected a pile of papers from the desk as he sent a glare in my direction.

"I'll be leaving for Winterfell in three days Robb; you can either join me or stay here alone." I informed him as he walked over to the door grasping the handle in his palm. "If you miss the birth of your child I will never forgive you." I muttered to him as he opened the door. He turned his head to look at me giving me a sort of lost, confused look before sighing and leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxx**

**I want to thank 'joaquin', 'xLilyPx', 'Miss.V Potter', 'LadyxAbsinthe' and 'SongsofSiren' for following this story and I'm sorry if I missed anyone please let me know xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys it's me again xx 2316 words today a lot more than last time xx Funny story for you lot ... I've burnt my right hand and have a burn/scar now - do you know how I did it? On a hot chocolate. Yes a hot chocolate. It wasn't even a decent hot chocolate, totally not worth getting burnt over :( Stupid clumsy me xx**

**I've double checked all spelling and grammar but I always make mistakes so please inform me if you spot any xx**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed; 'Kira Tsumi', 'xLilyPx', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess123', 'Guest(1)', 'waterbender19' and 'Guest(2)' and anyone else I missed. I want to thank everyone that has viewed this chapter as well it means a lot xx**

**'Kira Tsumi' - I loved reading your review made me laugh. Robb should turn up just as she's having the baby, but I won't tell you if that's going to happen or not it's a surprise ;) xx**

**'xLilyPx' - will Robb miss the birth of his child? Who knows? My sweet Rose you will have to wait Thank you for your kind words. Everyone this is the 'friend' I was telling you about. If it pleases you all she's been pestering me about updating so you all have her to thank for the last few updates xx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' - thank you for your review and I hope this was a quick update. I know for a fact that you have been reading this story from the beginning and have reviewed on every chapter since chapter 3 and I want to thank you for that xx**

**'duchess123' - you have been a constant reviewer near enough reviewing on most chapters. I don't know whether or not Talisa will be in this story any longer because honestly I absolutely hate her. Robb Stark's life was ruined by the bitch (excuse the language). And yes Robb is perfect xx**

**'Guest(1)' - Hope you don't mind the added (1) jus needed to distinguish you from the other guest unless it was you both times. Thank you for your kind words and I am grateful that you love this story. Of course Robb has to be there with her; what sort of husband would he be if he wasn't? xx**

**'waterbender19' - you have also reviewed on most chapter as I am grateful for that. I hope I've updated fast enough for you and I want to let you know that I have already started chapter 40 and 41. Yes I've been working on both chapters already and no they are not finished xx**

**'Guest(2)' - unless you are Guest(1) you already know what I've said; if not thank you for your review. I really like your review; and it does seem that Evie can be a 'pain-in-the-arse'. I just want to remind everybody that pregnant woman can get shitty and I've always pictured Evie as one of 'those' women. She will be thinking about the way she's acted towards Robb in this chapter and the next one as well so please keep reading this story xx**

**Thank you everyone and I really do love you all xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

_The pain was irritable; it was within my grasp yet I had no control over it. Child birth was a horrible experience but knowing you would have a babe at the end eased some of that pain. At the end of this I would be able to hold my babe within my arms; I would be a mother._

_Robb was by my side holding onto my hand, only wincing now and then when I squeezed harder with every sharp pain. Robb hissed in pain as I pressed his fingers together and a small crunching noise was heard. I glared over at him just daring him to say something; it was his fault he was in pain, he should deal with it._

_"Hell Evie could you not loosen your grip." He moaned attempting to pull his hand from my own. At his action I squeezed harder hoping he wouldn't be able to pull his hand free._

_"Robb Stark if you dare speak I will break your hand! If you don't want me hurting you think about the next time you want to have sex!" I spat giving him a terrifying – or a look that looked terrifying – look before crying out in pain as the strongest and most raw pain pierced though me. The pain went on for a few tender minutes and then the chamber was filled with a shaky, new cry._

_At the signal of my babe I dropped back into the pillows and allowed the tears to stream down my cheeks as I caught my breath and stared at the babe held within Lily's arms. Robb's hands cupped my cheeks as he pressed a long passionate kiss upon my lips before pulling back and resting his head against mine._

_"You did it Evie; you brought our boy into the world." He whispered running his fingers down my cheeks before pulling away and looking over at the babe. My eyes widened at his words and I searched for the babe._

_"A boy?" I asked looking over at Lily for confirmation; her nod was all I needed to see before I was overcome with tears. Robb had been right; the babe was a boy. I reached out for the babe as Lily got closer, but froze when I looked up into the once familiar face of Lily and cried out when Cersie Lannister's face replaced it. She sneered down at me pulling the babe out of my reach as she brought one hand up and twisted his head._

_The crunching sound of my son's neck echoed in my ears, draining away the blood in my face and breaking my heart. This woman was going to take away my family just like my husband had done to hers._

_"You will never get to hold your child." She spat dropping him to the ground before throwing herself forward as she raised a dagger. The sharp, hot steel drove through my heart before Robb could stop her._

I woke with a cry clutching my chest over my heart as if the dagger had burned through my skin. The dream was realistic and it even felt real; so real I thought Cersie had killed my babe. I ran my hand down from my chest and rested over the bump where the babe was kicking furiously.

"What's wrong Evie?" Robb asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and ran his finger though his hair. Although we hadn't really spoke in the last two days he was still there in the way a husband should be; he still loved me. His hand rested on my bump and he frowned as he felt the sharp kicks his child was sending.

"It was just a dream Robb." I whispered clinging onto his hand as he tried to pull it away; I needed to be close to him. Robb seemed to understand this and pulled me into his arms resting my head against his bare chest; the beating of his heart soother me as I closed my eyes.

"It was another bad dream wasn't it?" he questioned stroking his hand through my hair while his other hand rested on my bump. I nodded against his chest sighing deeply at the thought of the horrid dream again. "I won't let anything happen to you Evie; never."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Arya and Sansa found me in the library later that day; I had somewhat been avoiding all the Stark's and keeping myself busy packing my belongings and informing Lily and Osha that they will be joining me back to Winterfell. I was aware of their arrival of the two Stark girls by Arya's fierce voice.

"You're leaving!" she shouted ignoring the look Sansa shot her; Arya Stark was one of a kind and nothing would change that. I looked up from the stack of books I had placed on the table; books Edmure had allowed me to take to Winterfell.

"Yes." I simple answered placing two more books in the table as Gendry came round the corner with three more books within his arms. A was taking a large collection of books home with me; a few of them were books that Bran had been interested in reading. Catelyn was return to Winterfell with me along with Bran and Rickon, but she was going to let the girls decided whether or not they wanted to stay.

"Why? Why would you leave? Robb isn't going, so I don't understand why you are!" she cried out slamming her hands down on the table as she glared up at me. Arya it seemed had problems with people leaving her. Her eyes flashed towards Gendry and she frowned over at him as well. "Are you leaving as well?"

"I'm to follow my queen to Winterfell; I am here guard Arya." He replied placing the books down on the table as he stared up at the girl. I could tell that Arya was about to make some big deal about everyone leaving her and how she wasn't going to have it, so I quickly opened my mouth before she could unleash any horrors on Gendry.

"Arya I want you to come back with me." I fired at her before her words could slip out. I glanced over at Sansa and gave her a soft smile as well. "I want you all to come back with me. Your mother and the boys are returning with me, but I want you both to come as well." I told them as I pulled out a seat and dropped down into it. This babe was getting bigger and my back was aching more often; I could only hope that the babe decided to come early.

"I would love to; home is the place I want to be now." Sansa muttered smiling softly at me and it looked like she really wanted to go home. Considering she had been away from her home for a near year; she was bound to want to return.

"You should pack your things Sansa; we leave in the morning." I told her pushing a pile of books toward Gendry. "Could you take these to my chamber Gendry; they need to be packed." I asked the young man and watched as he lifted the books into his arms and left me alone with my youngest good-sister. We both looked at each other, her blue eyes staring – well more like glaring – into my green ones.

"Why are you doing this?" Arya whined quietly as if I was breaking her heart; she wasn't Robb she shouldn't feel that way. I walked around the table ignoring the pain that shot through my stomach as I moved and paused right in front of her. I lifted her chin up and brought my other hand to cup her cheek.

"There are things that you have to do sometimes Arya; things that may not make sense." I smiled softly at her as I brought her against my chest hugging her to me as I saw the tears shining in her eyes. "When you get older you will understand. I love Robb; he knows that and I know that. I believe that what I'm doing won't change the feelings between us; but he needs to understand that I'm about to have a babe. I feel uncomfortable here Arya; I don't want to have the babe this far South. My babe is the heir to the North and Winterfell; he should be born in the North, in his home." I whispered to her as she brought her arms around me clinging to me as if I was her mother and she was a young scared child.

"But why are you leaving him here?" she mumbled keeping her face down so I wouldn't be able to see her eyes. For some reason my mind went to Ned leaving Catelyn; did she think it was the same? Was my leaving Robb reminding her of her father leaving her mother?

"Robb has a duty to his people Arya; he's their King he can't leave them." I told her repeating the words he had uttered to me two days before. If he believed his own words and he spoke them to me then who was I to judge him? I only wanted him to be there for the birth of his first child; was that so wrong?

"You're his wife," she stated pulling out of my arms and giving me a pointed look before continuing on. "Don't you have a duty to him? Shouldn't you stay by his side until he returns to Winterfell?" Arya was a wise girl for her age, yet there was something's that she would never be able to understand until she had felt or seen them herself. I sighed and took her hand as I led her to a bench placed close by and pulled her down to perch with me.

"I don't want to be here anymore Arya; I can't be here anymore." I told her hoping she would hear the pain in my voice and allow me to leave without her brother.

"What's wrong with this place?" Arya asked frowning at my words; she was under the impression that I enjoyed it here. I gave her a painful smile as I turned over her hand and smoothed it out; I ran my fingers over the lines gently.

"There is nothing wrong with Riverrun Arya; I love it here." I looked up and caught her blue eyes looking interested in what I was saying and closed my eyes as I continued on explaining my dislike for Riverrun at the moment. "I've been having these dreams about the babe's birth; I'm always at Riverrun. Before I get the chance to hold him Cersie Lannister appears and kills him." I opened my eyes and notice the pain shining in Arya's. I squeeze her hand softly and give her a sad smile before looking down at my large bump; my babe. "I don't want my dreams to come true Arya; I can't be here when the babes born."

"I won't be here either." She stated squeezing my hand back in a comforting manner. I looked up at her face and saw the small smile she was sending toward me. "You need me Evie and I'll follow you to Winterfell." She promised bring a sincere, content smile to my face replacing the sad one.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"You don't have to leave Evie; nothing will hurt you here." Robb expressed grabbing hold of my hands as I reached out to pull on my fitting red dress. I looked up into Robb's blue eyes seeing the pain and hurt in them; I didn't want to hurt him but he didn't understand why I wanted to leave. I knew how he felt; the pain was hurting me just as much as it was him.

"Robb I have to leave; I trust you but I have to leave." I whispered tugging my hands out of his grip and struggling into my dress. I avoided his eyes as I tied the laces over my breasts; I could feel his emotions burning off of him. "I can't be here Robb, it's not because of you; it's my dreams." I was hoping he would know what I was talking about, he knew that I've had a few dreams that have ended up true; the one about his father should be remembered.

"Your dreams are just dreams Evie; they won't come true." He mumbled pulling my hands away from my laces and holding them in within in his; it was a sweet gesture, but I wasn't in the mood. I glared up at him and attempted to pull away; he held on in his stubborn manner.

"I remember a time when I dreamt that your father died Robb; I woke up and found out it was real. Forgive me if I'm panicking about my child's safety!" I snapped pushing him away and watching as his face fell along with his hands. I hated seeing him in pain yet for some reason it was logical for me to be saying the things I was.

"Evie don't you leave me; don't take my child away." he begged reaching out for me and then dropping his hands as he thought it through. His eyes looked just as fearful as his voice sounded; I didn't want to have to do it but I knew I had to.

"I'm not taking your child away Robb; I gave you a choose. You want to stay here and I want to go home; don't blame me for your decisions." I looked up into his wide blue eyes ignoring the emotions shining as I gave him a tearful smile. "I love you Robb; remember that." I whispered before leaving him standing there as I left the chamber.

I was going home to Winterfell without my husband; without my Robb.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the 'sweet' messages to those that reviewed. Plus I want everyone to know how grateful I am that you have all read this far. Next chapter may be up tonight or tomorrow morning xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Another chapter 40 for you hope you all like it! Can you believe there's a chapter 40? xx this one is 2551 words xx**

**I have checked it twice for spelling and grammar mistakes but as you all know by now it still make mistakes so please tell me if you spot one xx**

**Thank you to everyone that has viewed and reviewed xx 'Cin1989', 'Amanda', 'Kira Tsumi' and 'xLilyPx'. Sorry for anyone that I have missed I will mention you on the next chapter xx **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is set at The Twins; a first forever thing. Plus there will be a few new characters added into this chapter; tell me if you want any of them to continue to appear in the story xx**

**I have this idea that I want to start. You all know the 'Robb's progeny' page? I want to start that page into a sort of chat room/page. I'll write back to your reviews and you can ask me any questions about the story and share your thoughts and ideas about the story. If you guys are game please let me know xx**

**'Cin1989' - Hello Guest(2). Thank you for saying I'm an 'awesome writer' I don't thinks so I just enjoy writing and do so for you guys. I'm not being modest or fishing for compliments I generally don't think I'm a good writer. I think I repeat myself too many times and that my ideas are boring and nobody would be interested in reading them. I know she may seem selfish but hopefully this chapter will change your mind on Evie. I haven't taken your review as negative I see it as constructive xx**

**'Amanda' - Hi there Guest(1). You have your suspicions about the dreams, maybe I'm tell you something maybe I'm not. If you have any suggestions about what the dreams could mean feel free to tell me; I'll be interested in hearing them xx**

**'Kira Tsumi' - Here's your next chapter x I feel the same about you, but when I'm writing I picture myself as Evie and I always picture Robb and what he says and the way she would react to his words or actions. If I could I would totally be sucked into the books and marry him before 'SPOILER' Talisa could xx**

**'xLilyPx' - Neologism is the word you're looking for (it's when you make up a new word). You're very defensive about Evie have you possible grown attached to her character? Robb does understand does understand that family comes first but he's a new King and thinks otherwise at the moment. Would you really hurt me if anything happens to the baby? I could spend those three minimum days avoiding you xx Comet96 xx **

* * *

The darkness surrounded me, closing in around the room as I lie awake on my old bed at The Twins. I was sharing the same room as a few of my sisters, having declined the offer of my own chamber; in my mind there was no point if I wasn't with Robb. To me Robb had made his decision; he had chosen to leave me. He had chosen to leave me and his child.

He once told me when we were first married that when we had a child he would never leave; it seems he had lied and gone back on his word. Catelyn had told me I was over reacting but I could see what she was really thinking. That one time Ned left her he had come back with some other woman's son; one that wasn't hers. I could see in her eyes that she thought the same would become of me. Would Robb return with another woman's babe? Would he return with Talisa's son?

I had been horrid to him, I had treated him poorly; I wasn't a loyal wife. I was a disgrace; I brought disgrace to the Stark name. I pulled myself up out of the bed and silently slipped on my boots; I couldn't stay in this room, not when Robb wasn't here with me.

I had thought the same things in my head for the last three days as we travelled up to The Twins; I made a mistake. I should have stayed with Robb; he would have protected me against my dreams. He would have never let any harm come to me and the babe; I should have trusted him and not been selfish. It was true I had been selfish; I had let me feelings get the best of me and I may have lost the most precious thing to me.

I shuffled over to the door – it was getting harder for me to walk now with this large, bulging bump – and opened it slowly hoping it would wake any of my sisters. I didn't need Ayleth, Thea, Anne or Margaret waking up and asking if everything was okay. Ever since I had returned they had treated me differently – I was still their little sister not their queen. I would always be their little sister; I was their little sister first.

I needed to be alone with my thoughts for the night; I need to decide where I was going from here. I stumbled down the dark corridors until I came to the open and empty courtyard decorated in blooming flowers; this was my mother's garden. It was one thing my father had kept after my mother died; he had ordered the maid to keep everything alive. I picked a thorn-less rose from a near-by bush as I made my way through the twist and turns of the garden to reach the stables.

No stable boys of guards were around and I was thankful that I would have the place to myself; I walked to the end of the stable and reached the pen that held Faith. It had been a long time since I had last seen her; Gendry had been taking care of her for me and I had only seen her a few time during my stay at Riverrun. I ran my hand over her nose and picked up a handful of the oats lifting them up to her mouth.

"Hey girl, long time isn't it?" I whispered running my hands through her white mane and patting her nose gently as she chewed up the oats from my hand. "I'm confused Faith; I think I made the wrong choice. I should be with Robb, but my fear got the better of me." I told her smiling slightly as her big brown eyes stared at me as if she was actually listening to me. "I feel like I should go back to him; I need to go back to him. I can't stand being this far away from him; he has my heart and it's painful." A soft grumble emitted through her mouth and it was as if she was telling me to leave here and return to Robb.

"You should go to him." A gruff voice announced from behind me. Startled by the unannounced voice I spun around eyes wide with fear to face my brother Olyvar; it was unusual for Olyvar to speak to anyone. I was confused by his words and I wondered whether he was talking to me or someone else; of course he was talking to me. I always had the feeling that he thought I was just some maid that worked at The Twins; not his sister.

"I'm sorry?" I muttered looking at him confused to why he was actually speaking to me. Olyvar stepped into the light that shone into the stable and gave me a grim smile; he had taken after our father in appearance. He was a… unattractive guy and I knew that there was no hope in him getting a wife.

"The King, you should go to him; I don't doubt that he feels the same way." He mumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he peered down at me; his eyes stopped at my large rounded stomach.

"I appreciate your words Olyvar, but I can't leave; the roads are dangerous and I'm nearing the birth." I told him stepping back near the other exit of the stable so I could escape if the uneasy feeling I was receiving grew. Why was my brother acting so strange? He had never spoken to me before I married Robb and now he was talking about me leaving in the night and riding back to my husband.

"I was only trying to be helpful." He mumbled frowning at me as I continued to step away. I gave him a forced smile and settled a hand on my bump as I dipped my head down at Olyvar.

"I know Olyvar; and it was kind of you." I said turning to face the exit of the stables before looking back at my brother. "I'm going back to my chambers now; I hope you have a goodnight." I turned away from him hearing a soft mumbled as I walked through the garden and back down into the corridors leading to my chamber. What Olyvar was up to I had no idea and I don't want to know.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The sun was shining over my face and it reminded me why I hated being the youngest child of Walder Frey; I always got the worst things. This bed was possible the most comfortable in the castle but the position was in a horrid position; right under the window. It always allowed the sun to shine through in the early hours of the morning and woke me before my sisters.

This morning was different; this morning I woke to the whispers of my sisters. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and peered over at the large bed they were all sat on. I smiled as I watched the four of them interact together; they still did the same thing they did each morning. Anne as the oldest out of the five of us at ten and nine was sitting behind Margaret the second youngest out of us at ten and seven and was braiding her hair into a simple twist. All four of the girls looked similar; all had mousey brown hair and light bark eyes. They all took after our father more than their mothers. Ayleth and Thea were a set of twins and had been born to an unusual pretty farm girl who our father had taken a liking to; she had married him just like the other girls.

Sometimes it made me wonder what they all saw in him. I had asked my mother once before she passed and she replied with a simple statement with a soft smile.

_"Your father is a charmer dear; he charms all the girls into his bed. He will never be faithful to just one woman. Like now for instance he had four wives and has sired seven children from us. Thankfully it seems his seed is wasting away and you are his last child."_

It had been true my father's seed hadn't spread any further since my birth yet it seemed he would not admit to his dying seed. I was somewhat thankful for this as I seemed the maids had a soft spot for me; I was their babe and it seemed I always would be.

"You started without me." I called out to my sisters giving them a large smile as the all stopped what they were doing and stared over at me. Ayleth was the first to respond to my words as she rushed off of the bed and perched herself beside me.

"We wanted to make sure you were rested well; that babe looks ready to come out." She teased rubbing her hand over the round belly as she smiled up at me. "You don't need your hair braided Eb; your curls are beautiful." I smiled at her words and accepted the hand she offered to help me up.

"When are we walking down to breakfast?" I asked them placing a slip and light blue dress onto my bed before turning to face Anne; we all seemed to look up to Anne considering she was the eldest.

"Once we dress proper for the presence of the Queen." Anne tormented smiling widely at me as I glared at her. I hated that she called me that; I was still her baby sister and wished she would treat me like that. She make have joked about nit yet I knew she still meant it; Anne always treated people with respect.

"Oh Anne you never will learn that our little Eb hates to being called a Queen." Thea stated her words flowing softly as she gave a pointed look to our eldest sister. Anne frowned at her as she pulled out an orange dress and threw it at Thea's face.

"Has her declarations of being called Eibhleann been wasted n you dear sister?" Margaret asked climbing to her feet and moving over to her bed where a pink dress was waiting. Anne looked over at me and pulled a face before grabbing the red dress she had planned to wear.

"It does not matter as long as she stays our sister and write to us when she moves up to Winterfell." Anne muttered turning her back to us as she slipped out of her nightdress. I rolled my eyes as I also turned and slid off my nightdress.

"I wouldn't dare to forget." I stated picking up the soft slip as I attempted to struggle into it.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Breakfast finished quickly and we wandered into the garden's we used to play in when we were young girls; my mother's garden. Thea was telling us a story about how Roslin had been in a huff ever since the announcement that Robb had married me; she was hoping once he saw her he would change his mind.

"She's so dense; honestly has she seen herself?" Ayleth mumbled linking her arm with mine as she picked up a cute light purple flower and laced it in my curls.

"Ally it isn't nice to be spiteful; don't break her dreams." I scolded her slapping her hand lightly; although I had told her off I wasn't able to keep the smile off my face.

"She should know by now she is twenty and one; if she hasn't a man now then she won't get one." Ayleth stated giving me a pointed look. Ayleth was like Arya in many ways and it made me wonder where my good-sister was.

"Ayleth stop being childish!" Anne spat at her clipping her round the ear with a snap of her fingers. Ally cried out in pain and went to hit her back when a high-pitched scream-like-laugh entered the garden. We all tuned as Arya ran through the garden with a smile on her face; she stood wide-eyed when she saw us.

"Oh I'm sorry Evie." She mumbled dipping her head down in respect as she looked up at me. I frowned down at her wondering why she was speaking to me with such manners.

"Who was chasing you Arya?" I asked looking over to the corner she had run round. Arya flashed her eyes to the same corner and I noticed a flash of fear flow threw her eyes; it was then that I knew who she had annoyed. "Have you been pestering Gendry again?" I asked and received my answer as he came walking round the corner; he was clothed in only his breeches. It seemed he had been working in the blacksmith this morning; he had asked about it on the journey up here. His blue eyes locked onto me and he froze on the spot his eyes widening as they flew onto my sisters.

"I'm sorry your grace I didn't not know you were here." He mumbled dropping his head and gaze down to the floor; he had not learnt. I had told him many times to call me Evie and yet he still disagreed and only did so when it was just the two of us.

"Gendry you have no need to apologize." I ensured the boy as I waited for his head to rise; he did so a few seconds after I spoke. "These are my sisters; Anne, Ayleth, Thea and Margaret." I pointed to each sister as I listed off their names before dropping my hand to rest on my bump. "Girls this is Gendry; he's my personal guard."

"Pleasure to meet you." Anne muttered dipping her head down at Gendry with respect; she obviously thought he was respectful in her mind. Gendry returned the gesture before glancing at Arya and then looking back at me.

"I should be returning to the smithy; Lady Stark wishes Arya to stay with you." He mumbled before quickly leaving. The four girls quickly rushed into whispers and giggles; I raised my eyebrows at Arya and ushered her over.

"Oh Eb he's gorgeous; where did you find him?" Ayleth giggled clutching onto my arms as she blushed with admiration. I noticed Arya glare at her as she spoke her words and I allowed my smile to spread.

"You have no chance with Gendry, Ally; little Arya has already captured his heart." I told her shaking off her arm as I pulled Arya down into a seat in the bench close by. Ayleth turned her eyes onto the young girl and furrowed her brows; she was possibly wondering how that had happened.

"How did you steal the heat of a man?" Ayleth asked kneeling down in front of Arya as she peered up at the girl of ten and two. Arya looked down at Ayleth as the three other girls settled down next to Ally and peered at the girl with wonder.

"I don't understand." Arya mumbled looking at my four sisters confused. I smiled at this and leant forward so I could speak directly to Ayleth.

"She a fierce girl Ally, she's a Stark; she has wolf blood within her."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please keep reading xx**

**Thank you o anyone that has followed or favorited this story x I'll add you onto the next chapter xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 (I sung that in my head) 2001 words before I added this nonsense xx **

**I'm sorry if this took longer than you thought I had trouble writing the chapter - ask 'xLilyPx' she was there when I attempted to write it. I have literally just finished it xx Hopefully you all enjoy it although it is different from the usual chapters xx **

**I have double checked all grammar and spelling but as you all know I make mistakes so please inform me if you spot any xx**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and continued to read this story xx 'HermioneandMarcus', 'xLilyPx', 'duchess123', 'Amanda', 'Cin1989', 'Kira Tsumi' and 'waterbender19' x sorry if I have forgotten anyone I didn't mean it xx **

**'HermioneandMarcus' - Than you for your review and I hope this was a fast update for you xx**

**'xLilyPx' - No I actually didn't need to use my dictionary/ thesaurus I already knew the word x I could tell that you had grown attached to Evie, I think its kind of cool that you've grown attached to my OC. I hope you would never hurt me or this friendship will be going no further. Just for that I may make something terrible happen to the baby ... joking xx I liked the sister's as well, but I never intentionally planned them they just appeared; I thought it would be nice for Evie to have some sister bonding time xx**

**'duchess123' - Thank you for saying that you think the chapters are amazing, I do write them for you guys xx I also want to thank you for suggesting that I am a 'extremely talented writer' as you put it, it really boosts my low self esteem x It hasn't really been hard to write as Evie because I'm just imagining myself as her; well its what I would wish to happen if I was in 'Game of Thrones'. I'm glad you think it draws the audience in (as that's you) and I', happy you think I'm creating an interesting twist to the story xx I hope you enjoy chapter 41 and please keep reviewing xx**

**'Amanda' - Thank you for your review and I'm grateful that you think it's 'amazing'. I wanted there to be a chapter where Evie is without Robb and at her original home 'The Twins'. I'm not really sure where I'm going with the dreams - I mean they could be like Bran's but do you really want that? Hopefully the dreams will being to show their importance later on in the story xx**

**'Cin1989' - I'm glad you like Evie a lot more now after this chapter xx I was planning on changing your mind - although I had already started the chapter before your review xx You want me to be honest? I don't even know what her brother was talking about - I wrote most of chapter 40 without paying attention and it ended up coming out really well. I'm sure I can get what Olyvar was meaning in chapter 42/43 xx I know what you mean with auto-correct xx**

**'waterbender19' - Thanks for saying the chapters were 'awesome' and I do hope that this update was quick enough for you xx My hand is slightly better - I've got this scar-like-burn on my hand now and it itches like a b****, thank you for asking xxx**

**Please continue to read the story, but I am warning you that the next chapter may not be up until tomorrow night xxx Comet96 xx**

* * *

Robb Stark was staring out the same window his wife would normally occupy – he had stared at the same spot for the duration of the day. Maybe he could have stopped Evie from leaving, but he was just as stubborn as her. He was trying to prove a point to her and instead she proved a point to him.

Robb was focused upon his thoughts and missed the knock on the wooden door separating him from the rest of the world.

"Your grace; Lord Umber wishes to see you." A young squire asked entering the chamber and attempting to draw the attention of his King. The young squire went by the name of Rodwell Stone; he had helped Evie once during the attack on the way to Riverrun. The young King didn't answer but turned and followed the squire out of the chamber and into his study.

Surrounding the large table that had a map of Westeros placed upon the dark wood were many men. Robb recognized a few of them and one he acknowledged was Lord Umber; he had taken the seat on the left of Robb's usual seat.

"Stannis Baratheon will be arriving shortly your grace." Lord Umber told the King as he entered the room and made his way toward his chair. He glanced at the map and noted that there was now a Stark sigil moving up to Winterfell; so many reminders of his Evie.

"What does he want?" Robb asked settling down into his chair and looking around the table at his bannermen. There were six in total if you excluded himself and Lord Umber; if Robb was being honest he had none of their names. That thought made him regret becoming King; if he could learn the names of his men where was he heading?

"He wants his throne; plus he needs to thank you." Lord Umber replied lifting a cup of wine to his lips before ushering the squire to pour one for their King. Robb picked up the cup and took a sip of the sweet wine, which reminded him of his wife's lips; everything always went back to Evie.

"We shall wait then."

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Stannis Baratheon, looked very much like his late brother; Robert Baratheon. The real heir of King's Landing wanted his throne back and he wasn't going to let and bastard, whore or traitor get in his way. Robb had spent most of the evening staring at the other end of the table where Stannis sat planning and discussing battle plans.

"You can have 8,000 men travel down to King's Landing. Think of it as a gift from the North." Robb finally muttered pausing all the men in their actions as they all looked up to the silent King of the North. Stannis stood tall from the bent position he had been in previous and peered down at the young man. Stannis blue eyes – much like the eyes of a boy Robb knew – peered round at the other men before connecting with the blue eyes of Robb Stark.

"I'd like to speak to you alone." Stannis expressed keeping his eyes on Robb not afraid if he seemed intimidating; He was a man who got want he wanted through force. Robb's men turned to face their King waiting for his reply; they wouldn't leave him without his order. Robb's eyes flickered to Lord Umber's for a brief minute before flowing back to Stannis.

"Leave; I'll be fine." Robb told his men nodding toward the large direwolf perched on the rug by the burning fire. The six men followed Lord Umber and Stannis' men as they left the chamber leaving the two King's in silence. Robb held the gaze that Stannis had started and waited until the older man spoke; Robb could be intimidating as well when he tried.

"You're King of the North; I plan to be King of Westeros." Stannis started leaning against the table staring down at Robb as if he was some small child that had misunderstood something.

"I think you meant you would be King of the South; I have earned my title. You would be King of Westeros if you fought in the battles, if you have lost thousands of men fighting for something you had already lost. I will keep my title if you want that throne!" Robb hissed straightening in his seat as he spoke; Greywind rose from his resting place by the fire and stood hackles raised by his master's side. Stannis' eyes flickered between the young King and his direwolf and shrunk back into his seat; you would never step in between a direwolf and his master.

"Your words are true; I wouldn't be this far into getting that throne if it wasn't for you. You can keep the North; The Wall to down to the border between The Crag, Riverrun and Saltpan. Anything below that border is mine including the Stepstones and the Free Cities; you want to send someone into the Free Cities you ask my permission." Stannis suddenly uttered as he peered over the map in front of him before looking up at the man.

"Why do you give me so much land?" Robb asked scrutinizing the older man with curiosity; what did Stannis have to gain from such a loss? Stannis gazed down at the map before looking at the boy of ten and eight; he was so young yet he had already gained a lot.

"You protected the people this far south from the Lannister's if they haven't already pledged to you then they soon will. What man would willingly pledge them to me when I wasn't there to fight in the battles? I've been hiding away waiting for the right moment to make my move; I've been waiting for you to succeed. I'll be made King because of your work; no my own." Stannis told the boy moving a stag sigil down to King's Landing and knocking over the current loin sigil. "You also happen to have Tully blood in you veins; it would be stupid of me to take over a household dedicated to its heir and King."

"And I should just take your word for this? How do I know you won't go back on your word?" Robb questioned leaning his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands as he stared at the man with inquisitiveness. Stannis looked at the boy with a half-hearted smile before gazing at the direwolf again.

"There is a boy; Gendry Water he's known as. He's was a bastard of Robert; I want to legitimize him, make him a Baratheon. I know he's with your wife; take him on as a ward. He will be all you need to know that I keep my word; one day he may need to take over the throne." Stannis looked up at Robb and noticed the wide-eyed expression upon the boy's face; he had a feeling Robb already knew. "Teach him the ways of a true King; I've already failed him but you won't."

"I had a feeling he was Robert's son; it's his eyes. He has the Baratheon eyes; and the looks." Robb stated moving one of his hands and running it through the fur of his direwolf; Greywind still seemed on edge.

"He is a stag; he is my heir." Stannis looked around the chamber as he spoke before turning his head back to Robb who had now stood and was collecting a few papers surrounding the table. "Your wife is due to have a babe soon; you should be with her. You wouldn't want to miss the birth of your child; especially your first child." Robb looked up at Stannis' advice and sent a nod toward his wolf.

Greywind having understood the meaning had immediately set off in the direction his master's mate had last been seen. It would take him less than a day to catch up with her and by then his master would already be in his way.

"I knew that already; I was planning on leaving in the morning." Robb muttered as he rolled the papers and held them in his hand; his eyes settled on Stannis. There was something within the man's eyes; sorrow and pain.

"You shouldn't wait for the morning if you really love her; you should leave now." Stannis whispered staring into the fire and ignoring the intense, curious gaze Robb was sending him. Robb shook his head when he understood that the man wasn't going o pay him any attention and left the room, headed back to his chamber where he would pack his things as leave.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The woman followed Robb Stark as he wandered out of the castle, though the courtyard and into the open stable; she didn't want him to go. Robb reached for his black stallion, running his hand through his rough, dry mane as he cooed softly to the animal. The horse was already saddled as if someone knew their King was going to leave in the quite of the night. When it looked like her King was going to climb onto the horse she stepped forward and announced her presence.

"You're going after her aren't you?" the woman asked stepping forward into the light so her King could see her. Robb spun around at the soft words and found himself looking down at Lady Talisa. She was dressed in a dark nightdress; her dark hair falling over her shoulders in a soft wave.

"She's my wife; I was bound to join her." Robb muttered turning his back to his horse and facing the woman full on. He could remember the last time he was left alone with this woman; it hadn't gone the way he had planned. Last time Lady Talisa had spoken to Robb she had declared her feelings and asked him to leave Evie for her. He didn't understand where her feelings had bloomed, but he did know he would never leave Evie.

"I don't want you to leave; she doesn't deserve you. She left you, her duty is to you." Talisa put forth hoping her words would make him think and change his mind.

"I have a duty to her as well; my mother was and still is a Tully. The Tully words are Family. Duty. Honor. She's my family, it's my duty to be with her and it's an honor." He told her taking hold of the horse reins in his hand as he led the horse out of his stall and into the wide space where he would mount the horse and race after Evie.

"You don't belong to her Robb; you need someone more worthy." She replied stepping closer to him as she ran her fingers over the laces of her nightdress. Robb's eyes fluttered down to where her fingers rested as he took in deep breath and swallowed. Talisa's fingers unwove the laces as she stepped closer to her King; Robb's eyes shot up from the woman's breasts and looked into her dull brown eyes.

"I think you should go back to your chambers Lady Talisa." Robb stuttered to the woman as he dropped his gaze to the floor. His vision was focused on the light straw that covered the stable floor; a dark nightdress soon dropped into his sight. Robb couldn't help but lift his head; his eyes flew over the tanned skin of Lady Talisa. A warm blush clouded Robb's cheeks and he cleared his throat, quickly closing his eyes. "I really think you should leave." He whispered placing a hand over his eyes afraid that he would stare; his heart belonged to Evie. He didn't need this woman making out he had betrayed his wife. Robb heard a slight shuffle and hoped she had followed his order and left him alone in the barn.

"I can't do that." he heard before feeling rough lips press against his own. Robb's hands rushed to rest on her shoulders as he opened his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please continue to read xxx **


	42. Chapter 42

**4289 Longest chapter of the story so far and I haven't even added my comments xxx **

**So the last chapter took me longer to write than any other; maybe it was because I didn't really want to write the Robb/Talisa scene but I had to. I'll let you all know now that there may never be anymore third person chapters in this story - a few chapter maybe, but a whole chapter NO! I have checked grammar and spelling but if you spot a mistake tell me so I can change it/them xxxx**

**I actually finished this chapter around 8:30 and it's just been sitting here while I watch Iron Man and listen to 'Sweet Dreams', plus I have been writing the next chapter as well. sorry for all of those that are getting frustrated with me. I'll have you all know that I have also been writing my comments back to your reviews (which there was so many of). So as we have moved onto reviews let me thank everyone;**

**'AnimeFreak1014EVER', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'ShiloCoulter', 'babygurl1944', 'duchess123', 'Amanda', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'Pearl's Beauty', 'EisForElephant', 'xLilyPx' and 'Kira Tsumi' xxx A few new people have reviewed - I think - if not I am a really horrid person for saying and thinking that xxx WOW 11 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER - OUR HIGHEST YET!**

**'AnimeFreak1014EVER' - WILL ROBB STARK CHEAT? Well I don't know - well I do but you don't. Sorry that was mean your have my greatest apologises - I'm a bit hypo - chocolate does that to you as well as coffee and cake (Now I sound like a fat pig). I'm sure deep down Robb is thinking about Evie - but he is also a man (not saying if he cheated or not) You want to fins out if he cheated read. Just a warning though it's right near the end and there is like 4000 and possible more words in front of it so you better be a fast reader xxxxx**

**'Pinkbeachlulu' - Wow you must have needed to catch up on a few chapter since I haven't seen you review in a while (not a bad thing). I know a lot has happened but it's all for the good - well I think a lot of you wouldn't think the 'Talisa' scene is for the good. She reminds me of some girls/boys now-a-days that act like that around other peoples boy/girlfriends xxx He is the CATCH - if I was swimming in that ocean I would swim after him (and possibly Jon Snow and Gendry - but I can't be greedy) xx I hope you have enjoyed the chapters and wish that you would continue to read xxx**

**'ShiloCoulter' - I should let this go badly! If I did that I'd probably have people hunting down my address and attempting to kill me! I'm too young to die! If you want to find out go ahead and read the chapter. Although I think it ends with everyone dying ... I'm only kidding ... or am I? Read and find out dear 'ShiloCoulter', read and find out xxx**

**'babygurl1944' - Does he sleep with her? What have you been thinking for the last hours (amount of time without this chapter?) I could make him sleep with her - she could show up in nine months time with a babe and give him to Robb and stay in Winterfell - Evie could turn into Catelyn. Or he could punch her in the face! Okay that isn't something Robb would do, but it is something I (and Evie) would do. In case you haven't noticed I dislike Talisa! xxxx**

**'duchess123' - I thought you would like it xx You have always enjoyed the scenes with Talisa in (although I hate her). Honestly she's good to use when you want to start something dramatic - well her and war scenes - Hope you enjoy this chapter xx **

**'Amanda' - Robb can do that - He's King of the North. I'm not really sure where Evie's dreams are going xx I haven't read that far in with the books - okay this sounds really bad but I'm still on the first book. Please don't think of my differently but I've had a lot on with college, babysitting, writing this and well breathing, eating and sleeping. I will read them. I make a deal with you I'll read the first book by Christmas? xxx I do ignore any mistakes made - I know what its like - auto-correct on this makes me change them all before I publish xxx I have nothing against you for being Brazilian I'm just so thankful that people actually take time to read this xx I never thought so many people would even bother xxx Thank you for reviewing xxx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' - Thank you xx I can always rely on you for a review on each chapter xx it lets me know that at least one person is reading this story still xxx**

**'Pearl's Beauty' - Was he faithful though? We don't know that yet - well I do. I'm going to stop with the taunting there because I don't want to be mean (again). I totally agree with you in the Talisa thing - sorry if anyone likes her - I want to jump into that world and kill her before she turns Robb's brain into goo xxx I hope you enjoy the story - I think you are one of my new reviewers (if not I apologize) xxx**

**'EisForElephant' - Of course she doesn't - I think she has some mental dysfunction (sorry if I offend anyone it wasn't intentional) xxx Robb better be putting her hands on her shoulders to push her away or I will order HIS execution! Sorry about the cliff-hanger I really hated writing that chapter in third person - it took me forever - you can ask 'xLilyPx' so was sat next to me while I was trying to type it (don't worry I wouldn't let her read over my shoulder) xxx I think you are also a new reviewer as my laptop didn't add your name and I had to add it to the dictionary xx if you are welcome to the world of horror (joking) and if not I shall hit myself with the heaviest book I own - and I own over 200 hundred books xxx**

**'xLilyPx' - FINALLY you understand that she is a bitch! God I hate her sooooooooo much (sorry to anyone that loves/likes her). Of course Robb is Evie's - well not in the TV series or books, but in our imaginations she is - no one will ever separate them. Well I suppose the gods could you know by killing one of them. Are you happy I didn't let you read over my shoulder? Do you understand why now? It took me forever because a) you were round, b) I was watching 'Great British Bake-off', 'Wentworth Prison' and 'Brave', c) I had you trying to read over my shoulder, d) I now dislike writing in third person and e) I couldn't not speak to you or it would have been pointless in you coming round! OH PRAY TO THE OLD GODS! EVERYONE IT WAS LILY'S FAULT THAT THE CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER SO EVERONE CAN BLAME HER! I hope you enjoy this chapter my dear rose xxxxx**

**'Kira Tsumi' - IS IT HAPPENING? I SWEAR TO THE OLD GODS THAT I WILL KICK HIS BUTT AS WELL. Do you really think Robb would do anything though? I mean this is good-looking, amazing, wonderful, beautiful Robb Stark! Bu saying that men can be unpredictable and they sometimes think with their 'small brains' *cough* dicks *cough* Did he do anything? Read and see xxx Thank you for your review xxxx**

**So that was a lot of writing and I bet half of you won't even read it xxx Next chapter shall be up tomorrow so look forward to that xx If anyone is curious for my inspiration on Evie look up Anna Lutoskin xxx Thank you for all the reviews and everything xxx Comet96 xx**

* * *

The carriage was cold and although I was covered in furs I could still feel the chill setting in my bones; it was true 'Winter' was coming. We had left The Twins late at night the day before last; having spent two days at my old home. I wanted to be at Winterfell, I felt that if I reached Winterfell faster than planned I would feel more connected with Robb. I wanted him to be here, but he had stayed and now I didn't know when he would return to me or if he ever would. We were currently travelling on an unknown road of the Neck, leading to Greywater Watch; we wouldn't be staying there for more than a few hours. It would give us enough time to stretch or legs, eat and drink before setting off for Moat Cailin.

I sighed once again and turned my head to face out of the window; the trees surrounding the path we had taken were blowing gently in the wind; green fading into oranges and reds. Soon the leaved would fall; half of the trees were already missing their leaves. What would the world look like with everything gone? Tree wouldn't really be trees, grass would be brown and dead; rivers would even be frozen over. Winter was changing this world and I didn't know if I would be able to survive with the winter; not if it would last as long as the past summer.

I could see Gendry shuffling on the opposite bench in the carriage; he didn't want to be in here. I had asked him to sit with me as I wasn't up for any other person – family or otherwise – to sit here and ask me questions. Gendry was quiet and I enjoyed his company; having someone follow you around for weeks on end tended to start a bond.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked him knowing he knew what I was talking about. Yesterday afternoon we – me, Anne, Ayleth, Thea and Margaret – had been walking through the gardens when we stumbled upon Gendry and Arya arguing.

_"It was nothing Arya; I promise." Gendry muttered giving her a look that begged for forgiveness. Having no idea what we had stumbled upon we stopped and watched the two with curiosity. Arya was glaring at the older boy and it looked like she had tears pooling within her eyes; I could have been mistaken, but Arya was one that never cried._

_"You're just like every other man. You treat woman like dirt!" she spat her hands clenched in to fists by her sides. If I was going on what I saw I would say that Arya caught Gendry doing something she didn't like; maybe she was letting her feelings get to her. _

_"It's not like you care so why are you getting so angry?" Gendry asked peering down at the girl with interest and confusion. Arya had made it clear that she didn't care what Gendry did but now she was here shouting at him because her feelings had started to show and change the way she acted and felt about him. She glared fiercely at him and raised her hand as if she was going to hit him; the hand soon dropped and she huffed in annoyance._

_"I don't care! And I'm not angry!" she spat before turning and storming off into the castle. Gendry sighed and run his hands over his face before stalking out of the garden toward the blacksmith's. _

_"I wonder what that was about." Ayleth muttered sounded as if she would run after one of them and question hem until she got an answer. I looked up at my elder sister and rolled my eyes at her; she didn't need to know what had happened between them._

_"You leave them alone Ally." I told her sternly as I turned and walked back into the garden where the small pond was located._

"I'm not sure whether I should tell your grace." He mumbled flushing slightly at his own words; maybe it was something I was better off not knowing about. I shook my head and shifted slightly in my seat, I was still going to find out what was going on between Arya and Gendry; she had avoided me ever since.

"No please tell me." I pleaded with the boy hoping he would give in a tell me. Gendry shifted in his seat, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees; he was sighing deeply and running his hands over his eyes.

"Your sister Roslin I think her name is – well she was in the smithy's talking to me and then she suddenly kissed me. I was shocked, she asked me to think about bringing her to Winterfell. Arya walked in when she kissed me and well I'm sure you know where that went." He mumbled closing his eyes as he spoke; was he ashamed of what happened?

"It wasn't your fault Gendry; I know how you feel about Arya." I told him giving him a soft and warming smile. He didn't deserve to be treated the way he was by Arya; she overreacted. "Don't worry about Roslin; she's just bitter because Robb didn't marry her."

"She told me that your father had planned for her to marry Robb." Gendry muttered giving me a questioning look. His words were true; my father had planned for Roslin to marry Robb. That all changed when Catelyn saw me.

_The day was like any other; except today Roslin would be made the betrothed of Robb Stark of Winterfell. Ever since Lady Stark and turned up at The Twins asking for permission to pass on the bridge to reach King's Landing my father had been planning. He wanted to attach himself onto the Stark family; he knew he would gain something from this._

_It wasn't exactly Roslin that would be chosen, but father was giving Lady Stark a selection from a few of his daughters; let's just say Roslin had been pestering him for many years to find her a suitor and now he could find her one. He had grouped together five of my sisters; Roslin included. Roslin was the 'pettiest' as are father would put it out of the group. The other four sisters were mildly pretty, but they had most of the Frey features; all the unattractive parts. Mary, Eleanor, Helena and Maria all knew that they were there so that Roslin would get picked._

_The girls in the family were so used to being forgotten about or just used for gain; we were of no importance to our father. The only good thing about being Walder Frey's youngest and last bon child was that he tended to forget about me. I could live in peace until he made married off all his daughters; I knew that he was saving me for something big, something that would make him important._

_I was walking in from my mother's garden when I saw Lady Stark enter the large hall where we were all meant to be gathering; I knew then that I was late. Even though we weren't there for Lady Stark to choose we still had to present ourselves to her. Upon seeing her I rushed down the corridor, ignoring the yells the maids sent me; Ladies never ran._

_I burst through the large wooden doors interrupting what Lady Stark was about to say; Roslin was stood slightly in front of the other four girls. She had a large smile in her face and when she turned to face me I was sent a glare._

_"And who are you?" Lady Stark asked her eyes wandering over my appearance; I noted the way her eyes travelled over my face and hovered there. I was used to it; many people didn't believe that I was a Frey because of my appearance. I looked over to my father and waited for his order; he nodded his head allowing me to speak._

_"I'm Eibhleann Frey my lady." I informed her dipping down into a small bow; I was taught to respect those higher than me. I noted the way her eyes widened at the mention of my last name before she furrowed her brows and turned to face my father._

_"You hide your daughters from me Walter." She stated as her eyes sifted over to the girls standing behind his table; Miri, Petra, Nadia, Gwen, Ariana, Anne, Ayleth, Thea and Margaret. I watched as my father didn't bother to turn but simple stared at the woman as she made her statement._

_"I don't hide my brats; they already have future husbands." He told her as his eyes dropped to me; he was telling me to join the others. I took a step ready to obey my father's words when Lady Stark's hand came out, resting in front of me. I looked up into her dark blue eyes and then quickly dropped my gaze. Why my father was lying I had no clue; maybe he really did want to get rid of Roslin._

_"Have you a betrothed Eibhleann?" she asked peering down at me with those dark, intense eyes. I looked up to my father; he was looking frustrated as this woman kept asking questions. His eyes preyed on me for a while longer as a he thought about his next move. A small fire seemed to light within his eyes and he sat up straight in his tall chair._

_"Your Robb, how old is he now?" father suddenly asked looking down at the woman he knew when she was a young girl. Lady Stark looked confused at his words yet she didn't hesitate to answer him. _

_"He's just turned ten and eight. What does this have to do within my question?" she asked the fraying old man as he leant back in his chair once again. Father's eyes looked between me and Roslin and it was as if Roslin knew what was coming because she turned to send me another glare before falling back into line with the other four girls._

_"You were going to choose Roslin – a maiden of twenty and one. I will suggest you take Eibhleann here instead. She's a girl of ten and six; a better match in my eye for your heir. She got her first moon blood at the age of ten and one; she will give your son many sons." Father told Lady Stark as he gave me a pointed look; this wasn't what I wanted. I wasn't mean to be put into an arranged marriage; I was meant to choose my husband. "After this war is over and if your son still lives he will wed my youngest daughter; these two families will unite. Do you give your word on your son's behalf?"_

_"I give my word." Lady Stark replied setting her eyes on me as she spoke the words I wished she wouldn't. My whole world was about to change due to my stupidity; I couldn't have just followed Anne to the hall when she left the garden's before me. Now I was betrothed; betrothed to some man I had never met. _He's only two years older than you. _A voice within my head told causing me to stop in my thoughts and take in that information. Age shouldn't matter; my father was older than my mother by over thirty years._

_"Then it is decided; your son will marry my youngest. Your word better be kept; I don't praise those that betray me." my father announced giving Lady Stark a look before waving a hand that directed that his children should leave him. As I turned to follow the trail of siblings my father's voice stopped me. "Eibhleann stay." I paused, taking in a deep breath and turned to face the now empty room and looked upon my father's face. "You chose her because of her looks no doubt." Lady Stark looked down at this and I knew then that she had indeed chosen me because I was better look than my sisters. "Don't blame me when you see the fire." He grumbled and waved me away without a thought. As I turned to leave he started speaking once again. "A feast will be held tonight; I expect your son to be there."_

_I missed the feast, I didn't want to see this Robb Stark; I didn't want to marry him. I spent the evening hidden within the small, old library hoping no one would find me; I wanted to be alone away from everyone. It worked for a while and then my peace was interrupted by Roslin; she wasn't happy. _

_"You stole the one thing I wanted!" she screeched upon seeing me. Roslin always seemed to overreact at everything; it was her way of getting what she wanted._

_"I didn't steal anything from you Roslin." I muttered not removing the gaze from the book I was reading; it was far more interesting than Roslin's moaning. _

_"You stole the heir of Winterfell you little bastard!" she spat snatching the book from my hand and attempting to hit me round the head with it. I raised my hand and caught the book before she could hit me; I was used to her attitude toward me._

_"I'm not a bastard Roslin; our father marriage my mother before she fell pregnant with me." I looked up at her and attempted to keep the smile off my face. "We can't say the same about your mother can we?" I jeered standing from the chair I was in and raising my eyebrows at her. Roslin screamed out in fury and threw the book on the floor before grabbing hold of my neck and pushing me against the wall._

_"If you marry Robb Stark I will make your life a living hell!" she threatened before letting go of me and rushing out of the room. _

_I sunk to the floor and allowed the silent tears to slip down my cheeks; if I could get out of this then I would._

A clearing of a throat brought me out of my memory and my eyes connected with the sharp blue ones of Gendry. He had been waiting for my reply but I had been too busy remembering the day that changed my life.

"She spoke the truth," I mumbled bringing my hand to my throat feeling the shadow of her hand there as I spoke. I looked away from Gendry and out into the dying forest; Roslin was a sly woman. "I'll help you with Roslin, Gendry; she isn't one you want to accustom yourself with." I told the young man as I turned back to face him; he was already in love with a woman.

"I can handle her myself your grace." He told me with a slight tint of pride within his voice. I gave him a soft smile as I brought my hand away from my neck and rested it on my bump.

"I'm sure you can Gendry, but I know my sister; she is devious and ambitious. She is going to use you." I informed him allowing the smile to slip off my face. "I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered knowing that if Roslin played this game with Gendry he wouldn't be the only one hurt.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

By nightfall a small camp had been set up outside Greywater Watch; we had travelled through the night before and everyone needed their rest. I had considered travelling through until we reached Moat Cailin, but after seeing the hundred men Robb had sent along with me I changed my mind. The needed more rest than I did; they had walked and rode for the last two days without more than an hour's rest every other hour. A hundred men didn't sound like much, but I had declined the thousand men Robb wanted to send with me; I didn't want to take an army with me.

I was glad I had my own tent without anyone else; I didn't want any of my good-siblings to see me crying. It was all getting too much for me; I still had the feeling that I would be bringing this babe into the world without a father. Gendry had insisted he would stand guard outside my tent throughout the night, but I had sent him away to rest; he needed it just as much as the next person. I felt safe knowing that the surrounding of the tents would be guarded between the hundred men travelling to Winterfell; they would be changing every hour.

I had eventually ended up rolling a collection of furs into a large pillow hugging them to me as if they were Robb; I missed him especially during the night. I hoped that when I reached Winterfell Robb would soon follow; I wouldn't be able to sleep any more nights without him. My eyes closed and I drifted off into a light sleep as the howling of the wind sung me a sweet lullaby.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

_Sweat was running down my face; I could feel tears running from my eyes as well. It won't hurt that much the maids had said when the first pain hit; they were spreading lies into my mind. The babe had been making its way out for half a day now; it was far too long for me. _

_All I wanted to do was sleep, I wanted to curl around Robb and dream about a world of no war and winter fading. All Robb wanted was to hold his son; so see his first-born and heir. I could hear him utter stupid, unimportant things in my ear; he was trying to hurry along the birth._

_A painful; scream erupted through me and I grabbed hold of Robb's hand squeezing it with every wave of pain. If I was to spend the day in pain so would my husband. _

_"I need you to push one more time your grace; the babe is nearly out!" Lily called helping another maid pull my legs wider apart to allow room for the babe to be pushed out. I sucked in a large breath and settled into a sitting position before clenching my eyes shut and forcing a large push. Along with my scream came that of a new-born babe, announcing its birth within the world. I saw Lily pick up the babe as she wrapped it in a fur while whipping the blood from its face. She looked up at me with a large smile before walking over to my side; the babe was transferred over into my arms. "You have a daughter your grace."_

_I looked down at the babe; her face was all scrunched up and red. I had a daughter; a little princess. I looked up at Robb and noticed that he was just staring at her, eyes wide with tears and mouth gaping open. _

_"A girl." He whispered bringing his hand up and running it over her head in a soft gesture. He was looking at her in amazement and he wouldn't take his eyes off her._

_"I thought you said all first-born Stark's were boys." I asked him softly resting my head against his shoulder as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around me. Robb grumbled something under his breath as we both looked down at our daughter; she had my red hair, but it was dark taking after her father's hair as well. She didn't have a lot of hair but I could already tell that it would curl out once it grew longer. With a shrill cry she opened her eyes allowing the Stark blue to shine through._

GOTGOTGOTGOT

I woke with a start as a warmth surround me; my hands ran over the bed and I found the rough fur. I sat up and looked down at the direwolf as it rest upon my bed; his breathing was shaky. I stared down at Greywind before frowning in confusion. What was Robb's direwolf doing here? Greywind usually followed Robb everywhere so why was he here now?

"Where is your master Greywind?" I asked the wolf knowing I wouldn't receive a reply because he was a wolf and couldn't speak. I watched in fascination as Greywind lifted his head and nodded in the direction of the exit. I quickly shuffled out of the furs, not bothering to put on my boots or a cloak before leaving the tent in search for my husband.

I had made it three steps before I spotted him; he was peering into the tent that his mother and Rickon were sharing. From this distance he looked tired and drained of energy; had he spent no time resting? Had he travelled the seven-day journey with no rest? I would doubt that even Robb would be that stupid, plus I had a feeling my father wouldn't let his good-son leave The Twins without having to share his feelings. I could remember the words he shared with me when I turned up without the King of the North.

_"You daughters are worthless! You marry a King yet you leave him; what thoughts were running around in that stupid head of yours? You carry the heir of the North and Winterfell; the future King. You carry that bastard yet you leave the King. If you weren't securing me my wealth and position in Westeros I would have you killed you stupid bitch."_

"Robb?" I whispered hoping he wouldn't be able to hear me; if I was wrong the disappointment would be horrid. The man turned at I focused on his face; it was Robb, it was my Robb. His face washed over with relief and he let go of the tent flap, rushing over to me.

"Evie," He sighed just before his lips crashed onto my own. Before I could help myself my arms wrapped around his neck and I clung to him as if I was drowning in water. My husband was here; he was actually here with me. Robb's arms wrapped around my waist as he brought me closer to him; my bump pressed against his stomach. A hard kick separated us and we pulled apart keeping only our foreheads connected and our arms wrapped around the other. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Evie." He whispered bringing tears to my eyes as he continued to apologize.

"No, I should apologize. You did nothing wrong; you were being a King. I was being selfish; it's my duty to stand by you whatever the choice. I've been so stupid." I cried pulling away so I could look up into his eyes; eyes that I had missed for the last seven days.

"You're shivering." He stated pulling away and looking down at me; I knew I had down something wrong when he frowned as he looked over my clothes. "What have I told you about walking around in your nightdress?" I smiled at his words but rolled my eyes as he looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Robb do you really think anyone is going to stare? I'm so heavy with child; it would disgust most men." I asked him releasing from his shoulders and rested them on my large bump.

"You are not disgusting; I find you very beautiful." Robb stated cupping my cheeks and leaning to kiss my lightly on the lips; I smiled into the kiss.

"I'm carrying your child; of course you would find me beautiful." I mumbled against his lips before pulling away, taking his hand and leading him to my tent.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The heat within the tent was boiling; too hot for a winter's night. I glanced over at Robb watching as his chest glistened against the fires flame. We had just rejoiced his return in the most intimate way we could think of; making love was wonderful. It appeared clear that making love was even better after a long drawn-out argument. This was an expected thing and it had been overdue; it was bound to happen sometime in our marriage and possible a few more times.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." Robb whispered pressing his lips to my forehead as his fingers ran over my bump stopping ever now-and-then when he received a kick.

"I love you to." I mumbled grabbing his hand and pressing my lips against his fingers. Robb's eyes connected with mine for a few seconds before he quickly looked down; he was hiding something. I turned on my side and pushed myself up into a sitting position as I looked down at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes even though he knew I was waiting for him to. "What are you keeping from me?" his eyes flickered up to meet mine for a second and I caught a glimpse of guilt and horror. What did he have to feel guilty about? "Robb!"

"I shouldn't tell you now; you look tired." He muttered running his hands through the furs avoiding my eyes once again. Being annoyed with his behavior I grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look up at me.

"I am your Queen! If you do not answer me I will leave you again!" I snapped feeling a fire build up within my stomach; a fire that had nothing to do with our babe. Robb's eyes flashed with fear and he pulled himself into a sitting position as well. He rested his arms on his legs and buried his face within his hands; he mumbled something to himself before looking up into my eyes.

"Something happened between me and Lady Talisa." He muttered breaking my heart as he uttered the words I wished to never hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxx**

**Thank you to those that have followed/favorited (not a word) xx **

**'AlphaChica', 'Drakenbane' and 'LiliAnn Jackson' xxx **


	43. Chapter 43

**2100 words guys xx Sorry about the cliff-hanger once again, I didn't plan it ... well maybe I did xxx **

******I have checked all grammar and spelling but if I have made a mistake please point it out as I am a bit of a perfectionist xxx**

**So I've been thinking about ending the story ... **

**I've got a lot of reviews on this chapter so I just want to thank you all for them xx 'duchess123', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'xLilyPx', 'AnimeFreak1014EVER', 'Cin1989', 'Pearl's Beauty', 'Potterheads09', 'Lulu', 'babygurl1944', 'Kira Tsumi', 'IvyMoore', 'Pinkbeachlulu' and 'Guest' xxx WOW 13 REVIEWS xxx Thank you so much xxx **

**'duchess123' - Thank you 'duchess123' for reading my chapters right away xx I don't 'love' Lady Talisa either ... I suppose Oona did portray her really well if I dislike her so much xx Another thank you for thinking that my writing is 'awesome' xx Lets just say that I've been going through a phase where I think my writing is shit and just continue writing for you guys xxx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' - Another review form you and I want to thank you so much xx I hope you will continue to read and I have tried to update faster but it wouldn't let me upload earlier xx**

**'xLilyPx' - Hey Lilith I didn't actually intend to leave it at a cliff-hanger and I didn't even realise until after I posted the chapter. Yes, yes I may have got the whole Gendry/Roslin/Arya storyline from you, but if you remember you said a Gendry/Ayleth/Arya storyline. I didn't want that dream to be with twins - think of poor Robb he would have a heart attack. If I do another dream I would possible make the babe - babes. It was your fault - you keep trying to read over my shoulder - I can't write with people watching!**

**'AnimeFreak1014EVER' - I am so sorry for giving you false hope ... it may have been my intention, and now I feel really mean. Do you think he cheated? I'm so sorry you had to read it twice - I really am mean. If it makes you feel better I swear I won't make the next two chapters cliff-hangers (that will be this chapter and the next one). Once again sorry for confusing you and thank you for reviewing xxx**

**'Cin1989' - Oh My Jesus we are so alike! I don't like her in either as well - nothing personal - OKAY THAT WAS A LIE! If she didn't exist then my sweet dead Robb would not be 'SPOLIER' dead! I honestly stand watching any episodes with her in ... unfortunately that also means I can't stand watching any episodes with Robb in :( xxx Do you think he would betray his sweet, innocent - not so innocent - Evie like that? Hope this is a fast update for you xxxx**

**'Pearl's Beauty' - Umm hopefully you enjoy this cliff-hanger xxx Thank you for your review and I hope this is enough to last you until the next chapter xxx**

**'Potterheads09' - Did he cheat on her? Did he cheat on her? I need to know as well ... well I already know but I'll pretend that I don't know for your sake. Thankfully I wasn't the only one that picture Evie like that xx Thanks for the review xx**

**'Lulu' - I agree with you on the whole 'it takes two to tango', but I can't help but dislike her. I HATE Robb in someway as well because it's just as much his fault as it is Talisa's but if you think about it if she wasn't there he would have married the Frey Girl. I think he was just finding a way out of this marriage and ended up marrying her 'not because of her honour' but because he wanted an escape. I love Robb as well and you are correct when you say he's made a lot of bad decisions - lets just hope he doesn't make any more in this story. I also agree that Talisa should back the FUCK off and find some other desperate bastard that will sleep with her. It seems as if she just wants a great shag - or she wants to be queen. I'm forgetting that I wrote her character xxx Thank you for your review and please keep reading xxx**

**'babygurl1944' - Thank you for agreeing with me on the whole Talisa thing - does my hate show through that much? I hope this is a good explanation from Robb - did he cheat? Thank you for your review xxx**

**'Kira Tsumi' - Poor Robb - I can inform you that he is a noble ;) I would feel the same way if I wasn't writing the story xx Actually I do feel the same way xx That you for your 'colourful' review and please keep reading xxx**

**'IvyMoore' - Hello I think you are a new reviewer - if not I'm sorry for thinking so. I looked at Rachel Hurd-Wood ...she is very pretty, but not what I would imagine - you can keep picturing Evie like that, I'm not going to stop you xxx Don't worry I won't take anything as offence 'unless someone told me to go jump of a cliff - has happened before'. Thank you for saying my fic is on the top one of your list it means a lot xx I hate myself as well when I read through the chapters before updating them - I'm life 'Why would you write that?'. I'm glad you love me for creating this story - it was on my mind for ages and I only just though about publishing it in the summer xx I hope this is a good up date for you and thank you for your review xxx**

**'Pinkbeachlulu' - Well he is a Stark and Ned did because of his honour for Robert and the truth xxx They should have been but he made a mistake thinking she wouldn't overreact. I mean come on when your boyfriend/husband tell you that something happened between him and another woman what are you meant to think? He is a idiot but you can't help but love him xxx A lovely sandwich between Robb and Jon - I love Gendry maybe not because of his looks but because of the way he is with Arya - I love the teasing and the way he acts. Like when Arya tells him that she's a Stark. "But you were a Lord's daughter and you lived in a castle. All that about cocks I should have never said ... And I've been pissing in front of you and everything. I should be calling you mi'lady."**

**"Do not call me, mi'lady."**

**"As my lady commands." Come on if Gendry did that to me I would love it - he has a good sense of humour xxx Thank you for your review and please keep reading xxx**

**'Guest' - Is this EisForElephant? I only ask because of the mention of 'Talisa's execution. If not I apologise and welcome you xxx Sorry about the cliff-hanger I really didn't mean to make another one xx Sorry if my story is slowly killing you never meant for that to happen either xx Thank you for your update and please keep reading I promise your nerves won't be flying high - well in some scenes they will' xxxx**

**So I'll let you all get on and read the story xxx Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all continue to read this story xxx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

Different images flew round me head; Robb making love with Lady Talisa in our bed. Robb kissing Lady Talisa's swollen belly. Robb holding Lady Talisa tightly against his body during a cold night. Robb kissing Lady Talisa passionately while holding her that same way he held me. Robb surrounded by children that had Lady Talisa's tanned skin and brown eyes.

I was in pain; my heart was sending fierce jabs of agony through my body as tears streamed down my face. I flinched when Robb reached out to touch me and I attempted to scrabble out of the bed.

"You're a bastard!" I snapped shuffling away from him so there was a good space between us on the bed. I didn't want to be near him; I wished I didn't ask him what he was hiding. If I kept quite I wouldn't be feeling this way right now. "I knew you would be like my father!"

"What?" Robb asked kneeling up and reaching out for me again; he looked confused and concerned. I watched as the realization dawn on him and a small smile grew on his face. Was he happy that he had finally told me? Had this been going on for months? "You have it all wrong Evie; I would never hurt you like that. I promise." He uttered grabbing hold of my arms and pushing me down onto the bed so I was lying flat in my back. He leant over me, pinning my legs down with his own, while his hands pinned my arms down on either side of my head.

"You've already hurt me Robb." I cried out trying to fight against him; a sharp kick was also directed into Robb's direction.

"I never slept with her Evie!" he shouted halting me in my attempts to escape. If he never slept with her then why did he say something happened between them then? Upon seeing my confusing Robb released my hands and pulled me up into a sitting position; he has hovering in front of me. "She kissed me." he informed me his eyes softening at his words.

"Did you kiss her back?" I asked hoping to the old gods that he didn't; if he did I don't think I would be able to forgive him for a long time. Robb looked at me with soft, comforting eyes and shook his head.

"No, I would never do that to you. I pushed her away; I told her I could never betray you. She'll be sailing to the Free Cities within the week." He told me cupping my cheek within his rough hands; I allowed him to pull me close against his chest. His arms wrapped round me and I cried into him; I had really thought he betrayed me. A sharp pain in my stomach caused me to cry out in pain and pull away from him.

"Robb, something's wrong." I muttered meeting his eyes with dread knowing he would see the fear. Robb's hands rushed down to the bump as if he would suddenly find out what was wrong by touch me. "Robb I think the babe's coming."

With my words Robb was off the bed; throwing on his cloak and out of the tent. I watched as my husband left me alone in our tent; ready to birth a babe. Was this him leaving me because he was afraid of a babe or was he afraid that he had made a mistake? Before I could stumble off the bed and find him, he was returning with Maester Steel.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"It seems to be a false labour; most women get it the first time." Maester Steel muttered as he finished examining me and pulled the fur back over my legs; I could feel the blush spreading across my face. It was still unusual for me to have people looking down at that part of me. "What brought on the pains?" he asked looking between us both; this time I watched as Robb flushed as well.

"We may have argued." Robb admitted looking down at the floor as Maester Steel sent him a pointed look.

"You're only got four more weeks until the babe is due; try to relax in that time. We don't want any more false labour's." He muttered before leaving the tent. I looked up at Robb giving him a soft smile as he perched on the bed and kissed me lightly. He quickly pulled away and crouched down and spoke to the bump.

"You hear the Maester; you're not due until four weeks. Be good for your mother and stay in there until then; I don't need my son coming out early." He whispered kissing the bump gently before settling in the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"You know I had a dream before you came; it was about the babe." I told him looking up at him waiting for him to speak. He looked down at me a soft smile on his face at the thought of our child.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked flicking his eyes up to me as he spoke before looking down at the bump where his hands were resting.

"I said dream Robb." I muttered rolling my eyes as I rested my head against his chest as I sighed; it was wonderful having Robb back. "No I had a dream that the babe was a girl."

"What! No the babes a boy; a little prince Evie!" he nearly shouted pulling away so he could look at me; he moved so fast that I ended up falling onto the bed. I pushed myself up and gave him a funny look. "All first-born Stark's are boys."

"It was only a dream Robb; the babe could still be a boy." I informed him rolling onto my side as I pulled the cover over me and stared up at him.

"Is a boy Evie; he is a boy." He stated lying down next to me, pulling the furs over him as he shifted me into his arms.

"We still have four weeks before we find out." I mumbled through a yawn as I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes as sleep took over.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The morning was brought to us by the shouting of Rickon; and the brilliant burning sun. I was woken by the exclamation before Rickon landed on the bed with a crash; he had obviously jumped.

"Robb! You're coming home!" Rickon shouted as he jumped on the bed before holding his legs close and dropping down in between us. Robb pulled Rickon into his arms as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Don't jump on the bed Rickon; you might hurt the babe." Robb scolded him and I watched as Rickon's smile faded and dropped into a wobble; it looked as if he was about to cry. Rickon's teary blue eyes locked onto my green orbs and a tear fell, rolling down his cheek. I lifted out my arms and Rickon pulled out of Robb's grip and huddled into my arms.

"Robb he knows; you didn't have to be so hard on him." I lectured him frowning over the top of Rickon's head. Robb gave me a look with raised eyebrows and opened mouth; it seemed he didn't like being told off. "Go get us some breakfast Robb." I ordered giving him a teasing smile as he stood from the bed, pulled on his boots and left without a word. Rickon pulled away from my chest and peered up at me through wet lashes. "I've got your brother wrapped around my finger." I whispered to him kissing the top of his head as we settled under the furs until Robb returned.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

There was no particular noise coming from the carriage as we passed through an equally quiet road; even the trees were quiet. There was no wind blowing around the carriage; no whispers between the trees. Robb was resting next to me; dropping in and out of sleep as the carriage bumped along the dirt road. I watched as a raven flew past the window before turning to face him.

"What do you think of Henly?" I asked my husband as his head dropped forward; he lifted his head quickly and looked toward me in confusion.

"What?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes with clenched hands as if it would drive away the sleep trying to consume him.

"For the babe, the name; Henly!" I told him shaking my head as he peered at me confused. Did he honestly think we wouldn't be naming the babe? Were we going to go round and call him Baby Stark?

"It sounds like Renly." He finally muttered leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes once again; this is what happened when you didn't sleep. I looked over at him as if he was stupid; who says things like that?

"I suppose you want to call him Robb?" I sighed as I turned to look out of the window; why was he so uninterested in our child's name? From the corner of my eye I watched he raised his head and opened his eyes at the suggestion. "No Robb we're not naming the babe after you!" I snapped not bothering to turn away from the window; if my husband wanted to be stupid I would let him. "It would be really stupid." I uttered louder than a whisper hoping he would hear.

The silence grew once again as I stared out of the window and Robb closed his eyes and dozed; we were comfortable in silences like this. I could see Greywind running around the edges of the trees disappearing every few minutes after he would stand still as if hearing something. Summer and Shaggydog could also be seen running behind Greywind as he led them through the trees. I turned away from the window and looked over at Robb; his head has bent at an odd angle. I reached out my hand and cupped his cheek as if to straighten his neck. Robb turned his head into my palm and opened his eye to stare at me.

"Do you like Talytha?" I questioned him bringing my lips to his own quickly. I pulled back and looked into his glowing blue eyes waiting for his reply. Just as his mouth opened a horrid thought ran into my mind and I spoke before he could. "Actually it sounds a bit like Talisa; I would be a horrid mother if I name my daughter after that bitch." I mumbled pulling away and slumping against the seat in a huff. I couldn't help the tears as they blurred my vision and run down my cheeks; I quickly attempt to wipe them away before Robb could see.

"Don't cry Evie; it's just a name." he whispered pulling me against his chest as he wrapped me in his arms. I leaned my face into his cotton shirt feeling my tears soak through the fabric. If we couldn't find a name we would just be calling the babe, baby.

"I'm going to be a bad mother." I cried out holding my hands over my face hiding away from Robb so he wouldn't be able to see me. I heard and felt him chuckle at my words; did he think the same as well?

"You're not going to be a bad mother; you'll be wonderful." He declared rubbing his hands over my back in a comforting way; he really has trying to help, but it wasn't working.

"I can't even give the babe a name! If that doesn't make me a bad mother something else will!" I grumbled pulling away and looking up at him; he has smiling down at me and that just made the tears fall faster.

"Evie we have four weeks to think of a name for the babe; stop worrying. We will think of a name." he assured me kissing my forehead softly before wrapping me within his arms; my head was once again resting on his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair as he leaned down to press a kiss on the top of my head. "Just go to sleep; you remember what Maester Steel said." I nodded my head at his words and closed my eyes hoping I could drop off to sleep like he wished me to. "I like the name Talytha, Evie; it doesn't sound like Talisa. She sounds like a Stark." He whispered giving me soft butterfly kisses as he held me tightly against him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys xx 3261 words xxx I have checked grammar and spelling but as usual I seem to make mistakes xx I hope this update was fast enough for you all xxx Next chapter will be up before the weekend I hope xxx **

**Thank you for the reviews; 'waterbender19', 'xLilyPx', 'Guest', 'Cin1989', 'Kira Tsumi', 'Dracolover', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'Guest', 'EisForElephant', 'IvyMoore' and 'koipond-tea' xxx **

**'waterbender19' - Oh it all makes sense now xx I had a feeling it was you but didn't want to make an conclusions. I hope you weren't waiting too long for the update and I really do hope you enjoy this update xx Thanks for saying this is an 'awesome' chapter and please keep reading xxx**

**'xLilyPx' ****- **Thank you my sweet Rose. I was only joking about ending it ... or was I? I'm glad that you have grown attached although I didn't really want you reading in the first place (don't worry other readers I actually know this person). I don't think it would be fair to name the baby after you; every reviewer would want that I suppose xx thank you for your review and please keep reading xx

**'Guest' - Hey 'Guest' xx I don't know if your are a usual reviewer of if this is your first time xx Thank you for your review and I hope this was another fast update xxx**

**'Cin1989' - Yay Robb was an honest man xxxx It does break my heart as well thinking he won't be in season four xx Maybe I'll have to make this story extra long or add a sequel (was thinking of doing that) just so we can have some Robb love during season four xx My thoughts on the Talisa thing have been explained many times so I won't bore you with the details once again. Baby is defiantly here soon so exciting xx It would be nice for them to have a girl (not saying they won't or will) but that has already been decided by a close family friend so please don't be disappointed if it isn't what you wished for. I will take your thoughts into consideration but it was decided when I first thought of the story xx Here is your update xxx**

**'Kira Tsumi' - Thank the gods that Robb isn't a bastard in you mind xxx I have nothing against your 'colourful' language I'm just thinking of other people but they shouldn't be that bothered if they have all read/watched Game of Thrones xx Thank you for your review xx**

**'Dracolover' - Thank you for your review and yes Robb can be a douche but he is struggling with everything. He's a husband, a King, a soon-to-be father, a brother, a son and many more things xx Thanks for saying its a good story and I hope you enjoy this update xx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' - Thank you for your update I can always count on you xxx Here is you new update please enjoy xxx**

**'Guest' - Is this possibly 'IvyMoore' I'm only going by the 'FU Robb' comment. You won't really if it is a girl or a boy until the babe is born .. that will possibly be within the next three/four updates xx What would you like the babe to be? You have to consider that I have already decided what the babe is seeing as I've asked a really close family friend to pick and name the babe xxx Thank you for your review and I hope this is a quick update for you xx Please keep reading xx**

**'EisForElephant' - I thought it might have been you xx I get that sometimes when I go to update and then it says 'you need to sign in'. Umm I really don't have a life outside of college so I spend most of my time writing chapters before uploading them; honestly though I only start writing a chapter after one is finished xx But does she listen is the real question. Robb may have banished her but did she get sent to the Free Cities? I mean Stannis is getting reading to go to war with his good-sister so is he really going to be think about sending some woman to the Free Cities? I can understand here Catelyn is coming from; she just had Robb - Ned wasn't even there either - and hen he comes home with another son that isn't hers. She has to live with the fact that her husband cheated in her. I like your theory but I have my own. I think Jon may belong to Benjen - you may not remember but I the first or second episode (I think it was the first during the feat at Winterfell.) Benjen is talking to Jon and he calls him son. Well Jon reacts badly and Benjen looks devastated as Jon states that 'he is not his father.' I'll keep the updates going to be sure xx**

**'IvyMoore' - I've already commented under Guest before you sent this xx I assumed it was you through the 'FU Robb' comment xxx**

**'koipond-tea' - That sounds exhausting xx I'm glad you are hooked - I'm like an evil fisher man baiting you to follow me until the end. I have no life so I can't help but update. Actually my life revolves around writing and I enjoy it. I wouldn't want to do anything other than write and I like keeping you guys happy with my updates xx I have tried to make this chapter longer for you but it is hard staying on top of things with college, babysitting, work and sleeping, eating, living xx I hope this is a bit longer for you and I promise I will attempt to make some other chapters longer as well. Thank you for being such a addictive reader and please keep reading xxx**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter xxx Love you all xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

Winterfell was beautiful; well from a distance it was. The castle could be seen in the distance; surrounded by a fascinating green forest. It seemed that the trees in the North weren't dying like the ones in the South. Greywind was running wild and I watched as he took off in the direction of Winterfell; he was running home. I turned from the window and smiled at Robb; he was watching me intently.

"Winterfell is beautiful Robb." I muttered turning back to face Winterfell as it grew larger as we neared it. "You must be so happy returning home." I muttered lifting a hand and resting it against the window; Winterfell was within my reach. Rob shuffled over and wrapped his arms around me so they were resting against my large bump.

"Winterfell is your home as well Evie; don't ever forget that." he whispered kissing the side of my face as he pulled me back so I was leaning against his chest. "And it will be our little prince's home as well." He added running his hands over the large, firm bump that held our babe.

"Only two weeks and three days left Robb; I can't wait." I sighed resting my hands over his as I went to look back out of the window. "Will there be many people at Winterfell?" I asked peering at the castle as it was only minutes away now.

"I had a thousand men stay behind to protect the castle; there will also be villagers there. Tyrion arrived yesterday; he sent ahead a raven." He answered running his hands up my sides and gently grazing my breasts; he chuckled lightly as I shivered from his gently touch. "So yes there will be many people at Winterfell." I looked away from the castle and tilted my head up to peer at him from an odd angle; he still looked beautiful.

"Do you think they would like me?" I whispered my voice coming out all husky from the awkward position. Robb bent his head down and pressed his lips to my forehead as he brought his arms tightly around me and slowly twisted me around so I was facing him.

"They will love you Evie; you will be the Queen they would want." He looked down into my eyes with sincerity; he wasn't going to lie to me. He brought hand up and tugged on a loose curl before pushing it behind my ear and kissing the sensitive skin on my neck. "You would be the most sensitive, kind, loving and generous Queen anyone would ever meet. You have beauty beyond any known Queen; you are a woman kissed by fire. You are fierce and courageous; you are a Stark." He told me before pressing his lips against mine and engaging me in a passionate kiss.

If his words were spoken by truth than I had no doubt that his people would like me; they were also my people now. If I could be a Stark then I could be Queen to Winterfell; I could be Queen of the North. If I had Robb by my side throughout his reign then I would be able to handle the challenge without difficulty. If I was to be a Queen I would only succeed with Robb's help. This was very different to the way I was brought up. I was expected to be a Lady at the least; I was taught how to run a household and to care for my children. I was even taught how to live if I married some knight or a squire; I even had knowledge of how to live if I married a blacksmith or a farmer. I was never taught how to run a castle that belonged to a King; I wasn't taught to be a Queen. Princesses were brought up to be Queen's; I was a Frey I was brought up to be thankful to whoever accepted me. Actually us Frey girls were brought up knowing our father would marry us off for the best price; something that would ensure he had something.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The carriage came to a stop within the courtyard of Winterfell; I could see many men, woman and children waiting around the grounds. They were waiting for Robb; waiting for their King. I pulled the thin fabric away from the window slightly peering out at the people as the gazed over at the carriage in wonder.

"Why do they stare?" I asked my husband as he helped me stand within the carriage; there was barely any room for him to stand so he had to bend his head slight as he stood over me. Robb brought his hands up and ran them through my hair before tipping my chin up so our lips could connect in a passionate kiss. The kiss went on for a long time and I could hear the whispers from outside as they waited for their King to exit the carriage; Catelyn and the children had already exited by the small cheers I could hear.

"They are waiting to see their Queen." He mumbled pressing his lips to my forehead as he slipped his hands out of my hair and tapped on the door; a few seconds passed before it opened. A small gathering of people could be seen from where I stood within the confided walls of the carriage and it made me realized that these people were my people now; I was their Queen.

"They are waiting for you Robb; they are your people." I told him giving him a soft smile as he pulled away from me and exited through the open door; cheers and rustling could be head as he exited. Robb stood in front of the door for a while as he took in the people surrounding him before tuning to face me and lifting out his hand. I stepped forward and felt the sun warming my skin as I reached for Robb's hand and took the small steps down until my feet were planted firmly on the ground; taking in a deep breath I looked up.

Winterfell was outstanding; that was my first thought as I looked up at my new home. The castle walls reached high nearing some of the tallest trees within Westeros; the towers loomed over the courtyard. They brought a shadow over the courtyard and it made the castle and its towers standout; Winterfell was built for power. This place was outstanding and now it was my home.

I lowered my eyes and saw all the people kneeling down in front of us; these were our people. I looked up at Robb and noticed he was looking over at his mother before looking down at his people and waving his hand up; they all stood and stared at us, waiting.

"Tyrion, it's good to see you again." He muttered as the dwarf stepped forward dipping his head down in respect as he looked up at Robb. Tyrion's eyes turned to me; first glancing at my large belly before flowing up to meet my eyes.

"Your grace you are looking lovely." He told me reaching out for my hand, which I passed to him, and kissing my knuckles before dropping them and turning to Robb. "Your cooks have prepared for your return; food is waiting." Robb nodding at Tyrion then turned taking my hand in his as he led us through the courtyard and into the entrance hall of the castle.

"I'll give you a tour after the feast." Robb promised wrapping his arm within mine as he wound through the corridors on our way to the Great Hall.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The Godswood was just how I remember when I appeared there in my weird dream; nothing had changed even though winter was coming. The leaves crunched under my feet and Greywind shuffled alongside me; his fur would brush against my dress every other minute. Robb would not be pleased once he found out I was gone but it was worth it just to get away.

We had been in Winterfell for a week now and everyone seemed to be rushing around preparing for this babe, yet I was the one carrying it and didn't feel the need to rush. Robb had been the worst; next to Catelyn that was. I couldn't do anything without even one of them pestering me to be careful and think of the babe before doing anything that could harm both of us.

The large pond was glistening against the sun and I could see the reflections of the surrounding trees shining upon the water; if I could spend every day here I would. I wandered through the trees turning and twisting through them as if I was in my mother's garden at home; she had made it seem like a challenge to escape. When I was younger she used to chase me through the tall bushes and hedges and it was like a little game we play; like a labyrinth.

As my mind was on my past I wasn't focusing on the path I had taken and stumbled upon a loose stone; nearly landing on the floor. I caught myself on a close tree grazing my hands against the bark; sharp pins stung my hands are the grazed skin. I looked up as a shuffling noise entered my hearing; Tyrion Lannister entered my sight.

"You should be careful your grace; that babe will be coming soon." He advised reaching out and helping me over to the Weirwood tree; he aided me to ground. He was soon settling down next to me, resting his back against the tree as we peered out at the pond.

The silence between us was comfortable and we were spending at least twenty minutes without a word being spoken; it was the first time we had really been alone. Tyrion was playing with a small dagger; poking it in the dirt. I watched him for a while before looking out past the pond where Greywind was sniffing around before running into the distance as if he heard something.

"I've been looking into your family." Tyrion stated looking up at me as I turned my head down to face him; he was looking very intense as he spoke. I frowned down at the tiny Lannister wondering why he would do such a thing; I was only a Frey.

"I'm from Frey blood Tyrion, nothing special." I stated looking back at the pond when he wouldn't take his eyes from me. I was no one special, well I was a Queen now but before that I wasn't anyone special.

"Not from your father's side; your mother's side actually." He informed pulling a gold coin from his pocket and flipping it between his fingers. "Do you know much from her side?" he asked peering up at me once again. I turned my head down to look at him before answering.

"She only spoke about her mother and father; it was never by name either." I told him running a hand over my bump as the babe sent a kick. Tyrion nodded softly before looking out at the water as he thought about my reply.

"I think your mother was descended to the Targaryen family. I've been researching your mother's side once you married into the Stark family. Your mother's side is very interesting; her mother is descended from Duncan Targaryen." Tyrion told me as if he was reading it from a written text within his hands. I looked down at him interested in what he had to say. My mother never mentioned the family history of her parent's side; she always went silent and pulled a funny face. It was obvious now that she possible knew all along that I had Targaryen blood within me.

"This Duncan; is he also known as Duncan the Small?" I asked leaning forward as I shifted forward as a twinge went through my back sending cramps into my stomach.

"He is known as that although I'm not sure why; legend has it that he wasn't very _small_." Tyrion uttered giving me a smile and his in decent comment. I couldn't help the laugh that sung out at his words; Tyrion could be a funny little thing.

"How is he related to me? What is he my great-grandfather or something?" I asked curious of the history that could be behind my blood. I was now a mix between Targaryen, Frey and Stark.

"It would seem that he is your mother's grandfather and therefore your great-grandfather; it isn't common knowledge that you share his blood." Tyrion admitted placing his dagger away as he turned to face me taking my hand within his own. "I think it's wise not to mention this to anyone apart from Robb; they wouldn't understand. Let me find out more information first; I'm good at that sort of thing." He admitted patting my hand softly as he looked up at me sincerely.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him confused at his generosity; I was always told that Tyrion Lannister was a selfish man.

"I've grown fond of you Evie; not in a romantic way. I see you as a younger sister; I feel like I have to protect you, look out for you." He admitted squeezing my hand gently before releasing it and giving me a sad, soft smile. "Cersie will try anything to destroy you, I need to protect you."

A few minutes after Tyrion's last words he helped me stand and walked me back to the castle; upon seeing Robb he left me to visit the library. Robb had rushed to my side and immediately asked me where I had been and why I had left. Once he found out I had been with Tyrion he seemed to relax and insisted I wasn't to leave the grounds without Gendry or someone who owned a sword or knew how to use one. Well he didn't actually say that but I knew it was what he meant.

Tyrion's words kept repeating in my head; Cersie would do anything to destroy me. How far would she go to 'destroy' me? Would she try to rip my family apart like she had in the dreams I had? If I had learnt one thing from my afternoon with Tyrion it was I had to watch my back; I couldn't be too careful.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

_My face was burning and sweat was running down my face, I could feel the sweat mix with the tears that had started to run down my cheeks; this hurt more than anything I could imagine. A near day I had sat in my chambers going through the painful, excruciating and intense process of child-birth; I had Robb with me but he was no help. I just wanted to sleep; curl up in a tight ball and sleep through for three days. Robb on the other hand just wanted to hold his son, to see and name his first-born son and heir._

_An agonizing cry exploded through me and I grabbed hold of Robb's hand squeezing it with every wave of pain; if I was to through pain so would my husband. _

_"You need to push your grace!" a maid called helping another maid pull my legs apart ready for when the babe would come. I hailed in a large breath and looked over at Robb as he help me settling in a sitting position; as Robb hand allowed mine to clutch his I screamed out as I pushed._

_As my scream entered the world a cry from new-born babe could be heard as it announced its birth; I dropped back against the pillows with a sigh. I watched as the maid picked up the babe and cleaned it before wrapping it in a thick fur and transferring it over to me. The maid smiled down at me softly before speaking "You have a son your grace."_

_Before I could enjoy the feel of my son as he rested in my arms I was taken over by another sharp pain; this time I could help the shriek as it pierced through my lips. Robb looked fearful as I hand him the babe and pushed myself into a sitting position griping hold of the furs as I screamed out. _

_"What's happening?" Robb demanded as he peered up from his son and looked over at the maids; they were all scurrying around. Two of the maids pulled my legs apart before looking up in surprise. I could tell Robb was feeling impatient from the way he was sat next to me; he was nearly shaking from his impatience._

_"There seems to be another babe." One of the maids called out just as Catelyn stepped into the room; all eyes turned onto her. She looked over at the babe resting within Robb's arms before peering down to the maids._

_"Twins?" she asked sounded confused as she walked over to Robb, lifting the babe out of his arms. She was whispering down at him and I could feel Robb shifting in his spot before he clutched onto my hand. His other hand came up and ran through my hair; it was a sweet gesture and it meant a lot to me._

_"It's okay Evie; I'll be here." He whispered kissing the side of my head and he wrapped and arm around my shoulders as I leaned forward and pushed. The pushing went on for a little while before I cried out both from pain and joy as the other babe pierced the air with its cry. The maids shuffled around before peering up at me with a wide smile._

_"You have a daughter your grace."_

I woke from the dream and looked over at Robb as he was sleeping soundly; his mouth open as his soft snores reached my ears. I pushed myself into a half sitting, half lying position one hand holding me up while the other rested on my bump; could I possibly be carrying twins. I looked down at the large bump and frowned; I had seen woman larger than this when they were only carrying one babe, here wasn't a way for me to be carrying two. I was too small to be carrying two babes; one would be enough for Robb and me at the moment.

I peered back over to my husband and rolled onto my side and snuggled up against his warm chest; his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close against him. It was as if Robb knew I had been having doubt about the babe and was comforting while still asleep. I rested my hand against his heart not only hearing it but feeling it as well; it was steady and comforting. My eyes closed as his heart was like a sweet song that drifted me to sleep like a lullaby.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The woman stared up at the castle as the wind picked up and the heavy rain waters the lands; she was waiting for the perfect time. Following the dirt path that led to the castle she stayed within the shadows before looking around and rushing into the courtyard of Winterfell.

If she was careful her plan would work out; all she had to do was stay hidden until the time was right. She would make sure everything went to plan, if she wanted the future to be perfect she must prepare carefully for the next few days. This was her only chance to make things right.

She would not fail.


	45. Chapter 45

**So ... well ... you all probably hate me for the long wait. This chapter is 3135 words so I hope that cheers some of you guys up xx I've checked spelling and grammar but I make mistakes, sue me (don't actually do that). George.R. owns Game of Thrones and although I wish I did I don't.**

**If you have noticed I named all of Walder's daughters; they are not their real names and I know that; I just wanted you guys to understand that I made them up xx**

**So the reasons why I haven't updated I a) because of 'xLilyPx' - she's a really good friend and made me stay round her house during the weekend - blame her for the late update xx b) is because I've been really ill and its hard for me to breath at the moment so I have tried to write this and live at the same time xx Actually I've been asleep for fifteen hours and only woke up at 6 and then I went to my aunts because its her birthday ... you get the point xx**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews; 'IvyMoore', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'waterbender19', 'Kira Tsumi', 'EisForElephant', 'Draco lover', 'Guest', 'duchess123', 'xLilyPx', 'Cin1989' and 'HermioneandMarcus' xx**

**'IvyMoore' – I can't tell you that otherwise it would give away the story but I promise you will find out in the next chapter x You say you love me for my quick updates but I've been pretty late with this update don't you think? Sorry for that I have been really buy and needed to finish off the chapter before updating xx Okay and thank you for reading and reviewing on this chapter x**

**'Pinkbeachlulu' – Yes, yes I do. I don't want to give away whether or not she's having a boy or girl x And yes there is a mystery woman but we won't know her identity until the next chapter xx Thank you for your 'PM' and I hope you enjoy this chapter x Thank you for the concern xx**

**'waterbender19' - *she* will continue being unknown until chapter 46 xx Sorry for the long wait but I hope this keeps you going until my next update xxx**

**'Kira Tsumi' – it could be or I could have made a new character xx The baby will be coming soon don't you worry xx Sorry for the long wait but here it the next update and I hope you enjoy it xx**

**'EisForElephant' – I can't tell you who she is but I can tell you that she will be revealed in the next chapter xx Twins could be a possibility I suppose but I can't tell you whether or not Evie and Robb are having twins until she has the babe xx Sorry about the long wait for this update, but it's here now so you can enjoy it xx**

**'Draco lover' – Thank you for your kind words x The baby has already been giving his/her gender and named so please don't get angry/upset if it isn't what you wished xx Sorry for the wait but here is your new chapter xx**

**'Guest' – Winterfell rocks and I wanted to add it into the story so I did xx Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well xx I can't tell you much about 'she' as it would give away the sorry but you will find out 'her' motives in the next chapter xx**

**'duchess123' – Thank you 'duchess123' and sorry for the long wait xx Thank you for the 'PM' ad sorry that I lied about updating yesterday xx**

**'xLilyPx' – it was only a dream Lily - you probably know who the woman is if you've been listening to me xx Will the babe be okay? You should feel like you are part of the story you numpty that's why I write for you guys xxx I could end it … what will you do about it? I love you too – like jelly tots xxx**

**'Cin1989' – thank you for your kind words and yes it is almost baby time xx Sorry about the long update and I can't tell you who 'she' is and hat 'she' is up to xx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' – thank you for you review and please keep reading xxx**

**So please enjoy this chapter xx I should just shut up and post it now as I need to type up my English coursework (she I even put you guys before my education) xx**

**Just one last thing before I go, my mum is my hero; she just saved me from this big black horrid spider hanging in the toilet. I nearly pissed my pants when I saw it xxx Goodbye guys and please enjoy the chapter xxx Comet96**

* * *

The trees were rustling their leave as the wind picked up and spread through the Godswood; I was thankful for the thick cloak I had wrapped around my shoulders. The mud was soft from the recent rain and my boots sunk into the dirt as I waddled back to the castle. Robb had wanted to visit the Weirwood tree before the babe was to arrive and with only two days left from Maester Steel's prediction he had made time to visit the Godswood today. I had joined him after he informed me that he was going into the woods; I wanted the chance to visit the Weirwood tree as well before having this babe.

"Are you okay?" Robb asked his hand tightening around my waist as I slipped on a slimy patch of mud and nearly toppled over. It seemed that my bump was controlling the direction and way I was to walk; waddling and nearly tipping over. I looked up at him relaxing my face so I didn't panic him too much; I had a tendency to panic when I nearly toppled over.

"I'm fine Robb; just slipped." I muttered looking ahead of us where Greywind was leaping onto falling leaves as if it they were his prey. I sometimes wished I could be carefree and wild like Greywind; the thought of not having to follow rules was remarkable.

"Maybe you should stay within the castle until the babe is born; actually just stay in our chambers." He started and I could feel him staring down at me with concern. This was what made me believe that Robb was going to be a wonderful father; he worried too much that it showed he cared. "If you fall you could hurt the babe and yourself." I rolled my eyes at his worrying and pulled onto his arm stopping him from walking any further.

"Robb I'm going to be fine; the babes going to be fine." I whispered leaning up at pecking his lips as I ran my hands down his chest. "You look handsome when worry." I told him peering up at him through my eyelashes – Robb always had a weakness for me when I did that; actually he always seems to have a weakness for me – hoping he would forget he was worrying.

"I've made me theory about you now, my Queen." He announced running his hands down my waist and rested them on my hips as he pulled me closer to him. "I always thought you were too beautiful to be a Frey, now we find out you may possibly have Targaryen blood within you; I believe you are part Targaryen." He removed one hand and lifted my chin up higher so he could run his lips down my neck; I couldn't stop the shivers of pleasure. "You have the Targaryen fire in your veins." I smiled at his words and ran my hands up to twist in his hair; this was my husband.

"You don't mind if I do?" I asked pulling his head back with his hair so I could look into his eyes as he answered. If there was one way to know that Robb was being honest it was his eyes; they were windows to his soul.

"I wouldn't mind; you'll still be my wife." He stated cupping my face within his hands as he gave me soft butterfly kisses before building them into a more romantic display of affection. "The Stark family would just have a large family history." I laughed at his words and then rested my head against his chest, my arms dropping from his hair to rest on his shoulders.

"We're going to be okay aren't we Robb?" I asked hoping he would give me a positive answer that would lift my spirits until this babe was born. Robb brought his lips down to rest on my head as he rubbed his hands over my back in his soothing way.

"Yes, we are going to be okay." He whispered lacing his fingers with mine as he pulled me away from him and led me back to the castle. Winterfell could be seen now and I could see the familiar figures of Sansa and Arya walking out to meet us; just before they reached us Robb lent down and peck me on the lips.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Arya called out looking disgusted at the scene she had just saw; Sansa had a pleasant smile upon her face.

"She's my wife Arya I can do as I please." Robb told his youngest sister ruffling her hair as she stopped in front of us. Arya grimaced at his attempting to slap away his hand; although she didn't act like a girl she was still one at heart.

"She's my sister Robb!" she told him giving him a look that showed she thought he was stupid. Robb released me and scooped his sister up in his arms squeezing her side until she was red in the face from screaming.

"She wouldn't be your sister if I didn't marry her." he informed her giving her a look that stated he thought she was stupid as well.

"Stop fighting over me; I am both Robb's wife and Arya's sister." I put forth rolling my eyes at the stupidity. I linked arms with Sansa and with a last look at the two fighting siblings we walked back up to Winterfell.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The sun was at its highest and Arya had joined me in the courtyard; no rain had been present after the last few days and the sun was shining and heating up the north. Only a couple of hours had passed since my return from the Godswood and Robb had already forgotten about restraining me in our chambers; it seemed I had managed to make him forget.

Arya was practicing with her shooting skills; not that she really need much practice. Gendry was watching from the Smithy's and he looked intrigues and happy to see a bow within her hands. She wasn't hitting the middle but she was far off; it seemed that her arrows were favoring the right side of the target.

"You need to stand on your side Arya; turn to the left a little more." I told her leaning against the stone wall thankful for the cloak that was softening the hard texture of the stone. My hands were resting on my large and ready to burst bump; the babe's kicks could be felt every few minutes. His kicks were in time with my voice; it was as if he knew I was his mother. Arya glanced over at me before looking at the target and then flicking her eyes over to Gendry; I followed her gaze and smiled softly as he nodded. Arya released her arrow after following my directions; he head snapped towards me when her arrow hit the center of the red circle.

"How did you know I should do that?" she exclaimed resting against the wooden beam that was part of the old stables; the ones that had been burnt down a few months ago. I smiled up at her as the memory came into my mind.

"I know how to shot." I told her simply rubbing a spot where the babe sent a rough kick; he was nearly ready to come now. I was hoping it would be within the next few days and not the next few weeks; I wouldn't be able to last a few more day with this babe inside.

"Who taught you? Why?" she asked fiddling with the bow as if it was a precious treasure; a family heirloom. I smiled even wider at her words this time and lifted myself into a straighter sitting position.

"Robb taught me," I started but upon giving her my answer she snapped her head at me showing me her wide eyes; she interrupted me straight away.

"Robb taught you to shot? Why would he do that?" she questioned waiting eagerly for my answer; I know how she felt, Robb was very protective.

"Your mother was the reason why." I told her seeing the confusion appear on her face at my words. "She wanted us to bond through something, wanted us to learn each other before he went off for battle. I was fascinated by his shooting skills and he taught me how too shot; I used to practice but then he became King and the battles were harder to get through." I told her pulling my hands away from my bump and pulling my cloak apart to let the air get to me; the sun was growing hotter.

"Are you any good?" Arya asked leaning away from the post now holding out her bow. I looked at the bow apprehensively before pushing myself from the bench and grabbing it; the wood was rough yet smooth at the same time. I took the arrow she handed me and stood a fair distance from the target before shuffling into a position that would ensure I was both comfortable and had a good aim. The arrow released and the string of the bow rubbed against my fingers.

"I see you remembered your lessons." The rough voice of my husband announced causing me to turn and face him; he had a small smile upon his lips. I turned to face the target and took in the arrow which hadn't hit the center but was within the red circle.

"I was taught by the best." I replied looking back at him then frowning when I saw the horses being prepared in the distance. Robb walked over and pried the bow from my grasp as he lifted my chin up.

"You shouldn't be shooting." He muttered dropping his lips to mine quickly ignoring Arya's whines. His kiss was quick and then he was soon pulling away running his fingers across my cheek; he was going somewhere. "There's been a wildling sighting, I need to take control of it before they get past my lands; I don't need Stannis barking at me for letting a wildling get through." He told me kiss my forehead before taking my hand in his and leading me over to the horses; Catelyn was talking with Bran as he sat upon his horse.

"Is Bran going with you?" I asked him staring over at my good-brother as his mother spoke to him in hushed voices; I could see Arya sulking about not being able to go as well.

"He's been to one before; he needs to learn." Robb voiced to me as he cupped my face within his hands; he was a King and there were things he needed to do. If he had to kill the wildling than I couldn't stop him; he has a duty to do. "Stay safe."

"I'll be fine Robb, but if you aren't home and this baby is born I won't forgive you." I told him leaning up and kissing him firmly on the lips before leaning my head on his chest. "Please be careful." I whispered listening to the beating of his heart before he pulled away, kissed the top of my head and mounted his horse.

"We should be back before sundown; the latest should be nightfall." Robb stated to us softly giving me a soft smile before turning to face the gates of Winterfell and leading his men out. I glanced over at Catelyn and gave her a sad smile as she held onto Rickon. Although they would be close it felt like they were going miles away; it felt like I wouldn't see them for a long time.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Something was wrong, I could feel it within my bones; something was wrong. As soon as the feeling grew within the pit of my stomach I had rushed – as fast as I could – down to the courtyard and waited; I have been waiting for over two hours now.

An hour into my wait Gendry had left the Smithy and joined me; bringing a hot broth with him and a thick fur. He was feeling the cold in Winterfell maybe more than me but he knew that winter was coming. We sat in silence, not bothering to speak as there was no need to; he knew why I was there and he was trying to comfort me.

When the torches were lit I knew it was getting late; the time had flown by without a second thought. From Gendry's shuffling around I knew he was getting restless; he was cold, hungry and just wanted to go inside the nice warm castle. I had no problem with him leaving but I knew he wouldn't; he had a duty to me, he had to protect me. He wouldn't leave me until Robb returned even if I decided to stay out here all night.

"Your Grace we should really go inside." Gendry muttered standing to his feet waiting for me to copy him. I wasn't going to leave; I was going to stay until Robb returned, even if it rained through the night. I looked up at Gendry ready to reply but stopped when I spotted Greywind run through the gates; he came right up to my side and nuzzled into the fabric of my dress. Greywind had returned and so would Robb; he was okay, my Robb was okay.

"Their coming back Gendry." I whispered rising to my feet as the sound of the horses, they sounded rushed and that panicked me; they shouldn't be rushing. Robb's horse came into the courtyard first and I saw the worry and fear on his face as his eyes connected with mine; he held Bran within his arms. They horses came to a stop, Robb was ordering his men around and I felt rather than saw Gendry rush over and take Bran from Robb's arms. His body was lifeless and his limps dropped to his sides as Gendry cradled Bran against his chest; this wasn't meant to happen.

Tyrion jumped down from his horse and turned to me as I watched Robb climb down and take Bran from Gendry; Tyrion's hand caught my wrist as I went to rush over. I turned my gaze down to him taking in the gash and blood on his face; it looked to be a battle wound.

"It's best to stay out of the way your grace." He softly told me nodding over as Robb rushed into the castle a few of his men following; Maester Steel could be seen meeting them at the entrance of the hall. Gendry came over and frowned deeply before flashing his eyes between Tyrion and me.

"They were attacked by wildlings; Bran fell from his horse." Gendry muttered to me reaching out as if he knew I was going to stumble at the news. He caught me before I dropped to the floor and helped me over to the bench, dropping in front of me. Tyrion stood next to him and looked down at me a frown upon his face.

"They came from nowhere; it seems they had planned it out, get one wildling caught and then attack. Once the attack was noticed I tried to get Bran away; in my attempt I was hit from my horse the same time Bran as thrown from his. The buckles on his leg ties had come loose on the journey and slipped open as his horse was spooked." Tyrion told us as he wiped across his face with a rag handed to him by Gendry. I looked between Tyrion and Gendry before turning my head toward the castle where I had watched my husband and good-brother rush into.

"I want to go to the Godswood." I stated looking back over to Gendry waiting for him to assist me there. I would rather go pray to the Gods instead of getting in the way; I wanted to be somewhere quite where I could think without having to panic about Bran as well. It may have seemed a selfish thought, but I didn't want to put myself in the way. Gendry's eyes flashed to Tyrion and it seemed they were having a silent conversation; from what I could tell they disagreed with what I had just said.

"I don't think we should be wandering through the Godswood your grace." Gendry muttered giving me a look that showed a demanding and stern face; Gendry was trying to order me around. I stood from the bench pulling myself into a straighter position to make myself look taller than I was; Greywind stood with me his teeth bared.

"I am your Queen Gendry and I wish to go to the Godswood. You can either escort me there or I will go by myself." I hissed feeling the power I held within my bubble to the surface as I sent an order to Gendry; it was a power I had never felt before.

"Yes your grace." He muttered dipping his head down in respect as he offered me his arm. I looked down at Tyrion and then to Greywind before turning back to the little Lannister.

"Would you tell Robb where I am; Greywind go to your master." I order them both before pulling onto Gendry's arm in the direction of the Godswood.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The woods were getting colder as the night draw darker; Gendry's torch was fading as the winds picked up. I took that as our sign to leave the Godswood; I had prayed to the Gods enough for one night. I looked up at Gendry giving him a small smile as I raised my hand waiting for him to pull on it and help me rise from my spot; my bump made it hard to move.

"We should be getting back; Robb will be worried and I need to see Bran." I told him as I wiped the dirt and leaves from my dress and rested my arm within his. Gendry nodded and started off back to the path; the Weirwood tree was a few feet away from the path. We had only taken a few steps away from the tree not even making it back to the path before Gendry slumped and fell to the floor; the torch dropped to the floor dying out as the damp mud cooled it.

Gendry let out a deep groan before slumping into the mud, not moving, not making a sound; my heart started beating faster and I thought that maybe a few of the wildlings had snuck past Robb and his men. My eyes search round for the person that had hit Gendry, but instead of seeing a person I caught a glimpse of a long thin thing before it smacked across the side of my head and I saw black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxxxx **


	46. Chapter 46

**So I had a bit of a wait between chapters xxx this one is slightly longer - 8734 - words for this chapter but I have a reason. It's not just because I couldn't stop writing , it's also because I'm going to Wales to see my nan and she has no internet so I won't be able to update until Tuesday. Do not worry though because I will be writing in my spare time while there xxx**

**I have checked grammar and spellings but this is a lot of writing and I'm sure I made a few mistakes xxx so I need to thank everyone for reviewing; 'HermioneandMarcus', 'IvyMoore', 'fery-chan', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'Kira Tsumi', 'Dracolover' and 'xLilyPx' xxx It may just be me but I feel like I have lost a lot of reviewers :( xx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' – Thank you x I'm sorry for the wait but here you go xxx**

**'IvyMoore' – the ideas come from nowhere; the other day I was watching telly and typing at the same time and then I looked down and read what I wrote. For some reason my hands had decided to kill off some characters. Just write some random things and then see if any of them make sense; if they do expand on it. Or if you have some interesting dreams write them down and then include them in your story; that's what I do. You'll find out what hit her in this chapter xxx I will write about how Robb and Evie bonded over archery but it's not in this chapter xxx Thank you for your update and please keep reading xxx**

**'fery-chan' – Thank you for saying that and I too wish that this was the real story xx I seem to enjoy the characters as well but I did make them up (well some of them) xx I love Robb as well – like totally have an obsession with him. I won't tell you if it's twins or one child you will find out in this chapter xxx I will kill the Lannister's don't you worry xxx Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter xxxx**

**'Pinkbeachlulu' – I can't help it really they just seem to stop on a cliff-hanger even if I try not to do it xx I wanted Arya to make Evie feel like a Stark – I always wanted them to get on well – she never had the chance to feel like a family with the Frey's (excluding her sisters). Umm the bow – well yeah she had great difficulty with that but she wanted to prove to Arya that woman could fire a bow just like men. Thank you for this review and please continue to read xxx**

**'Kira Tsumi' – I don't know what to say about this review! What attack are we talking about? Was there two attacks? I'm not sure but thank you for reviewing and please keep reading xxx**

**'Dracolover' – Yes well I think it is a great way to exercise xx Does it really get better? I just write what comes to mind but still link it in with the story line and all that. Hope this is the 'more' you wanted me to write xxx**

**'xLilyPx' – This did say guest but I knew it was you Lily as I watched you write it in Creative Writing xx I think everyone should be sad if someone we all liked died. I don't like vodka so I think that's a lot in my mind xx I hope you like this chapter although you know how some of it goes xxx Love you a lot like 'Boost' bars xxxx**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and bare with me for the next one I'm really sorry about the long wait for the next chapter but please, please wait for your next update xxxx Comet96 xxx**

* * *

I woke to a sharp stabbing feeling in my stomach; the pain was something I hadn't experienced before. I was bound and it seemed I was tied to a tree; my wrists were hanging above my head and the rope was winding around the tree. As my eyes looked at the winding rope I caught a glimpse of the white bark beneath my hands as a flicker from the nearby fire washed over the tree. I was bound to the Weirwood tree; my thoughts went directly to the Gods.

The rustling of leaves and a snapping twig bought my attention back to the fire where a figure stood; it was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman because their face was covered by a hood. From the height and size I was guessing it was a woman; locks of hair could also be seen. A sharp kick and another piercing pain shot through my stomach and I couldn't hold in the scream as it erupted from my mouth.

These feelings were similar to the one's experience in my dreams but for some reason I knew that this wasn't a dream; the feelings and pain were too real. I was in the process of having my babe and I wished it was a dream; I needed Robb here with me, he needed to be here when his child was born. A tearing feeling ripped through the lower half of my body and I called out for my husband.

"Robb!" I screeched knowing he wasn't anywhere near me and wouldn't be for a long time; he was with his brother.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Winds blew down from The Wall, flowing down towards the South as if giving a warning. The Gods had control of the most drastic of things and within their grasps were the fates of three important people; three Stark's. They could decide whatever they wished; they could end the lives of any three of them. Only two were true Stark's the other was a mix between three houses; they could only allow two to live. The choice was not theirs but it was written that they could only let two live.

There was young Brandon Stark; a boy of ten nearing his eleventh name-day. He was a fired spirit and took on almost every challenge; there was proof from the last time the Gods had thrown him a challenge.

Then there was the young Queen of ten and six; she had many years in front of her. She was a rare type of human having three powerful families within her; two more powerful than the third. The Gods would not want to ride this child from the world she was a link between the war; she had the blood of the Frey's, Targaryen's and now the Stark's. She had only married into the Stark's but one that babe was placed within her womb she had the Stark blood within her. She would always have the Stark blood within her.

It was the unborn babe that she carried that made the Gods think that it was this rare child that would take her last breath. They had seen her and they knew she would give her life for her child's. It was a pure child the first-born of the three families; the first to have a strong and powerful bloodline and they knew that somehow the babe would survive anything.

The decision was hard but it had to be made; the young Brandon Stark had proved himself already and his soul and life was not to be touched. The only problem the Gods had now was choosing which person would live and which shall die; that would be left to Robb Stark. He had to make the choice would he let his wife live and lose his child or let his child live and lose his wife?

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"The babe is coming; it can't be stopped." A soft voice whispered into the night as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I recognized the voice; although I hadn't spoken to her much I recognized her voice. I blinked past the tears as the woman stepped closer and caught sight of her dark hair. "The Gods wish for the babe to born now."

"Lady Talisa." I whispered pulling away from her as she reached out to touch my cheek. She was the person that had hit Gendry and then bound us to trees; Robb had lied to me. Robb told me she was being sent to The Free Cities. "You were meant to be gone."

"I was meant to be; it doesn't mean I was going to go." She told me resting her hands on my bump before lifting my skirts up and pulling my legs apart. I have had many dreams where I was in labour but I had never imagined having the babe in the Godswood. "I won't be going until I have my daughter." She stated folding the skirts over my legs and pressing down gently on the bump. Her movements caused the babe to shift inside me and a splitting pain erupted between my legs.

"You have no daughter!" I cried out trying to move me arms against the rope. The blood was running from my raised arms making them go limp as they hung in the air against the bark. Talisa gave me a sinister smile as she pushed even harder against my bump; the same feeling ran through me and the pain grew between my legs.

"If you push on the babe it will always find its way out faster." She informed me rubbing her hands on either side of my bump before lifting up a mug to my lips, pushing the edge between my lips. "The wine will take the ache away." I sipped at the wine and when she pulled the mug away sprayed it over her face. I knew I made a mistake when her hand left a burning print on my face.

"You won't take my child." I spat out attempting to kick her but stopped when the babe kicked and shifted in my womb.

"She's nearly coming out and then I will take her." Talisa muttered pushing my skirts up again and lifting my legs up so my feet were flat on the ground. "It may hurt for a while; she will tear through you." She brought a stripe of fabric up that had rested against the floor and forced it into my mouth with strength as she peered down in between my legs. "I don't need you drawing attention to us; I just want my baby and then I'll leave."

I tried to mumble through the fabric but it was pointless and I could tell that when Talisa sent me a small grin before rushing over to the Godswood pond and filling a basin with dirty water; she obviously knew what she was doing. The pains within my stomach were growing stronger now and I knew that this babe was going to be born within the next hour; and Robb was going to miss it.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Robb Stark had just left the chambers belonging to his younger brother; he had taken a fall once again and had dropped into a sleep. Maester Steel had looked over him and stated he wouldn't know what cause this fall would have until Bran woke; if he woke. The sudden realization that his brother may not wake up this time was terrifying; this was his little brother. This was Brandon Stark, he was a tough boy and defiantly had the Stark blood within his veins; he was going to wake and Robb believed he would.

Robb walked down the halls until he reached his chambers; chambers that where empty. He was sure that Evie would be here waiting for him; she had not met him at Bran's chambers and he just assumed she would be waiting in their own. Upon seeing the empty room and the bed that hadn't been disturbed Robb made his way down to the great hall hoping she would be there having a late snack or talking with his sisters; they had also been missing from Bran's chamber.

The great hall was also bare on Robb's first glance but as his eyes swam over the lowly lit room he stopped when they settled on the small outline of Tyrion Lannister; he was perched on a bench, his back resting against the stone wall and feet upon the table. Robb cleared his throat announcing his arrival and watched as Tyrion snapped his eyes open; he looked confused to see his King standing there.

"You're Grace, any news on young Bran?" Tyrion asked removing his feet from the wooden table and shifting into a standing position dropping his head into a bow as he did so. Robb stared at the little man before flicking his eyes around the room hoping he had missed his wife; his eyes made no mistake.

"Bran's health cannot be told until he wakes; have you seen Evie?" Robb replied turning his eyes back to the Lannister not caring what he had to say unless it was about his Evie. Tyrion frowned and turned his gaze toward the window before looking back to his King.

"She has not returned?" the imp asked looking concerned now as he walked forward to his King's side; Robb frowned at Tyrion's words and copied the imp's expression.

"What do you mean she has not returned?" the panic was clear in Robb's voice and Tyrion couldn't help but notice the pure love and pain upon his King's face; this man was clearly in love.

"She went to the Godswood with Gendry." Tyrion muttered looking down the hall past Robb as if his Queen would walk past and calm his nerves; he knew that logically that wasn't going to happen. Robb fiddled with the chain-mail against his chest then looking down at his boots before directing his eyes onto Tyrion.

"When did they leave?" Robb demanded turning out of the great hall directing Tyrion to follow him as he did so; he needed to be with his wife. Tyrion ran his hands down his shirt and felt the metal dagger press into his side at his movements; at least he was armed in some way.

"Right after we returned; she wanted to pray to the Gods." He replied counting the hours in his head and noting that the Queen had not returned for over three hours; that wasn't right, Gendry wouldn't keep her out there that long.

"She's been gone for over three hours and no one has noticed!" Robb spat rushing out to the courtyard where a few of his men were roaming at this late hour; Tyrion could tell that a few of these men were drunk. No doubt they had been down to the town's brothel and had only just returned. As a few men caught sight of their King they dipped into a drunken bow, toppling over or tripping on their own feet.

"She had Gendry with her; I was expecting her back sooner." Tyrion offered flinching as Robb sent him a harsh glare before turning away and rushing to the stables. By the time Tyrion reached the stables Robb had already mounted his horse and was directing it in the direction of the gates.

"Wake my men and send them out on a search party; their Queen needs to be found!" Robb ordered before rushing his horse out of the gate and toward the Godswood. He would find Evie if it meant he would have to give up his last breath; he was going to find his wife. Hopefully she wouldn't be in any harm; hopefully she was alright.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The sweat was streaming down my face and I was breathing in fast, unsteady breaths as I continued to push against my will; this baby was coming whether I wanted it to or not. I tried to cry out but the fabric between my mouth prevented any sound from be heard; I wished I had stayed within the castle walls like Robb suggested. This was my fault and if anything happened to this baby I would take the blame; my actions could have possibly put my child at harm.

A howl entered the night and I hoped that it was Greywind leading his master to me; I needed Robb now more than ever. Talisa scurried around on her knees in front of me for a few minutes before shooting a glance in the direction of Gendry; he was waking up. She must have hit him harder over the head than she did with me; it may have been because I was carrying a babe. Talisa rushed over to his side a large branch grasped between her hands; was that the weapon she used to attack us?

She raised the branch just as Gendry opened his eyes and smacked him on the forehead gashing his skin open and leaking blood down his face; this was also my fault. If we made it out of here than I was going to have to repay Gendry for this horrid ordeal; he shouldn't have been attacked. I tried to call out his name but it came out as a mumbled; I was going to hurt this woman. It may not be through a hit or a smack but I could hurt her by sending her far way where she would not be giving anything; she had betrayed not only one King but two Kings.

Talisa walked back over to me dropping the wooden branch down next to her; she wouldn't be leaving it deserted on the floor. Her hands reached for my knees and pulled them apart roughly as she leant forward and peered in between my legs. When she did that I couldn't help but feel disgusted; this was a woman I disliked dearly and she was treating me as some common whore.

Another howl could be heard over the wind sounding closer to the Godswood now and I had hope that Robb was coming to find me; I would be found.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Men were rushing around the courtyard shouting orders through the night; some were drunk while others sober. If Catelyn Stark had been asleep she would have woken to their loud calls and rushed down to the courtyard ready to question what was going on; but she already knew. Her good-daughter was missing and had been since her young Bran had been brought back to her in a deep sleep; not a good sleep either.

Her eldest, Robb had gone searching for his wife with no last words to her only to the young Lannister; Tyrion had informed her as soon as Robb's men had been ordered out in the search for their Queen. Catelyn wished her good-daughter was okay because she wouldn't be able to handle the pain of more than one of her children suffering tonight; she also cared for Evie like her own and that grandchild was already loved.

"She will be okay won't she?" the soft voice of her eldest daughter asked causing Catelyn to turn and face the young red-head; she looked like a younger version of Catelyn yet there was something within Sansa's eyes that told Catelyn that her daughter had gone through things far to horrid for a girl of ten and four.

"Your brother is out looking for her; she wasn't alone Sansa. She should be okay." Catelyn assured her daughter wrapping her arms around her as she kissed her forehead gently with tenderness and love. Catelyn was glad she had all her children with her and for some strange reason she missed the presence of Jon; she didn't know what it was but she knew no one would be able to replace him.

"I hope the babe is okay." Sansa whispered resting her head against her mother's shoulder as she looked down at the courtyard from the balcony above; she caught a glimpse of the Stark black hair before it disappeared under a hood. "Arya!" Sansa called ripping out of her mother's hold as she rushed to the edge of the balcony in hope that her sister would turn around and stop whatever crazy idea she had floating in her head. Upon hearing Sansa's call Catelyn turned and rushed to the ledge as well spotting the figure that Sansa was pointing at; that was her daughter, her most stubborn child.

"Arya come back!" Catelyn called receiving no reply as the girl jumped upon a horse and raced out of the gate after a few men and then being followed by many other men. Catelyn's heart jolted at the thought of two of her children roaming the dark woods when danger was near. Words that her Ned repeated many times ran through her head; Winter Is Coming. She couldn't help but feel the dread as those words chilled her bones and set her heart into a frenzy; never had she hated those words more than now.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Tyrion Lannister stood in the courtyard giving orders out to men that believed they were better than him; he didn't care about stupid things like that they were to trivia in a moment like this. He had more important things on his mind such as the King and Queen's safety; there was an unborn child's life at hand as well. He couldn't get anything wrong; he had to send many of his King's men out to search for the Queen before the worst happened.

Did he blame himself for the recent events? Yes, it technically was his fault; he could have stopped her from roaming out of the castle grounds even with her guard. He would feel so guilty if any harm came to that innocent girl and the babe she carried.

Maybe it was because he had a soft spot for her, it could have been because the shared something in common; they know what it felt like not to really feel their father's love. She understood him even if they didn't talk when in each-others presence; there seemed to be no need for silly things when they were together. Did he love her? Yes in some way he did but not in the way his siblings shared; he didn't love her like that. She was the little sister he was never graced with and just because they didn't share blood or family it didn't mean he wouldn't see her as family. The Stark's were more of a family to him than the Lannister's he shared a name and blood with.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Catelyn and young Sansa running towards him; they both looked scared to their wits. Catelyn was looking at him in an almost begging expression; she wanted something.

"Lady Stark, Sansa." He muttered waiting for one of them to speak, he knew they wanted to say something and he could tell one of them would speak within the next few seconds.

"Arya has gone out with Robb's men!" Catelyn exclaimed grasping hold of Sansa's hands as the young Stark frantically turned toward the gates where a few odd men were still filtering through. Tyrion frowned and followed the gaze of the young Stark he had come to know quite well.

"Do not worry my Lady I'll go after her." he informed her dipping his head down before rushing off to the stables cursing the youngest daughter of Ned Stark; she was like her father in too many ways.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Tears streamed down my face as the screams were held in by that stupid, unwanted fabric; how was I supposed to breathe properly if I was muffled by my screams every few seconds? I wanted this to be over, I never wanted to feel this pain again; Talisa was a cruel, manipulative bitch and she was going to get what she deserved.

I was covered in sweat and I wished for nothing more than to get out of this dress; I was too constricted. Everything was closing in on me, my dress was too tight, my hair was covering my face in sheets of wet curls; I needed the cool air to drench my skin and calm me. I shouldn't be having my baby like this. I should have been relaxed in my chamber with Robb by my side and maids I knew ready to deliver the babe, Maester Steel should be there as well to make sure everything went well and Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon should be waiting close by for news on the new heir. Instead I was tied to the Weirwood tree like some hostage being bound and gagged against my will; I was being forced into this labour.

I had a feeling that if I never stepped foot in the Godswood this evening this babe would still be waiting to come out tomorrow or the following day; it felt like an involuntary labour. This was the working of Talisa, she was trained in the arts of healing and she knew how the process of child-birth went; she knew how to take care of the babe when it was born.

All this time she had planned on taking my babe; throughout her time of being with us on our travels from The Twins, to Raventree Hall, to Riverrun. I should have expected something like this after Robb told me she had confessed her feelings for him and then attempted to break his vows to me; she would have planned something like this. I she couldn't have my husband then she would have the next best thing to Robb; his child.

Talisa brought a fur from by the fire and rested it on the ground near my opened legs; I also saw a flash of silver and knew instantly she had a dagger with her. Talisa looked up as I grumbled something and noticed that my eyes were narrowed on the dagger; she smiled softly at this before forcing my chin up so my eyes were connecting with hers.

"Some women don't stretch enough and need assistance; you're a young one and I have the belief that you will need my assistance." She muttered bringing the dagger up so my eyes could rest in the sharp silver metal before setting it down again. Her fingers pressed into the skin of my bump and she furrowed her brows before sliding her hands down to that area and prodded gently; this time her eyebrows rose in shock. "She's moving faster than I expected." She mumbled to herself before reaching over and brining the cup of wine to my lips once again; she pulled the fabric from my mouth but covered it with her spare hand before I could scream out. "You need to drink this; it will be easier for you trust me. Don't scream and everything will be okay understand?" as her eyes pierced into mine and I nodded my head violently as a burning pain spread through the lower half of my body.

I sipped at the red wine this time not spitting it out in hope that her words were right and the pain would ease a little; I needed a small bit of relief. Just as Talisa reached up to place the fabric back into my mouth an earth-shattering scream poured out of me before I could stop it.

The scream echoed through the trees shaking the branches and leaves and frightening the animals and birds that slept through this night. A howl replied to my scream and I knew I would be safe soon.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

That scream it belonged to her; he didn't know because he heard it but because he could feel it. She was in pain and he needed to be by her side; she was his wife. She could be hurt, being tortured; his son could be in danger. The only thing he could do was follow Greywind now as he rushed to the Godswood; he hated that it had taken him too long to reach her.

He had that stupid idea that maybe she wouldn't be near the Godswood, not if she was with Gendry; there would be no way that he would keep her out here that long. If something happened to either of them it would be his fault; he hadn't rushed to her side, he hadn't been there for her.

He felt stupid now having not gone straight to the Weirwood tree where she would be praying to the Gods. He felt ashamed to call himself a Stark.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

She heard the scream as if it was close to her; it was a scream of pain, a scream that begged for the end. It was also the scream of a loved one, a scream of a sister, daughter, soon-to-be-mother and wife. It sent shivers down Arya's spine and forced her to push forward on the horse pleading it to go faster.

"Go faster please I beg you." Arya cried into the horse's ear as she clung to its neck in hope that it would speed the running of the horse; she needed to help her sister, she needed to stop her pain. There was also the biting thought that she needed to see Gendry; who would be there to care for him? He should be left alone, he needed someone there for him as well and although he may deny it he was part of the family.

Gendry had been there to protect her from the beginning; he kept her secret, he had helped protect her and now she needed to do the same for him. No matter what was said to Arya, Gendry would always be her family; in her heart he was a Stark.

If he didn't make it she would suffer for a lifetime; she could already feel his pain.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"Please make it stop." I cried trying to reach out for her arm, my wrists rubbed against the rope burning my skin and causing me to cry harder. This was too much, the pain was unbearable, I couldn't feel my arms and I was afraid that something bad was going to happen.

Talisa looked down at me in shock and I could tell that she wasn't expecting me to break like this; she had heard the sayings spread about me from my father's mouth. _That girl has fire in her._ Now in this woman's eyes those whispers had been mistaken; one that had fire within her wouldn't be begging for the pain to stop. I could see the pity in her eyes and I didn't like that look at all; I was going to prove her wrong.

That look made me feel weak, it made me feel ashamed to be called a Stark now; Stark's were not weak neither were Targaryen's or Frey's. I had the blood of three different houses on me and I would not bring shame to each and every one of them. I stared Talisa down, keeping my eyes locked on her own and was about to speak but was interrupted by a fierce growl and the snapping of a branch and the rustling of the leaves. Talisa reached out for her wooden branch but was pushed and pinned down by the fierce and frightening direwolf. She muffled a scream as he bared his teeth so close to her face that they scraped against her cheeks.

"Greywind don't!" I snapped as I caught the look in his eye; he wanted to hurt her, rip her from limb to limb, and make her feel the same pain I was. He didn't stop baring his teeth at her but he did pull back slightly and look in my general direction; was it possible for a direwolf to feel sympathetic towards a human? It looked as if his eyes lost the fierce hunger behind them and allowed the hurt and pity to leak through.

Talisa's breathing was growing heavy as the direwolf turned back to her and I wanted to say something but no words came to mind. This woman had bound me, hurt me and was trying to take my unborn babe; what could I possibly say to that? It seemed that I had no need for my words as I was saved from that thought when the thundering gallop of hooves could be heard; my head snapped in that direction and I spotted a figure jumping down from horseback. Robb had found me, I was going to be safe now; I wasn't alone.

"Evie!" he exclaimed collapsing to his knees in front of me as his hands cupped my face and his panicked eyes settled into a calm, content gaze. His hands rushed up to my wrists and cut through the rope with an unseen dagger. My arms dropped to my sides painfully and the prickle pains of pins and needles spread through them as the blood flew back into my arms. It was almost as painful as the sharp contraction ripping through me at the same time.

I screamed out clutching onto Robb as he leaned closer to me and allowed the tears of pain and happiness to roll down my cheeks. There was no stopping this babe coming now and although I wanted to have the babe safely in Winterfell there was no questioning the fact that we simple wouldn't make it back. I stared up at Robb not bothering to keep the pain from both my face and my eyes as I peered into his sharp blue eyes; tears streamed down my cheeks blurring my green eyes.

"Robb, the babe's coming." I cried out gripping onto his arm and pulling myself forward; this movement took pressure off my back, pressure I didn't know was there. A warmth spread down my back relaxing the lower half and the tops of my legs; the pain within me slowly slipped away into a mild tingle. Robb's eyes widened at my words and his hands ran over my bump before he flashed his eyes to mine and then peeked in between my legs; I tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that spread through me. I needed Robb right now and I couldn't be disgusted that he was trying to help this babe out.

"We can reach Winterfell in time." He assured me reaching forward to wrap his arms under my own; I pushed him back gently knowing his words weren't true. We would never make it in time; we both knew that.

"Robb, this babe is coming now!" I shouted as another searing pain shot through me indicating that the babe was indeed coming at a faster rate than expected. Robb nodded his head quickly and flinched as I gripped onto his shoulder with a fierce grip. He kissed the top of my head before flashing his eyes to the woman lying under his direwolf.

"Greywind move," he shot at the direwolf before glaring down at the woman. "You will tell me what I need to do but I swear if you move I will kill you." Talisa nodded her head slowly bringing herself into a sitting position her eyes never leaving the direwolf as he watched her movements. She couldn't look away from Greywind and I understood how she felt; it was the same way I felt when I first met him. I could see Robb staring at the terrified woman but as my hands gripped harder into his upper arms he took on a less pitiful expression and an angered one instead; he was scared. "I need you to tell me what I have to do!" he spat turning his face to look at the woman before looking back at me and giving me a small smile.

"You need to – to position her legs so the – the babe will flo-flow out with ea-ease." She stuttered flicking her eyes from Robb to Greywind, settling them on the direwolf instead of her King. Robb nodded his head before pushing me gently back down against the rough white bark of the Weirwood tree and positioned my legs like Lady Talisa suggested. Lady Talisa shifted slightly and was about to move closer to me but stopped when a voice rung out shocking us all.

"Gendry!" the sharp voice of Arya called leaping from her horse and rushing the slowly waking boy; he had been out for a long time but considering her had been hit twice I wouldn't blame him. Once Arya dropped to her knees she pulled the cloth from his mouth and un-knotted the rope around his wrists; this also untied the ropes around the tree. "Get up you stupid boy!" she snapped smacking him round the face causing his eyes to flicker open. Although it wasn't funny I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips at her aggressive behavior.

"Mi'lady." Gendry muttered flicking his eyes open and looking at her with those gleaming blue eyes before blinking again and shifting into a better position. Arya's jaw clenched at his words but I could tell by her body language that she was happy he was talking.

"Don't call me mi'lady!" she snapped smacking him against the arm as she lifted him into a better position before turning to face us as I cried out in pain once again. This babe wasn't going to wait for anyone, no matter who they may be. Arya's eyes turned from me to Lady Talisa and a look of pure rage found its way on her face; it was frightening to see. Within seconds Arya had pulled her sword from her side and was rushing over to Talisa. Her arms rose in the air ready to strike but a large hand stopped her.

"Don't do it Arya." Gendry muttered attempting to pry the sword from her hand, but had no luck over her firm grip. Instead he wrapped his arms around hers and squeezed them tightly together until her hand released and the sword dropped to the ground.

"I could kill you!" she spat but upon receiving a squeeze from Gendry and a look from Robb she lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "I won't but you should always watch your back." She told Talisa in a ton that made me believe that her words were true; Arya Stark had a bad side that shouldn't be messed with. It looked like Gendry was going to say something but the small painful groan I gave cut him off. His eyes flashed to me and then widened as he saw the situation I was in; his eyes showed guilt and hatred.

"Robb, please." I whispered clenching onto his hand as the babe kicked against me hitting one of my ribs with its feet. It hurt too much and I felt like a disgrace; what woman couldn't stand the feeling of giving birth to their child? Robb's eyes flashed to me giving me a painful smile before turning to face his sister.

"Arya take Gendry back to the castle. Tell Tyrion or mother that I found Evie but the babe's coming; send Master Steel here as fast as possible." He ordered giving her a look that stated she didn't want to be argued with. Gendry nodded and he dragged Arya back over to her horse; I didn't see them mount it because another painful contraction shot through me making me squeeze Robb's hand until it crunched.

"Let me check her." Talisa muttered once again shuffling against the dirt ground ignoring the growls emitting from Greywind as she crawled closer to me. Her rough fingers run down my thighs before settling at my centre where she prodded gently. There was something hard settling between my legs and I had a feeling that it was the babe's head. Her eyes opened wider as she peered down at me before shooting a glance to Robb and losing the colour in her face.

"What is it?" Robb demanded attempting to see what she had seen only to be pushed back and given a look that drove me crazy. What did she know that she would not share? "Tell me what is wrong!" Robb begged giving Talisa a pleading look; one he wouldn't want many people to see. Talisa flicked her eyes to me before looking back over to Robb; she then lowered her eyes and grasped her hands on the fabric of my dress.

"The babe is stuck." She announced in a defeated tone keeping her eyes pierced on the ground. My heart fluttered at her words and now I understood why I was in so much pain; the babe couldn't come out.

"You've seen this before." I called out stating the thoughts we were all thinking. The reason why she was so calm about it was because she had seen it before; she knew what was going to happen.

"Once a long time ago." she admitted keeping her gaze on the floor instead of meeting my eyes. She was scared I could tell that much; I also knew I was scared. Robb eyes widened and he looked mortified at the news; his child wasn't coming out.

"What happened?" Robb whispered keeping his eyes on me as he spoke; it was as if he was asking me but I knew he wasn't.

"The babe didn't make it." She whispered avoiding eye contact like she did earlier. I could tell from her movements that there was something else she wasn't saying.

"And the mother?" Robb asked voicing my thoughts after Talisa left that part silent. His eyes left mine to look at her and she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. I knew then what she was going to say.

"Save my babe, please." I whispered leaning forward to clasp her hand. If there was one thing I was going to do before I died it was to save my child. I could see Robb snapping his head in my direction but I ignored him and kept my eyes on Talisa; I didn't care what he thought at the moment I was going to give this babe life. I could see Talisa thinking through it before see looked at me with a regretful look before nodding in agreement. "Thank you." I whispered pulling back and settling against the tree.

"No, no I won't lose you!" Robb snapped placing his hands on my cheeks so I could look him in the eye. He was terrified and he wasn't keeping it from his face; he wanted me to know he was terrified. I sighed raising a hand and resting it against his cheek, the tears were slowly running down my face.

"I know you don't, but I have to do this Robb; I have save our child." I whispered giving him a look that told him he wouldn't change my mind. My decision was made and he had to support me through it. I didn't want to put him through the pain but if he lost both of us then he would be hurting even more; I was doing the right thing. "You have to let me go Robb."

"I can't; I won't." he pressed leaning his head against mine. I could feel his tears dropping onto my cheeks as he let loose on his feelings freeing them from the grasp his mind had over them; he had to let go.

"You will and you can; you have to look after our child." I told him running my hands through his hair before screaming out in pain as the babe tried to move once again. My eyes flashed to Talisa and she gave me a tight lipped smile before resting a hand on Robb's shoulder to push him out of the way. She settled between my legs and grabbed hold of Robb's hand placing it on my knee.

"Don't let go." She ordered him before resting one hand on my bump and the other at my entrance between my legs where the babe's head was appearing. "This may hurt, but you can' fight it." She told me making sure I understood her words. I nodded telling her I understood and braced myself for the pain.

My mind went numb from the pain and I only felt what was happening by watching it through blurring eyes. I could see Robb watching as everything happened and I could see Talisa pushing down on my bump and I could feel her other hand pulling the babe out, but it was barely there in my mind. This was my time to go, I just needed to hear that my babe was okay then I could let go; I had a place to be.

A shrill cry broke through my numb mind and I could see Talisa lifting up the babe, cutting the cord. She wrapped the babe in a large fur before handing it over to Robb; I had no clue whether I had just given birth to a boy or a girl but I didn't care. My babe was safe and I could go now.

Talisa knelt between my legs and was saying something to me; she was trying to save me. It was no hope I was already going. I grabbed her hand in my own and whispered a short thank you giving her a grateful look before closing my eyes; I was ready to go.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Rain was dropping onto my skin and the ice cold touch of it brought my eyes wide open. I was in the Godswood, but it was daytime now, no night like I thought it was. Why was I waking? I knew I had died; I had died to save my babe's life. I should not be here; I should be with the Gods.

"You are with the Gods my child." a soft voice whispered next to me and my eyes turned to see my mother crouched down next to the Weirwood tree. I smiled at her knowing that I was indeed with the Gods now; I had giving my life.

"Mother," I whispered raising my hand and pressing it against her cheek. Her hands grasped mine and she helped me into a sitting position resting my back against the tree; I died in this position. "I had my baby."

"I know you did darling, I am so proud of you." She muttered kissing my head softly before turning to face something behind her. "She isn't meant to be here." I lifted my body forward to see who she was talking to and saw the three men that were here last time. Ned Stark still looked the same yet slightly aged at the same time; was it possible to age after you had died? Robert Baratheon was smiling gentle at me as if I was his most prized possession and Hoster Tully staring down at her with a fatherly look of love.

"She won't be here for long the Gods have changed their minds." Ned announced leaning down and settling in front of me. "You are a brave one, but it is known why now." He muttered softly and I knew he was talking about my family. Upon his words I turned towards my mother and gave her a confused look.

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked knowing she would understand. She knew I was talking about the Targaryen blood within me.

"You didn't need to know, no one needed to know." She whispered closing her eyes as she rested her head in her hands. She stayed like that for a few minutes and everyone waited. "Your father expressed his thoughts on the Targaryen's before I was going to tell him; he hated them and wished they would all die. I never told him and I thought it unsafe to tell you. I never kept it from you; I always gave you a hint. It seemed the only one to understand that would be Tyrion; he is a smart man Evie, you should trust him."

"Tyrion Lannister is the only Lannister to do right by you." Robert muttered sitting on a fallen trunk and then was soon followed by Hoster. I looked between them all and gave a small smile.

"And Jamie." I softly mumbled feeling their eyes settle on me at my words. From the looks I was receiving I knew I had to explain. "He killed his own man for me; he saved my life and I owe him that. Jamie is not a bad man just misunderstood."

"If he saved you he went against Cersei; he doesn't believe in her anymore." Robert muttered thinking carefully as Ned stared at his long friend with furrowed brows.

"Robert don't you go meddling with my daughter!" my mother snapped shooting up from the floor and hovering in front of the old King. My mother could look very intimidating with her hair flowing loosely and her hands resting on her hips; she was like this when I was a child. At the mention of the word 'daughter' I couldn't help but think of the child I had given my life for.

"My babe … is he okay?" I asked looking between the four of them waiting for one of them to answer. Ned and my mother exchanged a look before Ned rested a hand my shoulder and peered down with a sot smile.

"She's fine Evie; beautiful just like you." He stated me bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. 'She' it was a girl, I thought she was a boy; Robb was wrong about the Stark's having boys as their first child.

"It was a girl?" I cried out feeling my tears trickled down my cheeks at the thought; I was a mother to a little girl. I looked up to my mother and smiled softly before looking over at the other two. Robert gave me a proud smile whereas Hoster frowned and shook his head muttering something about a boy. "What did Robb call her?"

"He hasn't named her yet; you have to understand that he just lost you." My mother whispered walking over to me and touching my cheek softly. "He misses you but you will return to him soon." Ned cleared his throat and gave my mother a look before directing his head into the trees where howling could be heard. "They will be here soon."

"The Gods seem to have a soft spot for you Evie; you weren't meant to die. You took your daughter's place and now they are sending you back; be grateful. You are special to the Gods and they will be watching over you. Your wish for Bran to get better; they will grant you that but over time." Ned muttered taking my hand in his and helping me stand; he towered over me and I felt so tiny standing next to him. Ned pulled me other to the other two where they rested on the trunk and my mother followed behind us resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Your choices shape the future Evie; the Gods will listen to you. They work in mysterious ways and it may seem like they aren't listening but they are." My mother told me kissing my head before pulling away and staring over into the trees. "Take care of my granddaughter." She voiced before running into the forest towards the howling.

"Where is she going?" I asked looking toward Ned in question. He surely knew where my mother was going.

"The Gods are sending the direwolves to take you back to Robb; she's sparing you time." He uttered to me picking up a loose curl of hair and pushing it behind my ear. He leant down and kissed my forehead in his way of saying goodbye; before he could walk towards the forest I grabbed hold of his hand.

"If we have a son Robb wishes to name him after you." I informed him releasing his hand and giving him a sad smile. Ned smiled brightly and dipped his head down to me in respected before whispering as he walked away.

"I would be honored."

I watched him walk away after my mother and then turned to face Robert as he stood and grasped my hand within his own. Through the time of Robert's rein I had hardly spoken to him but when I saw him here it was like we spoke often when he was alive. Robert seemed different here than he did when he was alive; maybe it's because he realized he didn't have anything to live for now.

"My boy, Gendry; he's my real son. Take care of him and apologize for never being there for him." He muttered squeezing my hand gently in his own. Gendry really was Robert's son; I knew I wasn't mistaken when I came to that conclusion. Robert leant down close to my ear and whispered horrifying word that made my blood turn cold. "Cersei has plans for your child; don't take her for a fool." He warned before kissing my head and following after the other two.

"Don't believe the Gods, Evie; they tend to be mistaken." Hoster suddenly said bringing my attention to him. To my eyes he looked younger than the last time I saw him; he looked healthy and satisfied. I frowned at his words but walked to sit next to him on the old, withering trunk. As I sat he grasped my hand and rested it on the trunk between us; it felt like I was with my granddad something I had never experienced. "They say things but even the Gods can be wrong."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him clenching my hand around his as the howling came closer; the direwolves were nearing now. Hoster chuckled lightly next to me squeezing my Hand gently as well.

"I will stay with you, I promise." He whispered just as six direwolves came charging out of the trees growling and baring their teeth. They all looked different and as I stared at them I could see that they were the Stark's direwolves; Greywind, Summer, Shaggydog, Lady, Nymeria and Ghost.

"I'm ready to go." I declared releasing my hold on Hoster's hand and standing to meet the oncoming direwolves; just before they could attack everything turned black. The only image in my mind was Robb and I called out to him. "Robb!"

GOTGOTGOTGOT

"Robb!" I whispered as my eyes opened to the dark night. I was lying against the Weirwood tree once again but this time I was back with Robb; I wasn't with the Gods. As his name reached his ears Robb's head snapped toward, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face.

"Evie?" he questioned shifting over to my side carefully as he had a bundle held within his arms; that was my daughter, he was holding our daughter. I smiled at him and tried to move but the pain between my legs caused me to hiss out in pain. "You shouldn't move." He muttered sounding and looking confused, I could see him turning to face Talisa and I followed his sight to see her looking pale and half dead.

"You are graced by the Gods." She mumbled pushing herself away from me as if she was afraid of me; her actions were confusing me so I turned to face my husband. Robb's eyes connected with mine and he flicked his eyes down to our babe before looking back up at me.

"You died Evie; you were gone for a while. I had lost you and now your sat here talking and breathing." He announced reaching out his hand and touching my cheek to see if I was real; his fingers pressed against my cheek spreading warmth into me. "You came back to me." I nodded my head at his words and brought my hand up against the one resting on my check. I went to say something but was interrupted by a soft, but demanding cry; my eyes shot down to the bundling in Robb's arms.

"I want to hold her." I mumbled reaching out for my daughter. Robb's look of confusion took my focus away from my child and up into his confused eyes. What was wrong with him? All I noticed was he didn't pass over our daughter like I requested.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxxx**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys ... so how many of you greatly dislike me for the long wait? I am sorry but I've had a lot to do and I've had writers block but I am happy to announce that it has gone and my writing skills are back! Yay go us! So I have checked grammar and spelling but I may have made a few mistakes so please inform me xx**

**I also want to mention that Evie's older sister's don't share any of the names with Walder Frey's real daughter, but I did that intentionally. I also want to mention that the crown's descriptions in my story are and may be different from the crown's in the books an TV series.**

**So I want to thank everyone that has read this far and is still thinking about reading xx it means a lot to me xx If any of you have any suggestions or ideas about the story please feel free to tell me through a review of personal message I will always try to include them.**

**I want to thank those that reviewed; 'EisForElephant', 'HermioneandMarcus', 'duchess123', 'Pinkbeachlulu', 'IvyMoore', 'Kira Tsumi', 'Guest', 'Dracolover', 'xLilyPx', and 'waterbender19' xx thank you guys for your reviews and here are my comments xxx**

**'EisForElephant' – Sorry I'm so sorry; I couldn't help it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you didn't notice the time between updates xx :) xx**

**'HermioneandMarcus' – Thank you for your review and please continue to read xx**

**'duchess123' – Thank you for your kind words x So it really wasn't uploaded when I got back from Wales, but I have had a busy two weeks and I hope you forgive me for the long wait xx It's a great place have been going there for my whole life – my nan lives there xxx Hope you continue to read an don't stop because of the long wait xx**

**'Pinkbeachlulu' – Didn't mean to nearly send you to an early grave - hope your heart doesn't stop in this chapter x Umm I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait xx**

**'IvyMoore' –Trust me she will but not in this chapter x I can't tell you anything about the babe you will have to read on and find out. I will so add that genre of suspense for you 'IvyMoore'. I don't try to write the cliff-hanger they just end up as cliff-hangers. I'm sorry it frustrates you and I would say it won't happen anymore but I don't want to lie xxx sorry for the wait but I hope you are still reading xxx**

**'Kira Tsumi' – I can't tell you just read on and you will find out xx Still can't answer any of your questions so I hope you are still reading this xxx**

**'Guest' – Hello 'Guest', I'm not sure if you are a usual reviewer that has forgot to sign in or just a guest but I am thankful for your review xx I can't answer any of your questions but I can tell you to read on if you want to find out xx sorry for the long wait for the update – that rhymed xx**

**'Dracolover' – Your enthusiasm is great about the baby being a girl - I hope I don't disappoint you as the story progresses as I wish to write for you guys and not for myself xx Thank you for saying and thinking the story gets better it just comes to me as I write xx sorry for the long wait and if you have any suggestions please inform me xx**

**'xLilyPx' – Why thank you Lily x You should thank the Gods that her and her daughter are alright xx it was meant to be gripping and I hope it seemed realistic xxx I hate her as well as I'm sure you know xx she may have helped but she is still hated and she will be punished. You only know because I tell you my ideas you numpty xx sorry for the long wait and I know you have been pestering for a chapter so here it is xxx**

**'waterbender19' – Thank you very much x did it surprise you then when it was Talisa? I was going to use Cersei but then I changed my mind and was like 'oh I can use her in something later on'. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I'm not sure when I'm finishing this but I have already decided to write a sequel and have already got some ideas I just hope you all read that as well xxx**

**So I hope you all keep reading and I promise you that I won't make the next update so long - this is the longest time for an update so you should be happy I don't leave you all hanging like this all the time xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

so

"I want to hold our daughter Robb." I demanded reaching over as far as possible to claim my daughter from his arms. Robb pulled his arms back looking down at the bundle as if he was scared I would hurt our daughter. "Robb pass me my daughter!" I spat pushing myself up into a better position to lean over and take the baby from his arms. Robb's eyes flashed up to meet mine at my words; he looked pained.

"We don't have a daughter Evie." He whispered lowering his eyes back down to the bundle without sparing me another glance. His words ripped through me and the only thoughts running through my head was that the Gods had taken her away from me so I could live; they said only two could survive. Were those two people me and Bran? The tears slipped and rolled down my cheeks before I could control them; the Gods had taken too much from me. I looked at the bundle in my husband's arms and felt the need to hold my baby; I would at least hold her before she was buried.

"Let me hold her." I cried hoping this time Robb would do as I said and hand me our daughter. His head slowly raised and he frowned as he looked up at me. Did he not wish for me to hold our child? Did he blame me for her death? Was he really going to blame me for being out here and bring the death to our child? All I could see in his eyes was the confusion; was he questioning why I needed to hold here? "I'm sorry she died Robb, I just need to hold her."

"You speak of things I don't understand, we never had a daughter." Robb muttered handing over the baby and settling her in my waiting arms. She was heavy and still warm as if she had only just passed to the Gods. I stared down at the baby but her face was covered by the fur she was wrapped in; I lifted up my hand to uncover her face but a small cry stopped me. My eyes snapped up to Robb and he nodded his head slowly as he raised his hands and pulled the fur away. Blue eyes looked up at me shining with unshed tears; my heart tugged at those shining eyes.

"But I thought you said we didn't have a daughter." I accused him as I stared down at our child as she rested in my arms. Her hair was dark and it was already long enough that it was curling slightly; she was Robb's copy, his hair, his eyes. Robb snorted beside me and I felt his hand tug the lower half of the cloak.

"I was telling you no lies Evie; we have no daughter." He replied lifting the babe from my arms allowing the furs to fall. I watched as the fur dropped into Robb's lap as he held our baby safely within his hands so I could see her; it was only then that I noticed that she wasn't a girl.

"A boy?" I whispered frowning in confusion. It did not make sense I had been told that I was carrying a daughter; those that had been with the Gods told me. I had been told that I was to have a daughter I had been told that the Gods had said I was having a daughter. "The Gods were wrong." Robb looked at me as I uttered these words and quickly turned to face me instead of our son.

"What do you mean the Gods were wrong?" he asked tucking the baby in the crook of his arm and shuffling closer to me. I looked over at him holding our baby so carefully in his arms before looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

"She spoke to someone who has passed over." The croaking voice of Talisa stated reminding us that she was still in fact with us. I had forgotten her presence since I laid eyes on the bundle in Robb's arms; it seemed he forgot her as well.

"What does that mean?" Robb asked her turning to face her as well; his facial expressions told me he forgot she was here as well. Talisa settled down on her knees and looked over at me with a new kind of look; one I described as admiration.

"There have been stories about a few that have had near death experience and they had gone to a place where those that have passed over are. I've heard about the time when you were attacked; how you saw your mother and a few others. This time was no different right?" she asked looking at me expectantly waiting for my reply; I nodded giving her my answer. "You have a gift that many wish to have. You have that chance to speak with those that have died; the Gods favour you and have given you a gift."

"This gift the Gods gave you; you speak to your mother and my father. What did they tell you?" Robb asked peering down at me with a questioning eyes; he really wished to know what his father said. I peered down at the baby in my arms looking at him in disbelief still not believing he was a boy.

"Your father told me our babe was a girl so you would understand my surprise when you told me he was a boy." I muttered to him not taking my eyes off our little boy. His eyes had been flicking between me and Robb but now he was making little whining noise as his head turned towards my body; I had a feeling he was hungry. I looked up and over at Talisa and I knew she could tell what I was asking as she gave a slight nod of her head. She shuffled over slowly as Greywind let out a low, menacing growl in a warning.

"Just lift him close to your breast and he will be able to do the rest of the work." She instructed helping me lift him closer to my chest as she loosened the ties. I heard Robb stifle a groan as the fabric of my dress pulled apart and presented my breasts to the cool night; he hadn't seen my naked in a few weeks. The baby shuffled his head closer and his mouth soon latched onto my breast and he gentle suckled; the feeling was not what I expected. It hurt slightly and my eyes snapped to Talisa once again. "It's normal for it to hurt or feel weird the first few times."

The silence between us grew as the little boy continued to suckle and earn his feel; Robb was watching with wide, burning eyes. Talisa was pulling herself away slowly as if not to draw our attention and if I could have taken my eyes off of our son I would have stopped her; she and brought on the labour and my near death, but I couldn't careless to what happened to her.

"Eddard Stark." I whispered running my fingers over his hair and he pulled away from my breast, dosing in a sleep.

"What?" Robb muttered resting his hand on my knee as he brought himself closer to the child in my arms. I looked away from my baby and looked into my husband's eyes as I gave him a soft, yet happy, satisfied smile.

"I told your father that when we had a boy we would call him Eddard; I know it's what you wish Robb. Your father would be honoured and I see the Stark blood in him; he is an Eddard." I told him bring the hand that had touched Eddard's hair and rested it on Robb's face. Robb smiled at m words before leaning over and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I love you very much; as well as you Eddard." H stated pressing his lips to our sons forehead before pulling away and standing above us. "I think it's time to head back to the castle; Talisa you will join us. You're punishment well be handled when I have my wife and son safely within our home." He told the paralyzed woman as she stood quietly by the burning fire, peering down into the deep waters of the lake; she gave a small nod toward her King in understanding.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

The ride back was uncomfortable and slow; Robb was walking beside me and Talisa was trailing behind. Her hands were tied by the same rope that bound me and Greywind was running ahead of us but would loop round to make sure everything was tolerable. Eddard was resting in my arms and I clutched onto the reins of the horse tightly; I had my fears of falling off. I had an uncomfortable and painful ache between my legs, but Talisa said it was to be expected after giving birth; I suppose riding a horse and not resting wasn't helping.

As we trailed out of the woods and settled onto the path that led up to the castle my eyes settled on the many men rushing around, some on horse others in foot; had Robb ordered his men to look for me? My question was answered when Tyrion rushed over on his horse having spotted us. To my eyes he looked revealed to see me and the smile sent my way confirmed that.

"Your grace it is pleasing to see you are okay," he shouted as he approached closer his horse speeding with the small nudge sent my Tyrion. Tyrion's eyes looked over my quickly and then settled on the bundle wrapped safely within my arms; his eyes widened at the sight and he flashed his eyes up to mine. "You had the babe?" it wasn't much of a question he was just waiting for the confirmation.

"She did Tyrion and it did not go to plan; I wish for Maester Steel to look her over." Robb uttered to his now close companion. They exchanged a glance before Tyrion turned his gaze back upon me and the baby; he smiled softly as the baby cried out in my arms.

"What did the Gods grace you with Evie?" he asked softly his eyes waiting in anticipation for my answer; Tyrion had grown as part of the family. Tyrion had become a closer member of the Stark family than he had ever been to the Lannister's; we had proved that true family didn't have to be related by blood.

"A son Tyrion; the Gods have graced use with little Eddard." I replied smiling down at my son as he cooed softly and kicked in his sleep. We had created a beautiful boy and I was grateful and slightly happy that the Gods had been wrong and had graced use with Eddard; it felt right to have him here.

"A little Prince; this will go down in history. The first child born in the winter at Winterfell was the Little Prince." Tyrion told me riding up beside me and peering down at the face poking out of the furs; a low chuckle erupted from the blond man. "He is his father; I bet that had him proud."

"Robb would not admit it Tyrion, you and I both know that; he would insist he would be proud whether Eddard was a girl or boy." I announced watching Robb shake his head as he heard our whispered words; he knew it was true but he would deny it.

"Yes he is too stubborn to admit he would have rather have a son over a daughter." Tyrion declared loudly making sure Robb would be able to hear; that was shown when Robb turned his head to glare at the pair of use before coming to a standstill. I raised my head and looked at what had caused Robb to stop; I had not realized how fast we had been travelling.

We had now reached close to the gates of Winterfell and standing outside waiting for our return was Catelyn Stark. Her eyes didn't hover on Robb for long and they didn't even connect with mine just dropped down to the crying baby fighting against the furs in my arms.

"Bless the Gods!" she exclaimed doing a very unladylike thing and running down the small hill to reach us within seconds. In all the time I had known Catelyn Stark I had never seen her run and now I was astonished at her behaviour; this was the woman that scolded Arya for acting unladylike. Her eyes rounded on Robb once she had stopped in front of us and she looked at him in anger. "You let her have the babe away from the castle! How stupid could you be Robb? What if something happened? They could have been hurt!" she snapped staring at her eldest child and son, not caring that he was now a King; she was his mother and always would treat him as her child. Robb didn't have a chance to speak due to his mother's constant yells and I felt sorry for my husband as he stood there opening and closing his mouth.

"Eddard is safe, Catelyn." I projected knowing she heard me when her body stiffened at my words and her head snapped up to look at me; her eyes were wide and watering. She pushed past Robb without words and stopped at the side of the horse looking up at me expectantly; she was hoping I had no lies for her.

"Eddard? You're not lying to me Evie?" she asked softly her eyes settling on the baby as he squirmed in my arms; he was uncomfortable just as I was. I smiled down at her softly and took in a deep breath before leaning toward her with Eddard extended from my arms for her to hold. She reached out slowly as if afraid to be holding something so small and fragile; it had been years since she had to hold a small new-born babe. She sucked in her breath as he settled against her chest and opened his blue eyes looking up at her; he was Robb's copy but I bet she saw Eddard in him. "He's beautiful; he's a Stark."

"You may be right Catelyn; he is a Stark." I yawned resting my hand over my mouth as exhaustion overcame me; I needed to sleep now. Robb caught onto my yawn and replaced his mother by my side, reaching up to help me down from the horse; that hurt more than I thought as well.

"Take Eddard to our chambers mother; I'll escort Evie." He muttered taking hold of my hand and supporting me through the courtyard ignoring the looks we received from his soldiers and the village people; they were looking at the bundle in Catelyn's arms. "I should have brought you back sooner." He mumbled removing h and is hand from mine and resting it in the small of my back.

"You did your best Robb; I do not blame you, I'm proud of you." I whispered to him placing my hand on his chest over his heart; the beating seemed to increase as I did so. Robb smiled down at me softly as his fingers stroked my back through the dress as he led me into the entrance hall of the castle. Catelyn had already reached the stairs and had now ascended upon the first step; she was softly speaking to her grandson. Just as Robb and I reached the stairs Sansa ran down the hall from the direction kitchens; her face was red and her hair was knotted and loose.

"I heard you had the babe!" she exclaimed once her eyes settled on me and dropped to my flatter stomach; there was still a small but there but it would eventually go. Her eyes turned to Robb before shooting back to me before her eyes turned into frowned and her eyes pierced into mine. "Where is your babe?" she asked looking between me and Robb as if she was scolding us both.

"She's with mother; we will be joining her now." Robb told her pushing onto the small of my back once against to lead me over to the stairs where we could then reach our chamber. Sansa looked upset at not being able to see the baby and folded her arms against her chest as she glared at her brother.

"You can see Eddard in the morning Sansa; you won't be missing out on anything." I assured her before we disappeared up the stairs and headed to our room; I would soon be in our soft bed. That was all I wanted right now; to sleep and wake up to my son and husband.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**How many of you guys wish for a sequel? xx**


End file.
